Pasión y color
by Angron11
Summary: Una agrupación de pequeños oneshot NaruSaku que abarcan su relación al completo tras lo ocurrido en la guerra. Pasión porque es lo que Naruto despierta en ella, Color porque es lo que ella le aporta a el. Y hay que entenderlo en el amplio sentido de las palabras. NaruSaku, rated T
1. Un plan infalible

Pasión y color

 **Buenas! Me tomo un descanso en Kitsune no Kibo para hacer otro NaruSaku, que ya echaba de menos hacer otra historia. Y, aprovechando carnaval y san Valentín… la temática sale sola. Disfrutad este oneshot, y recordad divertiros estas fiestas y aseguraros de que a vuestras novias les guste el chocolate antes de regalarles bombones!**

-aaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **aaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

- **aaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural pensando

Obviamente, los personajes y el mundo Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo aportó la historia y entierro a boruto en lo más profundo del infierno para que no vuelva a salir. No autorizo el plagio de mis obras.

Finales de invierno en konoha. La fría nieve ya comenzaba a dar una tregua a la aldea oculta, y las actividades y eventos volvían a poblar la tradicional aldea, después de un par de meses donde el frío había condicionado cualquier plan al aire libre. Y, con el deshielo, llegaba algo que muchos estaban esperando: las fiestas. Muchos, y en especial una persona: Ino yamanaka. Dos meses sin eventos sociales, sin cotilleos, sin poder presumir… dos meses infernales para la rubia. Así que, la joven había aprovechado estos dos meses para organizar la madre de todas las fiestas: un carnaval de verdad, con todos sus amigos y conocidos, un evento que se recordase durante años. Había puesto mucho esfuerzo en organizar esta fiesta extranjera que había calado hondo en los habitantes de la hoja, y además había contado con la inestimable colaboración de amigas como Sakura. Bueno, colaboración no, más bien rendición incondicional ante los continuos reclamos y persecuciones de la ojiazul. En particular, Sakura había barajado seriamente dejarla fuera de su casa en medio de una de esas tormentas de nieve y esperar a que la naturaleza hiciese lo suyo, pero el hecho de que la yamanaka era su mejor amiga y seguro que acababa sobreviviendo y volviendo más fuerte y con aún más ganas la acabo convenciendo de que una rendición a tiempo era una buena opción.

Y ahora tenía que admitirlo: la rubia sabía preparar fiestas. Vamos, se notaba que enfocaba su perfeccionismo, amor por el detalle y gusto por la estética en esa clase de eventos. La haruno no podía evitar pensar que si hubiese destinado la mitad de esa atención a su carrera ninja, actualmente la villa tendría una nueva hokage rubia con un cerebro para la táctica mayor que el de Shikamaru y unas dotes organizativas al nivel de las de kakashi hatake. En la residencia yamanaka, el alcohol, la música y la diversión se entremezclaban con los decorados de múltiples colores, creando un ambiente perfecto. Un ambiente… carnavalesco. Aunque la pelirrosada no dejaba de gruñir de vez en cuando porque todavía no veía a su objetivo. Que vale que no fuese muy de celebrar los carnavales o san Valentín (que, por obra y gracia de Ino, coincidían en su fiesta), pero eso no significaba que quisiese que su novio la dejase sola. De eso nada. ¿Dónde estaría ese baka? ¿Se habría disfrazado tan bien que no era posible encontrarlo? Eso era imposible, era el ninja número uno en sorprender, solo había que buscar el disfraz más… llamativo.

Como parte del plan de Ino, los 10 novatos de su generación (10 porque Sasuke, para no variar, ni se había presentado por la aldea a pesar de la invitación, como si esas fiestas le produjeren alergia; y neji lamentablemente no había sobrevivido a la guerra) habían acordado disfrazarse de algo concreto: de animales, y sin usar caretas. Solo pintura corporal y vestimenta. A su lado, Ino se movía bailando sensualmente en su disfraz de gato con la cara pintada de blanco con notas grises y unos bigotes negros, con una diadema para las orejas y todo. Puerca… seguro que por eso había insistido en ir todos así, ya tendría ese disfraz pensado, y le quedaba perfecto. Bailando con ella, un apurado e inexperto Sai intentaba seguirla el ritmo disfrazado de pájaro, predominando los colores negro y rojo. Objetivamente, era el que mejor había diseñado su disfraz, se notaba que era un artista. Pudo también distinguir a Chouji disfrazado de panda, a Shikamaru de koala (y se había metido MUY bien en el papel de imitarlo), a lee de gorila, a Kiba de perro (como no…), a Hinata de conejo e incluso a Shino de escarabajo. Pero nada de su baka.

Hasta que lo vio. Y vaya que si lo vio, su instinto estaba en lo cierto: el más llamativo de la fiesta. Y no en el mal sentido, todo el contrario. No solo por su altura, seguramente era de los más altos de la fiesta junto a kiba y kakashi, también porque había acertado plenamente con su disfraz de zorro rojo, y sacado el máximo partido a esos zafiros azules que la habían conquistado y a esas marcas de bigotes de nacimiento tan lindas. Con su rostro pintado de un rojo suave, casi marrón, y sus párpados pintados de negro con dos líneas desde los ojos hasta sus orejas, el uzumaki daba una sensación de salvaje atractivo, vestido con esa chaqueta negra que le había regalado la ojijade por su último cumpleaños, esos jeans azul marino ajustados que remarcaban su cuidado físico y unas zapatillas blancas con cordones naranjas, fruto de su necesidad de llevar siempre algo naranja encima. Sabía, por lo que le había contado el rubio la semana anterior, que por ese disfraz se había ganado insultos, amenazas e incluso un intento de forzar el sello y devorar su alma por parte del bijuu, pero el resultado era magnífico. Ella había optado por otro disfraz a ese disfraz recatado que tenía pensado, tras las continuas peticiones del rubio, y se encontraba algo cohibida, hasta que se fijó en que estaba haciendo el rubio.

Alrededor de Naruto, como moscas, un grupo de chicas jóvenes, de apenas dieciocho años de edad, rodeaban al Kitsune, buscando su atención. Todas ellas con esas cabelleras rubias o castañas claras y esos disfraces de gatas demasiado sugerentes. Un poco más ajustados y podría decir la haruno hasta qué habían comido. Y ese hentai rubio riéndoles las gracias, mostrando esa hilera de dientes blancos que formaban esa sonrisa única. En esos momentos la ojijade lamentaba no haberla destrozado un poco de un puñetazo, era un imán para busconas… Si el muy desgraciado seguro que estaba encantado con esas babosas arrastradas rondándole, fijándose en sus cuerpos y pensando en qué hacer con ellas. Si besarlas a las cuatro a la vez, si irse con ellas a algún rincón a sobarlas y probarlas… ese ero baka (pervertido imbécil) estúpido e imbecil, ese batracio de cabellera rubia… Sakura tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por controlarse y evitar montar una escena como la ultima que le montó por celos en el hospital… todavía estaban reconstruyendo el ala este y prestando ayuda psicológica a los aterrorizados testigos que vieron un demonio de cabellera rosada perseguir con sus orbes verdes iluminados por la ira al héroe del mundo a grito limpio, mientras este corría por su vida…

Ella realmente no era así, destacaba por ser una persona meticulosa, de reacciones estudiadas, con una buena educación y decoro. Pero es que era entrar Naruto en juego y perder hasta los buenos modales. En serio, era una especie de súper poder del rubio, romperla sus esquemas, mandar a la mierda todas sus reacciones comedidas junto con su timidez. ¿Qué tenía pensado insultarlo? Él decía una de sus frases sentimentales y la sonrojaba. ¿Qué quería halagarlo? Hacia una estupidez y la haruno estallaba. Y así había sido toda su vida: delante del resto, en su infancia y adolescencia, se mostraba dialogante y respetuosa, salvo por su competitividad con Ino y sus comprensibles reacciones a los insultos de Sai; incluso con Sasuke se mostraba sumisa, todo lo contrario a lo que era. Pero era llegar ese payaso del mono naranja y encenderse algo en ella, como si no pudiese despegar sus orbes jade de él. En un principio, lo atribuyó a manía, a no soportarlo, pero si eso fuera cierto solo lo hubiese ignorado y ya, como hacia con todo lo demás que le desagradaba. Pero no podía dejar de prestarle atención, y actuar como una loca cada vez que hacia una trastada, o estaba en peligro. Se descubría esforzándose en prestar atención a Sasuke para conseguir enamorarle cuando con Naruto era algo automático, como si fuese natural. Porque Naruto la encendía, sacaba ese lado pasional de la pelirrosada hasta incluso hacer coincidir su opinión con su inner, ya fuese para llamarle baka o para besarlo sin control.

Y ahora despertaba en ella otra reacción: ira. Bueno, o más bien celos, pero furia desde luego. Se había prometido controlarse un poco, dejar de comportarse como un animal cuando ese rubio hacia algo, ya fuese para bien o para mal. Seguro que su reacción era desmedida y solo estaba siendo amable, Naruto era un sol y la había dado muestras infinitas de que la amaba con toda su alma, que no había más mujer en su vida que su Sakura chan. Y entonces, cuando la haruno tenía pensado actuar de manera civilizada y alejarle disimuladamente de esas descaradas, el rubio volvió a usar su súper poder. Río con fuerza, y todas ellas con él en un coro repugnante. Y una de ellas se atrevió a halagarlo POSANDO SU MANO EN EL PECHO DEL UZUMAKI. De SU uzumaki. Sakura, ignorando su plan, se dirigió al grupo con una forzada cara amable, forzada porque por dentro solo faltaba que le saliesen garras y colmillos.

-¿Me disculpáis un momento chicas?- preguntó con un falso tono meloso, mientras le ponía su vaso en la mano a la buscona que había tocado a su rubio. Y, delante de ellas, le plantó al uzumaki un fuerte beso en los labios, uno pasional, ardiente. No era solo por marcar el territorio delante de esas arrastradas, era también por sí misma: eso despertaba Naruto en ella, reacciones volcánicas, pasión. Sakura JAMÁS en su vida habría hecho eso por nadie, mostrarse en público tan desinhibida, se moriría de vergüenza. Pero era entrar Naruto uzumaki en la ecuación y…. Su beso se mostró firme en un principio, con las manos apoyadas en su nuca e incluso con su lengua batallando contra la de Naruto, dejándose el ojiazul conducir encantado, y, cuando hubo calmado esa ansia de su Naruto, se dejó ella conducir, marcando el ojiazul el ritmo mientras la envolvía con sus fuertes brazos. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo besándolo, pero cuando se separaron, las arrastradas habían captado el mensaje y se habían ido. La haruno, todavía algo molesta, se dirigió al baka de su novio.- ¿te importa que hablemos un poco en el jardín?

Naruto siguió a su novia con una mueca curiosa hasta un lugar apartado en el jardín de la mansión yamanaka. Una vez estuvieron lejos del resto, el joven la sonrío con esa sonrisa zorruna que combinaba perfecta con su disfraz de Kurama, y ella tuvo que hacer un buen esfuerzo para evitar sonreír también. Otra vez, cuando tenía pensando abroncarlo, volvía a romperle sus planes. Pero ese baka no se iba a librar tan fácilmente, ah no… Sakura, mostrando esa sonrisa artificial para camuflar su enfado, una que atemorizaba al gran héroe del mundo, se acercó hasta estar peligrosamente cerca del uzumaki.

-¿Quieres dejar de ser tan… encantador… con todo el mundo?- preguntó, con un claro tono celoso, arrancándole una ligera risa a Naruto.

-¿Co… como? ¿No se supone que eso es algo bueno, tebayo?- repreguntó el rubio, siguiéndola el juego

-No cuando te conviertes en ero baka para atraer a un montón de arrastradas…- contestó con un mohín ofendido la ojijade, mientras le daba la espalda.

-" _Se está empezando a ablandar"_ \- pensó para si el uzumaki, para darle un nuevo repaso a la joven.

Sakura haruno, la primera y única mujer en la que se podía fijar. Ese pelo rosa, esos ojos verdes… Sakura era color. Y a Naruto le encantaba el color, era como veía la vida, como un mundo lleno de colores, siendo sus favoritos ese verde y ese rosa junto a su amado naranja. Sakura le aportaba eso, color, vida, lo mejor de sí. Solo tenía que pensar en ella y se esforzaba hasta superar sus límites, como pudo constatar en su lucha contra el Ichibi. Y, fuera de esas amenazas ineludibles de muerte, ella seguía aportándole color: colores suaves y colores cálidos, todo dependía. Suaves cuando le conminaba a ser más responsable, a madrugar en sus días libres para hacer algo de provecho, a cuidarse, a comer sano… Naruto sería un naranja tan intenso que dañaría la vista si su amada haruno no se encargase de suavizarlo lo justo como para brillar sin excederse. Y cálidos cuando le motivaba para esforzarse, y sobre todo, cuando tenía esos arranques de… carácter. No veía algo malo ahí, todo lo contrario: veía amor, veía necesidad de tenerle. Veía un color fuerte, uno incluso más fuerte que el suyo. Y adoraba ese color, renovaba su naranja cuando el tiempo o la vida lo horadaban.

En resumen, ella le apagaba o encendía según fuese necesario, y por ello era feliz. Naruto era un uzumaki, y un uzumaki adoraba que le pegasen un par de gritos de vez en cuando, ya fuese para evitar que fuese un baka o para provocarle ser un baka. Y en ese momento, la haruno le estaba encendiendo. Había escogido su disfraz, y había logrado convencerla de que lo llevase. Incluso sospechaba que entraba en los planes de la kunoichi dejarse convencer, aunque no lo mostrase. Su disfraz consistía en una falda hasta las rodillas de color negro, algo holgada, junto a una blusa blanca, esa chaqueta de color vino que evitaba que el tiempo de fin de invierno la atacase, y su cara pintada con tonos de pintura naranja y con rallas negras. En definitiva, un tigre. O tigresa, mejor dicho. Una vestimenta que, a pesar de su abrigo, resaltaba su figura, con ese cuerpo curvilíneo que le era imposible no adorar. Puede que a muchos no le pareciese la mujer más guapa de la aldea, y que pusiesen por delante a Ino o Hinata, pero para Naruto estaba claro: era la mujer más bella del planeta. Y lo era porque no sólo era un cuerpo, era también una forma de ser. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó con suavidad por la espalda, asegurándose de que no tuviese frío. Y oliendo ese perfume mientras tanto.

-Sabes que no se me da bien ser borde…- la susurro al oído. Su nívea piel se puso de gallina al notarlo tan cerca, y eso envalentonó al rubio.- ¿Te he dicho ya que estás preciosa así vestida?

-No… no me intentes engatusar… baka...- dijo, intentando inútilmente contener una sonrisa. Otra vez, sus planes de castigo por la borda. Aunque no se iba a quejar…- lo que no entiendo es… ¿Por qué disfrazarme de tigresa?

-Muy simple, porque quería demostrarte algo. Estuve preguntando a Ino de que irían disfrazadas la mayoría de las mujeres de esta fiesta, y vi que la mayoría irían de gatas. Un animal precioso, pero inofensivo. Tú no eres una gata, pero eres preciosa. Y el único animal que se me ocurrió entonces era el tigre. Y creo que te encaja.

-¿Insinúas que soy un depredador carnívoro de la jungla?- preguntó con una ligera risa la pelirrosada, mientras se daba la vuelta y abrazaba al uzumaki. Él siempre le transmitía calor. O se lo provocaba, dependiendo del momento.

-insinúo que eres la única mujer capaz de acorralarme cuando quiera…- contestó el rubio, dándola un beso en sus labios, un beso cargado de deseo, el deseo que le había despertado tras ese ósculo tan pasional en la fiesta.- que eres preciosa, y no te importa venir a cazarme cuando no me muevo si es necesario. Por eso me gustas tanto… por eso te hacia de rabiar de pequeño, y por eso te hago de rabiar ahora… porque sé que a los dos nos gusta.- finalizó, dándola otro pasional beso, uno que subió de intensidad con el paso de los segundos. Sakura se notaba arder, no sólo por esas palabras que habían roto sus defensas definitivamente, pero todavía conservaba algo de pudor, por lo que intentó frenar lo inevitable.

-Na… Naruto… si sigues así…- respondió sofocada, mientras su novio se centraba en su cuello y la hacia escapar un ligero gemido. No podía negarlo: ese beso motivado por los celos en medio de la fiesta la había encendido a ella también.

-Por supuesto.- contestó el ojiazul con su sonrisa zorruna, para luego acariciar la piel de la espalda de su novia por debajo de la ropa mientras ella abría los ojos y se sonrojaba notablemente.

-¿Aquí? Y… ¿y si alguien nos ve?- contestó, intentando contener la excitación. La idea la encendía, eso lo tenía claro, pero había muchos riesgos…

-Como si nos quieren mirar desde los matorrales.- repuso el rubio, mientras se deshacía de esa molesta chaqueta y seguía devorando a su amada haruno. A su reina de ojos verdes. A su Sakura chan.- llevo queriendo hacerte esto desde que te he visto entrar en esta fiesta.

Sin argumentos, la kunoichi se entregó a lo que Naruto le transmitía. Se dejó romper sus esquemas, se atrevió a arriesgarse. Y no podía negarlo: siempre le había gustado esa sensación. Y Naruto la correspondió gustoso, ansioso por probar ese nuevo color. Ambos lo sabían, se complementaban y encendían plenamente. Tal para cual.

 **Bien, c'est fini. Espero que os haya gustado este pequeño oneshot de san Valentín. Si, lo se, he hecho trampas, está dedicado más al carnaval, pero no me gusta mucho el día de los enamorados, me parece un poco artificial. Prefiero el carnaval, al menos tiene más trasfondo y ambiente. En cuanto a la idea en si, ya escribo mucho drama, era hora de un poquito de comedia y romance. Y lo de estos dos… en serio, y ya se que lo digo siempre, pero sale solo. Quería hacer referencia a lo que se provocan el uno en el otro, y creo que analizando el canon es así. Ni veo a Naruto chinchando tanto a nadie como a Sakura (y menos a otra mujer… bueno, tal vez a tsunade, pero joder, ahí es por una relación nieto abuela con un rebelde contra la autoridad XD) ni veo a Sakura reaccionar tan pasionalmente con nadie que no sea Naruto (con Ino es rivalidad y mucho menos, y con Sasuke es literalmente inexistente. Es más, con Sasuke se nos convierte en una perfecta ama de casa complaciente de los años veinte, todo muy… liberador y deseable para la mujer…). Nos seguimos leyendo en KnK!**


	2. A esto podemos jugar dos

Cap2: A esto podemos jugar dos

 **En un principio esto iba a ser un oneshot, pero me he dicho "que demonios, Naruto puede dar celos a Sakura pero Sakura a él no?" No en mi guardia! Disfrutad un poco del capítulo y nos seguimos leyendo en Kitsune no Kibo y Fjaka!**

 **Adrit126:** tus deseos son ordenes, aquí tienes un capítulo más. La inspiración me vino y, como estaba muy relacionado con lo ya escrito, decidí hacer un nuevo capítulo. Disfruta!

 **Dayani NS:** ya te dije por privado que esperases sorpresa por aquí :P y me gusta mucho más este capítulo que el anterior, será por ponerme a describir a Sakura manejando a Naruto como quiere, y el rubio encantado, no lo dudes :P NaruSaku canon, yo no consigo hacer algo tan natural con ninguna otra pareja, solo me consigo aproximar con los naruSara y los naruShion, y en el fondo los hago por variar, tengo claro quién manda sobre Naruto.

Si la anterior te gusto, espero que este capítulo te encante y te inspire. Y de superarte nada, como mucho acercarme un poco ;) saludos Dayani chan!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **aaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

- ** _aaaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando

Obviamente, los personajes y el mundo Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo aportó la historia y entierro a boruto en lo más profundo del infierno para que no vuelva a salir. No autorizo el plagio de mis obras.

* * *

Otra de las fiestas de Ino. Y ya van decenas, esta mujer no tiene sentido del deber ni de la responsabilidad, todavía me pregunto cómo llegó a ser chuunin. En serio, ya tuvimos la fiesta de carnaval en san Valentín, y ahora resulta que tenemos otra más en menos de una semana. Y de temática extraña, "hawaiana", ¿Qué significa eso? Solo sé que hay que ir de blanco, pero por lo demás es la primera vez que oigo esa palabra. Le pregunté a la cerda de donde había sacado la idea, y me explicó que estaba basada en una cultura que vivía en una isla muy lejana, en un mundo muy diferente al nuestro, una cultura donde usan la misma palabra para decir hola y adiós, donde visten con flores y cocos y adoran a volcanes. Por supuesto, la miré con mi expresión de "vete a vacilar a otra puerca" y ella se rió a más no poder para luego explicarme que leyó esa tontería en un libro y de ahí tomó la idea, pero que es imposible que eso exista. Esta Ino… si dedicase la mitad del tiempo y de las energías que usa en inventarse estas cosas en sus estudios, sería ahora mi jefa.

En fin, la fiesta, como la anterior, y la anterior a la anterior, está siendo un rotundo éxito. En serio, si algún día me caso con ese baka, Ino organizará la fiesta y la despedida de soltera, es un don. Naruto tiene el de sorprender y cabrearme, Sasuke el de ser un borde con todo el mundo, Chouji el de comer su peso varias veces y la puerca el de organizar eventos divertidos. Y hablando de ese baka, volvemos a lo mismo de la otra vez. Os meteré en situación: como en toda fiesta que organiza mi mejor amiga, la temática exige una determinada forma de vestir. Nunca lo he entendido, yo pondría directamente la bebida, los vasos, la música y dejaría a la gente divertirse, aunque quizás por eso no organizo fiestas… el caso es que en esta fiesta, por su temática hawaiana, tiene todo el mundo que traer algo blanco. Todo el mundo adula la originalidad de Ino, pero yo sé la verdad: lo hace por estrenar su vestido blanco de flores estampadas púrpuras que se compro en el mercado la semana pasada. Y de paso para ver a Sai con otro color que no sea gris o negro, aunque yo la he advertido de que es peligroso. Con lo pálido que es, puede que no volvamos a verle en toda la fiesta por camuflarse en el ambiente.

Pero la puerca y su novio me dan igual, el que me importa es el baka de mi novio. Ese baka hentai que tiene la obligación de ser tan jodidamente encantador con media aldea. Con la mitad femenina obviamente, con Kakashi o con Sasuke no le veo nunca lanzando esas sonrisas de "hola, mírame, soy el hombre de tus sueños". Ni espero verlo en ese último caso, sinceramente… ha venido vestido con un pantalón de tela blanco y una camisa blanca que lleva ligeramente desabrochada por arriba, dejando vislumbrar su atlético torso levemente. Es, de lejos, al que mejor le sienta la temática de esta fiesta: su piel bronceada combina perfectamente con el blanco de su vestimenta, y esos zafiros oscuros son el complemento ideal. Me ha costado toda mi fuerza de voluntad no tomarle de la pechera y llevármele a algún lugar apartado. Pero mi paciencia no es don común, y las niñatas yamanaka han vuelto a la carga. Algunas incluso han optado por traer una falda corta y un top que dejan muy poco a la imaginación, a pesar del puto frío. Tengo claro que como Ino haga un par de fiestas de estas más, acabaré recreando la matanza del clan Uchiha con esas arrastradas roba novios. Pero esta vez no voy a caer en las tretas de ese canalla que finge ser inocente y no darse cuenta de nada. Ah no, a esto podemos jugar los dos, y esta vez vas a venir tú a mí, Naruto uzumaki.

Miro a Ino y la hago una seña para ir a la pista de baile. Soy consciente de muchas cosas: no tengo el mejor cuerpo del mundo. Es cierto, mi figura está marcada por el entrenamiento ninja y una alimentación muy cuidada. No soy como la cerda de Ino, que une a ese cuerpo moldeado a base de dietas milagro una vestimenta ideal para destacar, pero completamente ineficiente para un combate. No, yo suelo vestir cómoda, llevo el pelo corto y no descuido mi formación. Pero hoy sí que me he preparado como debe de ser en previsión de esta situación. Llevo un vestido palabra de honor de color blanco con falda holgada hasta las rodillas, con estampados florales en rosa y verde y rebordes naranjas. Los tres colores favoritos de mi presa, y sé que se ha dado cuenta. Un vestido que se ajusta perfectamente a mi figura, y resalta aquello que a mí baka favorito le vuelve a loco, mi trasero. Ya me lo ha dicho más de una vez. Y, como me gusta dejarlo todo bien atado, me he puesto ese perfume que le encanta, sabiendo que ese olfato mejorado que le da kurama le va a dar el mensaje entre toda la multitud. Puede que ese zorro tenga sus momentos, pero se perfectamente lo que hará en estos casos. Gritarle a su contenedor que se mueva.

Pero antes quiero torturarlo un poquito. No es por sadismo o venganza, es por la sanidad de nuestra relación: como deje llevar a Naruto la voz cantante a base de provocarme celos cuando quiera, me va a tener rendida a sus pies a las pocas semanas. Que, si sigue igual de "inagotable", una gran parte de mi me suplica dejarle enredarme, pero acabaría llevando él el mando. Y de eso nada, soy Sakura haruno y él es mi baka, hay un orden natural de las cosas y un mensaje que quiero dejarle claro: si yo juego con tus reglas, no tienes nada que hacer. Que no voy a negar que la última vez me salió bastante rentable el que me engatusase en esa fiesta de disfraces, incluso cuando casi nos pillan en medio del momento. Veremos si hoy le sale tan rentable, nunca se lo he puesto fácil, pero ese rubio nunca ha fallado a la hora de conquistarme. Nunca me decepciona, quizás sea su súper poder y no ser impredecible. O quizás la una sea consecuencia necesaria de la otra, quién sabe. Miro de reojo por última vez al rubio de mis sueños, y me aseguro de bailar donde me vea. Comienza mi fiesta de verdad.

En el fondo, quizás haga esto por crueldad y no sólo por guardar la sanidad en nuestra relación. Me encanta verle mirar en mi dirección, estirando el cuello como un cervatillo cuando oye alguna rama quebrarse. Las águilas cazan descendiendo desde el cielo sobre su presa, los lobos en manada con una estrategia, el oso con su fuerza bruta… yo tengo otro estilo. Mostrar lo que quiere mi Naruto, y volverlo loco. Finjo una total indiferencia hacia el mientras bailo, pero procuro moverme como a él le gusta. Muevo mi pelo de vez en cuando, dejando que mi rosa acapare toda su atención. Se que le vuelve loco el color de mi pelo, a Naruto le encantan los colores vivos, y él ya me lo dijo cuando se me declaró tras la guerra. "Tú eres el color más bonito que he visto en mi vida, Sakura chan". Ese baka sería mejor escritor que su padrino con esas frases, poco me faltó para caer rendida a sus pies nada más oírlo. Así que, sabiendo su debilidad, me aprovecho de ella. No permito que sepa que de vez en cuando lo vigilo, si no podría descubrir mi trampa. No me gusta mucho bailar, pero ahora lo hago con gusto, sin prisas. No, el plan es bueno, y si el plan es bueno, las prisas sobran.

Pero sé que está surtiendo efecto mi actuación. Esos zafiros azules hace tiempo que se me han clavado como garras. Incluso capto con mi buen oído cómo responde a todas las insinuaciones de esas niñatas con monosílabos, e incluso esquiva con su mirada a una que ha intentado taparme. Punto a tu favor uzumaki. Hasta kiba, que acompañaba a Naruto en ese momento intentando cazar alguna yamanaka despistada, ha centrado su atención en mi. Lo debo de estar haciendo perfecto. Incluso le oigo increparle a kiba que no me quite los ojos de encima. Debo de hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no reírme, me encanta verlo celoso. Obviamente con unos límites, la confianza es algo básico para mí, pero ahora mismo está guapísimo. Me gusta verlo sulfurarse por tenerme lejos, me recuerda que su amor sigue igual de intenso. Nunca he sabido cómo he tenido tanta suerte, o como ese baka no ha escogido a ninguna de las demás, mujeres que se le merecían mucho mejor que yo. Pero desde que se me declaró lo tuve claro: tengo toda una vida para compensarle. Y aunque el cielo se venga abajo, me haré merecedora de ese amor y lo disfrutare segundo a segundo. Con Naruto no hay noción del tiempo: segundos, minutos, horas, la eternidad… Naruto lo abarca todo.

Un hombre algo mayor que yo se me acerca. Pelo negro y corto peinado revuelto hacia atrás, una ligera barba castaña muy oscura que le favorece bastante y un cuerpo atlético que me saca media cabeza. No voy a negar que es atractivo, y me siento halagada porque me invite a un baile, pero no voy a aceptarlo. Yo solo bailo para una persona, para el único que puede decir ser mi dueño, y solo porque yo soy su dueña. Para un baka que, como una exhalación, ha atravesado la pista de baile carcomido por los celos, con ese mohín enfadado tan adorable. Así que decido cerrar la trampa y me dirijo inocentemente al pasillo de los baños más apartados de la fiesta. Un lugar donde se que estaremos solos. Finjo indignación y sorpresa cuando el rubio se mete conmigo al baño y cierra la puerta con pestillo, y opongo una muy hipócrita y leve resistencia cuando reclama mis labios con fiereza. Leve e hipócrita por algo que ya os dije antes: solo mi paciencia me ha impedido arrancarle esa camisa nada más verle .

La temperatura de mi cuerpo comienza a subir, noto su respiración agitada en mi cuello y despierta en mi ese efecto que solo el me provoca. Es algo mágico, casi animal. Nunca había sentido algo así antes: cierto es que pregoné al mundo entero mi ridículo amor adolescente por Sasuke cuando era niña, pero en absoluto me imaginaba a alguien o algo provocando en mi esta sensación, esta… pasión. Siempre he sido una chica recatada, pero cuando entra Naruto en liza me vuelvo escandalosa y temperamental. O a lo mejor es más correcto decir que cuando no está él, dejo de serlo, porque tengo claro que yo realmente soy así, y llevo toda mi vida ocultándolo por miedo. Pero con Naruto no hay miedo. Hay energía, color. Hay pasión. Creo que voy a tener que dejaros, no es que no me guste hablar con vosotros, pero me gusta mucho más sentir esas manos acariciándome. Naruto uzumaki, caíste en la trampa. Y me encargaré de que te acuerdes de esta noche por bastante tiempo.

* * *

 **Y ya está, en un principio es el fin. Digo en un principio, porque como se me ocurran más fiestas temáticas de Ino con más NaruSaku, no pienso guardármelas. Pensabais que el único gran estratega de konoha es Shikamaru? Es un aficionado al lado de lo que puede hacer Sakura haruno. En el fondo todos nosotros somos como muñecos en vuestras manos si os lo proponéis, en mi país lo llamamos "ser unos huevones". Espero que os haya gustado ver el contraataque de la ojijade desde su punto de vista, Naruto estaba perdido desde que entró en esa fiesta. Hasta más ver, disfrutad del día.**


	3. Erotonina

Cap3: Erotonina

 **Buenas! Otra idea más para este mini fic de historias NaruSaku, es muy relajado escribir una historia cuyos capítulos no me consumen más de media hora o tres cuartos, se agradece después de las 20000 palabras de cada capítulo de Kitsune no Kibo XD. Hoy Naruto tiene un plan para desestresar a Sakura, que tiene mañana un examen importantísimo y esta que se tira de los pelos, disfrutar!**

 **nothernlights91:** pues si, tienes razón, tenía pensado publicar varias cortas en varios fics, pero creo que las de esta temática van a acabar aquí. Así os ahorro buscar nuevas historias en mi perfil. Y creo, esperando no equivocarme, que puedo prolongarlo más allá de la boda incluso, todo depende de la inspiracion. Un saludo y espero que te vaya mejor!

 **Adrit126:** te acabo de ver tb en "el zorro y la princesa" y casi confundo contestaciones XD me alegra que te gustase, yo me imagino a Sakura manejando a Naruto así, tendiéndole pequeñas trampas y el cayendo en todas. El se hiere, ella le cura; el se pone celoso, ella se hace la indignada y le da cariño... son así de tiernos, es innegable. A mí tb me hizo gracia imaginar su cara, es gracioso leer a Naruto celoso XD un saludo y espero que te guste!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **aaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

- ** _aaaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando

Obviamente, los personajes y el mundo Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo aporto la historia y entierro a boruto en lo más profundo del infierno para que no vuelva a salir. No autorizo el plagio de mis obras.

* * *

-Aghhh, lo de mañana va a ser un desastre…- se quejó la pelirrosada al aire, mientras se ponía las manos en su frente e intentaba liberar algo de tensión llorando. Se veía sobrepasada, y eso la hacía querer gritar, llorar, huir…

La ojijade, tras la guerra, se había propuesto un último reto en materia de medicina: sacarse el doctorado y ser, de una vez por todas, tan reconocida y respetada como su maestra. Llevaba tres años de tesis bajo la tutela de una orgullosa Senju, centrando su estudio en el cerebro y las sustancias que generaba para provocar emociones. Había practicado autopsias en el hospital, leído una infinidad de libros, investigado con cobayas de laboratorio… invertido muchísimo de su esfuerzo y dedicación en ese enorme tomo que al día siguiente iba a presentar ante el tribunal de doctores de la nación del fuego, y ellos juzgarían si era merecedor de un visto bueno sobre los otros cuatro que se iban a presentar. Era curioso: había vivido una maldita guerra, golpeado a la diosa conejo y curado a miles de shinobi, pero todavía sentía auténtico pánico a estas pruebas. Cuando era una estudiante de la academia ya se agobiaba muchísimo por los exámenes, sentía que el mundo se derrumbaría sobre su cabeza, que suspendería y la expulsarían del mundo ninja; y ahora, de adulta, la reacción era incluso peor, sentía la presión de miles de ojos juzgándola, que ese examen no era una simple prueba, que era un juicio sobre si era una digna médico y estudiante de Tsunade… y temía decepcionarles a todos. A Konoha, que la veía como una heroína. A Tsunade, su orgullosa maestra. Y a Naruto, su novio cabezahueca…

-Sakura chan, no te preocupes, que lo harás perfecto.- hablando del diablo, ahí estaba el baka favorito de la haruno, intentando animarla mientras acababa de cocinar con ese ridículo delantal de sapos que ella le había comprado.

Durante estos tres años no sólo había ocurrido ese cambio en su vocación profesional. También su relación con el rubio había pasado al siguiente nivel de confianza, la suficiente como para vivir juntos de facto en el piso del rubio, piso que la ojijade le obligó a limpiar hasta dejar las paredes relucientes, todo hay que decirlo. A pesar de que oficialmente la pelirrosada vivía todavía con sus padres, ya pasaba más noches en esa casa que en la suya. Comenzó dejando un cepillo de dientes, luego algo de ropa, luego descuidándose tras una tórrida tarde de pasión y quedándose dormida en los brazos del rubio… y ahora le había invadido medio salón con sus apuntes sobre el doctorado. Y como en estos tres años el pobre uzumaki había sido prácticamente su esclavo culinario, la joven se vio en la obligación de comprarle ese delantal, uno que el ojiazul llevaba con orgullo cada vez que cocinaba para ella. Normalmente le arrancaba una risa a la haruno verle así, estaba adorable con esos grandes ojos azules, ese pelo rubio revuelto y ese delantal, pero el estrés de las últimas semanas había borrado cualquier rastro de felicidad o relajación. Tenía que salir perfecto, si no decepcionaría a todos, y ella no lo veía así por mucho que le diese vueltas…

-No, no lo haré… el proyecto es un desastre, mis fuentes son una basura, y me voy a quedar en blanco ante el tribunal… tres años a la basura…- contestó la kunoichi, sintiendo el pánico aferrarse a sus huesos.

-Ya verás como no cariño.- repuso el rubio mientras apagaba los fogones.- Y si te quedas en blanco, imagínateles desnudos. Yo lo hice en el discurso de agradecimiento tras la guerra.

-… y te estuviste riendo durante cinco minutos mientras todos te miraban como si estuvieses loco, baka… no puedo, no… voy a presentar mi renuncia… seguro que podré el año que viene, tras revisarlo todo y…

-Ni se te ocurra Sakura chan.- intervino el rubio con un tono más serio.- llevas trabajando en esto tres años, está perfecto. Solo necesitas relajarte… ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer algo y así te despejas?

-¿estás loco? Con lo mal que lo llevo, como para tomarme ahora un descanso…- contestó la haruno con los ojos llorosos. Iba a decepcionarles a todos… Naruto la contempló con seriedad, y decidió emplear su plan B.

-Lo siento cariño, pero no te voy a dejar tirarte de los pelos todo el día… me vas a obligar a usar mi plan de emergencia.- declaró con firmeza el rubio, mientras se aproximaba a su novia con paso firme.

-¿Cómo que plan de emer…?- intentó cuestionar la kunoichi, pero antes de completar la frase el uzumaki la tocó el hombro y ambos desaparecieron en un destello amarillo.

Una confundida pelirrosada miró alrededor con confusión cuando el mundo se dejó de mover, intentando situarse. ¿Dónde estaba el piso del rubio? Ahora se encontraban bajo el suave sol de primavera, en una campiña de suave césped verde, y a la sombra de un cerezo que presidía una colina. El rubio se rió cuando la ojijade le clavo su mirada, exigiendo una explicación, y anduvo hasta la sombra del árbol, sacando un mantel y unas bolsas con comida de un sello de almacenamiento de su muñeca. La haruno se sintió aún más confundida cuando el ojiazul acabó de prepararlo todo y se sentó, ofreciéndola un sitio a su lado.

-¿Qué cojones acaba de pasar Naruto?

-Sakura chan…- expuso con una extraña mirada de seriedad.- he decidido dar un golpe de estado. Tu obsesión con el estudio está haciendo daño a los que te rodean.- la vena de la frente de Sakura se hinchó al oír al rubio decir esas tonterías, como si esto fuese una especie de intervención y ella fuera una adicta…

-¿pero qué tonterías dices baka? Devuélveme al piso ahora mismo, que no estoy para estas cosas…- contestó con furia la kunoichi, apretando el puño de la rabia.

-No voy a hacerlo, esto es un secuestro. Vamos a sentarnos juntos, comer tranquilos, y te vas a relajar para ir con energías al examen. ¿Por qué te crees que estaba cocinando mientras tú estudiabas?

-Naruto, o me devuelves ahora mismo a Konoha o te envío a kumo de un golpe…

-No sería una buena idea…- repuso el rubio mientras continuaba sacando el almuerzo despreocupadamente.- para empezar, no sabes dónde está kumo.-comenzó a exponer, preparándose la kunoichi para responder.- Y antes de que lo digas, sé que eres una kunoichi experta y que te puedes orientar fácil, pero la población más cercana está a una hora… con suerte, y usando todo tu chakra, llegarías a konoha al anochecer. Créeme, son los milagros del hirashin.

-Naruto, no estoy para bromas… a casa. O te quedas sin sexo hasta que Kaguya vuelva a revivir…- amenazó la ojijade, empleando el arma anti baka más moderna de su arsenal. Naruto tragó grueso mientras en su interior el zorro legendario se reía.

- **Uuuuyyy, te vas a convertir en monje… San Naruto, patrón de los bragazas…**

- _No me estás ayudando kurama…_ \- pensó el rubio, mientras se imaginaba muriendo de viejo sin haber vuelto a catar a su diosa de pelo rosado.- Sakura, siéntate conmigo.- la joven se quedó mirándole con furia, decidiendo el rubio por una táctica más diplomática.- Hagamos un trato… he estado cocinando para ti toda la mañana, ¿Qué te parece si comemos juntos, charlamos un poco y te devuelvo con el hirashin a casa para que estudies por la tarde? Ibas a parar para comer de todas maneras, ¿Qué problema hay en que sea en un sitio tan bonito y al aire libre?- preguntó el ojiazul con una de sus sonrisas conquistadoras, esa que a la haruno le costaba mucho decir que no. Pero, aún así, el uzumaki decidió usar su arma definitiva.- He comprado esa tarta de fresa que tanto te gusta…- declaró, enseñando un plato con una vistosa tarta de color rosa, rojo y blanco.

Sakura analizó lo expuesto por el uzumaki, buscando algún fallo en su discurso al que agarrarse para obligar a su novio a llevarla de vuelta a su piso, con su estudio y su desastroso proyecto, pero no lo hallaba, y era cierto que necesitaba el hirashin para volver a tiempo. Estaba a su merced. Y eso sin contar que el lugar era precioso, no podía negarlo, y se le estaba haciendo la boca agua con lo que había cocinado el uzumaki, y sobre todo con esa tarta. Ese canalla de ojos azules había planeado todo al dedillo… la pelirrosada anduvo con un mohín enfadado hasta el mantel y se sentó al lado de su novio intentando no cruzar su mirada con él, que mostraba una sonrisa triunfal. Tenía miedo de darle el puñetazo prometido… o de reírse, esa pose confiada la había mucha gracia siempre…

-baka tramposo…-se quejó la ojijade.- comemos rápido y nos vamos… y no me pienso divertir…

-tramposo, no te lo niego… pero tu baka tramposo.- contestó con una sonrisa el rubio.- venga, disfruta del lugar, llevo enviando clones a encontrar el lugar perfecto durante todo el mes. Solo le falta un puesto de ramen…

-La verdad…- confesó la kunoichi, mientras una suave sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y se dejaba llevar por los mil colores que ofrecía la campiña: verde del césped, rosa y blanco del cerezo, amarillo y azul de las flores del suelo… era un lugar especial, casi mágico. Y por un momento, se comenzó a olvidar de su preocupación.-… es que no está tan mal…

-¿lo ves? El baka de tu novio tiene razón. Abre esa boquita para el treeeeeen…- dijo un confiado Naruto, acercando un tenedor con trozo de tortilla a la boca de la haruno, y recibiendo tal capón que tendría un chichón durante días.

-¡No tientes a la suerte, baka!- le gritó la haruno con una vena en la frente, castigando a su novio por pasarse de listo y de payaso.

Tras reponerse el rubio del golpe, la pareja comió animadamente en ese descampado, incluso de vez en cuando compartiendo el tenedor y haciéndose carantoñas. Lo cierto es que la ojijade se lo estaba pasando en grande, riéndose a menudo con las ocurrencias del rubio, como cuando le contó cómo Jiraiya el sannin casi se muere en unas termas mixtas porque se quedó en el agua demasiado tiempo esperando a que alguna mujer apareciese. Tuvo que llevar al anciano sapo a rastras a la habitación como si fuese una enorme pasa arrugada. Al poco tiempo, y tras devorar con ganas la joven ese suculento trozo de tarta de fresa, se descubrieron ambos tumbados en el césped, con el joven envolviendo con su brazo a la sonriente kunoichi, que apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Naruto, mientras miraban a las nubes buscando formas conocidas. Y en konoha, cierto pelo piña se sintió homenajeado sin saber el porqué.

-Mira, esa tiene forma de pakkun.- declaró la ojijade, señalando una nube con forma de perro pequeño y un poco cabezón.

-¡Es verdad! ¿Y no te parece que esa de allí tiene forma de katsuyu?- contestó el rubio, refiriéndose a una nube alargada y achaparrada con dos jirones con forma de ojos de babosa.

-no sé… estaba fijándome en la nube con forma de Ino de la derecha…

-¿Esa? Si parece más tonton ¿no?

-por eso me recuerda a la puerca… -Ambos se miraron en silencio, para luego romper a reír con la ocurrencia de la haruno. Pero entonces volvió a la mente de la haruno su preocupación del día siguiente.- Naru… ¿y si mañana lo hago fatal? No… no quiero decepcionaros a todos…- comentó, acurrucándose un poco más en los brazos de su novio.

-Lo vas a hacer genial, Sakura chan. Eres la persona más lista y trabajadora que conozco, literalmente has salvado miles de vidas, incluida la mía. Mañana te sacarán en volandas y volverás a presumir de lo lista que eres, como en la academia tebayo.

-Baka… -respondió con una suave sonrisa la ojijade, mientras le daba un suave golpe en el hombro.- lo dices por hacerme sentir mejor.

-No te creas, realmente no tengo razón para mentirte, que ya voy a estar castigado sin sexo hasta que reviva kaguya…- contestó con una sonrisa zorruna el rubio, recibiendo una carcajada de la pelirrosada.- En serio, lo vas a hacer genial. Mira, estuve leyendo un poco de tu trabajo cuando te dormiste encima de los apuntes hace una semana.- la haruno se sonrojó al oír eso, le parecía muy tierno que su novio hubiese estado curioseando. Recordaba haberse dormido encima de su trabajo y haberse despertado adormilada en los brazos de Naruto, que la llevó a la cama para que descansase.- y me pareció que estaba muy bien organizado. Y, lo más importante, no entendí nada, había nombres muy raros por todas partes, y eso implica que debe de estar muy bien dattebayo.- Sakura se rió con ese comentario tan… de Naruto.- Mira, ¿por qué no me lo explicas ahora? Así estamos juntos, tomas más el aire, repasas y de paso yo lo entiendo.

-¿estás seguro? Mira que es mucho trabajo eh.- repuso la médico, obteniendo un asentimiento del rubio.- bien, para empezar, está la serotonina, que funciona como inhibidor del enfado y se relaciona con el odio…

-¿Qué se siente cuando falta?- preguntó con curiosidad el rubio, mientras acariciaba la piel del hombro de su novia.

-Pues… ya te he dicho, enfado… como cuando tú haces el jutsu sexy delante de mí… o cuando Sasuke kun te gana en algo…- explicó la haruno, mientras Naruto entrecerraba los ojos al recordar esa sonrisa arrogante de su amigo y gran rival.- luego está la norepinefrina, cuya falta se cree que produce tristeza… como cuando te vi volver al hospital tras ir a por Sasuke la primera vez…- aquí Sakura no pudo evitar abrazar con más fuerza a su novio, recordando lo traumático de ver a Naruto envuelto en vendas, con esa gigantesca herida en el hombro y en el cuello. Y a esa imagen acompañaron otras tantas del mismo contenido… Naruto al borde de la muerte en la gran guerra, sin un brazo en El Valle del fin…

-Sabes que me recupero rápido de esas cosas Sakura chan. Pero te entiendo… lo que sentí yo cuando murió Ero sannin…

-Exacto baka… luego está la dopamina, que está relacionada con la alegría. De esa debes de tener un montón…

-La que tú me das.- repuso sagazmente el rubio.- Como cuando aceptaste una cita conmigo por primera vez… o cuando me dijiste que si a lo de ser novios… o nuestro primer beso…

-Y yo que me esperaba que sacases el ramen…- contestó con una suave sonrisa la kunoichi, enternecida por los comentarios del rubio.

-Me lo guardaba como colofón final, junto con nuestra primera vez.- bromeó el uzumaki.

-¿insinúas que el sexo conmigo está a la altura de un simple plato de fideos?

-Son amores diferentes Sakura chan, yo os quiero a los dos… a ti con tu humeante olor y tus sabrosos condimentos y al ramen con esos ojos verdes tan bonitos, ese pelo rosa tan vivo y ese carácter que hace temblar hasta a kurama.- sentenció Naruto, arrancándole otra risa a la ojijade por la ocurrencia.

-Bien jugado canalla… y bueno, luego está la oxitocina, que se dice que junto a la dopamina es la llamada hormona del amor… aunque yo creo que solamente excita a la persona en ese aspecto, y está más relacionada con el parto y la lactancia…

-Espera un momento… ¿hay una hormona que controla la excitación? Menos mal que Ero sannin no sabía de ella…- comentó con una carcajada el rubio.- aunque en ese aspecto me lo vas a tener que describir mejor, tengo mucha curiosidad…- finalizó, para luego ponerse encima de la joven mientras clavaba sus zafiros en los jades de su novia y acariciaba esa piel tan suave con ternura, obteniendo un sonrojo de la haruno.

-¿No estabas castigado por secuestrarme hasta que resucitase kaguya?- contestó la haruno, siguiéndole el juego y dándole un suave beso en los labios mientras le rodeaba con sus brazos. Comenzaba a notar como ardía, lo que generaba Naruto en ella cada vez que la acariciaba.

-Creo que sería un castigo mucho más efectivo si me recordases lo que me voy a perder…- sugirió el ojiazul, mientras desabrochaba con cuidado los botones de la blusa de la kunoichi y le daba un suave beso en el cuello.- A parte, es mi deber ayudarte a investigar más a fondo esa… erotonina.

-Ummm… se…- Sakura gimió cuando Naruto comenzó a jugar con su lóbulo usando la lengua.- se llama… oxitocina...- consiguió articular, mientras conseguía quitarle la camiseta al uzumaki.

-Mi nombre es mucho mejor… deberías patentarlo, Sakura chan.

Y Sakura tuvo que agradecer que ese lugar estuviese apartado de todo, si no les habría oído todo el mundo cuanto decidieron abordar esa investigación más a fondo, mucho más a fondo. Bajo un cielo anaranjado por el atardecer, ambos jóvenes se miraron a los ojos, agradecidos de tenerse el uno al otro. Sakura se había olvidado por completo de su repaso final, movida por la pasión y lo romántico del momento, e hizo aquello que le aconsejó Naruto: relajarse. Cuando ese baka se proponía algo, siempre lo lograba. Se propuso ser reconocido por una aldea que le odiaba, y lo logró. Luego salvar el mundo, y también lo hizo. Ser hokage, y era un secreto a voces que sería el principal candidato en cuanto se jubilase kakashi. Y conquistar el corazón de una kunoichi llena de miedos, inseguridades, culpabilidad y obsesionada con un hombre que la despreciaba. Y lo logró sin paliativos. Ahora se había propuesto que Sakura fuese totalmente relajada a esa exposición, y lo volvió a lograr. Una haruno centrada y libre de tensión expuso brillantemente su trabajo ante el tribunal, con su maestra asintiendo orgullosa en primera fila. Solo tuvo un lapsus al llamar a la oxitocina erotonina una vez, error corregido de inmediato y que la arrancó una suave sonrisa para luego seguir exponiendo. Y, por supuesto, celebró su nuevo y flamante doctorado llegando al piso de Naruto y arrastrándolo de inmediato a la habitación. Toda buena idea se merece una recompensa, ¿no?

* * *

 **Y fin! Espero que os haya gustado. La idea se me ocurrió al ver a un compañero de estudio prácticamente llorar por un examen. A mí nunca me ha pasado, pero no es la primera vez que veo que gente muy estudiosa se agobia muchísimo y acaba haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena, como ha hecho la pelirrosada aquí. En esos casos, lo mejor es desconectar, airearse, y el rubio lo ha clavado. Puede que las formas hayan sido... radicales (ha sido literalmente un SakuraSecuestro express), pero Naruto nunca a destacado ni por pensar mucho en las consecuencias de sus planes ni por ser conservador a la hora de planearlos.**

 **En cuanto a las sustancias que nombra, disculpad si tiene fallos (en un principio no debería). Tened en cuenta que no soy médico, todo lo he sacado de internet y, lo más importante, es Naruto el que está oyéndolo. Como se ponga Sakura a hablarle de neurotransmisores, composición química y cosas asi, me le mata de una embolia y os la tengo que emparejar en los siguientes capítulos con algún primo lejano del rubio XD y en cuanto al nombre del capítulo... no sé por qué, pero me imagino a Naruto inventándoselo, vosotros no? XD**

 **Sin más, me voy a estudiar, puede que mañana actualice Fjaka. Un saludo!**


	4. Visitas al hospital

Cap4: visitas al hospital

 **Buenas! Me ha venido un montón de inspiración para esta historia, así que seguramente tendremos otros dos capitulos a parte de este muy pronto. El NaruSaku fluye, y me gusta escribir esta historia sin drama. Hoy tenemos romance y un hurt/confort de libro, disfrutadlo!**

 **Adrit126** : hola buenas! Me alegra que te gusten, este es mi pequeño espacio NaruSaku donde pongo todos los oneshot sobre esta pareja que se me ocurren, sin épica ni complicaciones fuera del día a día. Solo Naruto y Sakura, y me alegra ver que tiene aceptación y que te guste mi forma de escribir. Disfruta, un saludo!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **aaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

- ** _aaaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando

Obviamente, los personajes y el mundo Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo aportó la historia y entierro a boruto en lo más profundo del infierno para que no vuelva a salir. No autorizo el plagio de mis obras.

* * *

Sakura se dejó caer en su sillón del despacho, dejando reposar su cuerpo tras una jornada exigente. Llevaba diez de las dieciocho horas de guardia que le tocaba cubrir ese día, de momento nada terrible, un par de huesos rotos, alguna trifulca de bar y un par de intoxicaciones alimentarias, pero no dejaba de ser tedioso el estar todo el día allí, en lugar de en su cómodo apartamento. Intentó dejarle caer a su maestra que, gracias al **hirashin no jutsu** de Naruto no le era necesario estar presente en el hospital durante las guardias, que la bastaba con estar en su casa y, cuando hubiese una urgencia, ella aparecería en unos segundos en la sala de urgencias, preparada para operar. Pero su maestra nunca había destacado por ser flexible en el ámbito de los deberes médicos. No, Tsunade Senju destacaba por su legendaria mala suerte en el juego, por su afición al sake, por sus exagerados pechos y... por tener una firme mano de hierro en el manejo del hospital. Nada más terminar la guerra, la rubia aprovechó y delegó su terrible puesto de hokage en kakashi hatake, librándose de gran parte del tedioso papeleo, pero desde luego no abandonó su principal pasión, la medicina, y desde su puesto de directora del hospital impuso un sistema rígido que convirtió a konoha en la capital médica del continente.

La haruno se masajeó las sienes con las yemas de los dedos, buscando aliviar su tensión, y contempló la montaña de papeleo que la esperaba nada más acabar su guardia. A veces maldecía ser la subdirectora del hospital. O bien ser la más joven dentro del esquema de trabajo Senju, estaba claro quién debía de encargarse del trabajo más tedioso: la joven y fuerte Sakura, mientras la diligente shizune seguía con su papel de mano derecha y canguro de la ojimiel. Ahora que lo pensaba, a lo mejor no debía de maldecirlo… solo de imaginarse persiguiendo por doquier a la Senju para que no bebiese en el trabajo o no se jugase el presupuesto del hospital en la mesa del casino la hacía querer volver a la batalla contra el juubi. No, estaba feliz realmente con su vida: en el ámbito profesional, era una médico reconocida, muy respetada en la comunidad, y con un flamante doctorado en su pared que la ameritaba como una eminencia; en el ámbito ninja, era una usuaria del **byakugou no in** , invocadora del reino babosa y miembro del afamado equipo 7, reconocido en todo el continente como el escuadrón shinobi más mortífero del mundo; y en el ámbito personal… en el ámbito personal solo podía sonreír. Una gran amiga con la que cotillear e insultarse, una maestra que era como su segunda madre junto a una asistente que era como su hermana mayor, su equipo de la época gennin reunido… y un sol que iluminarla.

Naruto uzumaki. Ese era el nombre que hacía perfecta su vida personal. Ese baka, desde que empezó a salir con ella, solo se dedicó a cumplir una promesa: hacerla feliz. Llevaban ya más de tres años de relación, tres años marcados por al fin dejar fluir algo que había intentado negarse demasiadas veces. Y la corriente la había arrastrado y la llevaba dócilmente, para su gusto. Su vida sentimental eran muchas risas, muchos besos, alguna bronca de vez en cuando y ninguna duda. Tras sacarse el doctorado, la haruno y el uzumaki ya se habían planteado lo obvio: dar el siguiente paso e irse a vivir juntos definitivamente. Y, a diferencia de otras ocasiones, la ojijade no tenía miedo al cambio. Como mucho, a tener que perseguir a ese baka para que limpiase, pero nada que no pudiese conseguir en una semana. Y si se ponía terco… tenía la herramienta del sexo. El sexo… Sakura se reía cuando las llamaban sexo débil… como se nota que quien lo decía no se había leído uno de sus libros favoritos, una comedia griega llamada "lisistrata". Si Naruto se mostraba rebelde… una semana sin sexo y se ablandaba. La pelirrosada no iba a negar que era un castigo para ambos, pero… Todavía debían de hablar sobre en donde vivirían, y como ahorrarían… ambos, a pesar de tener rango sannin, no iban precisamente sobrados de dinero, y eso era un problema, sobre todo si se tenía en cuenta que la haruno quería vivir en el centro y no en las afueras… al menos por el momento.

-Sakura…- la voz de Ino la llamó la atención. Sakura levantó la mirada, esperando encontrarse la clásica sonrisa burlona de la yamanaka y algún cotilleo banal, como los líos de alguna conocida o la última perversión que había ensayado con Sai. Pero se encontró un rostro serio, preocupado, y enseguida se tensó.- No te preocupes, no es nada grave, pero… Naruto está en urgencias.

Sakura de inmediato abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y sintió su corazón desacompasarse, como si su cuerpo hubiese olvidado cómo funcionar. Naruto. En peligro. Herido. La haruno tenía miedo a muchas cosas: al rechazo, a decepcionar a sus allegados, a fracasar en sus metas profesionales… y, sobre todas las cosas, a que le pasase algo a ese cabezahueca. Ya le pasaba desde su época gennin: al principio le consideraba un estorbo, pero por alguna razón que no entendía le horrorizaba verle herido. Le pasó cuando ese rubio imprudente se hirió su propia mano con un kunai para sellar con sangre su juramento de no dejar que el miedo volviese a paralizarle, como le pasó ante los hermanos demonio. Sakura, a pesar de querer impresionar a Sasuke y mostrarse fuerte, pidió volver a konoha para que un doctor tratase la herida del rubio, preocupada de verdad por él. Y después ese sentimiento de querer guardarlo de todo daño fue en aumento: cada vez que le veía sufrir, ella corría a curarlo, aunque en un principio sólo supiese vendar y suturar. La principal razón por la que se hizo médico fue por curar a sus seres queridos si alguna vez resultaban heridos, y entre ellos brillaba con luz propia ese baka imprudente, capaz de dejarse clavar un gigantesco fuuma shuriken en la espalda hasta la mitad de su hoja únicamente por salvarla a ella.

Y en este terrible historial destacaban tres momentos: el primero, tras su intento fallido de traer de vuelta a Sasuke. Sakura contempló de primera mano las consecuencias terribles del mayor error de su vida: Naruto, intentando cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Sakura, ingresó en el hospital con un agujero en el hombro derecho que le atravesaba el cuerpo directamente, y con las vértebras de la base del cuello destrozadas, así como con un traumatismo craneal severo. Todas ellas heridas mortales, Sakura en un principio atribuyó su milagrosa recuperación a la gran tsunade Senju y su pericia, pero tres años después entendió la verdad… y casualmente esa era causa del segundo momento traumático en el historial del rubio: Sakura jamás había sufrido tanto como cuando vio al rubio cubierto de quemaduras de tercer grado en todo el cuerpo, muchas aún supurantes, todo tras ser liberado del manto de cuatro colas del zorro demoniaco por el capitán yamato. Recordaba en sus peores pesadillas esa respiración entrecortada, ese gesto de dolor… y el tercero fue sin duda el peor: durante la guerra, cuando madara arrebató a Naruto su mitad de Kurama. Sintió literalmente su corazón pararse junto al de Naruto, y ni tan siquiera la importó que su proclamado amor, Sasuke Uchiha, estuviese en peligro. Se subió sin dudar a la nube de arena de gaara y reanimó a Naruto empleando cada molécula de chakra que le quedaba. Incluso le abrió el pecho para hacer a ese corazón latir con su propia mano. Ironías del destino, ahora era el el que tenía su corazón en la mano…

Llegó al box de urgencias con ímpetu, como si esperase que alguien se fuese a interponer. Estaba el hokage, vestido para el combate con su chaleco jounin, el capitán Yamato, Sai, Shikamaru y Kiba, todos llenos de barro y suciedad, y visiblemente cansados, con heridas leves en brazos y torsos. Y, tras ellos, en una camilla, estaba una cabellera rubia inconfundible. Naruto. Tenía diversas heridas por el cuerpo, todas ellas en proceso de recuperación gracias a Kurama y su chakra, pero algunas de ellas permitían incluso ver el hueso y el músculo aún así. Para un humano normal serían graves, pero para el rubio y su poder sobrehumano solo eran una molestia. Una molestia dolorosa, eso sí. Y la haruno no soportaba verle sufrir, para ella era más doloroso incluso que si sufriese ella esos golpes. En silencio se aproximó al inconsciente uzumaki, acariciándole el rostro con preocupación y comprobando sus constantes. Estaba fuera de peligro, sólo inconsciente. Sin dirigirle ninguna mirada a los jounin que allí se encontraban, se apresuró a reparar esas dolorosas incisiones y cortes con su chakra verdoso, y cuando hubo terminado de estabilizarle, preguntó, sin todavía girarse.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?- su voz sonaba tan seria que incluso el hokage se cuadró. Era la voz de alguien que no dudaría en matarlos si contestaban algo mal.

-Sakura… fue un accidente… nos excedimos entrenando.- intentó aclarar Sai, mientras Ino le trataba un feo corte en la espalda. Pero eso no le bastaba a la pelirrosada, así que Shikamaru actuó.

-Como sabrás Sakura, Naruto es el ninja número uno de la aldea y principal candidato a futuro hokage.- comenzó a exponer el Nara.- así que es necesario que se mantenga en plena forma. Normalmente entrena con Sasuke, que es el único que le puede seguir el ritmo y aguantar sus golpes, pero este mes Sasuke no está, así que decidimos realizar este entrenamiento con los jounin más fuertes de la aldea… pero hay un problema aún así…

-… ninguno de nuestros jounin representa un reto para Naruto en solitario.- continuó kakashi, ayudando a Shikamaru.- así que Naruto insistió en que le atacásemos todos a la vez, y que lo hiciésemos con todo, que era la única manera de hacer efectivo ese entrenamiento. Le atacamos con todo, confiando en que su manto de chakra le protegería de todo mal, y, tras horas de combate, cada uno teníamos un clon a nuestra espalda con un kunai de tres puntas preparado gracias a su hirashin. Había vencido, pero aún así había sufrido esas heridas… si llegamos a saberlo, no habríamos combatido con…

-… está bien… - interrumpió la ojijade con el mismo tono gélido.-… lo entiendo, es una simulación de combate y tenéis que emplearos al máximo. Ahora abandonar el box, el paciente necesita descansar.

Ninguno de los jounin osó rebatir a la doctora. No porque no les importase Naruto, sino por la mirada fría y el tono gélido que estaba usando Sakura en ese momento. Desde su época gennin, la haruno había mostrado que, en lo referente a Naruto, era extremadamente pasional: era común verla gritando, insultando o incluso lanzar volando de un golpe al uzumaki, sobre todo cuando cometía alguna estupidez que lo ponía en peligro. Y, desde que empezaron a salir, a esos arranques pasionales se habían unido arranques de celos cuando alguna inconsciente intentaba interponerse entre su Naruto y ella. Todavía recordaban con terror un ataque de celos de la ojijade cuando se encontró a Naruto en una posición comprometedora con una atractiva enfermera en el hospital. Que todo fue un malentendido, si, pero eso no evitó que el rubio atravesase volando toda el ala este del hospital y se produjesen daños por valor de cientos de miles de ryu… los jounin estaban tan atemorizados al saber que tendrían que llevar a Naruto a urgencias en ese estado con Sakura de guardia que solo accedieron a ir todos juntos, con Shikamaru preparando su kagemane y bajo pena de traición si se negaban. Pero, a pesar de que la haruno no les había pulverizado, todos sintieron un escalofrío por su espalda. Esa reacción gélida era algo peor… mucho peor…

Naruto pudo comprobarlo de primera mano cuando despertó de la inconsciencia pasadas un par de horas. Se encontró a Sakura sentada a su lado, pelando y partiendo una manzana para él. Y en completo silencio. Sus respuestas a los intentos del uzumaki de quitarle hierro al asunto fueron frías y cortantes, y tras darle el cuenco con los trozos de manzana, se fue anunciándole que esa noche dormiría con sus padres. Y, cuando al ojiazul le dieron el alta, no le dirigió la más mínima palabra, y le pidió espacio cuando el joven insistió en hablarlo. Durante los siguientes tres días, Naruto observó como su novia le rehuía continuamente, y como respondía a sus intentos de hacer las paces con una frialdad absoluta. Naruto realmente no tenía miedo a enfadar a Sakura, al menos no como lo hacía normalmente, sabía perfectamente que esas reacciones explosivas eran parte de su forma de ser, una manera de dejar salir de golpe toda su tensión y nerviosismo. Le gritaba un poco (o mucho si el ojiazul tenía el día tonto y decidía picarla), le daba un coscorrón y luego se ablandaba ante los abrazos y besos de Naruto, una especie de castigo rápido con final feliz. Pero a la reacción de ahora si que la tenía miedo: Sakura no estaba dejando salir la tensión, la estaba guardando, acumulando. Y una mujer tan terca como ella podría mantenerse así años. Naruto había metido la pata hasta el fondo y la había hecho daño de verdad.

Pero, si bien el rubio era un torpe baka, también era un terco luchador. Sabía que debía de esforzarse, que debía de romper de nuevo esa coraza que se había puesto la haruno para evitar sufrir daño. Así que, con la inestimable ayuda de Ino, que agradeció internamente que el ojiazul no tardase semanas en mover ficha y se diese cuenta rápido, preparó un plan para reconquistarla y ganarse su perdón. Una buena mañana, mientras la ojijade volvía a su despacho después de una operación, dispuesta a finalizar su jornada por ese día, se encontró sobre su escritorio una sorpresa. Una rosa roja, particularmente hermosa, y bajo ella un sobre. Y dentro de él, una nota con un simple "Perdóname por ser tan baka". Tuvo que reprimir la sonrisa, Naruto seguía castigado. Y había percibido perfectamente que esto no era toda la sorpresa, ella no sólo era una kunoichi experta, también era capaz de reconocer ese olor a roble y menta a kilómetros. Unos fuertes brazos la abrazaron por la espalda, mientras una cabeza con un llamativo pelo rubio y unos ojos azules se posaba en su hombro y la haruno no movía ni un músculo.

-Perdóname por ser tan baka…- le susurró con un claro tono de culpa al oído, logrando que a Sakura le temblasen las piernas. Estos días enfadados habían sido un tormento para ella, sobre todo porque echaba muchísimo de menos estas caricias. Y la hacían falta, se sentía muy vulnerable.

-¿perdón por qué?- preguntó la haruno, manteniendo su fingida pose de frialdad.

-Por haberte hecho daño.- respondió Naruto con seriedad. Y la ojijade decidió que iba siendo hora de arreglar las cosas, así que se dio la vuelta y le miró fijamente a los ojos, mientras seguía abrazada.

-¿Eres consciente de lo mal que lo pasé cuando me dijeron que estabas en urgencias? Creí… creí que te había pasado algo… que te podía haber perdido…- comenzó a abroncar la ojijade, mientras sus ojos se empezaban a humedecer.

-Lo sé, y lo siento… no sabía que se iba a complicar tanto el entrenamiento… soy sannin de la hoja, debo de esforzarme al máximo, entiéndeme…

-No, entiéndeme tú a mi.- contestó con furia Sakura, cortando la excusa del uzumaki mientras clavaba sus centelleantes ojos verdes en sus zafiros.- soy perfectamente consciente de que debes de esforzarte, y de que esta vida es peligrosa. Estoy contenta curándote, y muy orgullosa de que quieras mantenerte fuerte para defender la villa de cualquier enemigo… pero te excedes. No piensas en tu propia seguridad, sigues comportándote como ese niño que creía que no tenía nada que perder. Veo todos los días heridas por entrenamientos o misiones, y las tuyas son siempre las más graves. Llegas con heridas abiertas hasta el hueso, agotamiento de chakra, huesos rotos…- comenzó a enumerar la pelirrosada entre lágrimas, y Naruto intentó darle un beso en su frente para tranquilizarla, como solía hacer para calmarla. Ella en un principio se dejó besar, necesitaba ese cariño para poder continuar y no desmoronarse, pero luego se apartó y siguió con su discurso.- Y cualquier día acabarás llegando a tu límite, y te harás daño de verdad. Eres fuerte, pero no invulnerable, y el chakra de kurama tiene límites. Y si te pasa algo grave, ¿Qué haré yo? ¿Has pensado en lo que siento? ¿En que no podría vivir sin ti?- preguntó llorando, mientras tocaba con furia el pecho del uzumaki con su índice y miraba al suelo.

-Sakura chan… te prometo que si que pienso en lo que sientes… y que nunca voy a morir. Tengo a la chica de mis sueños esperándome en casa, ¿crees que renunciaría a eso?- preguntó con dulzura el rubio, levantando suavemente el mentón de la chica y clavando sus ojos en los suyos, para luego darle un suave beso en los labios, uno que expresaba su devoción por su novia, todo ese amor que sentía por esa diosa de ojos verdes. Y ella le correspondió, transmitiéndole toda su añoranza, todo ese amor que hacía a su corazón olvidarse como latir cuando creía que podía perder a su baka de ojos azules. Tras unos segundos saboreándose el uno al otro, se separaron, y Naruto concluyó mientras la apartaba un mechón de pelo de su rostro y limpiaba sus lágrimas.- Te prometo que siempre estaré contigo y siempre volveré. Y ya sabes que yo nunca incumplo una promesa.

-Prométeme otra cosa más.- le pidió con seriedad, aunque sus ojos revelaban una necesidad imperiosa, una de las pocas súplicas que la orgullosa Sakura haruno hacía en su vida.- Prométeme que tendrás más cuidado a partir de ahora. Que recordarás que en la camilla de hospital en la que acabes no sólo estarás tú, estaré yo también. Que esas heridas que sufras, las sufro yo también… Yo puedo curarte, sabes que me gusta hacerlo… tú luchas, y yo te curo… pero si tú no estás… ¿Quién me curará a mi?- finalizó la haruno, perdiéndose de nuevo en esos zafiros azules, que ahora la miraban con adoración. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Era lo más bonito que le habían dicho en su vida…

-Te lo prometo, Sakura chan… - contestó con una de esas sonrisas tan suyas, mientras la haruno volvía a la realidad tras su discurso. La haruno era una mujer muy pasional, y eso, a pesar de hacerla feliz, la avergonzaba… cualquiera pensaría que era una llorona inútil…

-Mira lo que me has hecho hacer… seguro que estoy horrible.

-Jamás.- contestó con fiereza el rubio, para darle otro beso en los labios a su novia, uno más pasional del anterior.- y se me ocurre la forma perfecta de demostrarte que eres la mujer más guapa del mundo…- dijo con picardía, captando enseguida la haruno el mensaje y sonrojándose. Ella no iba a negar que también le hacía falta.

-Pero no aquí… - repuso Sakura con una sonrisa. A su lista de miedos había que añadir que algún día se dejase engatusar por ese canalla y acabasen pillándolos haciéndolo en ese despacho… se moriría de la vergüenza ahí mismo…

-Vaya…- se quejó el rubio, mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a la haruno y preparaba su hirashin.- ¿Sabes que algún día lograré que lo hagamos aquí no? Es una promesa pervertida de vida.

Y ambos desaparecieron en un destello amarillo mientras la haruno se reía por el comentario de Naruto. Era curioso: toda esta historia se originó y concluyó con una visita al hospital. Pero ambas no podían ser más diferentes. Y todas con la misma causa: amor y preocupación por el otro. Tal para cual, un baka para una mujer con un carácter volcánico. El lucha, y ella lo cura. Y después… ambos se quieren.

* * *

 **Tierno, le voy a acabar pillando el gusto a esto del hurt/confort. Una historia rápida con un poco de todo: Naruto herido, Sakura curándole, Sakura enfadándose, Naruto pidiendo perdón y luego ambos reconciliándose. Siempre he pensado que Naruto no puede conservar por siempre esa faceta tan... suicida... si quiere formar una familia con la mujer que ama. Debe de empezar a pensar que no está solo, que debe de preocuparse por alguien más y no acabar herido siempre. No ser tan mártir, vamos.**

 **el enfado de Sakura... quería presentarla enfadada de verdad. Porque una Sakura gritando y golpeando no es realmente terrorífica, lo que a mí me aterraria es que se quedase en silencio... en resumen, cuando te grita tiene ganas de luchar y arreglarlo, cuando no... es que algo has hecho muuuuuuy mal. Menos mal que el rubio sabe dar con la tecla para deshielarla, que si no...**

 **Mencion especial a lo que le aporta Sakura a Naruto: cabeza, perspectiva, una manera de enfocar toda esa energía. En resumen: el lucha, ella lo cura. Es innegable que a lo largo de toda la serie el rubio saca lo mejor de sí CUANDO SAKURA ESTÁ PRESENTE O INVOLUCRADA. Lucha vs ichibi, vs Orochimaru, vs Sasuke en El Valle del fin, vs pain, vs Sasuke otra vez... el mejor Naruto siempre tiene a Sakura al lado, el que las últimas manos que le hacen el rasengan final en su última batalla fuesen las de Sakura (y no las de tsunade, kakashi o hinata) es muy revelador, tanto que ni pierrot pudo cambiarlo sin quitarle todo el contenido a ese acto final. Que entiendo que cada uno tenga sus preferencias, pero los hechos son innegables... culpad a kishi, no a mí.**

 **En un futuro tendremos un oneshot con el hogar de nuestra pareja favorita y otro dedicado a los celos cuando DE VERDAD hay razones para estar celoso, fuera de que un par de niñatas hablen con el rubio o de que la ojijade baile. Hasta entonces, disfrutad!**


	5. Noches difíciles

Noches difíciles

 **Buenas! En un espacio entre tema y tema, os traigo este pequeño oneshot Narusaku. Está basado en experiencias propias, unidas a algunas que han sufrido amigos míos y que han querido aportar a esta historia, y que me parece que encajaban perfectas en esta bella historia de amor del rubio y la ojijade. Hoy vamos en clave de humor, así que disfrutad!**

 **Adrit126:** hola buenas!me alegro de que te gustase, lo cierto es que tenía ganas de hacer un capítulo con más introspección, no tan humorístico como los anteriores, demostrar que en las malas estos dos tb se quieren. Y a mí tb me parecía la pareja perfecta de la serie, joder, tuvieron 698 capítulos de desarrollo, varias películas, apoyo del fandom... pero al final ya viste el desastre que se montaron, todo por la opinión de unos fans que no habían visto el conjunto y porque necesitaban hacer un hijo de Naruto con todo a favor... en fin, de esos Barros vienen estos lodos, su serie ahora no hay x donde cogerla... disfruta del capítulo de hoy, un saludo!

 **Dayani chan:** Hola de nuevo! Qué alegría verte por triplicado por aquí, ya te dije yo en espina del corazón que te iba a actualizar por aquí en cualquier momento!M me alegra que te gustasen los tres, no te voy a negar que con el anterior tenía la duda de si meter drama aquí sería bien visto, pero ya veo que si ha gustado :D y con tanto halago vas a conseguir que me lo crea :P Un beso, disfruta de lo de hoy!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **aaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

- ** _aaaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando

Obviamente, los personajes y el mundo Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo aportó la historia y entierro a boruto en lo más profundo del infierno para que no vuelva a salir. No autorizo el plagio de mis obras.

* * *

Naruto gimió en silencio del dolor, deseando que alguien piadoso acabase con su sufrimiento de una vez. Nunca se había visto tan cerca de la muerte como en ese momento, y eso que se había enfrentado a mil enemigos invencibles. Ni Gaara poseído por un Shukaku dopado con sellos defectuosos, ni Orochimaru vomitándose a si mismo una y otra vez, ni pain de akatsuki atravesándole con esas barras de metal, ni Uchiha óbito como jinchuriki del diez colas, ni madara arrebatándole a Kurama, ni kaguya y el juubi clonados diez veces… la vida le reservaba al ojiazul su reto más brutal en ese momento. Ya no sentía el brazo, ni esperaba volver a sentirlo, seguramente ya se habría gangrenado… se conformaba con que Tsunade oba chan le cultivase uno nuevo con las células de su abuelo, y otros cinco de reserva si salía de esta, viendo cómo iba a desarrollarse su vida atendiendo a las circunstancias actuales. Se encontraba tumbado, lo cual dificultaba aún más atender la herida que seguro debía de tener… era imposible que su brazo sobreviviese a ese ataque indiscriminado… y el resto del cuerpo no estaba mucho mejor… sudor, incomodidad… rezaba a la deidad que fuese para que le salvase de una muerte agónica al menos.

- **Cachorro, estoy forzando mi chakra para mantener el riego sanguíneo y evitar que pierdas el brazo, pero no creo que pueda hacerlo eternamente.** \- anunció un enormemente preocupado Kurama, temeroso de que a su jinchuriki le quedasen daños irreversibles.

- _Kurama, no sé si podré aguantar… es… es muy fuerte… joder, no recordaba que lo fuese tanto… y cada vez aprieta más._ \- se quejó con un gesto de dolor el rubio.

- **¡NO NARUTO! ¡No te rindas! Aguanta, creo que forzando una cola de chakra podría crear un campo protector…**

- _¡No hay tiempo Kurama! Por favor, dile a todos que les quiero, y cuéntales que fui valiente…_ -declaró con un tono apagado el uzumaki, mientras notaba la vida escapársele.

- **No, ¡NARUTOOOOOO!** \- gritó el legendario biju, con lágrimas en los ojos

- _¡KURAMAAAA! ¡Veo una luz!_

Pero, cuando parecía que la hora más oscura iba a acabar con el rubio, una durmiente Sakura necesitó rascarse la nariz, y por lo tanto aflojó el agarre al que sometía el brazo izquierdo del uzumaki, permitiendo a la sangre volver a las venas y aligerando la mala postura del rubio. Porque el reto más peligroso del ojiazul no fue ni su lucha contra Sasuke teme, ni convencer a la aldea de que no era un demonio, ni hacerse amigo de una masa de odio, ni ganar la gran guerra… era sobrevivir a las noches durmiendo con su flamante novia, Sakura haruno. Tras años dejándolo caer el uzumaki, quedándose la joven en su piso únicamente por circunstancias extraordinarias, como maratonianas sesiones de sexo que la dejaban demasiado agotada para volver a casa de sus padres, y aclarando siempre que realmente no vivían juntos, al fin la orgullosa haruno había decidido aceptar sus mil peticiones, y había aceptado irse a vivir con su novio. De momento lo harían en el piso del rubio, pero era obvio que era demasiado pequeño y que pronto necesitarían más espacio. El rubio estaba trabajando en ello, pero por el momento no podía ser más feliz: no sólo era el novio de la mujer más bella del continente, el amor de su vida, sino que encima la joven ahora vivía con él. Sus sueños se hacían realidad, y ya llevaba una semana durmiendo con esa diosa de ojos jade.

Pero había un viejo dicho que dice "cuidado con lo que deseas…". Naruto nunca lo había entendido, ¿cuidado con lo que deseas? Joder, si lo deseas es algo bueno, y por lo tanto no deberías de tener cuidado, ¿no? Pero, ay, ironías del destino, ahora entendía ese dicho en plenitud. Porque no había caído en una cosa cuando se vino Sakura a vivir con él… ¿Cómo dormía la pelirrosada? Naruto se había imaginado que dormiría como él: en su sitio de la cama, como mucho con algún arrumaco nocturno con final feliz, pero en el fondo cada uno con su cómodo territorio. Pero resultó que no era así. La primera noche, la joven, en cuanto se dispuso a dormir, se arrimó al uzumaki y le pidió que la abrazase, que si no no podía conciliar el sueño. Que no podía, decía la desgraciada… y el muy ingenuo del rubio, con toda la buena voluntad del mundo, accedió a ello, pensando que en unos minutos Sakura se dormiría y él podría volver a su cómoda postura. Pero no había caído en que su novia no era una persona normal: era Sakura haruno, kunoichi alumna de la legendaria Tsunade Senju… y tenía la fuerza de una manada de rinocerontes. Se aferró a su brazo con una gran sonrisa y a los pocos minutos se durmió… olvidándose de soltarlo… y de aflojar su fuerza. Y así había sido durante una semana, sin que el uzumaki pudiese evitarlo… ahora, en esa incómoda postura de la cucharilla, el rubio libraba la batalla por su supervivencia.

- **Naruto, en cualquier momento reanudará el ataque, tienes que sacar tu brazo de ahí.** \- le advirtió un preocupado Kurama.

- _¿pero cómo, Kurama? No quiero despertarla, la pobre tiene que trabajar mañana…_ \- repuso el uzumaki.

- **¿la pobre? Con esa fuerza de pobre no tiene nada… no sé Naruto, nunca me he visto en esa situación… pero está claro que tienes que escapar, salvo que quieras jubilar tu brazo…**

- _espera, ¡ya lo tengo!_ \- exclamó el rubio en su paraje mental.- _puedo pasar por encima suyo mientras retiro mi brazo, hasta quedar enfrente de ella. Así no podrá dormir en cucharilla, y yo podré dormir tranquilo._

El rubio, orgulloso de su astucia, decidió poner en marcha su brillante plan. Con extrema lentitud fue irguiendo el cuerpo, mientras poco a poco sacaba el brazo de la trampa mortal que le había planteado la bella durmiente kunoichi. Apoyándose en las rodillas y la mano derecha, y con mucho cuidado de no despertarla, fue pasando por encima de la haruno hasta sacar completamente su brazo del agarre de Sakura y posicionarse en frente de ella. Ya estaba. Misión cumplida. El rubio sonrió con felicidad absoluta, tanta que incluso dejó escapar una ligera carcajada. Y esa carcajada molesto a una durmiente Sakura, que se giró hacia el otro lado de la cama… llevándose el brazo derecho de Naruto con ella en la diabólica posición de la cucharilla. Maldición, otra vez igual, parecía que la ojijade lo hacía a propósito. Kurama, en el interior del rubio, notó como la haruno todavía no había intensificado el agarre, y le sugirió repetir la operación. Empleando de nuevo sus mejores artes ninja, el ojiazul volvió a pasar sigilosamente por encima de la fémina, vigilando en todo momento para no despertarla… y centrándose tanto que no se dio cuenta de que la cama acababa ahí. Cayó como un peso muerto entre un chillido de terror, golpeando en el proceso la mesilla de noche y aterrizando en el suelo boca arriba con un buen golpe en la cabeza.

- _Auch… joder, eso ha dolido…_ \- se quejó en su paraje mental el shinobi para no gritar en medio del cuarto.

- **Al menos no la has despertado cachorro.** \- comentó el kiuby, mientras Naruto se erguía ligeramente. Sakura seguía plácidamente dormida. Demonios, porque acababa de casi perder un brazo y caerse de la cama como un saco de patatas, que si no hasta sonreiría. Parecía un ángel.

- _Vaya noche… ¿Qué más me puede pasar?_ \- preguntó amargamente el rubio, mientras volvía a posar su cuerpo en el suelo e inconscientemente movía su mesilla. Y entonces, el vaso de agua que tenía en el mueble, y que había aguantado de milagro su primera caída, acabó volcando, derramando el frío líquido elemento en el rostro de Naruto, que tuvo que emplear toda su fuerza de voluntad para no pegar un grito.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura abrió los ojos con una gran sonrisa. Que bien había dormido. Lo cierto es que ya había dormido con Naruto otras veces, pero siempre con la idea de que estaba en casa ajena, lo que la restaba comodidad y la impedía relajarse del todo. Pero ahora que vivía con el uzumaki, ese piso era su hogar. Al menos hasta que el rubio encontrase un lugar más grande, como había prometido. Ella le ayudaba como podía en esa tarea, pero con su trabajo de subdirectora del hospital estaba muy ocupada, mientras el rubio gozaba de más tiempo libre gracias a su cargo de jounin. Pero no había prisa, lo cierto es que nunca se había sentido tan a gusto y protegida durmiendo como esas noches. Abrió los ojos y se extrañó por ver a Naruto todavía durmiendo. Este baka, mira que era dormilón, llevaba toda la semana olvidándose de despertarse a la hora… le despertó suavemente, y le extrañó que tuviese unas ligeras ojeras y una expresión cansada en el rostro, pero pensó que seguramente serían imaginaciones suyas. Habían dormido juntos toda la noche, y ella se había despertado como nueva, ¿Por qué el no también? Tras desayunar juntos, y un buen beso de despedida, cada uno fue a atender sus respectivas obligaciones. Y una vez cumplidas sus labores de patrulla como jounin, a la espera de una misión, Naruto acabó en el ichiraku comiendo ramen con su compañero de equipo jounin, Kiba Inuzuka, y su fiel perro blanco.

-¿Estás bien Naruto kun?- preguntó una preocupada ayame, viendo la cara larga y ojerosa del uzumaki, que casi se duerme encima de sus fideos.- Parece como si no hubieses dormido…

-¿Una noche animada para celebrar que vives con Sakura?- preguntó con un tono socarrón el inuzuka, mientras acababa su plato y Akamaru hacía lo propio con el suyo.

-Ojalá… realmente ha estado horrible la noche…- se quejó el uzumaki.

-¿Eyaculación precoz?- cuestionó el inuzuka, mientras ayame le dirigía una mirada de disgusto al ninja ojinegro por tal afirmación.

-no…- contestó con una vena palpitando en la frente el ojiazul.- ni tengo ese problema, ni tuvimos sexo anoche, que ella tenía que trabajar hoy temprano.

\- Ah… ¿Ronca?

-No…

-¿habla en sueños sobre otros hombres?

-No…- el enfado de Naruto comenzaba a aumentar.

-No me digas que te peiste delante de ella… eso se hace cuando van a arreglarse al baño, Naruto…- ante esta sugerencia del castaño, Ayame miró a ambos shinobi con una mueca de asco e indignación.

-No, estúpido pulgoso.- insultó el rubio, con su paciencia ya desbordada. Tras calmarse, decidió explicarlo antes de que su amigo saliese con alguna sugerencia escandalosa.- Es que he estado incómodo… resulta que la encanta dormir en la posición de la cucharita…

-Ah, pero eso es adorable Naruto kun.- intervino Ayame con una sonrisa.- y es una postura muy cómoda, no sé por qué te quejas…

-Cómoda para vosotras, que dormís normal pero con un brazo peluche y una estufa humana a vuestra espalda…- repuso con seriedad el inuzuka.- Para nosotros es como si una pitón nos estrangulase el brazo que tenéis por debajo… y nos impide movernos o cambiar de postura, no te imaginas lo que se sufre si quieres ir al baño…- añadió el castaño, recordando escenas parecidas con Hinata.- Pero eso tiene fácil arreglo Naruto: quitas tu brazo de ahí y listo.

-No es tan simple.- contraatacó el rubio.- Para empezar, no quiero despertarla. Sakura chan está muy cómoda dormida y trabaja mucho, se merece tener una noche tranquila… - Ayame se enterneció ante lo atento que era su hermanito pequeño en todo menos en la sangre.- además, Sakura tiene una fuerza monstruosa, no hay manera de sacar el brazo de ahí una vez lo agarra, salvo que se tenga que rascar o algo…

-Naruto kun, es normal que en los primeros días de convivencia cada uno tenga que acostumbrarse al otro, solo tienes que aguantar un poco…- intentó calmarle la castaña.

-¿Y si es así siempre? Que ya lleva así una semana, y hoy me ha dejado al borde de la muerte…

-¿Ese es el problema? Como se nota que no eres un alfa, Naruto…- comentó con un aire de superioridad Kiba, mientras Naruto le dirigía una mirada de rencor.- si el problema es que tiene mucha fuerza para agarrarte el brazo, déjala agotada antes de dormir.

-¿Agotada?

-Si, espérala en el cuarto antes de dormir, y cuando llegue, hazle el amor hasta que pida piedad, así no tendrá fuerzas para nada más. Yo lo hago con hinata cuando…

-Aghhh, no voy a seguir oyendo esto, voy a por vuestros pedidos.- contestó una escandalizada Ayame, marchándose de inmediato mientras el inuzuka intentaba seguir su discurso, para verse de nuevo interrumpido por el rubio.

-no hace falta que me cuentes lo que haces con tu pene, Kiba… otra vez… pero la idea no es mala…

-Exacto.- contestó orgulloso el castaño.- Y además, así de paso te diviertes… ya me lo agradecerás.

Y Naruto, convencido por la retórica del castaño, decidió probar suerte. Esperó a la noche, como un depredador, y en cuanto la descuidada presa pelirrosada llegó a su territorio, atacó. Tenía que aclarar que él siempre, pero siempre siempre, tenía hambre de su amada ojijade. Tanta como ella de él, si se analizaba detenidamente. Naruto besaba con absoluta devoción esos labios, acariciaba con esmero cada centímetro de esa piel de porcelana, y no paraba hasta que su querida novia gritase su nombre a los cuatro vientos. Ya había recibido alguna queja de los vecinos, quejas que arrancaban un sonrojo brutal de la haruno y una sonrisa orgullosa del uzumaki. Y que, por supuesto, no evitaba que la pareja siguiese disfrutando el uno del otro. Ni la mismísima kaguya podría evitar que Sakura devorase a Naruto, ni que este siguiese reclamando su piel como si fuese un náufrago en busca de un bote salvavidas. Pero esa noche había un plus mayor: poder dormir a gusto después. El rubio probó decenas de posturas, atacó una y otra vez, incluso usó el chakra del kiuby cuando estaba agotado, y no paró hasta que la haruno, completamente extasiada, cayó completamente rendida en sus brazos. De seguro que mañana les intentarían echar del edificio, pero… que les quiten lo bailado. El plan había sido realizado con éxito.

Pero una cosa es andar el camino, y otra que este te lleve a donde tú creías que llevaba. Cierto era que Sakura, ya casi inconsciente, no había adoptado la pose de la cucharita. Pero había encontrado una nueva postura: abrazarse al rubio como si fuese un flotador en medio del océano. Al principio Naruto se sintió completamente feliz, con esa diosa de ojos verdes abrazada a él, completamente saciados ambos de sexo, y ella con la cabeza reposada en su pecho y esa sonrisa satisfecha que la hacía incluso más bella de lo que ya era. Puede que las últimas noches fuesen difíciles, pero el rubio estaría dispuesto a pasar toda su vida con sus brazos aprisionados por la pelirrosada con tal de tenerla a su lado. La amaba con toda su alma, y ella le amaba a él. Por eso estaba buscando una solución al problema nocturno que tenían que no implicase decirle nada a la haruno: la conocía de sobra, sabía que si la decía algo, se sentiría mal y no estaría tan cómoda en su nueva casa. Pero ahora tenía un problema: esa fuerza monstruosa de Sakura le había aprisionado el cuerpo en lugar del brazo, y volvía a apretar. Había salido de la sartén para acabar en las brasas, sobre todo cuando la haruno gimió dulcemente su nombre en sueños, algo muy adorable, pero a su vez apretó un poco más fuerte, sonando un fuerte CRACK.

- **Espero que no necesitases ese hueso Gaki…** \- comentó Kurama en solidario sufrimiento, mientras el rubio apretaba los dientes y miraba al techo del cuarto con pesadumbre.

- _Yo también… creo que era una costilla… Kami santo, Kurama, ¿estás seguro de que no existe un undécimo biju desconocido y que no lo han sellado en Sakura chan? No es normal esta fuerza…_ \- preguntó con esfuerzo Naruto.

- **No sé, pero deberías de encontrar una solución antes de que te pongas azul…**

- _¿No se te ocurre nada? Has estado viviendo un siglo en dos mujeres, algo harían hashirama o mi padre…_

- **Nada cachorro. Mito tenía la fea costumbre de darse la vuelta de golpe con la mano abierta, y era común que le diese un buen golpe a un desprevenido Shodaime… y kushina era peor, abrazaba como tu novia y se enfadaba como mil demonios si Minato la despertaba al apartarse… digamos que tu padre afrontó la lucha contra mí como una liberación…**

Hay un dicho popular, "Dios aprieta pero no ahoga". En este caso, sería "Sakura chan te aprieta hasta el borde de la asfixia durante horas, pero no te ahoga porque te sigue queriendo aún en sueños"… o porque no quiere quedarse sin juguete nocturno, quién sabe… el caso es que Naruto amaneció, más vivo que muerto (aunque no había mucha diferencia entre ambos estados viéndole), como se durmió: boca arriba, con Sakura abrazada a él como una lapa, y sin haber movido un músculo. Aguantó de milagro las ganas de ir al baño, pensando en el desierto de Suna, en cosas con mucha sal y en gai sensei en bañador, todo lo que eliminase cualquier rastro de fluido en su cuerpo. Otra vez volvió la haruno a despertarse con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Una noche de sexo increíble, un sueño reparador y ese baka de ojos azules a su lado cada mañana… podría acostumbrarse a esa vida. Aunque tendría que decirle a Naruto que no se esforzarse tanto la próxima vez que hicieran el amor, estaba renqueante, con ojeras, ligeramente dolorido en el costillar, y se fue de inmediato al baño en cuanto se dieron el beso de buenos días. Naruto dejó de fingir que estaba perfecto en cuanto Sakura se fue al trabajo y se arrastró como pudo para cumplir sus labores de jounin. Hoy le tocaba enseñar taijutsu a los alumnos de la academia, y en serio que le apetecía, pero estaba muy cansado. Tanto que Iruka le encontró dormido en el vestuario.

-¡Naruto!- exclamó un indignado Iruka.- Por el amor de kami, ¿con veinte años vas a seguir durmiéndote en la academia como cuando eras pequeño?

-Iruka sensei…- contestó un somnoliento Naruto.- lo siento… es que últimamente he dormido un poco mal…

-¿Y eso? ¿No se había ido a vivir Sakura contigo?- preguntó un preocupado maestro. Al fin y al cabo, lo más cercano a una figura paterna que había tenido el rubio era el maestro de la cicatriz horizontal.- ¿Habéis discutido?

-No, Iruka sensei… en ese sentido todo lo contrario.- contestó Naruto con una fina sonrisa. Estaría cansado y dolorido, pero tenía que concederle un punto a favor al plan de kiba: se había divertido… muchísimo.- el problema es al dormir. Es que cuesta un poco acostumbrarse…

-Te entiendo… Shizune también tiene sus manías al dormir…- comentó el maestro tragando grueso. La morena, acostumbrada a dormir sola, había tomado al asalto el territorio de la cama de matrimonio de la pareja. Iruka se pasaba la noche tieso como el mango de una escoba, haciendo equilibrios a una nalga en el borde del colchón, mientras la ojinegra dormía plácidamente con los brazos y las piernas extendidas.- ¿A ti también te ocupa toda la cama?

-No, no… ¿también hacen eso?- preguntó un aterrado Naruto, asintiendo Iruka con pesadumbre.- Sakura chan es más de dormir abrazada… que a mí me encanta abrazarla, pero cuando ella devuelve el abrazo en sueños no controla su fuerza… yo creo que me matará un día de estos…

-ah, ¿ese es tu problema?- el uzumaki asintió- la solución es fácil, háblalo con ella.

-pero es que no quiero que se sienta a disgusto, o se incomode… soy muy feliz viviendo con ella, es sólo este problema…

-Sakura san es una mujer muy comprensiva, lo entenderá.- le dijo Iruka a su alumno, poniendo la mano en su hombro.- pero si tienes miedo de que duerma incómoda, lo tienes fácil: dale algo que no seas tú para abrazar. Y ahora vamos con los niños a dar la exhibición, cuando acabes puedes volverte a casa a echar una siesta, yo me encargo de recoger…

Naruto pensó detenidamente en la sugerencia… darle algo que abrazar… sonaba bien , pero… ¿Qué? Tenía que ser algo especial, algo que la gustase tanto como el propio Naruto… y, paseando por el centro de la villa rumbo a su piso, vio la solución. Cuando la pelirrosada regresó de su turno en el hospital, se encontró la mesa de la cocina decorada con velas y una cena elegante preparada. Sonrió como una niña pequeña ante el detalle tierno de su novio, que en serio se estaba esforzando porque se encontrase a gusto en ese piso. Dormir abrazada por las noches, despertarse con él observándola con una sonrisa, esas cenas románticas… y eso sin contar el sexo… todavía la fallaban las piernas solo por recordar la noche de ayer, incluso había contestado con una sonrisa al clásico saludo de su amiga rubia referido a su frente. Naruto la ofreció un baño de espuma relajante de la que acababa de preparar la comida que había encargado (agradeciendo la ojijade que no se hubiese arriesgado a cocinar platos tan elaborados… no era un secreto que, en esa pareja, ninguno era un as de la cocina), y la haruno, mientras sentía cada molécula de su cuerpo liberar toda la tensión en la tina de agua caliente, se preguntó si habría muerto y estaría en el cielo. Y al salir, para su sorpresa, no había ramen, solo platos elaborados y una amena conversación. Tras acabar el postre, Naruto decidió atacar.

-Cariño, tenemos que hablar de algo.- dijo el rubio con un tono todavía alegre, aunque la frase fuese seria.

-Si es para decirme que vas a lavar tú los platos me parece que voy a tener que recompensarte luego…- dejó caer con una sonrisa pícara la haruno.

-Te tomo la palabra, pero es algo más… tengo un regalo para ti.- declaró, sacando una bolsa con algo grande envuelto. Sakura reaccionó con emoción, ¿Qué sería? En cuanto lo tuvo en sus brazos, y comprobó que era blando, Naruto siguió hablando.- pero, antes de abrirlo, tienes que escucharme… la última semana ha sido la más feliz de mi vida: cada día me despierto con un ángel durmiendo a mi lado, siento que avanzamos como pareja… soy muy feliz.- la haruno se enterneció ante el discurso, y entonces Naruto decidió abordar el tema.- pero tenemos un pequeño problema: por las noches me abrazas con mucha fuerza. Demasiada fuerza.- Sakura abrió los ojos de la impresión, sorprendida por el apunte.

-¿Cómo? Si… si te abrazo normal…

-Si si, pero por la noche, cuando te duermes, aprietas mucho más. Que soy un jinchuriki y es difícil matarme, pero es un poco difícil dormir así.

-¿Po… por eso tenias esas ojeras cada mañana?- Naruto asintió con una sonrisa. Ante todo no quería que se sintiese culpable, aunque la haruno puso una expresión de pena.- ¿y por qué no me has dicho nada?… lo siento Naruto… es que no estoy acostumbrada a dormir acompañada, y tú eres muy cálido… me gusta abrazarte…

-Lo se, y a mí abrazarte a ti.- contestó el rubio, para darle un tierno beso y así quitarla ese mohín de disgusto.- y por eso he encontrado una solución. Abre el regalo.- Completamente intrigada, Sakura abrió el envoltorio, y no pudo evitar reír cuando sacó lo que había dentro. Un peluche. Pero no un peluche cualquiera: uno de Naruto en su modo biju, con un fuerte tono naranja, esa sonrisa confiada, sus ojos azules… hasta tenía sus marcas zorrunas en las mejillas… se quedó mirándolo con una sonrisa, y el rubio continuo.- te presento a nuestro nuevo compañero de cama. A partir de ahora, tú le abrazas a el, y yo a ti. Y cuando tenga misión fuera, no dormirás sola. ¿Qué te parece?- preguntó con una sonrisa sincera, deseando que no hubiese ningún problema. Realmente no lo iba a haber, a la haruno la había enamorado ese muñeco desde el primer minuto. El primer regalo que le hacía Naruto desde que vivían juntos, un regalo tan tierno como él.

-¿No lo había de otro ninja?- preguntó con un tono socarrón la haruno, sonriendo el uzumaki. Ya llevaban años de relación, no iba a reaccionar como el bobo celoso de siempre. Sabía que estaba jugando con él.

-Pregunté si tenían de gai sensei, pero no había. Y el del teme solo te mira mal desde una esquina de la habitación, no se deja abrazar.- Sakura rió ante ese sagaz contraataque.- además… no voy a permitir que otro hombre duerma con mi novia.- finalizó, aproximándose a la fémina para besarla.

-Baka…- contestó la ojijade con un beso más.- me ha encantado. Y ya se como lo llamaré: Baka kun.

-¿Baka kun? ¿No sería mejor "Hombre de ensueño" o "magnífico futuro hokage y héroe del mundo"?- bromeó el rubio.

-No no. Alguien con esta cara tan linda solo puede llamarse baka.- concluyó la pelirrosada, besando de nuevo al rubio mientras se levantaba para llevarlo al cuarto. El rubio había manejado muy bien la situación, se merecía un premio. Y, tras la jornada de sexo maratoniana, la pelirrosada durmió feliz abrazada a su nuevo regalo, y el uzumaki durmió por primera vez en esa semana como un bebé, abrazado a su diosa de ojos verdes. Y todo gracias a hablar las cosas y a un peluche. Aunque por un momento, cuando se despertó para ir al baño en medio de la noche, le pareció que ese muñeco había cambiado esa expresión sonriente por una de dolor.

* * *

 _Dedicado a todos esos valientes que, en mitad de la noche, no despiertan a la chica y aguantan sin la más mínima queja en su esquina del colchón sin poder moverse, o siendo estrujados sin piedad como el bote de la pasta de dientes. Héroes del silencio._

* * *

 **Y ya está! Un nuevo capítulo para Pasión y color, y si os fijáis cada uno se relaciona con el anterior en una cadena. Ya tengo unas cuantas ideas, solo me hace falta lo que a todos... TIEMPO T.T Por cierto, por aquí voy pidiendo perdón por el mareo de imágenes que pongo en este fic, pero es que todavía no ando contento con la imagen de cabecera, y para esto soy MUY maniático.**

 **Sobre la historia... sabéis? Estoy cansado de las historias en las que Sakura tiene que solventarlo todo mientras Naruto actúa como un niño de cinco años, y de las otras en las que Naruto se preocupa solo y al final tiene Sakura que arreglarlo todo... no, aquí, Naruto se lo gisa, Naruto se lo come. Y la solución es viable, os lo digo por propia experiencia... pobre Naruto, esos terribles momentos con todo el cuerpo hormigueando, sin sangre en el brazo y arrinconado en una esquina del colchón... al menos aquí las he repartido entre Kiba, Naruto e Iruka XD**

 **Espero que os gustase la pequeña historia, un saludo!**


	6. Di mi nombre

**Capitulo 6 pasión y color: Di mi nombre**

 **Buenas! Soy un maldito desastre: yo, un fanático del narusaku, me pierdo el día oficial NaruSaku y el cumpleaños de la haruno... baka... en mi defensa, diré que Kitsune no Kibo me tiene completamente absorbido, estoy escribiendo los capítulos más emocionantes de la obra, pero no es excusa, así que aquí tenéis un poquito de estos dos! Consideradlo un doble homenaje tardío. En un principio, iban a ser dos fics, pero descubrí que encajaban perfectos juntos, así que disfrutad!**

 **Adrit126:** hola! A ver, depende del hombre en cuestión. En mi caso, por poner un ejemplo, soy de moverme continuamente buscando el lado frío de la almohada y de irme a los lados del colchón, tengo una postura muy característica. Pero cuando te tienen abrazado como a un peluche... digamos que cuesta acostumbrarse XD y gracias, me alegra que te gustase! Me pareció que encajaba bien, y quería meter humor. Un saludo y nos leemos!

 **Vera-chaan:** Hola buenas! Te contesto aquí ambos reviews, que quedaría raro contestarte sólo uno y otro por privado, no? XD

Sobre el cuarto capítulo, me alegra que te transmitiese eso, era mi objetivo. Me encantan esas partes donde Sakura incluso golpea al rubio por hacerse el machito y poner su vida en peligro, es donde se ve que de verdad le quiere (con el resto no lo hace, si te fijas, como mucho un pequeño grito). Y sobre hacerlo al revés... hoy tienes una pequeña idea de lo que tengo pensado, lo cierto es que me has adivinado las intenciones, pero me lo reservo para más adelante (cuando lo leas, lo entenderás).

Y sobre el quinto, si, pequeños monstruos todas :P aunque lo de dar patadas no llega al nivel de quitar la manta esos días de crudo invierno... eso sí que es imperdonable... y si, quería poner a Naruto aportando a su relación algo más que energía, aportando tb soluciones de manera madura. Es parte de la evolución lógica de ese personaje. Y sobre lo de sensei de la academia... a que le queda bien? A ver si va a estar todo el día pegándose con semidioses del chakra... xD un saludo y me alegra que te guste el fic, disfruta de lo de hoy!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **aaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

- ** _aaaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando

Obviamente, los personajes y el mundo Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo aportó la historia y entierro a boruto en lo más profundo del infierno para que no vuelva a salir. No autorizo el plagio de mis obras.

* * *

Sakura continuó andando, meditabunda, acompañada de su siempre parlanchín rubio, que en ese momento hablaba sobre cómo le había ido el día y sobre un nuevo plato de ramen del Ichiraku. Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que no escuchaba al rubio, sólo recordaba lo que la había llevado ahí. La pareja de Shinobi se encontraba en la casa de los padres de ella, revolviendo el ático en busca de ciertas fotos antiguas de la haruno que ambos querían poner en el piso del rubio, ahora el piso de ambos tras decidir irse a vivir juntos. Y, entre una marea de antiguallas, la ojijade vio algo que la trajo recuerdos agridulces: su capa shinobi de invierno. A primera vista era una capa común, todo ninja con uniforme reglamentario tenía una, pero realmente era especial, y lo era por su trasfondo. Fue la capa que llevó ese día en que su relación con el rubio no volvió a ser la misma, el día que se confesó tan torpemente en el país del hierro. El día que Sasuke uchiha casi la asesina. A pesar de que quería escuchar lo que le decía el rubio, no pudo evitar viajar en sus recuerdos…

Ese día Sakura, tras la cena ligera con sus compañeros shinobi, se retiró a su habitación con la excusa de estar cansada. Realmente era así, pero en ningún caso la haruno sería capaz de conciliar el sueño en esa situación tras lo que había ocurrido esos últimos días. Recapitulando: su estúpido plan para convencer a Naruto de no ir tras Sasuke no había funcionado. ¿Sabéis cuando haces algo creyendo que es un plan brillante, te lo imaginas cumpliéndose a la perfección, y luego, tras un estrepitoso fracaso en el que nada sale como tú quieres, lo miras con perspectiva y te dan ganas de partir ese muro de hormigón del fondo a cabezazos por lo tonta que has sido? Pues así se sentía ella. En su mente, ese plan era perfecto: ella obviaría su confusión sobre lo que sentía con respecto a sus compañeros de equipo gennin, le diría a ese baka imprudente que le quería antes de que hiciese alguna estupidez y acabase muerto a manos de Akatsuki, volverían de la mano a konoha y, una vez allí, la haruno descubriría que sentía realmente. ¿Era jugar con sus sentimientos? Quizás, ni ella misma sabía lo que sentía así que era tan posible que lo estuviese haciendo como que no, pero tenía claro que bajo ningún concepto quería que Naruto sufriese. Cada vez que veía una expresión triste en ese rostro habitualmente risueño, no sabía por qué, pero se moría un poco.

Pero, como no, ese baka experto en sorprender la había vuelto a pillar a contrapie al adivinarla las intenciones casi al instante. Demonios, puede que su actuación no hubiese sido la mejor, pero joder, se supone que ese rubio estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella según Sai, tendría que haber dicho que sí si todo eso era cierto. Así era un imbécil ¿Cómo iba Naruto uzumaki, el sennin de los sapos, jinchuriki del Kiuby, héroe de konoha, a enamorarse de… ella? Naruto podía tener a sus pies a la mujer que quisiera con solo chasquear los dedos, aunque fuese tan inocente que no se diese cuenta. Solo había que recordar cómo hinata, esa chica dulce y de cuerpo de infarto, saltó a defenderle del mismísimo pain, mientras ella solo pudo reaccionar tarde por tener que enterarse de cómo iba la pelea a través de un hyuuga cercano… no, Naruto jamás se fijaría en una mujer como ella, sin rasgos atractivos, que se pasaba todo el día gruñendo y llorando. Todo ello reforzaba su teoría de que Naruto realmente la había superado hacía ya tiempo y ella solo había sido un encaprichamiento infantil. Seguro que esas invitaciones a comer en el Ichiraku eran más una muestra de afecto que algo romántico, aunque la sorprendía que no se rindiese nunca, eso excedía de la amistad según le confesaba Ino entre varias insinuaciones pervertidas. Como también la sorprendía que se pusiese tan triste cada vez que llegaba a la conclusión de que Naruto quería a otras…

Pero volviendo a su "espléndido" plan, resultó que tenía más agujeros que un queso… pero la haruno tenía un plan B aún más creativo. En serio, ¿estaría borracha sin saberlo cuando ideó toda esta historia? Joder, es que viéndolo a toro pasado, solo la falta inventar su propia versión del orioke no jutsu ese día… "le confesaré mi amor sin saber si le quiero, y seguro que se lo cree. Y si no lo hace, iré a donde será Sasuke acompañada de kiba y Sai, les dejaré inconscientes anulando cualquier posibilidad de refuerzo, dejaré que Sasuke y su sharingan que todo lo ve se acerque y cuando lo tenga a tiro, lo mataré. Es un plan brillante porque soy Sakura haruno, no me puedo equivocar, jo jo jo" pensaba la pelirrosada ridiculizando su propia voz. Estúpida. Baka… BAAAKA se insultó casi tirándose de los pelos. Cuando llegó allí y vio a Sasuke con esa expresión fría y cruel, su cuerpo tembló como una hoja por el pánico. Intentó seguir su propio plan, pero luego le ordenó que matase a esa chica pelirroja indefensa, se puso tan nerviosa que descuidó su vigilancia sobre el uchiha, y este casi la había atravesado el corazón con su chidori. Curioso, la habría roto el corazón tanto literal como figuradamente. Suerte que apareció alguien para salvarla… como siempre. Kakashi había aparecido y asumido un combate que ella había provocado. Y volvía a ver todo escondida, desde segunda línea… como si no hubiese cambiado desde esa niñata débil de la academia. Si lo pensaba bien, ese era el efecto que Sasuke tenía en ella: empequeñecerla, menoscabarla. Desnaturalizarla.

Pero no podía dejar las cosas así y retirarse con una mínima honra. No, lo dicho, era la reina baka. Y toda reina baka tiene un plan C que hace quedar el plan B como la mejor táctica de Shikamaru en comparación. Esta vez acecharía a Sasuke durante la pelea desde el puente, y, cuando bajase la guardia, aparecería por su espalda y lo apuñalaría en el corazón con su kunai envenenado. Así visto, era lo mejor que había salido de esa cabeza hueca en todo este esperpento… y eso no podía ser. Ella era la reina de las bakas, no la iba lo fácil. Así que, cuando sólo tenía que mover el brazo hacia delante con fuerza y apuñalar, se quedó congelada. Y Sasuke lo vio. Hay que admitir que a veces pensaba que era masoquista: incluso en ese momento esperaba que Sasuke la sonriese, pidiese perdón y volviese con ella impulsado por la fuerza del amor. Suerte que la realidad la demostró lo equivocada que estaba: el pelinegro la agarró del cuello con fuerza, ahogándola, y la levantó sobre el suelo mientras la arrebataba el kunai con aspereza, retorciéndola los dedos cuando intentó impedirlo. Y después, se preparó para dar el golpe de gracia. Sakura se afanaba por respirar, kakashi no iba a llegar, y el filo de ese kunai se acercaba cada vez más a su cuello. Iba a morir ahí, y a manos de quien creía que estaba enamorada. Y, en ese su último momento, sólo pensó en una persona… y no tenía cabello negro ni la intentaba matar. No, tenía el cabello rubio, y siempre intentaba hacerla sonreír.

Y, como si lo hubiese invocado al pensar en él, apareció. A veces Sakura dudaba sobre si Naruto era en realidad un ser mágico, una especie de ángel guardián. Como si el guionista de su vida quisiese enlazarlos siempre, el rubio sólo acudía a su llamada. Y lo hacía siempre, ya se vio con Shukaku, Arashi fuuma, Pain... Como en ese momento: pensó en él, deseo volver a verle, y ahora se encontraba en sus brazos, alejándose del peligro. Dijo su nombre al viento, incrédula, mientras los eléctricos zafiros del su rubio miraban al uchiha como si hubiese intentado quitarle lo que más amaba en el mundo. Sakura tragó hondo al comprobar un tajo en la mejilla derecha del uzumaki… el tajo del kunai que iba a su cuello, un recordatorio de lo que podría haberla pasado. La posó en el suelo tras dirigirla una mirada tan intensa que prácticamente la hipnotizó. Era una mirada que expresaba mil emociones, aunque la haruno pudo ver también furia. Seguramente seguía enfadado por la confesión del país del hierro. Y, por un segundo, el latido de su corazón le dolió… otra vez indefensa, otra vez su rubio volvía a salir herido por defender a un estorbo como ella. Sasuke tenía razón, no valía para nada. Contenta debería de estar si conseguía un buen marido y acababa de ama de casa… Solo sabía hacer daño a su uzumaki.

Joder, ¿por que lo llamaba "su" rubio? ¿O "su" uzumaki? Aggghhh, estas paredes del cuarto cada vez eran más estrechas. O eso le parecía a ella. Necesitaba aire, despejarse… salió por la ventana y se dirigió al techo del hotel, el lugar que seguramente la proporcionaría esa privacidad. Pero descubrió para su sorpresa que no estaba sola allí arriba…

-Naruto…- dijo con una voz triste, avergonzada por verle.- lo… lo siento, no quería molestarte…

-Sakura chan…- el que siguiese usando ese sufijo la alegró de veras… ¿Por qué le pasaba eso?- No molestas, en serio. Sólo estaba pensando, pero la compañía siempre se agradece…- Sakura asintió dudosa mientras el uzumaki se hacía a un lado y disponía su característica chaqueta naranja a su lado sobre el sucio techo para que la fémina se sentase sin mancharse. Siempre tan detallista… se sentó a su lado y contempló la luna en silencio, mientras el rubio hacía lo propio.

-Y… ¿en qué estás pensando?- preguntó la haruno, deseando romper el hielo.

-En lo que acaba de pasar en ese puente…- repuso Naruto sin apartar su vista del gran astro.- en ti…

-Naruto…- la pelirrosada bajo la mirada, apenada.- No te he dado las gracias por salvarme…

-No me las des. Lo hice encantado y lo haré siempre que sea necesario.- declaró con firmeza el rubio, clavando esos zafiros en ella. Y, por un momento, Sakura se olvidó de dónde estaba o de que año era. Solo estaban esos ojos, como solía pasarle cuando le miraba detenidamente. Suerte que no fuese muy amiga del contacto visual con el resto del mundo, no quería comprobar si era algo exclusivo de ese interlocutor en concreto…

-Pero… creí… creí que estabas enfadado… por cómo me miraste después de salvarme…

-¿Yo? ¿Enfadado contigo? No podría jamás Sakura chan. No se debía a ti esa mirada… se debía al teme…

-Lo entiendo… está… está perdido en la oscuridad… entiendo que te enfade…- intentó consolarle la ojijade.

-No se debía a eso. Eso me enfada también, pero ni la mitad de lo que acababa de ver.- confesó con furia el ojiazul, sorprendiendo a la fémina.- Por un momento… por un segundo, creí que no te alcanzaba. Que te perdía allí… que ese imbécil sí que sí iba a dar un paso que no habría podido perdonar…- Sakura abrió los ojos, afectada no sólo por el contenido de la conversación, sino por el tono de voz de Naruto. Un tono de voz oscuro, lleno de rabia.-… si te hubiese matado, no sé qué habría hecho… habría muerto de furia, y el kyubi habría tomado el mando. Se alimenta de odio y de dolor, y Sasuke le hubiese alimentado para décadas… habría arrasado el puente, el país… **el mundo entero…** \- confesó el rubio, mientras sus manos comenzaban a desarrollar garras y sus ojos adoptaban ese tono carmesí que aterrorizaba hasta al shinobi más valiente. Sakura, a pesar de que su instinto le pedía salir corriendo, se mantuvo firme. Desde que vio a Naruto dejarse poseer por esa cosa, su mayor temor era que lo volviese a repetir y no hubiese vuelta atrás. Que Naruto, su baka Naruto, se perdiese en esa bestia. Con serenidad, tomó su mano, ignorando esas afiladas garras, y lo miró a esos obres carmesí de pupila rasgada.

-Naruto, tú no eres así.- le dijo con sus jades clavados en él. Y el rubio la sostuvo la mirada hasta que volvieron esos zafiros que tanto le gustaban a la haruno.- No le habrías dejado tomar el mando. Le habrías vencido, al kiuby, a Sasuke, a madara… a todos. Yo no soy tan importante…

-Lo eres.- la interrumpió el uzumaki con una fiereza que fallaba el fanatismo, sonrojándose ligeramente la haruno.- Para mi lo eres… y a pesar de todo lo que nos ha pasado juntos…

-Na… Naruto, sobre esa confesión…- intentó explicarse una avergonzada Sakura.

-tranquila, no hay nada que explicar… sé que sólo lo hiciste para intentar que volviese a konoha, Kiba me lo ha explicado…- reconoció el rubio mirando a la luna con tristeza, mientras la pelirrosada bajaba la mirada con vergüenza. No sólo por lo desastroso del plan, sino porque al final hubiese parecido eso… ella sólo quería que Naruto estuviese bien… que fuese feliz y tuviese la buena vida que se había ganado tras su lucha con pain… esa confesión pudo parecer egoísta, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Nada en el mundo le había dolido tanto como tener que decir eso sin saber todavía si era verdad o no.

-Entendería… entendería que no quieras volver a hablarme… - declaró Sakura mirando al suelo con tristeza, conteniendo las lágrimas. Una respuesta afirmativa la destrozaría más que ese kunai del uchiha en su cuello.

-Te lo vuelvo a repetir: lo entiendo, y jamás podría odiarte.- dijo el rubio sin dejar de mirar las estrellas, y dentro de la haruno algo comenzó a bullir, una sensación de furia.

- **Maldito baka, por mi culpa casi acabas muerto, he jugado con tus sentimientos cuando no te lo merecías y todavía no soy capaz de aclararme sobre si te quiero o no, REACCIONA, CHÍLLAME, GRÍTAME**.- exclamó su inner con puro fuego en sus ojos

-¿pero por qué eres tan… baka? Te he hecho daño Naruto, deberías de enfadarte por lo menos…- preguntó una frustrada Sakura con un tono de voz que denotaba que la enfadada era ella, enfado que creció aún más cuando Naruto se rió. ¿Ese baka estaba riéndose? ¿En serio?

-Dices que debería de haber consecuencias, que debería de gritarte, castigarte… vengarme… ¿no?- Sakura iba a asentir, cuando entendió a qué se refería el rubio realmente.- Sakura chan, yo no soy así. No soy Sasuke. Soy Naruto uzumaki, ese no es mi camino.

-Pe… pero…- iba a contraatacar la pelirrosada, cuando Naruto clavó sus intensos zafiros en ella, como un depredador en su presa. La haruno se descubrió ruborizándose ante la intensidad de esa mirada, que contrastaba con el cielo nocturno

-Di mi nombre.- la ordenó con un tono autoritario, y Sakura fue incapaz de resistirse. Había visto esa faceta del rubio en los combates, cuando se dirigía a su enemigo y decía alguna de sus grandes frases, y le había parecido muy atractiva, pero nunca lo había sentido en sus carnes. Era… irresistible.

-Na… Naruto uzumaki.

-Pues eso.- finalizó con una sonrisa sincera, para volver a mirar las estrellas.- pero si quieres que lo de hoy tenga consecuencias, no vuelvas a poner tu vida en peligro así. Nada me haría más daño que perderte.

-No… no sé porque te preocupas tanto… sólo sé llorar y estar indefensa… soy un estorbo, ya lo has visto hoy…- reveló la haruno, mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla. Naruto se giró y la abrazó con dulzura, sabiendo que en ese momento Sakura necesitaba consuelo. No en vano, la qué más había sufrido ese día había sido ella, sin dudarlo. Una confesión falsa, dos intentos de asesinato del que creía que era el amor de su vida, las miradas de todos juzgándola... La ojijade apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del uzumaki.

-Ni se te ocurra decir eso. Nunca has sido un estorbo, ni lo serás. Tú y oba chan sois las kunoichi más fuertes que he conocido. Dime tú qué estorbo podría inventar un veneno que tuviese al jinchuriki del nueve colas indefenso hasta que le administrasen el antídoto.- reveló Naruto, arrancándole una ligera risa a la pelirrosada entre tanto llanto. Lo recordaba bien, como, por ese corte que sasuke le hizo en la mejilla usando su kunai al salvarla, Naruto se había envenenado y había estado diez minutos incapaz de moverse entre nauseas. No había caído en que era un gran logro, toda vez que el zorro dentro de Naruto le daba una resistencia enorme a esas sustancias. A un ser humano normal lo habría matado.- Me has salvado la vida mil veces, Sakura chan. Tu trabajo cuenta.- continuó, mientras la kunoichi volvía a reír y derramaba algunas lágrimas más, fruto de esa tensión acumulada. Y el rubio sabía de una manera de seguir ayudándola.- Sin contar esa fuerza tuya, que es monstruosa…- Nada más oír eso, la vena en la frente de la haruno se hinchó.

Otra vez volvía a decirle eso el muy baka, arruinando ese precioso momento. Naruto uzumaki, el rey baka, experto en meter la pata. Aggghh, hasta la salían rimas como las de ese shinobi de kumo tan raro, Naruto afectaba a su sanidad mental. Se giró con el puño preparado, pero entonces tuvo que frenarse. Naruto miraba al firmamento, pero en su rostro se veía una mueca de risa contenida y un brillo divertido en sus ojos, con todo su cuerpo en tensión preparado para el impacto. Y la ojijade lo entendió todo: Naruto lo había hecho a posta. El rubio sabía que, cuando la pelirrosada le llamaba baka, le gritaba o incluso le pegaba, no pensaba en nada más. Liberaba toda su tensión de golpe, como si necesitase cada ápice de su atención para castigar a ese imbécil. Y en ese momento, Sakura necesitaba desahogarse, así que el uzumaki le había ofrecido una salida que el exacerbado orgullo de la fémina aceptaría. Naruto la conocía mejor que nadie, y sabía que eso la ayudaría. Y, en su interior, Sakura sintió una extraña sensación en el estómago, algo que no había sentido nunca por nadie. Con un suave sonrojo y una sonrisa, se dirigió al rubio.

-Baka…

-Tu baka, no lo olvides.- añadió Naruto, y ambos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos. Jade contra zafiro, una sensación que ambos perseguían con ahínco, aunque la haruno no lo reconociese. Y se quedaron así, en silencio, unos segundos, hasta que Naruto miró sus labios, y luego volvió a sus ojos.- voy a hacerte una promesa, Sakura chan. Algún día conseguiré una cita contigo… y que me des un beso.- prometió con una sonrisa zorruna, mientras la pelirrosada se sonrojó ante ese comentario.- y entremos dentro, que está refrescando y no quiero que te constipes, ¿Quién me curará si no estás tú?

Sakura recordaba cómo entraron de nuevo en el hotel, y cómo el rubio la acompañó galantemente hasta su cuarto. Y de cómo ella no pudo dormir, aunque por una causa muy diferente a la del principio de la noche. ¿Qué sentía por Naruto? Estaba claro que excedía la amistad, esas conversaciones tan profundas, esas reacciones furibundas cuando alguien dudaba de él delante suyo, esa preocupación… nunca lo manifestaría por Sai, o Shikamaru. No, era algo más, o por lo menos algo diferente. Y estaba esa promesa que acababa de hacer… Naruto nunca dejaba una promesa sin cumplir. Y se descubría sonriendo con un suave sonrojo en la cara, con su estómago inquieto. No la desagradaba para nada esa idea. Porque pensaba en esa conversación que acababan de tener, y en otras tantas, y descubría la verdad: Naruto no era en absoluto Sasuke. Mientras que el pelinegro la hacía sentirse inútil, frágil, pequeña… Naruto la engrandecía, la hacía sentirse fuerte, capaz de cualquier cosa. La hacía sentirse especial. Y ella adoraba esa sensación. Naruto no era Sasuke…

Regresó al presente mientras el rubio seguía hablando, y le contempló con una suave sonrisa. Ese baka rubio cumplió su promesa, y las tres que le hizo además. No sólo le trajo a un redimido Sasuke de vuelta, sino que, en cuanto la haruno y la Senju le dejaron salir del hospital, la invitó a esa cita, y ella aceptó. El muy baka sinvergüenza, para asegurar su victoria, jugó la carta del enfermo en pleno proceso de rehabilitación que necesitaba "atención de la mejor kunoichi médico del continente para evitar caerse muerto de pronto", según sus palabras textuales. Y la haruno, con una sonora carcajada y para sorpresa de muchos de los presentes, le dijo que sí si no volvía a intentar escaparse del hospital para ir a por ramen. Y, por supuestisimo, cumplió la última promesa que hizo, y logró un beso. Y luego otro. Y otro, y otro. Naruto nunca incumplía sus promesas, y la haruno no iba a ser quien rompiese esa bella tradición. Y ahí estaban, el rey de los bakas y la reina de los bakas, como pareja, y siendo felices días tras día.

-Baka…- interrumpió la haruno el discurso del rubio.

-Sa… Sakura chan, ¿he dicho algo malo?- preguntó un confundido Naruto. A ver, Sakura tenía muchos tipos de baka: el baka furioso, el baka triste, el baka indignado… y este en concreto era el baka cariñoso, pero nunca se sabía…

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que te quiero muchísimo?- le preguntó, mientras se abrazaba a el con una sonrisa. Y el rubio la correspondió con una aún más grande.

-Algo me quiere sonar… ¿me lo puedes repetir?- contestó con picardía, lanzándose la haruno a besar de nuevo esos labios.

Naruto uzumaki, el hombre de su vida, su propio caballero de cuento y sol a jornada completa. Internamente, la haruno agradecía ese día en tetsu con todo su corazón, si no quizás no se hubiese dado cuenta de lo obvio: amaba a ese cabezahueca desde hacía muchísimo. Quizás desde el incidente con Shukaku incluso, cuando se empezó a fijar en él de otra manera. Cuando se dio cuenta de que, en las sombras, ese caballero nunca se rendía en luchar por ella. Agradecía ese día en el país del hierro no sólo porque se dio cuenta de que lo suyo con Sasuke ni existía, ni le convenía; lo agradecía porque justo ese día decidió dejar de auto engañarse con respecto a lo que sentía por el rubio. Porque descubrió que esa confesión falsa en el país del hierro, no lo fue tanto…

* * *

 **Y fin, como veis, un capítulo "Harunocentrista". Seamos sinceros: todos odiamos esa parte del anime, no hay por donde cogerla. Esa confesión, ese plan ridículo, Sasuke intentando apuñalar a ciegas a Sakura... y si le unimos el horrendo final, tenemos una bella apología a la violencia de género adolescente. Yo apostaría porque hubo una idea original, y esa idea se deformó por gente que pensaba más en el dinero que en el bien de la obra... una pena, porque ninlos narusaku, ni los SasuSaku, ni los naruhina están contentos, mira que era difícil aunar a los tres en un mismo frente eh...**

 **pero, como a mí me gusta aprovecharlo todo, incluso esos rellenos absurdos, decidí darle la vuelta a ese esperpento. Concretamente, poner el después. No sé vosotros, pero el que se obviase la reacción en frío de Naruto al ver como Sasuke intentaba matar a su Sakura chan y los sentimientos de ella al ver que todo había salido tan mal me pareció muy torpe. Joder, era un momento muy muy emotivo, era aconsejable desarrollarlo. Al final lo dejaron todo como un "jeje, casi te mata no?" "Jaja, ya te digo, que pillo es este Sasuke". Si Naruto por la supuesta muerte de hinata desarrolló cinco colas, por la de su Sakura chan ante sus ojos a manos de su mejor amigo... ni me lo imagino, crea el juubi el sólo.**

 **Así que aquí tenéis el momento en el que Sakura se da cuenta de que ama de verdad al rubio, quise reflejar la frustración de ella, y la forma de pensar de el, lo que de verdad considera importante y lo que no le parece digno de atención. Sakura acaba de sufrir dos intentos de asesinato y otro rescate del rubio, es normal que se replantee su relación con ambos y vea LO OBVIO. Y me pareció tierno introducirlo así, tras hallar la haruno esa capa. En el fondo, son dos bakas, o no?. Espero que os guste, nos leemos luego, un saludo!**


	7. Baka

Cap7: baka

 **Buenas! Aquí vuelvo con estos dos, con mi pequeño oasis particular narusaku entre tanto maltrato a esta pareja... revisas fanfiction y te encuentras auténticas aberraciones, os seré sincero... es algo continuo, como no puedes justificar una pareja, destruyes la más lógica con argumentos ridículos... en fin, dejémonos de frustración y pasemos a lo divertido. Hoy voy a probar algo nuevo, algo que siemore he querido hacer, espero que os guste! Nos leemos al final, paso a los reviews!**

 **Adrit126** : hola! A ver, es un mal menor, yo al menos lo prefiero a dormir sólo... o peor abrazado a mi perro... si en el fondo nos quejamos por hacernos los duros, seguro que nosotros tendremos cosas peores XD y si, olvidárseme el día narusaku... imperdonable... pero bueno, puedo decir lo de "para mí es el día narusaku los 365 del año" e intentar salvar la honra xD espero que te guste lo de hoy, un saludo!

 **Dayani chan!** Ya te conteste por privado, pero disfruta de lo de hoy, que tienes algo nuevo... ni Narutocentrista, ni harunocentrista. Un saludo!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **aaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

- ** _aaaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando

Obviamente, los personajes y el mundo Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo aportó la historia y entierro a boruto en lo más profundo del infierno para que no vuelva a salir. No autorizo el plagio de mis obras.

* * *

El amor. Esa fuerza indescriptible, esa sensación que nos permite volar, soñar despiertos. La fuente de mayor poder del ser humano, y eso nos lleva a nuestra pareja favorita. ¿Cómo describir con palabras algo tan complejo, tan mágico? Quizás pueda empezar por…

- **Vaaaaaya rollo…**

¿Kurama? ¿Has hablado? Si no te tocaba… ¿Puedes vernos? Bueno, a lo mejor son imaginaciones mías, no deja de ser un personaje de ficción y yo estoy aquí escribiéndoos un jueves tarde en lugar de drogarme, como hacen los niños de mi edad…

- **tú si que eres un personaje de ficción…**

Pe… pero, ¿Cómo?

- **¿Que cómo puedo veros? Por favor, soy un puñetero dios a efectos prácticos, ¿te crees que no sé que esto es una novela y una serie animada? Lo que no entiendo es cómo no se han dado cuenta el resto de ningen… vale que el cachorro es un poco… especial… pero el pelo piña supuestamente es listo, debería de extrañarle esos cambios repentinos de fondo cuando alguien dice algo deprimente, o esas muecas imposibles de la gente…**

Va… vaya, bueno, esto es una sorpresa… ¿te importa no decirle nada a nadie y dejarme escribir este capítulo? Luego te puedo dedicar un fic si quieres…

- **Pero, ¿tú has visto que cursilería estabas escribiendo? Y ese número musical que tenías preparado, con todas esas estrellas invitadas para hacer un inmenso crossover… ¿Son goku felicitando a Sakura y Naruto por su aniversario? ¿En serio no te parece raro? ¡Si ni tan siquiera se conocen! ¿Y ninguno de vosotros se ha fijado en lo sospechosamente similar que es el nombre de ese tío con el de mi hermano de cuatro colas? La verdad es que creo que tienes lectores únicamente porque me tienes a mí de foto de perfil…**

Joder, me parecía una buena idea ¿vale? Y, que yo sepa, me leen voluntariamente, algo haré bien… no lo entiendo, pero algo haré bien… y ahora, si no te importa, voy a continuar… ejem ejem… ¿Cómo describir el amor? Quizás pueda empezar por una bella canción, interpretada con maracas y violín eléctrico por nuestro invitado, Eren jaeger en su forma de titán atac…

- **Me abuuuuuurrooooooooo**

Maldita sea Kurama, ¿crees que puedes hacerlo mejor? ¿Ah si? Haz tú este capítulo, y si tiene éxito te pongo en los personajes de esta obra… yo me quedaré aquí y miraré… como fracases te voy a poner de hembra y enamorado de Sasuke en un fic…

- **No te atreverás…**

No me pongas a prueba… venga, vamos, empieza…

- **Sin problemas, el público me adora. Escuchadme bien gakis, porque hoy sois afortunados. Hoy tendréis el privilegio de recibir un pedazo de la infinita sabiduría del poderoso, del asombroso, del adorado Kurama no kitsune, el rey biju de las nueve colas, el terror en masa hecho carne, Y EL PORTADOR DEL PELAJE MÁS JODIDAMENTE SUAVE DEL MUNDO FANFICTION.**

Ejem ejem…

- **Ah si, que me pierdo en mi propia grandeza… como iba diciendo, hoy os contaré yo la historia, y no Angron11, que seguro que está ahora viéndose el siguiente episodio de Samurai Jack… ¿Qué os puedo decir de la relación del cachorro con la pelo chicle? El más sorprendido porque Naruto lograse enamorar a la mujer de sus sueños soy yo, me esperaba que muriese virgen viendo lo ingenuo que es… o que le colasen como pareja a alguien en quien no se hubiese fijado en su vida sólo por razones de fandom… pero el gaki lo logró, consiguió que esa chiquilla no pueda vivir sin él… aunque realmente el favor fue mutuo, ¿os imagináis su vida conyugal con el señor "ojete irritado pero mágico"? Como no lo sustituyese en casa por un muñeco con una grabadora para no irse a dormir sola cada día y tener algo de conversación, no sé qué haría… pero no nos despistemos, que ese no será el tema de este fic. Señores lectores, atractivas admiradoras del gran kitsune de nueve colas, como comprenderéis, yo, el gran kurama, no podía dejar sin resolver este misterio sobre la relación de estos dos, así que, como la científica Dian Fossey, me he pasado veinte años observando a mi propio orangután de pelo rubio, y los últimos años me he fijado en un patrón de conducta en su relación con Sakura. Naruto es un libro abierto, no os puedo contar nada que no sepáis, pero si que he descubierto algo curioso sobre la chiquilla… hablemos de su palabra más usada junto a "Shannaro"… "baka"**

Baka furioso

Al igual que el gruñido de un mono puede variar según su estado de ánimo, he podido ver desde el espacio mental del cachorro que, dependiendo de su estado de ánimo, un baka puede variar hasta dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados. No voy a negar que la ojijade ha convertido el insulto de baka en un auténtico arte: Hay tantos que necesitaría un fic del tamaño de kitsune no Kibo para poder ponéroslos todos, así que os explicaré los más comunes. Empezamos por el típico, el inigualable. Esa chiquilla es pura paciencia, lo tengo que reconocer, no en vano es una usuaria de la técnica de mi primera jinchuriki. Para usar el **byakugou no in** hay que ser paciente hasta el extremo de la enfermedad mental diagnosticable. Cada día debes de reservar parte de tu chakra y almacenarla, meditar, concentrarte en todo momento en tus reservas para evitar que lo uses inconscientemente… el caso es que esa paciencia se suele ver en su vida diaria. No quiere decir que no muestre carácter, quiere decir que yo noto en ella enfado, hastío… pero siempre se suele controlar y sólo saca a relucir su ira en casos extremos. Salvo con dos personas: para empezar, con la chica rubia que huele a flores. No sé si será que la yamanaka es suicida y no se atreve a hacerlo ella solita, pero nunca he visto a nadie pinchar tanto a ese juggernauth de fuerza monstruosa como Ino. Incluso su novio, que empezó con fuerza para reclamar ese puesto hasta que se llevó la primera hostia y ya aprendió, siente terror tras esa pose neutra cuando la ve insultando a la haruno.

La otra persona es Naruto. Es un superpoder, una habilidad innata. Naruto será hokage, básicamente porque ya lo es en cuanto a lo que no dejar a la haruno indiferente se refiere. La conquista de la pelirrosada empezó desde el lodo más espeso, desde el desprecio más absoluto, pero no desde la indiferencia. Esa chica de pelo rosa, cuando era niña, sólo se fijaba en su querido Sasuke kun y en cómo aguantaba horas y horas (en serio, ¿será un robot?) cambiar de pose, y en ese molesto chico rubio que siempre sabía cómo enfadarla. Todo asedio comienza con una almena tomada al asalto, y la del castillo de la haruno fue la paciencia. El gaki demostró que en ese aspecto eran tal para cual: cada día, fuese como fuese, el ojiazul lograba que la haruno dijese su nombre. Junto a un baka. E incluso un puñetazo. Poco ortodoxo, si nos hubiésemos llevado bien quizás podría haberle dado algún consejo… o enseñarle a generar feromonas… pero fue un método efectivo. Aunque no os voy a contar nada de lo que ya habéis visto en esa serie de lo que los ningen llamáis anime, la imagen de Naruto volando como un pelele o siendo agitado como un muñeco de trapo es mucho más ilustrativa de lo que pueda contaros por aquí…

…Os contaré mejor una nueva. Eran los primeros días de los dos gaki durmiendo juntos. Obviamente, el dormir en la casa de los padres de ella no era una opción… bastante con tenerme a mí de espectador de sus rituales de apareamiento, como para que les pillase la futura suegra del rubio. Por cierto, quién iba a pensar que la pelirrosada fuese a seguirle el ritmo a mi jinchuriki, es una lástima que no me oigan aplaudir después de cada sesión… bueno, volviendo al tema, como dormir en casa de Sakura estaba descartado, tocaba dormir en el piso de mi gaki. Bueno, piso… madriguera… nido… no sé cómo clasificarlo. Mi cachorro nunca ha destacado por el sentido de la limpieza, hay momentos en los que casi agradezco estar encerrado en esta alcantarilla y no en ese sitio… El caso es que se lo advertí, y lo hice repetidamente. "Naruto, si te vas a aparear con la pelo chicle, deberías de poner esto más elegante", "cachorro, limpia, con toda esta mugre no vas a poder marcaría al estilo kitsune como te he explicado"; e incluso en plena faena avisándole de que tenía un paraguas apuntando peligrosamente a su retaguardia y de que como tropezase lo lamentaría… o no, quién sabe, de gustos no hay nada escrito y yo soy muy liberal… no sé porque se avergonzaba cada vez que le hablaba de lo que tenía que hacer, hablar de sexo es algo natural… tendríais que ver cómo era yo en mis tiempos mozos, eso sí que era "la caza del zorro"…

En lo que nos atañe, estaban ambos ningen atacándose con todo. La chiquilla encima del gaki dandole la noche de su vida, gimiendo, el cachorro en serio sin poder creerse su suerte… y entonces ocurrió lo que me temía. Sakura, en pleno extasis (no en vano el gaki lleva mi chakra en sus venas, es una jodida máquina, como su biju), decidió agarrarse a una estantería que había sobre la cama del rubio para profundizar sus giros de cadera y con ello el orgasmo. En cualquier situación eso no sería problemático, pero claro… el resto de seres humanos no tienen la fuerza de la haruno. Esa estantería se partió como los huesos de mis víctimas ante mis zarpazos, incluso un pedazo de pared salió volando, lanzando al aire su contenido… y aquí vino el problema. Lo repetiré: le avisé. No hay problema en que comas ramen en la cama, pero no dejes el plato a medio terminar en la estantería, que se puede caer. Y sobre la cabeza de la chiquilla en medio del acto de apareamiento, para mayor desgracia. El gaki normalmente no siente miedo, en serio, es algo que admiro de él. Pero cuando, entre los viscosos restos de ramen y ese cuenco encajado a modo de casco sobre la cabeza de su novia, vio brillar de pura furia esos ojos verdes y flotar esos mechones de cabello en nueve colas (tengo que investigar eso, creía que su madre era la única… a ver si va a tener un fragmento de mi alma sellado o algo, ese pelo flotando no es natural…), sintió un terror tan primigenio que intentó incluso huir desnudo del lugar. Pero era tarde, y todo acabó como debía de acabar…

-BAKAAAAAAAAAAA.- gritó la haruno de la que le daba tal puñetazo al gaki que lo lanzó hasta el monte hokage de un viaje. Joder, hasta yo sentí miedo cuando vi ese brazo muscularse hasta el extremo y marcar cada vena antes de golpear…

Baka celoso

Pero ignoremos los días de hospital y la cantidad de huesos que tuve que repararle y sigamos con mi exhaustivo estudio de la pelirrosada y su insulto favorito. El que viene ahora es mi preferido, tengo que reconocerlo, no sólo por ser un primo cercano del baka furioso, sino también por su contenido. A primera vista, esta relación de mi cachorro parece un continuo "Naruto persigue a Sakura, Sakura le aguanta por paciencia y un inexplicable amor", pero no se llega a ser el rey biju más alucinante del mundo Naruto fiándote sólo en las apariencias. No, incluso cuando supuestamente la chiquilla sólo tenía ojos para el uchiha, era ver a Naruto siendo perseguido por otra y automáticamente sentir yo en ella una furia creciente. Curiosamente, con hinata no lo sentía, pero era fácil: ni era el tipo de mi cachorro, ni ella era capaz de dirigirle más de dos palabras sin desmayarse. ¿Qué celos puedes tener de alguien que no genera peligro? Al gaki le habría hecho falta un puto genjutsu y una crisis mundial para plantearse una relación con esa chiquilla de ojos perlas, y aún así no estoy seguro de que llegase a amarla… El caso es que, con otras, la haruno si que reaccionaba. Y vaya que si lo hacía… todavía recuerdo esa cara que puso cuando la sacerdotisa del país del demonio le ofreció a Naruto ser el padre de sus hijos… o cuando esa vampiresa del chakra le besó… fuuka creo que se llamaba… esa mujer tuvo suerte de que mi chakra la atacase, la pelo chicle no le hubiese dejado ni un hueso sin romper viendo su enfado…

Y esa reacción no hizo sino acrecentarse tras la gran guerra. Mi cachorro ya era alguien atractivo antes de ser el héroe del mundo, vamos, es un chico atlético, rubio, de ojos azules, sonrisa perfecta y con esas marcas de bigotes tan jodidamente carismáticas heredadas de mi… pero cuando se añadió su apellido ilustre y su servicio en batalla, la mezcla fue explosiva. Tuve mil discusiones con el gaki en esa época… por favor, estaba claro que era el momento. MI GAKI TENÍA QUE MONTARSE UN PUTO HAREM. En serio, tenía el material, el chakra y candidatas jodidamente atractivas, era su oportunidad. Incluso le hice una lista, buscando además variedad para que no me aburriese cuando viese el espectáculo… esa pelirroja uzumaki, esa chica rubia de las flores, la chica serpiente de pechos enormes… y por supuesto su pelirrosada, faltaría más. Esa vena guerrera me encanta, no me gustan las mujeres pasivas… pero, inexplicablemente, Naruto rechazó cualquier posibilidad, incluso cuando el consejo le ofreció esa oportunidad legalmente. "Sólo tengo un corazón, y es de una mujer ya" contestó el muy… Aunque, si en mi opinión ya la tenía conquistada desde antes de la guerra, con ese comentario ya la acabó de derretir.

Y, contra todo pronóstico, esos celos de la haruno aumentaron en cuanto comenzaron a salir. Tengo que admitir que influía, y mucho, que el resto de mujeres de la aldea y del continente hubiesen decidido no rendirse con el rubio; pero también lo hacía la experiencia amorosa de la pelirrosada. La ojijade, durante su anterior proyecto amoroso, tuvo que soportar como, día tras día, el supuesto amor de su vida la ignoraba, despreciaba, e incluso intentaba matarla. Estaba claro que, cuando experimentó la sensación de ser amada de verdad, y de amar ella, surgió el inevitable miedo a la pérdida. Concretamente, a que una lagarta de pechos grandes se interpusiese entre ella y su Naruto, como la oí comentar por teléfono con su mejor amiga cuando llegó una comitiva del país del demonio a la aldea encabezada por Shion. Pero el momento más espeluznante de celos lo vivi hace un tiempo, concretamente en el hospital de Konoha. Los aterrados niños todavía hablan de un demonio rosado destrozando medio hospital a golpes… si hubiese tenido a mi lado a Sakura en modo celoso durante mi ataque a Konoha, no quedaría de la aldea ni el césped… el gaki había ido a un chequeo médico rutinario, con tan mala suerte que su ojijade en ese momento se encontraba en cirugía y no podía hacérselo. Y, claro, el resto de doctoras y enfermeras no desaprovecharon la oportunidad…

-Doctora Ashi… ¿Está segura de que para un chequeo debo de quitarme la camiseta? Sakura chan nunca lo ha hecho así…- preguntó un cohibido Naruto, no sólo por el acto, también por las otras tres médicos y media docena de enfermeras que le miraban como si fuese un tierno cervatillo y ellas una manada de lobas. Lo dicho, mi gaki es un ingenuo…

-Esto… si, si… es un nuevo procedimiento… no se preocupe, pero… quítese la camiseta lentamente, no vaya a… descolocarse el vendaje del brazo…- solicitó con una mal disimulada mirada lasciva la doctora morena, procediendo un extrañado Naruto a obedecer. Esta mal que yo lo diga, pero mi chakra y un constante ejercicio físico son una combinación ganadora. El gaki tiene mi olfato heredado, pero el pobre no sabe distinguir el olor de la excitación femenina cuando lo capta… aunque debería de imaginarse que mostrar ese torso desnudo con los abdominales perfectamente definidos, esos pectorales desarrollados, esos fuertes brazos, y ese sello parecido a un tatuaje enorme que le daba un toque de chico malo tendría ese efecto en el género femenino… incluso oí un par de suspiros cuando terminó de quitarse la prenda… la doctora líder se olvidó de tragar por un momento mientras miraba a mi cachorro de arriba abajo, el cual no entendía nada, pero claro, no es conveniente jugar con fuego si no quieres quemarte…

-¿Se puede saber QUÉ COJONES OCURRE AQUÍ?- se oyó preguntar con furia desde el fondo del box. Las espectadoras que pudieron huyeron del lugar en cuanto reconocieron a la dueña de esa voz, pero la artífice del momento ni tuvo tanta suerte… es más, la haruno la pilló con su mano derecha sobre el pectoral de Naruto, que miraba a su novia sin entender ese gesto de furia.

-¡Sakura chan!- respondió con alegría el rubio, ignorante del enorme ataque de celos de su novia… un ingenuo… no me explico cómo llegó a la pubertad…- Vine a hacerme el chequeo rutinario por lo del brazo, pero estabas de cirugía. La doctora Ashi se ofreció a atenderme en tu lugar

-¿Ah si?- preguntó rechinando los dientes la ojijade, mientras a la doctora morena le temblaban las rodillas.- ¿y por qué estás sin camiseta?

-Es el nuevo procedimiento, ¿no? A mí también me parece raro, pero las doctoras y enfermeras insistieron en que era vital…- expuso un ignorante Naruto. Aunque, por suerte, mi gaki no era ciego y entendió lo que significaba la última señal que le mando su novia… el ver tres tablillas de madera de diagnostico partirse en mil astillas ante el agarre de la ojijade fue MUY revelador, tanto como el shannaro de después.

Mi cachorro pudo interponerse justo a tiempo para evitar que la haruno reventase la cabeza de su compañera de trabajo de un puñetazo… lástima que lo hiciese poniendo su propia cabeza… salimos volando y atravesamos cuatro paredes de urgencias de un viaje… Os lo diré por aquí: estoy orgulloso de mi cachorro, aún con ese golpe, fue capaz de levantarse, sacudirse el polvo, y correr para evitar el homicidio de medio personal de urgencias del hospital de Konoha, a costa de su propia integridad física por supuesto. Mi gaki es un héroe, un caballero silencioso… un guardián oscuro… fue legendario ver cómo Sakura le agitaba como un muñeco de trapo mientras el resto evacuaban las urgencias… Tras una hora de batalla campal, que sólo frenó cuando Naruto convocó mi manto de chakra dorado y recibió el refuerzo de Tsunade, la pareja volvía a casa en una pose… cómica, seré sincero. Mi cachorro con media cara vendada, un brazo en cabestrillo y moretones por todo el torso; y la haruno con un gesto de puro enfado, pero sin separarse de su novio eso sí. La conversación de vuelta la tengo grabada, por si la queréis en DVD con mis comentarios y los de Ino, que lo vio todo parapetada detrás de unas camillas mientras protegía a los niños inocentes.

-Sakura chan… ¿vas a seguir enfadada todo el día? Ya te dije que lo siento, dattebayo…- se arrastró miserablemente mi vergüenza de jinchuriki… ¿veis lo que tengo que soportar? Le golpea, le manda como un muñeco a volar de un puñetazo… y todavía pide perdón. Como se nota que no es un depredador apex como yo…

-Habértelo pensado antes de exhibirte ante todas esas busconas arrastradas…- contestó Sakura mientras cerraba los ojos con enfado y levantaba la cabeza.

-Creía que era parte del reconocimiento médico, Sakura chan…

-Ya… y tú eres tan estúpido que te lo crees… o quizás no, no te vi muy incómodo cuando esa lagarta te estaba tocando, ¿no estarás liado con ella verdad?

-¿Qué? Sakura chan, ¡si era la primera vez que la veía en mi vida, te lo juro!- repuso un apurado Naruto.

-¿Y por qué la cogiste de la mano después, eh?- cuestionó una completamente celosa Sakura, mientras la vena de su frente se hinchaba al recordar que esa aprovechada robanovios se había escapado de sus garras…

-La habías lanzado tres bisturí a modo de shuriken Sakura chan, tenía que apartarla, ¿de dónde querías que la agarrase para hacerlo? ¿Del cuello, dattebayo?

-Quizás… y luego apretar hasta que se pusiese azul…- murmuró con rabia la haruno, para luego tomar la mandíbula del uzumaki con su mano y dirigir su mirada a la suya.- Escúchame bien, no quiero volver a ver a una de esas busconas tocándote. Sólo YO tengo derecho a hacerlo, ni otras enfermeras, ni doctoras, ni tan siquiera Shizune o Tsunade sama ¿te ha quedado claro, baka hentai exhibicionista?

Bien, paremos aquí. Aquí lo tenéis, ESE es el baka celoso. Fijaros en la entonación, como mantiene la chiquilla los dientes apretados cuando lo dice, como destila casi veneno en cada comentario, como esos ojos brillan con una fría furia surgida de lo más profundo del averno. Por supuesto, mi cachorro contestó con un asentimiento inmediato. Demonios, hasta yo asentí. Esa chica, cuando quiere, sabe dar miedo…

Baka avergonzado

Pero vamos a variar un poco, que parece que el uso del baka se limita a insulto y rabia. No no, baka tiene mil significados, y muchos de ellos son más cariñosos que furiosos. Como el baka avergonzado. Si, la haruno es una chica muy orgullosa. Pero orgullosa hasta el límite eh, esa chica creo que recuerda cada insulto que recibió de niña… Normalmente, mi gaki se disculpa por todo, y muchas veces debe de hacerlo porque es él el culpable, pero hay días en los que los astros se alinean y realmente debe de disculparse la pelirrosada. Como al día siguiente del episodio del hospital. Mi pobre cachorro había recibido una buena paliza de su ojijade por defender a los inocentes de urgencias de los daños colaterales y evitar que la haruno acabase en la cárcel por matar a medio personal de urgencias de Konoha. Había recibido puñetazos, patadas, lanzamientos de objetos… incluso un mordisco cuando intentó inmovilizar a la chiquilla abrazándola por la espalda. Como resultado, mi gaki estaba convertido en una momia. Lo diré: mi chakra es espectacular, regeneré en segundos un puto agujero en el pecho de Naruto cuando el subnormal profundo de su amigo decidió atravesarlo con un **chidori** , ¿sois conscientes de la cantidad de hueso, cartílago, músculo y sangre que cree de la nada? Mi chakra es la principal razón de que ese chico siga con vida…

Aunque no hace milagros. Naruto había recibido heridas incapacitantes para un ser humano medio, vamos, que estaría un par de días en cama recuperándose si atendemos a su ritmo de curación, un par de días donde Tsunade le prescribió reposo absoluto. Como resultado, el hokage del pelo pincho y gris le había dejado libre de misiones durante ese plazo, obligando a mi gaki a esperar en casa. Para un chico tan hiperactivo como Naruto, eso sería peor que una tortura, pero no hay mal que por bien no venga, puesto que tenía un médico personal las veinticuatro horas del día. Sakura había decidido quedarse con él todo ese tiempo, cuidándolo y alimentándolo, para inmenso jolgorio de mi gaki. Es cierto que en la decisión de la haruno había influido la baja obligatoria impuesta por Tsunade hasta que reconstruyesen las urgencias… realmente, a Sakura sólo la había salvado del despido su talento del que no podía prescindir la hoja, su relación con Tsunade y que a esta no le hizo ninguna gracia que su personal médico se intentase aprovechar de su nieto en todo menos en la sangre. Incluso creo que, si hubiese estado presente desde el principio, el destrozo habría sido aún mayor… Y ahora, el gaki se encontraba en su cama, siendo atendido por una Sakura cuya culpabilidad se podía ver a kilómetros.

-Auch…- dejó salir el quejica de mi gaki cuando la pelirrosada le cambió las vendas del hombro, provocando que la haruno le mirase con aún más culpa.

-¿Te duele mucho Naruto?

-No… no Sakura chan… es por… la postura y eso, dattebayo…

-Se te da muy mal mentir…- contestó con pesadumbre Sakura a la pésima excusa de mi cachorro.- Soy una novia horrible…

-No digas eso Sakura chan, ¡eres la mejor novia del mundo! Sólo es que tienes carácter… a mí me gustas así, con tu carácter y todo…- le repuso el uzumaki mientras acariciaba la mejilla de ella. Puede que no sea un apex, pero tengo que admitir que no se le dan mal estos momentos a Naruto… sabe qué decir y cómo decirlo…

-Pero… mírate… estás como una momia por mi culpa, y estarás dos días en cama… eso para un ser humano normal sería un mes mínimo de reposo…- siguió flagelándose la chiquilla. No entiendo esa culpabilidad, debería de estar orgullosa, ha vencido sin esfuerzo al jinchuriki del kiuby. Que vale que contra mí no habría tenido oportunidad y que mi cachorro se dejaría asesinar por ella antes de hacerla el más mínimo daño, pero no deja de ser una gesta. Los juglares cantaran historias sobre esa pelea de hospital. "Y Naruto voló, y la pared de pediatría atravesó… y al ver a su héroe otra pared atravesar, los niños gritaron de terror sin dudaaar…".

-¿te refieres a esto? Es todo una farsa Sakura chan. Realmente estoy perfecto, pero quería tenerte dos días enteros para mí, de ahí el espectáculo que preparé… piénsalo… tú y yo solos… en esta habitación… sin ramen en mis estanterías…- declaró Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna, arrancándole una ligera risa a la ojijade y luego una mirada pícara. El superpoder de mi gaki, otra vez a la vista: la haruno era incapaz de no sentir si el estaba cerca. Pasión lo llamáis los ningen, creo… lástima que, cuando intentó erguirse para hinchar el pecho como un palomo en uno de sus patéticos rituales de apareamiento, sus heridas decidieron que no era el mejor momento para cortejar a una hembra..,- Auchh…

-Anda… deja de intentar meter tripa y descansa…- le respondió Sakura con una sonrisa mientras le ayudaba a recostarse de nuevo.- para que te recuperes un poco más rápido, te he preparado una sorpresa…- la haruno salió de la habitación con un cierto aspecto emocionado, para volver con un tazón de…

-¡RAMEN!- exclamó mi cachorro… qué fácil es de contentar…- ¿Has ido a Ichiraku a comprarlo? Si llevas aquí toda la mañana.

-No, este ramen te lo he hecho yo. Todo son ingredientes naturales y saludables, ya veras como te gusta, mi madre me enseñó la receta…- expuso con alegría Sakura, mientras le tendía el plato al uzumaki, que lo miró con duda. Aprovechando que el demonio de pelo rosa no me oye, os lo confesaré: Sakura no cocina especialmente bien. A ver, es comprensible, no todo el mundo nace con talento para eso, y la chiquilla tiene otras cualidades mucho más destacables… pero, lo que es cocinar, no es su fuerte. Creo que se debe a su vocación de médico: un médico no se preocupa porque un medicamento sepa bien, se preocupa porque sane al paciente. Seguro que os acordáis de esas terribles píldoras de soldado… que si, que daban una energía mayor que las normales, pero era como comer un moco duro… hasta a mí me dieron arcadas, y eso que sólo veía al pobre gaki comerlas sin quejarse. Ahí justamente supe que este chiquillo estaba de verdad enamorado, comerse una de esas píldoras cada día durante un mes sin borrar la sonrisa ni quejarse es el mayor ejemplo de amor que he visto en mis milenios de existencia.

-Gra… gracias Sakura chan… ya… ya tengo ganas de probarlo…- contestó Naruto, ocultando tras una sonrisa su absoluto pánico. ¿Y decía la haruno que Naruto miente mal? Ahora vais a ver que no. El gaki, ante la mirada emocionada de Sakura, viendo ese brillo en sus ojos verdes, hizo de tripas corazón y comió el plato de ramen. Fue una de cal y otra de arena: no sabía mal… ni tampoco bien. No sabía a nada. En serio, llevaba mil complementos que daban sabor, ¿Cómo demonios lo había hecho Sakura para lograr que se anulasen entre ellos para no saber a nada? Era como tomar agua con tropezones de insípida pasta… Por supuesto, el gaki no dijo nada de eso, sólo tragó y tragó hasta dejar el plato reluciente, todo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se merecía un Oscar, por dentro estaba casi llorando…

-¿Qué tal?- preguntó Sakura, esperando una respuesta con ilusión. Y, por supuesto, Naruto renunciaría al ramen con tal de que su novia fuese feliz, así que contestó lo obvio…

-Estaba riquísimo Sakura chan.

-¿Si? ¡Qué bien!- exclamó la pelirrosada con pura alegría, y Naruto la respondió con una sonrisa mientras tragaba y deseaba que esa comida pasase fácil por su intestino…- Estaba muy preocupada por tu salud Naruto, pero ahora que sé que te gusta el ramen cardiosaludable te lo haré más de seguido.. así podrás dejar el de Ichiraku, que es todo grasa y colesterol…- Naruto apenas logró ocultar su terror ante esa posibilidad, y reaccionó con agilidad, haciéndome sentir orgulloso. Ese chico es pura supervivencia…

-Si, bueno, lo hablaremos luego, ahora…- Naruto se fue quitando lentamente la camiseta, mientras Sakura le miraba con una ceja arqueada.- No he hecho mi chequeo médico, doctora haruno… y me han dicho que hay un nuevo procedimiento mucho más… cercano…- comentó, con un tono inocente. Sakura iba a responderle que le tocaba reposo, pero contempló ese torso perfectamente definido y vio esos dos zafiros mirarla con picardía, y lo pude captar con mi agudo olfato. Iba a tener entretenimiento durante horas, y cuando la chiquilla se mordió el labio inferior tras recorrer con su mirada cada centímetro de esa piel tostada, Naruto lo supo también.

-Bueno… has sido un buen paciente… pero vas a tener que hacer…- Sakura se subió a horcajadas sobre el gaki.-… exactamente lo que yo te diga. Baka…

¿Veis? El baka avergonzado, os dije que iba a aparecer. En este caso, es una disculpa elegante. Os explicaría todo más pormenorizadamente pero… yo no me pierdo esto…

Baka feliz

¡VAMOS CACHORRO! ¡Más esmero con esa lengua, que estamos de caza de nuevo! Eh, un momento… ¿Seguís ahí? ¿Tantas ganas tenéis de leerme? Si el gaki y la chiquilla están en su mejor momento, y ya tengo bastante poco espacio en esta alcantarilla como para que me acompañéis vosotros. ¿Qué? No me miréis así, tened en cuenta que llevo toda la vida del gaki aquí encerrado, no os imagináis lo aburrido que es… mi único entretenimiento es ver la vida del cachorro, ¡es como si viviese mi propio Show de truman! Y claro, los inicios han sido muy cansinos… todo el rato con el "dattebayo", el "seré hokage y todos me respetarán" y el "Sakura chan, hazme caso", eso es material para todos los públicos… yo prefiero algo más adulto… ¡al fin la vida de gaki es interesante de verdad! Primero una guerra, ahora sexo explícito en 3D con cámara subjetiva… pero, viendo que no os vais a largar, seguiré con mi charla… todavía tengo un baka que enseñaros… el último baka de mi selecta lista. Lo he dejado para el final porque es especial… es el mayor cambio que he visto en la chiquilla desde que sale con mi gaki, algo muy curioso…

Analicemos lo que sabemos de la vida de Sakura: puede que no tuviese la infernal infancia de mi cachorro, pero tampoco la suya fue un camino de rosas… perdió a su mejor amiga por una tomar rivalidad por un chico con la personalidad de un zapato roto y usado, siempre tuvo que demostrar más que el resto por ser una civil y no una heredera de un gran clan… y también tuvo que lidiar con abusones. Ese pelo rosa y esos ojos verdes llaman mucho la atención, y lamentablemente pueden hacerlo con respecto a personas indeseables. Frente gigante, pelo chicle… había muchos insultos para ella… no me miréis mal, yo se lo llamo con cariño, al fin y al cabo es la hembra escogida por mi cachorro para tener su propia camada. Es aquí donde Naruto se comenzó a fijar en ella: una chica con los colores más bonitos que había visto en su vida, y en apuros, ¡el espíritu luchador de mi gaki no pudo decir que no a ese reto! Cuantas palizas se llevó en las sombras, interceptando matones antes de que fuesen a por su princesa de cuento… y nunca se lo dirá a Sakura, es curioso… Podría decirse que ahí comenzó el punto de inflexión de la haruno, la época donde pudo comenzar a estirarse un poco.

Pero eso no significa que todo fuese perfecto ya. Fruto de todos esos años, y aumentado por esos constantes gruñidos y faltas del príncipe estirado de pelo negro, la chiquilla se volvió insegura. Al primero que le sorprendió, entre siesta y siesta, fue a mi: de una niña que no tenía miedo de enfrentarse a la heredera del clan yamanaka y mejor amiga por sus convicciones, a bajar la cabeza y pensar continuamente en lo que opinarán los demás de ella. Un cerezo sin un sol que lo alimente… algo triste. Pero este fic no es un drama, así que la joven tuvo un gran golpe de suerte, uno rubio e hiperactivo. Sakura tenía vergüenza frente a todo el mundo, solía fingir y ser otra persona… hasta que aparecía súper baka. No sé si os habréis fijado que, en lo directamente relacionado con Naruto, su inner nunca aparece… puede que lo nombrase mientras hablaban de su Sasuke kun o de cualquier otra chorrada, pero, estando solos Naruto y ella, inner Sakura y Sakura son una sola persona. Y eso dice mucho… significa en resumen que, con Naruto, Sakura actúa plenamente como es, sin filtros, sin contenerse. ¿Para qué? El gaki la adora como es, y a ella le encanta eso aunque no lo reconozca. Uno aporta pasión a la otra, y la otra color al uno. Que gris sería el mundo de mi cachorro con otra mujer, una que le aportase mesura y no color… de la torre del hokage a dormir y viceversa, sin hacer ni caso a su familia… un mal final para un héroe, me parece a mí.

Y, volviendo al tema que nos atañe, ya desde que formaban equipo gennin juntos se empezaba a ver este último tipo de baka. Algún momento fugaz rápidamente reprimido por ese miedo al ridículo de la haruno, algún cruce de miradas que decía demasiado… el gaki conquistó ese castillo piedra a piedra, por eso es y será sólo suyo. Si lo pensáis, no prestó atención a nada más en su vida: ni trabajó como debía para ser un gran ninja, ni adquirió los conocimientos necesarios para ser hokage… sólo hubo una cosa en la que estuvo cada minuto atacando y progresando… que esos ojos verdes fuesen suyos. Y, cuando empezaron a salir, estos baka se oyeron incluso más que los baka celosos… la chiquilla se merecía un respiro después de tanto sufrir en su adolescencia con un hombre que no sabía lo que se perdía, así que os reconoceré aquí, en petit comité, que me alegro. Joder, ya era hora de que las cosas fuesen bien para estos dos… el caso es que este baka es… esperad, un momento… vaya, ¿ya han acabado? ¿Cuánto llevo aquí con vosotros? A esperar hasta que la pelo chicle se vuelva a apiadar del mocoso para poder ver más acción… aunque me viene perfecto el momento para que veáis a qué baka me refiero. No perdáis detalle.

-Naruto…- la chiquilla se abraza a Naruto de lado, reposando su cabeza sobre su pecho desnudo, mientras el gaki tiene una sonrisa imborrable. Todavía no se cree su suerte el muy…- siento haberte golpeado como un muñeco de trapo en urgencias en un ataque de celos… es que es ver a otra tocarte y… y no poder controlarme…

-Sakura chan… si no me gritases de vez en cuando me acabaría distrayendo, así que no pasa nada… yo reaccionaría parecido si otro hombre te tocase…- contestó el cachorro con dulzura, subiendo la barbilla de la ojijade suavemente hasta que tuvieron pleno contacto visual.- Te quiero muchísimo, Sakura chan.

-Y yo a ti…- contesta la haruno reforzando ese abrazo. Oigo su corazón latir descontrolado, notó sus mejillas enrojecer… ni un sentimiento negativo, sólo una sensación…-… baka.

Y ahí lo tenéis. El baka feliz. Porque un baka no significa necesariamente imbécil… sobre todo si viene de una tsundere como la haruno. Os dejo, que me apetece dormir la siesta. Recordar decirle a Angron11 que si tiene lectores es gracias a mi, y que quiero mi propio fic… "Las aventuras de ero kitsune", con youkos sexis, técnicas alucinantes, ciudades destruidas de un golpe de mis impresionantes colas… joder, será magnífico, ¡PONTE LAS PILAS AUTORZUCHO!

* * *

 **Y ya está, un poquito de innovación nunca sobra. Os he hecho capítulos centrados en Naruto, en Sakura... tocaba uno del maravilloso kurama. Se hace raro escribir insultándote a ti mismo, pero bueno, consideradlo un crossover con el propio autor XD Curiosamente, la idea se me ocurrió viendo la parodia de SNL de "What does the fox say?", me dije, "que dice Sakura?" Y sólo me vino a la mente ese grito tan característico XD Cuatro baka, espero que os haya gustado!**

 **¿Pongo a kurama de pj por aquí? ¿O le hago ese fic de novia de Sasuke? Lo dejo en vuestras manos MUAHAHAAAAA**


	8. Un nuevo hogar

Cap8: un nuevo hogar

 **Buenas! Si, lo se, tengo un poco abandonada esta historia, os juro que no es mi intención, si hasta tengo un par de proyectos narusaku en camino a parte de este esperando. Digamos que aquí dudaba si llegar a este punto de inflexión, y como enfocarlo. Os confesaré que prefiero escribir narusaku cómicos, ahí ambos encajan al cien por cien, pero la historia pedía hoy uno trágico. En un principio iban a ser dos cortos, pero al final decidí unirlos en uno medio, y aquí tenéis el resultado. Espero que os guste, nos leemos.**

 **Adrit126:** hola! Si, me encanta poner a kurama insultando la inteligencia de Naruto, no deja de verle las veinticuatro horas y ser testigo de cada estupidez que hace Naruto (imagínate si nos pasase a cualquier otro, diría algo parecido xD). Y gracias de parte de kurama! Me fijé en los veintemil contextos de baka que existen en fanfiction y la serie, y me dije, "vamos a reunirlos". Me alegra que te gustase, un saludo!

 **Shoseiki chan:** hola de nuevo! Gracias, me pareció una buena idea y veo que ha triunfado xD kurama es puro carisma, seamos sinceros, a mí me tiene enamorado desde la primera vez que muestra esos ojos y esos dientes a Naruto desde el otro lado de la celda. Es más, yo sólo le representaré en dos vertientes: o demonio falto de empatía, o pervertido total XD

Pues si, gracias por decirlo, cada historia y cada capítulo que publicó es un experimento. En algunos casos me beneficia, en otros me pone las cosas más difíciles. En este, por ejemplo, estoy experimentando a escribir sin guión previo, dejando que la historia fluya (en todas las demás tengo un guión capítulo por capítulo ya preoarado). Afecta a mi estilo de escritura y me obliga a innovar y articular, eso me gusta, aunque creo que prefiero un guión previo XD. Y tú tranquila, sigo aquí y muy a gusto, y narusaku total encima. Tengo la promesa de hacer siempre un narusaku x cada historia en la que no acaben juntos, hasta ahí soy de fanático de la pareja. Lo del mejor escritor... tú estilo es mejor, y he leído a auténticos artistas por aquí, pero gracias, me alegra saber que mi estilo y técnica te gustan ;)

Y exacto, para mí es el canon, hay material continuo para enlazar con la serie, aquí también lo he podido hacer, en todos mis narusaku lo hago. Con otras parejas es mucho más difícil encontrar más de un momento, incluso imposible (irónicamente, el naruhina, bidireccionalmente, no tiene apenas... lo de pain con ese pasotismo de después y ya... porque me niego a contar the last como canon, en serio, es un insulto al resto de películas, "Ni shion, ni sara, ni ninguna otra es canon, pero the last si que necesitamos justificar esta pareja", tapaos un poco joder!)

Ya te lo dije por privado, pero lo repito: cualquier cosa que me dediques me encantará seguro! ;) un saludo!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **aaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

- ** _aaaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando

Obviamente, los personajes y el mundo Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo aportó la historia y entierro a boruto en lo más profundo del infierno para que no vuelva a salir. No autorizo el plagio de mis obras.

* * *

Naruto saltaba de rama en rama con potencia, tanta que los dos escuadrones anbu que le seguían, asignados por el hokage, sufrían para seguirle el ritmo, lo cual era un logro inmenso: Los anbu de konoha eran la élite de la aldea ninja más poderosa del continente, guerreros veteranos con una doble afinidad elemental y una preparación excelente, el que tuviesen que esforzarse de verdad para seguirle el ritmo era una muestra de las capacidades del uzumaki. Sólo Sasuke uchiha estaba a su lado, compensando de vez en cuando el desfase de velocidad con su **amenotejikara**. Lo mejor de la aldea de la hoja, una pareja de shinobi capaz de destruir una nación si querían, y apoyados por dos escuadrones anbu especialistas, todos ellos asignados a una misión. Una misión de rescate. Naruto apretó los dientes con rabia, guiándose por su olfato. Reconocería el olor de su objetivo hasta dormido, a kilómetros de distancia, bajo el agua, entre el fuego… El olor de cerezo, el olor de Sakura. Porque la misión era rescatar a la kunoichi médico más talentosa de la hoja, a la doctora Sakura haruno, y traerla de vuelta. El hokage hubiese preferido enviar a gente no implicada emocionalmente en la misión, pero habría sido imposible detener a Naruto una vez supo que la haruno estaba en peligro, así que mejor asignarle una escolta adecuada y confiar en el héroe rubio.

Y eso que, en un principio, nada hacía indicar que algo así pudiese suceder. Sakura, como una de las mejores kunoichi médico de Konoha, no solía salir fuera de la aldea a hacer chequeos, sobre todo cuando había rumores de un nuevo grupo paramilitar que cometía atentados en el país del fuego, una especie de imitación de akatsuki. Sasuke había sido designado a la persecución de ese grupo tras descubrirse que todos eran individuos de carácter artificial similares a los zetsu, con el sharingan implantado, y lo había realizado con más o menos holgura. La principal ventaja de esos atacantes era su sharingan, y contra Sasuke, el portador del **mangekyo sharingan** y el rinnegan, se volvía inútil. Pero, aún así, ese grupo se las había arreglado para atentar en una ciudad cercana a Konoha cuanto Sasuke se encontraba en el sudeste de la nación acabando con una de sus escuadras y Naruto regresando de una misión diplomática en Iwa. Sakura, como kunoichi médico de guardia, fue asignada a atender a los heridos del lugar, acompañada por una fuerte escolta jounin, pero aún así no había sido suficiente. Ese misterioso enemigo, que se hacía llamar Shin y se atribuía el apellido uchiha, había vuelto a atacar el mismo sitio tras llegar el batallón médico, y no se había tenido noticia de la ojijade desde entonces. Y, en cuanto Naruto tuvo noticia, salió directo al lugar, y al poco se le unieron el resto de miembros de la misión.

- **Cachorro**.- le llamó la atención el biju de nueve colas desde su interior, mientras Naruto reventaba literalmente una rama al dar un salto.- **Un kilómetro al frente, date prisa.** \- Naruto respondió asintiendo y se preparó para acelerar de verdad. Hasta entonces, debido a que todavía estaba kurama rastreando, había estado reservándose, facilitándole la búsqueda al biju, pero ahora ya no había motivo para no ir a su máxima velocidad. Sin embargo, Sasuke se dio cuenta de sus intenciones.

-Dobe, deberíamos de esperar a los demás.

-Espérales tú si quieres.- repuso Naruto sin apartar la vista del frente, para salir disparado en dirección a su destino.

Mientras, en una gran cueva, Sakura se lamentaba en el suelo por su suerte. Maldita sea, ¿es que no podían tener un puto respiro en su vida con tanto megalómano y psicópata con sharingan robado? Ella era una kunoichi de élite, pero joder, todos tenemos límites. No era una sobrehumana como sus compañeros de equipo, pero siempre acababa enfrentándose a cosas que excedían el nivel de un jounin medio… un titiritero con un ejército de mil marionetas envenenadas, una legión de shinobi revividos con chakra eterno, una bestia mitológica de diez colas, un megalómano uchiha con dos rinnegan, una diosa… y ahora este fenómeno. Cuando salió de konoha, rumbo a esa misión de asistencia sanitaria, ya tuvo el presentimiento de que algo no iba bien. Pero era una kunoichi de élite, aprendiz de Tsunade sama, sólo daría un paso atrás para tomar impulso. Llegaron al lugar del atentado de esa nueva organización criminal, y comenzaron a hacer su trabajo: atender heridos, evacuar a los damnificados… Esos terroristas habían volado por los aires el hospital local y el cuartel de las fuerzas de konoha, así que su presencia allí era necesaria. Y, cuando se habían instalado ya y dispuesto un hospital de campaña improvisando, esos hijos de puta volvieron. Atacaron a los jounin de konoha, más centrados en salvar vidas que en rastrear al enemigo, y lo hicieron con fuerza.

Todos ellos eran personas extrañas. En un principio, al ir encapuchados, Sakura no podía distinguir más que figuras humanoides algo bajas de estatura, que se movían con una habilidad espectacular para esquivar y contraatacar. Pero, cuando acertó su primer puñetazo, mandando a uno a volar contra una pared entre crujidos de sus huesos, pudo verlo: todos tenían la misma apariencia, su piel era blanca, como la de los zetsu de kaguya, y sus ojos eran rojos con tomoes. Todos portaban el sharingan, por eso se desenvolvían tan bien en taijutsu contra los ninjas de konoha. Portaban armas de metal negro que parecían deshacerse y luego volver a hacerse para atacar desde ángulos imposibles, una habilidad que la kunoichi ya había visto antes en la marioneta del nidaime kazekage que Sasori usó para intentar matarla. Ese enemigo era peligroso, y los superaría si seguían luchando en esa desventaja, pero si huían serían masacrados junto a los heridos. Ella era la capitana del escuadrón, sus shinobi dependían de ella, así que hizo lo necesario: ordenó retirada mientras ella cubría a sus guerreros en la evacuación de heridos. Lejos de las posibles víctimas inocentes, Sakura liberó su técnica estrella, el **byakugou no in** , y demostró a cada enemigo porque era discípula de Tsunade y miembro del equipo ninja más letal del continente. No llevó la cuenta de cuantos mató, pero pronto se hizo común que sus enemigos dudasen antes de atacarla. Bien, le gustaba ver el miedo en sus enemigos.

Pero, cuando iba a continuar con la masacre, todos sus atacantes comenzaron a simplemente desaparecer. La kunoichi mantuvo su pose de guardia, esperando una emboscada, hasta que ella también desapareció. Se sintió absorbida por un vórtice, similar al que usaba óbito uchiha, y acabó en esa cueva oscura en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No tuvo tiempo de pensar en que ocurría, porque la situación era apremiante: estaba sola, rodeada de esos seres de sharingan y piel blanca armados, y frente al que parecía su líder. Se hacía llamar Shin uchiha, y su aspecto arrancó una mueca de asco en Sakura: su piel blanca, llena de cicatrices, presentaba múltiples sharingan implantados a lo largo de su cráneo, hasta cubrir un total de ocho, todos mirando en diferentes direcciones. Le faltaba el brazo derecho, que al parecer había perdido contra Sasuke en una batalla, y le reveló una retahíla de ambiciones febriles que hizo a Sakura caer en lo evidente, que ese individuo estaba loco: habló de refundar akatsuki, de seguir la voluntad uchiha destruida por Itachi, dijo que era Danzo shimura reencarnado… Sandeces, la haruno ya estaba un poco cansada de tanto enfermo mental suelto. La interesó más la razón de llevarla ahí: ese grupo paramilitar quería debilitar a la hoja, y para ello debía de privarla de sus mejores shinobi. Y Sakura era uno de ellos. A Konoha le costaría reponerse de la pérdida de Sakura haruno, su futura directora de los servicios médicos y alumna aventajada de Tsunade Senju.

Cualquier otro habría temblado de miedo… pero cualquier otro no era Sakura. La pelirrosada simplemente se triscó los nudillos y sonrió con ironía. Y respondió al gesto de confusión de Shin como mejor sabía: reventando el suelo de la sala entera de un puñetazo. Esos individuos salieron volando, movidos por la fuerza del impacto, y Sakura se lanzó a por su objetivo principal. Ese estúpido sin brazo le había revelado un dato fatal: era el líder de la orden. Si él caía, el grupo paramilitar también. Así que pronto Sakura se metió en una lucha de taijutsu contra el falso uchiha. El estilo de Sakura era mucho más fluido y elegante, refinado durante su época gennin y chunnin, un estilo propio de los usuarios del suiton, y la haruno además gozaba de la ventaja de tener un brazo más… al menos al principio. En cuanto el usuario del sharingan tuvo un respiro, a su brazo comenzaron a acudir todos los trozos de hierro del lugar: kunai, senbon, cuchillas… hasta las armas de la ojijade la traicionaron y acudieron a Shin, formándole un nuevo brazo de metal. Armado con ese brazo, ambos contendientes llevaron la lucha a otro nivel. Sakura, armada con su byakugou, resistió cada disparo de proyectiles de metal, cada corte, cada ataque. Su entorno se volvió contra ella, saliendo del suelo las tuberías de metal que seguramente alimentaban de suministros la base enemiga, y su enemigo no escatimó en esfuerzos para matarla. Sakura lo golpeó, lo pateó, incluso le lanzó una inmensa viga de piedra para aplastarlo.

Pero, cuando creyó esquivar una salva de proyectiles del falso uchiha, estos variaron el rumbo y se clavaron en su espalda. Su byakugou la regeneraba, pero esos proyectiles de acero negro conductor de chakra se clavaron con aún más fuerza en su piel a pesar de ello, distorsionando su sistema y provocándole un dolor atroz. Cayó de rodillas entre gritos de dolor, mientras recibía más cortes en su piel de las cuchillas de Shin. Pronto, la haruno estaba inmóvil en el suelo, enfocando el poco chakra que podía manejar a bloquear el riego sanguíneo de sus heridas, y así evitar morir desangrada. Había perdido, el falso uchiha incluso ordenó a uno de sus subalternos que rematase a la ojijade. Y, cuando ese zetsu se dispuso a rematarla, y contempló su arma de metal aproximarse a su cuello, sólo pensó en una persona. Su sol rubio. Su baka de ojos azules. Le dolía el alma sólo de pensar en dejarle solo. Cerró los ojos, soltando una lágrima… ojalá no la odiase por lo que iba a pasar. Un gigantesco estruendo, seguido de una nube de polvo, inundó la sala. Y, cuando esa nube de escombros se deshizo, el verdugo de Sakura ya no existía. Había sido literalmente aplastado por su salvador. Su caballero zorro, preparado para el combate. Su eterno paladín, que siempre aparecía cuando pensaba en él. Naruto uzumaki, jinchuriki de kurama no kitsune, había llegado a la batalla, y lo había hecho enfadado de verdad.

Naruto detuvo su mirada en Sakura nada más aparecer. Tenía múltiples cortes en su piel de porcelana, y estaba pálida debido a la pérdida de sangre. Seguía viva, pero muy débil. Miró a los zetsus y al individuo del brazo de metal con sus rubíes carmesíes fulgurando entre la oscuridad y el polvo: normalmente, Naruto hubiese sido piadoso, pero fue ver a Sakura en ese estado y abandonar esa idea. Esos desgraciados la habían herido… y lo iban a pagar con su puta existencia. Naruto tenía un corazón de oro, pero era un uzumaki, y había una máxima de experiencia entre los enemigos del clan del remolino: un uzumaki es vicioso y cruel con el que haga daño a sus seres queridos. Era su punto de no retorno, la única condición al mundo de los uzumaki: dialogarían y serían pacíficos, pero quien tocase lo que ellos amaban descubriría porque los hijos del remolino eran denominados en la antigüedad como "demonios rojos". El chakra rojo, no dorado como solía acostumbrar, comenzó a envolver al rubio, mientras el ambiente se helaba y los allí presentes notaban que se hacía mucho más difícil respirar. Incluso estar en pie. El violento chakra rojo, ese que salía cuando Naruto no estaba equilibrado mentalmente al usar el chakra de kurama, hizo aparición. Sakura lo sentía cerca, arañando el suelo, gritando lamentos al aire. Y la aterraba, era la faceta de su amado rubio que eliminaría sin dudar.

Ese chakra la envolvió de inmediato, comenzando a sacar esas cuchillas de metal y recargando sus reservas de chakra. Puede que Naruto estuviese sediento de sangre, pero su prioridad allí era clara: Sakura. Muchos de esos falsos uchiha se lanzaron a por él, y Naruto no movió ni un músculo. Sólo mantuvo sus ojos rojos en ellos, sin mostrar más que una fría furia. De pronto, los zetsus no se encontraban atacando al rubio. Estaban en una húmeda y oscura alcantarilla. Y la única luz que recibían eran dos gigantescos rubíes rojos. Kurama no kitsune, el biju de nueve colas, el gran zorro de fuego, se carcajeó con crueldad. Como agradecía al gaki que le enviase visitas de vez en cuando… Los cuerpos de sus atacantes cayeron al suelo entre sudores fríos, con sus miradas perdidas en un gesto de terror tras experimentar la razón por la que kurama era denominado como una masa de odio, mientras Naruto rugía al techo de la cueva. El chakra rojo que le envolvía tomó la forma de una gigantesca garra de más de siete metros de altura, un apéndice que barrió las filas de los zetsus de un zarpazo. Naruto sentía ira, odio, su cuerpo clamaba por destrozar a cada desgraciado que había osado tocar a su Sakura chan. Pero su prioridad no era esa. Sakura estaba en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados. Su prioridad era salvarla, y ahora tenía el espacio para sacarla de ahí. Mientras su capa de chakra rojo desaparecía, tomó a la pelirrosada en brazos con suavidad, encontrándose con que sus refuerzos ya habían llegado, y atacaban a los indefensos zetsus supervivientes del golpe del uzumaki. A su lado apareció Sasuke, caminando tranquilamente con su mano en la katana enfundada.

-La llevo al hospital- anunció Naruto, ya con lo único que le importaba en sus brazos, mientras el uchiha asentía con seriedad. Su rinnegan le revelaba que la haruno estaba estable, pero convendría que la revisasen. La misión era rescatarla, y estaba cumplida, pero el pelinegro veía la oportunidad de cumplir otra. Entre escombros, escupiendo sangre por su boca, asomó su rostro furibundo, mirando con odio al portador del rinnegan y al jinchuriki. Uno de sus ocho sharingan estaba muerto, blanquecino, revelando que había tenido que recurrir al **Izanagi** para sobrevivir incluso.- ¿Puedes con él?- Sasuke miró al rubio como si hubiese preguntado una auténtica estupidez.

-Sin problemas…- Anunció el uchiha con suficiencia, mientras Naruto desaparecía en un fulgor amarillo rumbo a Konoha. Hoy la hoja se cobraría la vida de un nuevo enemigo con el sharingan.- Ni con los siete **Izanagi** que te restan tendrás posibilidad… - declaró con arrogancia, mientras su enemigo le miraba con furia.

El rubio, con su novia en brazos, apareció de golpe en uno de sus sellos hirashin más usados: el del hospital de konoha. Anteriormente, lo había usado únicamente para visitar por sorpresa a la haruno. La llevaba sus adorados dangos de fresa y se los dejaba a escondidas en su despacho, la invitaba a comer, o simplemente la venia a visitar con la excusa de sus vendajes del brazo. Le encantaba estar cerca de ella, y así se aseguraba de que su novia no tuviese demasiado estrés por el trabajo. Pero ahora usaba ese sello para algo mucho más apremiante. Se presentó en urgencias, y de inmediato Tsunade y un equipo de médicos atendieron a la pelirrosada. Un rápido examen de la senju reveló que Sakura no corría peligro, que sólo había caído inconsciente por el esfuerzo. La ojijade había empleado el chakra rojo que Naruto le había traspasado de manera brillante, cerrando la mayoría de sus heridas, y ahora sólo necesitaba descansar. La asignaron una habitación individual y, prediciendo lo que haría el uzumaki, se encargaron de que hubiese un sofá cómodo allí. Porque, por supuesto, Naruto no se separó ni un segundo de la haruno. Aunque su mente estuviese divagando. Divagando por cientos de lugares, por cientos de escenarios. Escenarios en su mayoría terribles, dónde llegaba demasiado tarde a salvar al amor de su vida. Donde esos ojos verdes se cerraban para siempre. ¿Dónde estaría él si hubiese llegado un segundo más tarde a ese puente cuando Sasuke enloqueció? O ahora, en esa cueva…

A su mente vino una de sus preocupaciones más recurrentes: el miedo de perder a Sakura. Ese miedo que le atenazaba como nada, aprovechándose de que Naruto no estaba acostumbrado a sentir miedo. No sabía si era por el chakra rojo del depredador primigenio que llevaba alojado en su cuerpo, o por ser una persona muy valiente, o incluso por ser un estúpido, pero Naruto no solía sentir miedo. Quizás lo sintió en su infancia de forma tan continúa que desarrolló inmunidad, como el cuerpo ante un virus, y hoy en día era como si pasease por la vida demasiado deprisa como para pararse a sentir esa sensación. Pero ahora su mente estaba trabajando a mil por hora, su imaginación presentándole escenarios terribles… sentía miedo. Y lo sentía desde esa vez en el puente antes de la cuarta guerra ninja, cuando casi la pierde a manos de su mejor amigo. Había fingido que no tuvo secuelas en el ese momento, pero si las tuvo, sería un psicópata si no hubiese sentido nada en ese momento y lo hubiese dejado pasar. Le hizo detenerse un instante en la carrera de obstáculos que era su vida, y analizar esa sensación y sus consecuencias, y con ello germinó en su interior la semilla del miedo. Y desde entonces había luchado por ocultársela al mundo, y en particular a su novia, aunque ella ya se oliese que algo pasaba. Sólo había que ver cómo, contra madara, Naruto ignoró al uchiha para salvar a la haruno de un ataque que no la dañaría gracias al **byakugou no in**.

Y el uzumaki tendría que adaptarse a ello, y debía de hacerlo porque estaba afectando a su relación en un aspecto crucial: el hogar de la pareja. Llevaba meses buscando el lugar perfecto para vivir, uno económico, acogedor, en una buena localización… y claro, conjugar todos esos requisitos era imposible. Lo barato les llevaba a barrios de mala muerte, lo acogedor normalmente estaba en las lejanas afueras, y lo bien situado se salía del presupuesto de los shinobi por mucho. Sólo había dos maneras de cumplir ese objetivo: o pedírselo a la aldea, cosa descartada porque ninguno de los dos quería deberle nada a nadie ni disfrutar de privilegios aprovechándose de sus servicios de guerra; o pertenecer a un clan con propiedades. Y, para suerte de la pareja, Naruto era el heredero del gran complejo uzumaki, un edificio de dos plantas con espacio suficiente para una gran familia, como se había asegurado Kushina al reformarlo. Entonces, ¿Por qué no se habían mudado allí ya? Por lo que inspiraba en Naruto. Naruto no veía allí un edificio, veía un monumento a lo fútil de hacer proyectos de futuro. Fue acabar de reformarlo y morir Kushina y Minato, dejándole huérfano. No quería tentar a la suerte. Creía sinceramente que, si evitaba ese lugar, no perdería a más seres queridos, como si ignorándolo esquivase la desgracia. Pero lo acontecido ese día le dejó claro que era una actitud ridícula. Y le hizo llegar a una conclusión. Esperó a que Sakura despertase, pasadas unas cuantas horas, y lo primero que hizo fue sonreírle. Adoraba verla despertar, sobre todo ahora.

-Naruto…- dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras se despertaba, notando como el uzumaki la apretaba la mano con ternura.

-Sakura chan… ¿estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó con interés el uzumaki.

-Nada, tranquilo, estoy bien…- intentó tranquilizarle la haruno. No necesitaba ser un genio para ver que el ojiazul estaba realmente preocupado: sus ojos con ojeras, su mirada ansiosa, esa barba descuidada por haberse olvidado afeitarse un par de días por el ajetreo…- ¿Cuánto llevo dormida? ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Llevas menos de un día dormida Sakura chan, no te preocupes por eso.- repuso el uzumaki mientras la acariciaba la mejilla de su novia. Sakura cerró los ojos y sonrió al notar esos dedos acariciando su piel. Creyó que no lo volvería a sentir, y ahora quería disfrutarlo. Sólo los abrió cuando Naruto continuó hablando.- Luchaste contra ese grupo paramilitar, pero te consiguieron llevar hasta su guarida. Llegamos justo a tiempo para vencerlos…- expuso Naruto, queriendo omitir todos los detalles, aunque la haruno de inmediato recordó todo. Cerró los ojos de nuevo con pesadez.

-Mi propio caballero de cuento me ha salvado… otra vez.- declaró Sakura con una mezcla de gratitud y vergüenza. Gratitud porque en serio se enamoraba aún más cuando veía a su propio héroe saltar montañas y partir océanos por ella; vergüenza porque cada vez que lo hacía se sentía débil, un estorbo. La ojijade quería estar a la altura del amor de su vida, ser digna de Naruto, y cada vez que él la salvaba, daba un paso atrás en esa meta. Era injusto… Naruto fue consciente del conflicto interno de su novia casi de inmediato, no en vano la conocía desde los cinco años.

-Sakura chan, luchaste con valor y mataste a muchos de ellos…

-Ya, y acabé aquí, y tú y Sasuke salvándome la vida…

-tú me has salvado la vida mil veces.

-Si, pero a la hora de la verdad… eres tú el que me salvas a mi…- murmuró con pesadumbre Sakura, derramando una lágrima en su frustración. Naruto se la limpió con suavidad y tomó su mentón con dulzura, trabando su mirada con la de la fémina. Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada con intensidad, jade contra zafiro, uno de esos duelos con los que Naruto sabía que tenía toda la atención de su novia.

-No, Sakura chan.- aseveró el uzumaki, olvidándose Sakura por un momento de respirar. Bajo la luz azul de esos ojos, cualquier respuesta se quedaba silenciada, sólo había atención.- Eres tú la que me salvas a mi. Si te pasase algo, ¿Qué sería de mí? ¿Te crees que soy lo suficientemente fuerte para vivir sin ti?- preguntó Naruto, respondiéndose a si mismo mentalmente. Si una vez llegase tarde, si esos ojos jade perdiesen la vida, él iría detrás. Si no estuviese ese olor a cerezo para calmar su latido del corazón, sólo le quedaría oscuridad, frío. Se cobraría esa pérdida por mil, y después se perdería él mismo. Sólo le pedía al mundo una cosa a cambio de salvarlo y anteponer sus intereses a los suyos: Sakura haruno feliz y a salvo. No era mucho pedir, ¿no?- Cada vez que te salvó a ti, me salvó a mí mismo. Recuérdalo: sobre esa camilla estamos siempre dos.- sentenció el ojiazul, sonrojándose de inmediato Sakura. Naruto y su súperpoder evangelizador: espantar cualquier duda de la persona con la que hablase con un discurso. En ese momento, Sakura no veía simplemente a su novio, veía a un hokage, al gran héroe del continente. Veía la voluntad del fuego, y la impactaba con tal fuerza que sólo pudo decir una cosa.

-Baka…- respondió con una sonrisa. Sakura lo había entendido perfectamente, y todo por una razón: ella también sentía que, cuando le curaba una herida al uzumaki, también se curaba a si misma. Ambos estaban unidos de esa manera desde que Sakura le vendó su mano cuando hacían equipo gennin y Naruto se clavó un kunai para sellar con sangre su promesa de no dejarse nunca más vencer por el miedo. Y ella no podía ser más feliz por ello. Ya no había miedo, ni vergüenza, sólo determinación. Jade contra zafiro, ese era el efecto que provocaba en ambos.

-Tu baka, recuérdalo siempre.- repuso Naruto con esa sonrisa zorruna suya.- y ahora oba chan me ha… pedido…- Sakura se rió junto a Naruto, sabiendo que pedir era ordenar imperativamente.- que te obligue a descansar y a que hagas noche aquí, por precaución.

-Naruto, soy médico… estáis exagerando…- se intentó excusar la kunoichi mientras se levantaba, no la hacía falta descansar más y podía ser de ayuda en otra parte, pero fue frenada de inmediato por el rubio.

-Ya sabía yo que no harías mucho caso… así que tendré que sobornarte.- comentó con una sonrisa zorruna el rubio, mientras Sakura le dirigía una mirada pícara.

-¿Ah si? ¿Me has traído dangos de fresa?- preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Puedo hacerlo, pero es otra cosa. Si te portas bien y te quedas aquí conmigo, mañana iremos a un lugar que te gustará… pero sólo si te portas bien eh.- Sakura arqueó una ceja, intrigada, y decidió hacerle caso a su novio. No sabía si era por el tono de voz o por quedarse una tarde disfrutando de su rubio, pero sentía que sería algo muy bueno.

Al día siguiente, Sakura andaba entre los pasillos del complejo uzumaki con la curiosidad de una niña pequeña. Porque la sorpresa era ir a ver el complejo herencia de Naruto. El rubio, tras pasar la tarde y la noche con Sakura en el hospital para asegurarse de que la inquieta kunoichi no se levantase a trabajar o algo por el estilo, había guiado a Sakura hasta la zona de clanes, concretamente hasta un edificio semi abandonado. El complejo uzumaki era uno de los edificios más grandes del lugar, a pesar de llevar dos décadas sin inquilinos: fue construido por Mito uzumaki como legado para la princesa del remolino que viviría en la aldea como jinchuriki, Kushina uzumaki. La joven pelirroja vivió allí toda su infancia, pero no soportaba estar sola con tanto espacio, así que, en cuanto comenzó a salir con Minato, se fue a vivir con él a su piso y dejó el lugar abandonado. Le recordaba a la pérdida de su clan, y eso le dolía. Con el tiempo, cuando ambos supieron del embarazo de la pelirroja, la pareja habló sobre su futuro. Kushina declaró una y otra vez que quería tener diez hijos con el pelo rubio de su marido, dispuesta a refundar su clan, pero para ello no les bastaría el piso del namikaze, necesitarían un lugar más grande… y el complejo uzumaki cumplía los requisitos. Kushina superó sus viejos temores y decidió junto a su marido irse a vivir allí en cuanto naciese su primogénito, reformándolo de mientras para dejarlo perfecto… aunque la desgracia no la permitió cumplir su sueño.

Y ahora, Naruto había decidido seguir los pasos de su madre, y volver a ocupar el complejo uzumaki. Convertirlo en su hogar… y en el de Sakura. La kunoichi, a pesar de aparentar tranquilidad, por dentro sentía su corazón desbocarse. Ese lugar era PERFECTO: dos pisos con habitaciones amplias, muy luminoso, con un gran jardín para que Naruto se dedicase a su hobby secreto de la jardinería, situado a poca distancia del hospital y de la Torre hokage. En serio Naruto le había propuesto el hogar de sus sueños, como había cumplido cada una de sus fantasías, pero no se atrevía a mostrar su entusiasmo. Y no lo hacía porque sabía lo que este lugar significaba para Naruto: era el hogar en el que el rubio se hubiese criado si sus padres no hubiesen muerto el día de su nacimiento. El lugar donde habría evitado cada paliza y maltrato. Donde le habrían arropado en las noches de tormenta. El lugar donde habría sido feliz. Para Naruto era un constante recordatorio de lo injusta que la vida había sido con la familia uzumaki namikaze, lo que pudo ser y no fue. Sakura no quería emocionarse porque sólo tenía que ver lo callado que estaba el rubio desde que entraron para saber que no era un momento fácil para él. Puede que fuese el lugar perfecto para vivir juntos, y para formar una familia en un futuro. La idea incluso la hacia sonrojar. Pero no a cualquier precio: que su sol particular siguiese brillando con fuerza era lo más importante para la ojijade.

-¿qué te parece?- preguntó el rubio, abrazándola por la espalda y plantándola un beso en el cuello. A Sakura la temblaron las piernas al notar ese olor a roble y esos brazos musculosos rodeándola… incontrolable, simplemente.

-Es… perfecto Naruto. Simplemente perfecto.- reconoció la haruno, aunque luego su preocupación afloró de golpe.- Pero… ¿tú estás preparado? Sé que es difícil para ti…- confesó la kunoichi, observando un marco con una foto de Kushina embarazada y Minato que tenía en una mesilla enfrente suyo.

-Lo estoy. Llevo toda mi vida evitando este lugar por miedo, como si por acercarme fuese a derrumbarse sobre mi cabeza… algún día tenía que enfrentarme a esto.- declaró Naruto, observando alrededor.- y mejor hacerlo acompañado, ¿no? Además, mis padres estarían encantados de que viviésemos aquí, me lo legaron por ello. Y particularmente mi madre estaría orgullosa de que lo hiciese contigo.- Sakura sonrió, dándose la vuelta para besar esos labios como muestra de gratitud. Su baka siempre lograba hacerla feliz, era infalible.

-Si tú estás preparado, yo también. Te prometo que seremos muy felices aquí, Naruto. Me pienso ocupar de ello.- le prometió la ojijade a su novio, para luego añadir algo importante.- Pero limitaremos el naranja a una habitación eh…- Naruto soltó una carcajada con el comentario, mientras Sakura le acompañaba riendo.

-Vaya, y yo que tenía pensado pintar todas las paredes de ese color… y el techo… y las alfombras… y los muebles…- Naruto buscó darle otro beso a la kunoichi, mientras Sakura intentaba responderle entre risas. Si dejase al uzumaki elegir la decoración, vivirían en una naranja gigante.- tendrás que darme un par de días para que mis clones lo limpien… después escogeremos los muebles y pintaremos, ¿Qué te parece?

-Me encantaría.- reconoció la haruno, sonriendo como una niña pequeña. De verdad tenía ganas de empezar. Pero antes tenía algo que decir.- pero quiero esa foto en nuestro cuarto.- declaró, señalando la foto de la pareja namikaze con Kushina embarazada. Naruto arqueó las cejas antes de responderla.

-¿Tanto te ha gustado?- repuso divertido.

-Es la foto de tus padres, siempre he tenido curiosidad por verlos… tú madre era preciosa…- dijo Sakura, mientras envolvía a Naruto con sus brazos y volvía a besar a su novio con pasión.- y lo más importante: es la primera foto de mi novio.- Naruto sonrió y se entregó al beso, mientras la pasión se abría camino y ambos comenzaban a acalorarse. Sakura lo tenía claro: este lugar pudo hacer feliz a Naruto de niño, pero no fue posible. Ahora cumpliría esa misión. Y ella se encargaría que cada día en ese lugar borrase un poco del pasado injusto de su novio. De su baka de ojos azules. Del amor de su vida. Porque la mejor manera de vencer a un miedo es enfrentarlo.

* * *

 **Y fin. Lo dije, tocaba algo con toques trágicos, a pesar de que este fic es humor. Necesitaba un momento emotivo para justificar la mudanza del rubio al complejo uzumaki. Me reserve este momento para este fic específicamente, en el resto se muda y ya, sin dramas, y eso no es realista, no deja de ser el lugar donde hubiese tenido una familia si la vida no hubiese sido injusta con Naruto. Quería reflejar el miedo que Naruto diente hacia ese lugar, y como lo supera por Sakura. Es el último paso que da hacia la madurez, demuestra que está dispuesto a ya definitivamente tomar el legado de sus padres y reconstruir su clan. Un momento tierno, costo sacarlo, pero estoy satisfecho con el resultado final.**

 **Y sobre el principio... la perspectiva de perder a Sakura. Los que hayáis leído cierto fic mío reciente sabréis mejor que nadie a lo que me refiero (tomároslo como un pequeño adelanto de lo que pasará ahí ;) ). Naruto es alguien muy pasional, de ahí que el dolor de la pérdida le haga mucha más mella que el resto... incluso cuando lo ha podido evitar en el último momento. Y ese dolor le hace replantearse su vida y su relación, y dar ese paso definitivo con Sakura. No están casados (todavia) pero Naruto no se llevaría a cualquiera a vivir al complejo uzumaki. Viento en popa todo, lectores, nos leemos en el siguiente y en el resto de mis fics! Un saludo!**


	9. Mi primera vez

Cap9: mi primera vez

 **Buenas! Si, he tenido algo abandonado este fic, pero es que mi inspiración narusaku iba dirigida por completo a Asqueroso baka hentai, no me culpéis por darme rienda suelta XD en este perfil siempre va a haber algo nuevo de narusaku cada mes, pero si os lo doy todo de golpe me agoto T.T hoy tenemos cameo de uno de mis favoritos de Naruto, espero que lo disfrutéis, yo paso a los reviews!**

 **ADVERTENCIA: lenguaje malsonante y soez, no todos los hombres somos así, cualquier parecido con algún conocido es pura coincidencia. Yo ya he advertido xD**

 **adrit126:** hola buenas! Pues si, para mí es canon, es más, hasta que boruto saque 698 capítulos de desarrollo naruhina, narusaku sigue siendo la pareja más desarrollada del manga, seguida por el SasuSaku (que murió por el espectáculo de violencia de género en el puente...). Y son datos objetivos, no es solo una cuestión de gustos.

Y si, Naruto no puede ver a Sakura herida, le duele incluso más que si fuese al revés. Tú fíjate en el combate contra madara que, a pesar de que sabía que Sakura con su sello era invulnerable, entra en pánico cuando la ve atravesada por la espada del malo. Y ese sentimiento le hace dar el paso valiente definitivo para irse con su novia a vivir a esa inmensa casa de su propiedad. Me alegra que te haya gustado, disfruta, un saludo!

 **Joanayagarcia:** saludos! Me alegra que te gusten, siempre me hace ilusión descubrir un nuevo fan del narusaku :Dy graciasa ti por leer mis fic, es un honor que todavía tengan seguidores XD como ves, me gusta más escribir sobre humor, Sakura da para mucho en esas situaciones, y gracias a quien sea tenemos muchísimo material en Naruto y shippuden para desarrollar esta pareja de manera canónica.

Y, como viste, asqueroso baka hentai no fue al final naruharem ;) ya conozco yo a la pelirrosada, en pocos escenarios podrían permitir esa situación... un saludo y disfruta del capítulo!

 **Shoseiki chan:** hola! Mujer, esto es comedia, no voy a matar a Sakura XD si te puedo adelantar el final de este fic: cuando me quede sin ideas, matrimonio. Así de sencillo XD el universo oscuro de mi mente está reservado para la oscuridad en ti, kitsune no kiba y algún proyecto de aventura nuevo. Aún con todo esto, veo que quizás lo mejor será alternar drama y comedia dentro de una historia de aventuras, me lo apunto como objetivo.

Si, quise justificar bien ese paso, y me quedo elegante, estoy satisfecho. Y el minakushi es mi segunda pareja favorita, me dio mucha rabia que no los desarrollasen, sobre todo tras verlos en el sueño del tsukuyomi de Tsunade y en road to ninja. Son tiernos, Kushina tiene una presencia BRUTAL y minato la complementa perfectamente, ya tengo ganas de hacer un fic largo con ellos.

Y si, el pobre Naruto lo ha pasado mal, pero siempre sale adelante, es su leitmotiv. Y acabar con Sakura es lo mínimo que se merece. No hace falta revivir el narusaku, sigue vivito y coleando, que no te engañen con tanto naruhina donde Naruto descubre sus sentimientos así, de golpe, de la noche a la mañana... o ese SasuSaku tan edificante para las mujeres (ironía eh)... nuestro único problema es que no contamos con tanto presupuesto como esas dos parejas XD un saludo y disfruta!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **aaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

- ** _aaaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando

Obviamente, los personajes y el mundo Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo aportó la historia y entierro a boruto en lo más profundo del infierno para que no vuelva a salir. No autorizo el plagio de mis obras.

* * *

-Jajaaa, ¡te gané otra vez!- exclamó konohamaru, levantando su puño derecho con un gesto triunfal y el mando de la consola en la mano izquierda.

-No es justo, me había refugiado en mi fortaleza, ¿de dónde has sacado ese lanzamisiles? ¡tienes que estar haciendo trampas, dattebayo!- se quejó un frustrado Naruto, sacando esa vena competitiva que tenía contra su hermano pequeño oficioso. El sarutobi había descubierto un nuevo juego, uno llamado fortnite, y no había tardado ni un día en llevarlo a la nueva casa de su nii chan para comenzar a jugar. Y, mientras que en el campo de entrenamiento shinobi el resultado era abrumadoramente favorable para el rubio, en la sala de juegos del complejo Uzumaki el castaño era el rey indiscutible.

-El problema es que no te mueves jefe… haces una fortaleza pequeña y te quedas dentro como si fuese imposible matarte…- le sugirió el ninja de la bufanda, deseando que su hermano rubio le diese un poco de batalla… necesitaba entrenarse mejor si quería ganar algún día a Moegi, la campeona indiscutible de konoha…

-Agghhh, son paredes de madera, supuestamente deberían de servir para defenderme… venga, otra vez.- volvió a la carga el Uzumaki, reiniciando la partida. Volvieron a jugar, con el mismo terrible resultado de siempre (a Naruto se le daban bien los juegos más antiguos, los de su época gennin, los actuales ya se le escapaban… fortnite, minecraft… ¿Qué fue de los call of duty? O del Mario kart…), el Sarutobi decidió sacar el tema que le importaba.

-Ni… Nii chan… ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-Si me dejas pillar esa madera del fondo…- repuso con un gesto de concentración el ojiazul, mientras su personaje talaba algunos árboles en el juego.

-Es… es que… tu primera vez co… ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- preguntó con vergüenza konohamaru, pero el rubio era demasiado ingenuo como para darse cuenta de que el tema de conversación había cambiado.

-Joder, pues lamentable, no aguanté nada…

-¿nada? ¿Tan difícil es?- preguntó con terror el sarutobi. Si Naruto, el héroe del más poder que conocía, lo hizo fatal, no quería ni pensar en cómo debía de hacerlo el resto…

-Para mi sí joder… y mira que voy con el arma más grande…- konohamaru abrió los ojos con asombro, mirando de reojo la entrepierna del rubio.- Quizás debería de llevar dos más pequeñas y atacar a mis objetivos por la espalda… en plan sorpresa, tu viste mi primera vez, ¿crees que debería de esconderme en unos arbustos y atacar cuando nadie me vea?

-¿Cómo? ¿Pero de qué cojones hablas nii chan?

-Joder, del fortnite, ¿de qué estás hablando tú?

-¡De mi primera vez joder!- gritó el sarutobi, visiblemente nervioso, para luego mirar sonrojado alrededor.- Con… con hanabi…- en ese preciso instante, dando un respingo el rubio por la respuesta.

-¿Tú y ha hanabi vais a…?- konohamaru asintió, todavía sonrojado, mientras el rubio miraba por la ventana. Pudo ver a su Sakura chan en el jardín, limpiando una de las zonas donde cultivaban plantas medicinales. Normalmente, la jardinería era cosa del Uzumaki, era su hobby secreto, pero la haruno había insistido en aprender lo básico para poder tener más ejemplares de las plantas medicinales que solía usar en su trabajo de médico. Y al final le había parecido una tarea relajante, entendía porque le gustaba tanto a su Naruto. Con un suave vestido del color de su pelo y bañada por la luz del sol, a Naruto no podía parecerle más atractiva. Aunque ahora mirase por otro motivo distinto a admirarla…- Bien, Sakura chan está lejos, así que tenemos tiempo… te contaré todo lo que me contaron a mi y luego te haré una pregunta, ¿vale?- El sarutobi volvió a asentir, suspirando el ojiazul antes de comenzar su explicación. El castaño había comenzado a salir hace unos meses con hanabi hyuuga, ya tenía edad, y estaba preparado para dar el paso. Solo necesitaba una pequeña guía... y Naruto le iba a dar una enciclopedia.- Espero que conserves la salud mental después de esto…

(Flashback inicia)

-E introduces tu pene por el conducto vaginal de la mujer, procurando hacer movimientos constantes de fricción dentro a fuera…- expuso iruka con su característica pose académica a un Naruto sentado en el pupitre de la clase de la academia, mientras señalaba con una delgada vara de madera en un inmenso dibujo del aparato reproductor femenino las zonas a las que se estaba refiriendo. El docente había elegido ese lugar porque sabía que estarían solos al ser vacaciones, y tenía todo el material didáctico que necesitaba. Tras él, Kakashi se había escaqueado de su papeleo para asistir a la charla y ayudar a su discípulo con este tema urgente… bueno, esa era la versión oficial, lo cierto es que el hatake estaba apoyado en una pared, leyendo su libro de cubierta naranja entre risitas pervertidas y sin decir nada más.

Cuando Naruto acudió a ellos para pedirles consejo, esperaban que fuese sobre algún concepto de manejo de chakra, o algo parecido. Pero no, el rubio había acudido a pedirles consejo sobre su primera vez con Sakura. Llevaban saliendo ya muchos meses, Naruto había sido un caballero todo ese tiempo, y, como recompensa, la haruno le había dicho que al día siguiente sus padres estarían de viaje, y ella podría quedarse a dormir con él. No hacía falta ser un lince para averiguar lo que seguramente pasaría. Y, por supuesto, alguien tan inocente como Naruto, que nunca se había planteado cómo hacer eso, la reacción fue simple: pánico. Joder, por supuesto que se había planteado hacerlo con Sakura, entraba dentro de sus objetivos en la vida por encima de ser hokage incluso. Pero, como le pasaba siempre, pasaba de la ilusión al pánico cuando se daba cuenta de que no se había planteado CÓMO realizar sus sueños una vez que estaban a su alcance. Bendito pánico, pensaba tras superar cada escollo, pero el de ahora le tenía cardíaco. Tenía que ser perfecto, Sakura le iba a entregar su virginidad, era un momento vital, y él no tenía ni puta idea de qué hacer, cómo satisfacerla, cómo hacerse merecedor de ese honor. Sobre todo viendo a su fuente de sabiduría y consejo… un profesor de primaria muy inocente, un hokage voyeur pervertido y un zorro milenario aún más voyeur y pervertido. Habría recurrido a sus amigos, pero no quería soportar el obvio vacile que recibiría… Kiba no pararía hasta hacer SANGRE.

-AGGGHHH, iruka sensei, ¡esto es muy complicado dattebayo!- se lamentó el rubio, al que conceptos como "vulva", "trompas de falopio" y "cervix" le sonaban a nombres de técnicas prohibidas y no a cosas que debería de saber sobre las mujeres. Él solo quería consejos joder, no una lección de anatomía.

-¡Tampoco es fácil para mí Naruto!- se excusó un visiblemente atacado por los nervios iruka, que desde luego no estaba acostumbrado a dar estas charlas. Había intentado enfocarlo desde el punto de vista lectivo, pero hasta a él le resultaba claro que no había sido una buena idea.- Podrías pedirle ayuda a otro, yo es que no sé qué decirte salvo que la trates con dulzura y te dejes llevar…

-Lo he intentado dattebayo… pero Kurama solo habla de "marcar al estilo kitsune", "someter entre zarpazos y mordiscos" y está obsesionado con que me haga un harem usando sus feromonas…- comentó un avergonzado Naruto, mientras en su interior el biju reaccionaba con incredulidad. ¿Había dicho algo mal? Era un plan perfecto, sin fisuras.

-Pues yo… yo no doy para mucho más…- dijo con vergüenza el umino, el cual solo había estado con una mujer en su vida… y Shizune SIEMPRE llevaba la iniciativa, en eso iruka era muy tímido.- Kakashi sempai, ¿puedes ayudarle?- El hokage salió de su lectura por un segundo, para arquear una ceja y ofrecerle a su subordinado el libro que estaba leyendo, para escándalo de iruka.- ¿PERO COMO LE OFRECES ESO? ¿Te crees que sacará algo en claro para su primera vez de una obra sobre un shinobi rubio que genera feromonas sin querer y es casi violado por todas las mujeres de su aldea mientras intenta escaparse con el amor de su vida?

-Perdona, pero asqueroso baka hentai es una gran obra metafísica sobre las diferentes oportunidades que te ofrece la vida y lo importante que es elegir bien el momento y el lugar…- defendió el peliplata a su nuevo juguete, aunque un hilillo de sangre en la nariz le delató.- Y de paso nos muestra un abanico de posibilidades para la investigación de feromonas…- ambos adultos iban a discutir, cuando pudieron oír el nuevo lamento del rubio.

-Voy a hacerlo fatal…- Naruto dejó caer su cabeza sobre el pupitre, desesperado. Joder, suponía que podría arreglárselas sin consejos, pero quería en serio que Sakura disfrutase, que fuese especial para ella, y veía que, con lo torpe que era y la mierda de experiencia que estaba adquiriendo, la haruno no lo disfrutaría. Iba a ser un desastre… El hokage, viendo a su alumno abatido, decidió usar su as en la manga.

-Bueno, me parece que tendré que recurrir a la fuente de sabiduría definitiva…- anunció Kakashi, obteniendo de inmediato la atención de los allí presentes.- Ayudó a tu padre, me ayudó a mi cuando a tu padre casi lo mata Kushina por intentar darme ESOS consejos, y dejó específicamente un medio para dártelos a ti cuando fuese necesario…- expuso con tranquilidad, sacando un pergamino de su bolsillo y extendiéndolo por el suelo.- Iba a usarlo para conseguir más icha icha en exclusiva, pero creo que me voy a divertir… **KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU (jutsu de invocación)** \- exclamó tras poner su mano en el pergamino, inundándose de humo la sala. Mientras Naruto e iruka tosían, y el hokage seguía leyendo, una voz se oyó en el lugar, una que hizo a Naruto abrir los ojos con fuerza.

-Me presentaré… soy aquel por el que suspiran las mujeres… el gran maestro de la seducción, el grandioso, el alucinante…- expuso una figura entre la bruma en una pose ridícula y muy familiar para Naruto, con sus casi día metros de altura y su pelo revuelto.

-¡ERO SANNIN!- gritó un incrédulo Naruto, para luego lanzarse a abrazar a su maestro con un gesto de felicidad. No le había visto desde que partió a investigar amegakure, con ese terrible final…

-Tranquilo Naruto, que no dejo de ser un clon y no aguanto tantos golpes como el original…- explicó entre risas jiraiya, pasando por alto la interrupción de su ahijado, para luego contemplar a Naruto con una mueca de orgullo.- Estás más grande y fuerte… veo que el tiempo no te ha tratado mal…

-Jiraiya sama, pe… pero, ¿como…?- intervino iruka, también impactado como Naruto, obteniendo una carcajada del sabio de los sapos.

-Como conozco al desastre de mi alumno, le dejé a Kakashi un clon mío sellado con una única función… Naruto, es la hora de que te dé la última lección, la más importante, de que te transmita mi auténtico talento… he creado este clon con solo un objetivo.- Naruto e iruka contuvieron la respiración, ansiosos por saber la razón de la existencia de ese clon. ¿Transmitir alguna técnica secreta? ¿Quizás mejorar aún más el entrenamiento de Naruto?- BIENVENIDO A TU PRIMERA CLASE DE SEDUCCIÓN SHINOBI.- Naruto e iruka se cayeron de espaldas al oírlo. Ero sennin… pervertido hasta el final…

-¿En serio guardastes un clon solo para esto?- preguntó Naruto mirando con abatimiento a su maestro. Podría haberlo guardado para apoyar en la guerra… o para entrenarle en el manejo del senjutsu… demonios, ¡o para descifrar ese acertijo sobre la auténtica identidad de pain! Pero no, lo había guardado para dar consejos guarros…

-¡No desprecies mi auténtico talento gaki!- le recriminó el peliblanco con una vena hinchada en su frente.- Como ninja hice lo que pude, y fui muy bueno, pero no era mi vocación… mi vocación siempre ha sido ser el mayor vividor follador del continente, ¡y ahí sí que logre mis objetivos! Bueno… casi todos, pero hoy lo voy a solucionar… el caso es que ahora, después de transmitirle mi sabiduría ancestral a tu padre y a tu maestro cuando me preguntaron…

-Con Kakashi sensei no funcionó muy bien…- interrumpió Naruto, mientras iruka asentía con los ojos cerrados. Él no lo iba a decir por tratarse del hokage, pero Naruto no tenía reparo…

-¡Oye! Si no tengo pareja es porque no quiero.- se defendió el hatake.

-Realmente, le sería más fácil si no se pusiese a leer novelas pornográficas en medio de sus citas…- aportó iruka, mientras el hokage le devolvía una mirada de rencor. Vale, no tendría que haber hablado… iba a estar limpiando retretes hasta la jubilación…

-Yo aporto sabiduría, si el aprendiz no pone de su parte es todo papel mojado…- reconoció jiraiya, mientras Kakashi se hacía un ovillo en una esquina de la habitación. ¿Es que nadie entendía que esa literatura es arte, y que él quería una mujer artística?- En fin, vamos al lío mocoso: como tu grandioso maestro, el arte del sexo tiene tres piernas. Introducción, nudo y desenlace. Antes, mientras y después. Quita esta puta mierda iruka, que vas a conseguir que el chico le pille miedo a las mujeres y acabe como su amigo rarito del clan uchiha...- explicó el sannin, mientras el docente apartaba el póster del aparato reproductor femenino y Jiraiya dibujaba en la pizarra una A de antes, una M de mientras, y una D de después. Ah, y una extraña elipse vertical con los extremos puntiagudos. ¿Qué cojones era eso?- Bien, empecemos con el antes. Seguramente habrás visto en el porno como todo empieza directamente…

-E… Ero sennin… yo no veo porno…- Contestó Naruto con vergüenza, obteniendo un gesto de burla de jiraiya que significaba un "Ya, como todos…"- No, en serio… Nu… nunca me ha llamado la atención…

(Fin del flashback)

-¿NUNCA HAS VISTO PORNO NII CHAN?- exclamó konohamaru con asombro, siendo tapada su boca de inmediato por un alarmado Naruto, que temía que lo oyese Sakura y pensase algo raro de esa conversación. El sarutobi, aún amordazado, seguía mirando con sorpresa al rubio… hasta él, a sus dieciséis, había visto alguna…

-¿quieres decirlo un poco más alto, que no te han oído en la torre hokage?- le recriminó Naruto, para luego volver a liberarle la boca.- A ver, no es para tanto… es que no me llama, así de simple…- se excusó con vergüenza, para luego continuar con su historia.

(Flashback vuelve)

-¿NUNCA HAS VISTO PORNO MOCOSO?- exclamó jiraiya con asombro, mientras iruka votaba de la impresión.

-Yo… yo tampoco he visto nunca porno…- entró en defensa del Uzumaki el profesor de la academia.

-¿QUÉ?- reaccionó con aún más incredulidad el sannin.- vergüenza sobre mi legado, pero ¿vosotros qué cojones hacéis antes de la hora de la siesta? Agggh, ni me contestéis, seguro que es algo demasiado pervertido incluso para mí… bien, como iba diciendo, el sexo no es un "aquí te pillo, aquí te mato". No, debes de currártelo si quieres que la chica esté a gusto. Y debes empezar por… prepararla. Besos, caricias… tú ya me entiendes truhán.- comentó el peliblanco con una sonrisa pervertida, para luego señalar esa extraña elipse de la pizarra.- pero eso no basta, ¿sabes qué es esto?

-Etto… ¿el ojo de Kurama?- preguntó Naruto con duda, mientras iruka miraba al suelo y negaba suavemente… él sí que lo sabía, pero claro, Naruto no… al menos quedaba claro que Naruto no había hecho nada de eso antes.

- **Como vuelvas a comparar mi espectacular pupila rasgada con eso te absorbo el alma…** -amenazó tétricamente el kitsune mientras observaba ese triste espectáculo. Él, el gran alfa, el kiuby no kitsune, sellado en el cuerpo de ese inútil…

-No… esto va a ser más difícil de lo que creía…- dijo para sí él gama sannin.- Bueno, lo sabrás cuando lo veas… esto mocoso, es la puerta al puto paraíso. Y, como tal, tiene… cerraduras que abrir.- explicó con su sonrisa pervertida, para luego señalar la parte de arriba del dibujo.- La clave está en este punto, AQUÍ está la llave. Si lo atiendes bien y haces lo que te dije antes de acariciarla y besarla, habrás cumplido con el antes.

-Y co… ¿Cómo lo atiendo?

-Aparte de con tu pequeño amigo de entre las piernas, puedes usar las manos- declaró jiraiya como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo, pero la expresión de total confusión de Naruto mientras se miraba sus manos le indicó que no sería tan fácil.- Tú simplemente atiende "acariciando" el punto que te he dicho, y de vez en cuando… explora un poco más abajo… no pongas esa cara, sabrás a lo que me refiero cuando lo tengas delante.

-El objetivo es que ESO se humedezca al máximo posible, y para ello también puede ser útil la boca…- comentó el hokage al fondo tras mirar con una ligera sonrisa bajo su máscara al sannin, mientras Naruto e iruka abrían los ojos con sorpresa.

-Co… ¿con la boca?- preguntó Naruto, completamente rojo de vergüenza.- es… es una chica ¿sabes?

-Ya, ¿te crees que sólo los hombres podemos recibir sexo oral?- se burló jiraiya tras devolverle la mirada burlona al hokage, para luego seguir.- Tú céntrate en ese punto mágico con tu lengua: lamidas amplias y lentas al principio, y más rápidas y precisas a medida de que la chica gima…

- **Te recomiendo apoyar con los dedos cachorro, a mito y a tu madre las volvía locas…** \- comentó un contento Kurama, uniéndose al tándem del hokage y sannin y satisfecho por la clase de seducción shinobi que estaba recibiendo Naruto. Temía que su cachorro le pusiese en vergüenza cuando se cruzase con una hembra, pero ahora veía que era posible que no hiciese demasiado el ridículo… Sin contar que se estaba divirtiendo viendo lo mal que lo estaba pasando el rubio, esta mención de su madre le había dejado en shock.

-... Como decía mi padre con sus amigos cuando creía que no le oía: "lo que no puedas acabar con la polla, acábalo con la lengua"… mi padre bromeaba mucho con esas cosas.- sentenció Kakashi provocando una carcajada en Jiraiya y el biju, mientras Naruto cada vez enrojecía más. Le estaba costando horrores no salir corriendo, esto entraba dentro de sus grandes traumas, junto a besarse con Sasuke y la vez que sufrió los mil años de dolor…

-Y hazlo hasta que eso suene como un san bernardo bebiendo agua.- finalizó el sannin conteniendo su propia carcajada, acabando con la resistencia del rubio y obteniendo un gesto completamente asustado de iruka, que no iba a unirse a ese par de pervertidos.

-¿PERO CÓMO LE DAIS ESOS CONSEJOS AL CHICO?- gritó con horror el profesor. Esto ya estaba pasando de castaño oscuro, y solo estaban en los preliminares… como siguiese escuchando, el Uzumaki se convertiría en un pervertido de primera…

-¿Se te ocurre una forma mejor de describirlo?- se defendió jiraiya, para luego contemplar a su alumno, que estaba hecho un ovillo en una esquina de la clase barajando seriamente ingresar a monje…- Venga mocoso, no es para tanto, solo estoy perfeccionando lo que ya habrás hecho…

-Esto, jiraiya…- interrumpió Iruka.- Es su primera vez…

-¿QUÉ?- gritó un impactado jiraiya, para luego mirar a un Naruto completamente rojo, que miraba al suelo con vergüenza.- ¿Pero qué edad tienes?

-Diecinueve…

-¡DIECINUEVE! ¿Y todavía nada? Tendría que haberte obligado a ir conmigo a ese prostíbulo por tu cumpleaños número quince en lugar de dejarte vigilando en la puerta…- Iruka miró con un notorio enfado al sannin, que de inmediato entendió que estaba siendo injusto. El pobre Naruto había pasado toda su infancia solo, luego tuvo un viaje de dos años con su padrino, después la persecución de akatsuki… Era difícil tener una primera vez decente en esas condiciones…- Lo siento gaki, es que a tu edad yo las arrancaba las bragas a mordiscos, y di por sentado que todos hacéis igual…- reconoció el peliblanco, mientras iruka negaba con los brazos cruzados… vaya disculpa…- Bien, voy a informarme como debe de ser… ¿quién es la agraciada?

-Sa… Sakura chan…

-¿la alumna de Tsuna?- preguntó con alegría, para luego rodear los hombros de su ahijado con fuerza.- ASÍ ME GUSTA MOCOSO. Sabía que lograrías tus metas, me hubiese resultado extraño verte con otra chica después de tanto "Sakura chan esto…" y "Sakura chan lo otro…"- el sannin lo decía totalmente en serio, cuando conoció a Naruto solo quería ser hokage y una cita con esa chica de pelo rosado… hubiese sido una historia triste que sólo alcanzase una de sus metas y fracasase en la otra.- Bien, puesto que es tu primera vez, olvida todo lo que te he dicho por ahora…

-Como si fuese posible…- contestó un todavía traumatizado Naruto.

-Lo que te he dicho es para las siguientes veces, la primera vez con una mujer es… especial. ¿Ella también lo es?- Naruto asintió, rojo de vergüenza.- Bien, entonces usaré mi modo literario y no seré tan gráfico… Las mujeres valoran muchísimo su primera vez, pero eso no indica que lo vayas a hacer mal, solo debes de ser atento, tierno… creo que en ese sentido no tendrás problemas. Recuerda que hay un antes, un mientras y un después, abrázala, bésala y trátala como a una princesa en las tres… aunque recuerda también que no se va a romper porqué te muevas un poco eh…- comentó Jiraiya con una sonrisa, mientras Naruto asentía.- recuerda también que, por desgracia, la dolerá la primera vez que… entres, no sé si me explico. Hay una especie de pared y debes de romperla para hacerla perder la virginidad. No puedes evitarlo, simplemente espera a que ella esté lista y hazlo rápido. Luego quédate quieto y espera a que ella te indique cuándo continuar… es un momento un poco difícil para ella, pero mientras tengas un poco de empatía todo irá bien. Tú solo no tengas miedo, y recuerda usar protección, Kushina matará a mi yo del tenkai si tiene nietos tan pronto por culpa de mis consejos…

-E… está bien, Ero sennin…- repuso Naruto, más tranquilo después del espectáculo que había presenciado hace unos minutos…- Bien, si no necesitas saber nada más, me queda la suficiente vida útil como para hablar de cómo te ha ido la vida y hacer una última cosa antes de volver…

(Flashback fin)

-Bien konohamaru, ¿Qué has sacado en claro de esta historia?- preguntó Naruto aguantándose la risa, mientras su hermano pequeño adoptivo miraba al suelo totalmente rojo. Vale, tenía que admitirlo, ahora entendía porque kakashi y Ero sannin estaban tan sueltos hablando de sus experiencias sexuales con él: era divertidísimo estar al otro lado del ruedo en esta situación.

- **Se os queda una carita cuando acaba la charla que da para foto.** \- comentó con una sonrisa burlona Kurama, que también se lo había pasado de lo lindo oyendo la charla. Naruto incluso tuvo que aguantarse la risa un par de veces cuando el biju le sugería nuevos consejos.

-A… algo sobre un san Bernardo…- contestó completamente desorientado el sarutobi, y ya Naruto no pudo aguantarse más la risa. Definitivamente, ya entendía porqué kakashi incluso se saltó su trabajo de hokage para acudir a esa charla, el hatake siempre ha tenido una vena bromista.

-Escucha, anda: trátala con cariño, recuerda que tiene que estar contenta antes de hacerlo, durante y después. Prepárala algo bonito y que sepas que la guste, recuerda que la dolerá la primera vez y que es tu deber estar ahí para apoyarla, y deja todo fluir. Lo que te he contado además de eso solo son sugerencias por si quieres experimentar, pero lo más importante siempre es que ella se sienta a gusto.- el Uzumaki le guiñó un ojo al castaño, que sonrió con algo de vergüenza todavía.- Y ahora… ¡COMETE ESTE COHETE!- gritó el ojiazul, para atacar a traición en el juego. En el fortnite no hay familia ni amigos… solo muerte. Pasada una hora, el sarutobi se despidió del rubio y de la pelirrosada para ir a hacer algunos preparativos para su cita con hanabi, siendo despedido desde la puerta por el rubio, que suspiró con orgullo al ver irse a su hermano pequeño putativo… se hacen tan mayores…

-Veo que os lo habéis pasado bien.- declaró una voz femenina a su espalda. Naruto sintió unos brazos rodearle por la cintura, y volvió a captar ese olor a cerezo que le volvía loco. Se giró y esos ojos jade le contemplaron con una sonrisa.- Aunque noté a konohamaru algo cohibido, ¿de qué hablasteis?- Naruto la sonrió de vuelta para luego apartar un mechón rebelde del cabello de su novia.

-Pues me pregunto por mi primera vez, al parecer va a tener una cita especial con hanabi, y le di un par de consejos.- confesó el ojiazul, mientras la haruno sonreía con ternura y le daba un suave beso.

-Pues ha aprendido del mejor, fuiste todo un caballero.- le halago la ojijade, rememorando ese momento. Como la recibió con velas, la preparó su plato favorito, como la acarició, besó con ternura… fue mágico, en ese momento confirmó lo que ya sabía: que el rubio era el hombre de su vida.- Me sorprendió mucho que Jiraiya pudiese darte consejos tan acertados, yo esperaba que te hubiese dicho guarradas cuando me comentaste que te dio una charla usando un clon sellado antes de su muerte…

-Ya…- Naruto tuvo que usar su mejor cara de póker. Si la haruno supiese…- Ero sannin es una caja de sorpresas…

-No me contaste que hizo después…- le dejo caer con un mohín caprichoso la haruno. Sabía que ese clon, tras ponerse al día con su ahijado, se fue a cumplir un sueño de Jiraiya, pero Naruto nunca le contó cuál. Y Sakura nunca pudo averiguarlo, a pesar de que tuvo mucho tiempo para darle vueltas después. Tsunade decidió darles a ella y a Shizune la semana libre… estuvo particularmente feliz esa semana…

-Digamos que… resolvió un asunto importante.

(Flashback inicia)

Tsunade suspiró cansada mientras leía algunos informes de quirófano, revisando el trabajo de sus subordinados en el hospital de konoha. En el fondo no sabía ni porqué lo hacía, al menos con respecto a algunos de ellos: los de Shizune eran exhaustivos y perfectos, y los de Sakura prácticamente los habría escrito igual ella misma… ambas eran unas maravillosas aprendices, estaba orgullosa de las dos. Cuando ella faltase, konoha estaría en las mejores manos en lo que a medicina y hokage se refiere, viendo a la nueva generación, por lo que la Senju sentía que había cumplido con su labor como godaime. Ya se lo explicó su abuelo: no sólo es andar el camino, es facilitárselo al que vendrá detrás, solo así se mantendrá la voluntad del fuego. Aunque esa sensación de satisfacción también chocaba con un extraño vacío que a veces la atenazaba. Le recordaba quién no estaba allí para verlo. Y, entre sus seres queridos perdidos, se acordó de uno en especial, un pervertido de pelo blanco que habría dado lo que fuese por ver a su ahijado convertirse en hokage. Suspiró de nuevo, cansada, y se dispuso a tomar su medicina para esos momentos. Dispuso una botella de sake sobre el escritorio y dos vasos, uno para ella, el otro para él.

-Estúpido pervertido…- dijo para sí con un tono de tristeza, para brindar con ese vaso sin dueño y beber su trago con soltura. Otro día más en la oficina… otro sin él.

-Súper pervertido, si no te importa…- corrigió una voz desde la ventana, una voz familiar que hizo a Tsunade abrir los ojos con fuerza. Se giró, sin saber qué decir, y pudo verlo: ese kimono rojo y gris… esa cinta rodeando su pelo blanco y revuelto… esa imponente altura… y sobre todo, esa sonrisa de galán de telenovela que al final le había acabado gustando.- Es de mala educación no esperar al comensal, Tsuna.- Jiraiya entró en la habitación con una mueca divertida, para luego tomar el vaso con el que había brindado el suyo Tsunade y dar un buen trago.

-Ji… jiraiya, co… ¿Cómo?- tartamudeó una superada Tsunade, incapaz todavía de reponerse.

-Antes de partir a investigar amegakure, dejé algunos clones sellados a cargo de kakashi para momentos específicos, no fuese a ser que el mocoso se me perdiese el en camino…- confesó el sannin, para luego acercarse más a la senju.- Y para verte a ti.

-A… ¿a mi? Pa… ¿para qué?- preguntó con un fuerte sonrojo la ojimiel, haciendo sonreír a jiraiya. Tsunade senju, la mujer de su vida: fuerte como el roble por fuera, tierna por dentro si sabías por donde atacar.

-Te prometí que volvería ¿no?- repuso el peliblanco, acortando más la distancia con la rubia. Tenía que admitirlo: cada vez estaba más hermosa. Sobre todo con ese sonrojo.- Además, tenía que hacer una cosa…

-Cu… ¿cuál?- preguntó Tsunade, todavía con ese tartamudeo, sintiendo su corazón latir a mil por hora cuando el sannin se aproximó más a ella y se quedó a centímetros, mirándola a los ojos.

-Esto.- declaró, para luego reclamar los labios de la senju con rapidez, aprovechando la sorpresa. Aunque como si necesitase el factor sorpresa: la ojimiel se entregó de inmediato, cerrando los ojos. Aquello era un regalo del cielo, una especie de respuesta a esas plegarias donde lamentaba no haberse despedido como debía de ser, y no iba a desaprovechar la ocasión. La única razón por la que ella no le había besado a él era por su aparición tan sorpresiva. Sintió los labios del sannin sobre los suyos, con el sabor reciente a sake del vaso que acababa de beber, y siguió sintiéndolos por mucho tiempo junto a esos fuertes brazos rodeándola. No supo si estuvo así horas, días… le daba igual. Cuando el gama sannin se separó para dejarla respirar, ella tenía una sonrisa inmensa en sus labios. Un momento sencillamente perfecto, justo como siempre quiso que fuese…- Y esto ya puestos.- añadió el peliblanco, para luego tocar un pecho de la senju con una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro antes de comenzar a disolverse en humo por agotar su vida útil de clon. Tsunade, al caer en la cuenta de que esas dos fueron las últimas voluntades de Jiraiya antes de morir, sintió la ira y las ganas de reír atorándose en su mente, lo que le provocaba siempre el sannin: ganas de asesinarlo y ganas de abrazarlo. Jiraiya el galante… Jiraiya el baka… y, sobre todo…

-Estúpido pervertido…- se dijo para sí, con la vena de la frente marcada y una sonrisa en los labios. Nunca cambiaría… y ella daba mil gracias por ello. Además, le había dicho que kakashi disponía de varios clones… quizás era hora de hacerle una visita al rokudaime…

(Fin del flashback)

* * *

 **Y fin. Sabéis? He visto mil fics donde Jiraiya es encantador, adorable, achuchable para las mujeres, y os adelanto que no comparto esa visión del sannin. JIRAIYA ES EL PERVERTIDO DEFINITIVO, salvo cuando vaya a ligar, el resto del tiempo tiene que provocaros ganas de asesinarlo chicas. Si no lo hace, está mal enfocado, o vosotras le pillaríais cariño a alguien que os espía en el baño? Pues eso xD**

 **Como veis, Naruto tiene un nuevo trauma que combatir... esa conversación ha sido terrible. He mezclado frases que oí a familiares cuando era niño y querían vacilarme sobre las chicas, frases de borrachera, de películas... y el resultado es eso (y no he escrito el durante y el después...xD) y si, mola luego dar esas charlas y ver la cara que pone el chico de turno, es un deporte masculino que no hay que perderse xD Ahora konohamaru tiene un trauma y un gran consejo de Naruto, que no se queje, una de cal y otra de arena!**

 **Y en cuanto al jiratsuna... admitámoslo, que no tuviesen ni un beso fue MUY triste. Al final se vio que ella le amaba, y Jiraiya nunca lo supo ni pudo hacer nada. Desde este perfil queríamos acabar con esa injusticia. Vamos, ese momento en el que se muere sumergido en el agua, y le desea a Naruto que venza donde el no pudo, está CLARISIMAMENTE dirigido a conquistar a la mujer de sus sueños. Otra patada al canon por parte de kishitroll y pierrot por cierto... y a Kushina con lo de salir con alguien como ella... es que son mil y una señales que se pasaron por el...**

 **Bueno, dejó de quejarme, disfrutadlo, el siguiente lo subiré cuando me visite alguna musa! Un saludo!**


	10. Maldito dobe leproso

Maldito Dobe leproso

 **Buenas! Como dije, está historia no tiene guion, funciona por inspiración, pero la buena noticia es que hoy me ha llegado! Aquí tenéis un nuevo episodio de Pasión y color, un episodio...**

 **... Sasukecentrista. Si, le estoy poniendo como un monstruo en mi fic NaruKarin, creo que le debo al pobre un fic más... amable xD. Además, me hace gracia que el describa esta pareja, y me permite poner un Naruto más... payaso. Sin contar que es un homenaje a asqueroso baka hentai, fijaros en el título. Espero que os guste, pasó a los review.**

 **Kamila17:** hola buenas! Si, yo también me siento como una momia con los videojuegos de hoy día... en serio, yo jugaba al Snake cuando estaba de moda XD a mí no me dicen señor... me dicen que si necesito ayuda para cruzar la calle, con eso te digo todo XD

fuera de bromas, siempre me gusta escribir sobre el hermano menor de Naruto. Porque si, konohamaru es el hermano pequeño de Naruto, eso será así siempre. Es bonito que acuda a él para buscar consejo, y encima puedo hacer referencia a una pareja que me gusta (Konohanabi). Y si, la charla es traumática... he mezclado comentarios de mi primo mayor y de mis tíos, chistes verdes... y ha salido ese engendro xD pues no todos tenemos conversaciones así, yo la tuve y me vino bien, pero otros tantos tienen que aprender de cero, y eso es muy jodido... en fin, no todo es fácil.

Y, por supuesto, Jiraiya tenía que aparecer. Un pj que usare en un fic nuevo muy pronto, una mina de chistes guarros xD y de paso pude ponerle declarándose a Tsunade, que me pareció un final muy triste el de estos dos...

En fin, espero que te guste lo de hoy, es una especie de versión alternativa de ABH xD un saludo!

 **Uzumaki haruno 95:** saludos! ¿Quién no ama a jiraiya? Fue un pj único, aunque ahora van a revivirle en boruto y destrozarlo, como han hecho con TODOS los demás... en fin, disfrutémoslo por aquí. Espero que lo de hoy te guste, un saludo!

 **Dana2:** hola! Por supuesto, ya sabes que me encanta relacionar mis fic entre si XD hoy tienes una más a ABH y otra a "el zorro y la serpiente", por ejemplo. Un saludo y disfruta!

 **Shoseiki chan:** buenas por aquí también! Ahora me voy directo a tu "amigos con derechos", que curioso XD

pues si, jiraiya tiene que ser así. Gráfico, un viejo verde de primera XD y si lo juntas con kakashi, el pobre Iruka se muere XD menos mal que Naruto nunca ha sido demasiado influenciable y es un sol, ¿no te parece? Hoy vas a tener muchiiiisimo más de ese Naruto ;)

y todos queremos el Jiratsuna... una gran pareja desperdiciada... en fin, un saludo y disfruta!

 **Jbadilloavila:** hola! Gracias, sigo trabajando en mi tablón, y agradezco cada comentario tuyo de felicitación eh ;) un saludo y disfrútalo!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **aaaaaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

- ** _aaaaaaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando

RENUNCIA A DERECHOS. A veces me pregunto, ¿estará kishimoto por aquí con un perfil anónimo, escribiendo historias de Naruto? Quizás incluso no tenga éxito, y la gente le ponga reviews diciendo que sus personajes son puro oop y que su naruhina es pura mierda, no como el de boruto… Charles Chaplin se presentó a un concurso de imitadores de famosos haciendo de si mismo y quedó tercero, no sería tan raro. En fin, disculpad este momento, Naruto no me pertenece, Naruto le pertenece a masashi kishimoto y se lo folla cuando quiere.

* * *

- **Chidori nagashi.**

Contemplo como mi raiton sale despedido de mi espada, como zigzaguea y acaba impactando en el maniquí de entrenamiento. Y veo cómo explota. Otro enemigo más, otro paso más en mi entrenamiento. Mi entrenamiento es mi vida, mi formación shinobi mi motivación. Me he despertado antes del amanecer, y no he parado hasta la hora de la comida. He moldeado mi cuerpo como siempre, y lo hago con aún más vehemencia desde que solo tengo un brazo. Mi forma física es insuperable, digna de un guardián, del último uchiha. He lanzado una y mil técnicas de fuego y rayo… son mis elementos, mis hermanos de batalla, mis secuaces leales. Los podría convocar sin palabras si quisiese, tal es mi control sobre ellos. Y he usado mis ojos, mis doujutsu únicos, para seguir siendo capaz de cualquier cosa. Mi mangekyo sharingan eterno ha convocado mi armadura de guerra, mi rinnegan ha controlado la gravedad, ¿quién puede resistir a mi susanoo con la fuerza del mismísimo planeta? Solo una persona, para mi orgullo y decepción. Ya se acerca la hora de comer, y debo de prepararme para cumplir con mi obligación con la aldea de la hoja. Es mi vida, mi motivación, ser el más fuerte, y eso incluye servir a la hoja. Atravieso el jardín privado de mi noble residencia, la residencia uchiha, y llego a mi destino, procediendo a abrir la puerta del piso. Mi nombre es Sasuke uchiha, soy el último de mi clan, mortífero, letal, el príncipe de los tres tomoes, el rey del rinnegan, el legendario vengador…

-Puuuut Sooooom sugaaaaar on miiiiiii- oigo berrear esa canción a mi compañero temporal de residencia, y todo lo legendario de mi mañana se va por el retrete…- IN DE NAIM OF LOOOOOOOF

Ante mi se encuentra mi gran rival, mi mejor amigo, el único que puede darme batalla… bailando con solo unos calzoncillos naranjas de sapos negros y usando el mango de la escoba como micrófono. Maldita sea, debo de haber muerto ese día en El Valle del fin y esto es mi purgatorio personal, ¿en serio? Es una imagen indigna de mi figura ver a mi gran rival, al denominado "nuevo shinobi no kami", jinchuriki de kurama, defensor de los biju, el relámpago naranja de konoha… perdiendo la dignidad de esa manera frente a mi. Y lo peor de todo es que parece feliz, como en un puto concierto… sonríe, salta, se crece en el estribillo, puntea una guitarra imaginaria... Tengo que contar hasta diez mientras cierro la puerta de mi anteriormente silencioso hogar… Yo, levantándome antes del alba para mantenerme en forma y estar en condiciones por si un enemigo invencible nos ataca, y ese maldito desgraciado, en lugar de entrenar, se dedica a barrer y dormir, A BARRER Y DORMIR. Aunque no puedo quejarme, al menos ya no me le encuentro roncando en la cama a las dos de la tarde, babeando la almohada como un puto disfuncional perdido… y al menos limpia… esto tuvo que imponérselo Sakura a golpe limpio tras ignorar mis reiteradas exigencias sobre la higiene del lugar, pero mi puñetero hogar ya es habitable… ya no han vuelto a caerme encima botes de comida a medio pudrir, y las ratas parecen menos salvajes que en su apartamento de niño… arrrghhh, en serio, ¿Cómo ha llegado a esta situación el grandioso señor del clan vengador?

(Flashback inicia)

-A ver chicos, dejadme definiros algo…- dice kakashi levantándose de la silla de su despacho, mientras el dobe y yo permanecemos estoicos, todavía con la suciedad de la misión encima.- Equipo TÁCTICO jounin. Táctico: que emplea la astucia, y la sutileza, para alcanzar sus objetivos…- nos comienza a explicar con un claro tono enfadado. No es para menos, por lo que yo, como buen shinobi, me abstengo de interrumpir… pero mi compañero no lo hace, por eso de que es el peor shinobi del planeta tierra…

-Kakashi sensei, no entiendo el enfado dattebayo… rescatamos a la hija del daimyo, acabamos con los malos… ha sido una misión perfecta, sin fisuras…

-¿Perfecta? Os habéis cargado el palacio de la capital, causando daños por millones de ryu, ¿DÓNDE VES LA SUTILEZA Y LA ASTUCIA EN CONVOCAR UN GIGANTESCO AVATAR DE KURAMA ENVUELTO EN UNA ARMADURA PÚRPURA EN MEDIO DEL SALÓN DEL TRONO?- exclama el peliplata, y lo repito: tiene razón.

Nos enviaron al dobe y a mí a rescatar a la hija del daimyo tras su secuestro por un grupo de peligrosos criminales clase S. Normalmente no me habrían llamado para algo así, o lo habría ignorado todo (estoy por encima de estas chorradas, solo me importa mi viaje de redención), pero el daimyo había exigido expresamente al grandioso par de ninjas de la nación del fuego, y en última instancia es el que me paga el sueldo que me permite vagar por el mundo y no tener que aguantar conversaciones insulsas con… perdón, redimirme y vigilar que ningún ototsuki nos ataque por sorpresa… así que me tocó ir. Maldigo mi suerte, sabía que no debía de atender a ese halcón con un mensaje urgente… en mi lugar habrían enviado a cualquier otro y el marrón se lo habría comido solo el uzuratoncachi… pero caí en la trampa… A ver, aún con todo era la puta voz de la razón allí, no debería de haber pasado nada, pero el dobe nunca atiende a razones… es ver gente en apuros y lanzarse al ataque en modo suicida (arrastrándome a mi con él, no voy a dejarlo solo…) en lugar de pensar un poco y usar mi **amenotejikara** y su **hirashin** para teleportarnos al lugar sin ser vistos y hacerlo todo con sutileza el muy…

-Kakashi sensei, ¡iban a violar a las damas de la corte! Y seguramente también a la princesa, ¡no podíamos esperar!

-Si todo eso fue así… ¿Por qué la hija del daimyo está tan… irascible?- preguntó el hatake, tragando grueso Naruto mientras me miraba.

Vale, puede que aquí tuviese algo de culpa… no, soy Sasuke uchiha, no tengo culpa de nada… realmente la culpa la tenía la hija del daimyo, no nosotros. Nosotros salvamos a las mujeres, acabamos con los delincuentes, hicimos todo como mandan los cánones… pero entonces esa chica decidió que sus salvadores debíamos de ser… más cariñosos… a solas con ella… en su habitación… unos cuantos meses. El dobe aquí tuvo más sangre fría y se excusó fácil hablando de su novia y de su fuerza sobrehumana, pero en mi caso… joder, para empezar no me gusta que me toquen, ¿es tan difícil de entender? Soy Sasuke uchiha, milord del rayo, no un maldito gigoló… Aún así, en todo el continente dudo que haya alguien con mi experiencia en eludir fangirls… iba a usar mi hmpf de espantar pesadas (si, poseo varios tipos de Hmpf, el truco para distinguirlos está en el énfasis de la f) y mi sonrisa ligeramente ladeada de desprecio, algo infalible… incluso Sakura e Ino estuvieron tranquilas una semana cuando la usé en el verano de mi cumpleaños número diez… ¡Cuando esa loca intentó tocarme mi grandioso Kirin mientras sugería un trio con el jodido uzuratoncachi! Fue imaginarme a mi mejor amigo en pelotas, todo sudado mientras trabajaba con "su parte" de la chica mientras el muy subnormal me ofrecía chocar las cinco (como estaba seguro que haría si se diese la imposible situación) y mi empujón fue completamente lógico… bueno, quizás el shinra tensei posterior sobraba, pero me es difícil frenar mi propia potencia y poder, viene de familia… suerte que el dobe convocó a tiempo su chakra naranja, si no estaríamos en mayores apuros por regicidio… Iba a ofrecer una brillante excusa que nos librase de todo castigo, como que mi ataque se debió a algún enemigo oculto, hasta que el uzuratoncachi volvió a abrir la boca.

-Etto… ¿se nos olvidó hacer el reporte?- se excusó torpemente ese… ese…

(Flashback fin)

-Naruto…- le llamo, mientras rumio con furia ese recuerdo.

Después de ese chiste, kakashi decidió desterrarnos. Excesivo, aunque iba a contestar que me daba igual (para el caso haría lo mismo de siempre), pero entonces Naruto pidió hablar en privado con nuestro sensei. Y, tras unos minutos en los que no pude oír nada (malditos sellos de silencio…), kakashi decidió que no iba a desterrarnos, pero que los dos necesitábamos un castigo de cara a la galería, una forma de contentar al daimyo y que no nos quitase la financiación sin declararnos ninjas renegados. Yo le hubiese asesinado y puesto a otro… y al daimyo también ya puestos, pero prometí que no más muertes… sin contar que mi sueldo depende de konoha y sin él no puedo viajar… así que nos tuvimos que "comer" el castigo. Y como yo tenía un historial… difícil… no podría estar sin vigilancia durante mi estancia en konoha, así que durante dos meses, Naruto y yo haríamos equipo, viviríamos juntos incluso en el complejo uchiha… si, mi guardián sería el otro castigado. Podría haber designado a alguien callado y profesional, pero no… tenía que ser el dobe. Según kakashi, Naruto era el único que me aguantaba, incluso Sakura se negó a tenerme con ella las veinticuatro horas del día argumentando que acabaría tomando cada guardia posible del hospital para no oír más Hmpf… chorradas, si soy un puto sol, mi madre me lo decía siempre… El dobe se quejó, estaba muy a gusto viviendo con mi otra compañera de equipo en el complejo uzumaki y no quería quedarse sin lo que él llamaba "pequeñas aventuras nocturnas" dos larguísimos meses, pero kakashi no atendió a razones. Y así estoy… con veinte años, el poder de destruir naciones, un pelo negro y liso envidiable… y compartiendo piso con un shinobi en el límite de la idiocia diagnosticable…

-PUT SOM SUGAR ON MIIIII…

-Naruto…- mi ceja comienza a temblar… No solo no me hace caso, destruye la tranquilidad de mi apacible palacio y exige que emplee toda mi imaginación cuando me planteo mi vida como un duelo grandioso contra un shinobi único… no, encima desafina como un loco…

-IN DE NAIM OFFFF…

-¡MALDITO DOBE LEPROSO, HAZME CASO!- grito con mi paciencia ya agotada. Normalmente soy un témpano de hielo, nada me altera… pero es que es verle siendo tan… dobe… y soy incapaz de reprimirme. Y, al fin, el dobe para de hacer el ridículo y me mira, sonriendo como si nada… en serio, ¿Por qué cojones está siempre tan contento?

-¡TEME! ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento? ¿Alguna técnica alucinante?- me pregunta mientras sigue barriendo, y me arranca un suspiro. Al menos parece que sabe que estoy entrenando.

-Como siempre… si entrenases conmigo sabrías más…- le dejo caer con un reto velado. Si el dobe entrenase conmigo, podría usar mis técnicas más fuertes, mi rinnegan al máximo poder, incluso no tendría que parar a comer… adoro ponerme a prueba, y con Naruto es con la única persona que puedo hacerlo…

-Bufff, quita, estos dos meses quiero relajarme… sin contar que tienes la casa hecha unos zorros, Sakura chan dice que no volverá a ver una película conmigo aquí si sigue todo lleno de polvo…- se excusa el muy imbécil, ¿en serio se iba a tomar un descanso? Nuestro deber como shinobis invencibles era estar al máximo siempre, y el muy dobe se empeña en vivir la vida, echarse pareja… es ridículo, Sakura esperará y entenderá que su novio tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que estar con ella...

-¿no tendrás pensado hacer… eso… aquí no?

-Joder, es mi novia, ¡por supuesto que sí! Sobre todo desde que te niegas a ir al complejo uzumaki…

-Me dijisteis que veríamos una película y me tuvisteis dos horas viendo una puta comedia romántica mientras os dedicabais a haceros carantoñas debajo de la manta, ¡que me di cuenta! Y luego no me enteré de nada del final porque os fuisteis al cuarto a gemir como animales en celo joder…

-Sasuke, todo esto tiene una fácil solución… échate una novia y así estarás distraído… podríamos salir a cenar en parejitas incluso…- me responde el muy… cada vez veo más apetecible ahogarlo con su almohada mientras duerme… lo hace tan profundamente que seguro que no se enteraría… luego podría fingir un paro cardiaco, o deshacerme del cuerpo y…- Teme, ¡teme!- me grita, despertándome de mi fantasía ideal. Ya ni soñar con el crimen perfecto puedo…

-Hmpf…- respondo, por no tirarle un shuriken. Estos días se me están haciendo eternos con tanta alegría por aquí…- como sea, vístete, que quiero comer y llegar a tiempo al trabajo de custodia de la seguridad de la aldea…

-Tranquilo, la garita de izumo y kotetsu no se va a mover de allí.- bromea el dobe. Porque si, dentro del castigo estaba incluido una reasignación como guardianes de la garita por dos meses. El nuevo shinobi no kami y el grandioso amo del fuego negro destinados a simples guardias jurado de la entrada norte de konoha, ¡ni tan siquiera estamos para combatir, de eso se encargan los anbu, el dobe y yo solo nos ocupamos del papeleo! Y encima el uzuratoncachi no se lo toma en serio. Sea cual sea mi puesto, debo de dar lo mejor como un buen uchiha, y Naruto siempre se entretiene…

-Déjame prepararme, que antes quiero pasarme por un sitio.

-¿Otra vez? Es vergonzoso, cada vez que sales de ahí pareces uno de los hipopótamos de fantasía…- suelto, dándome cuenta tarde de mi error… he dado demasiada información.

-¿TU TAMBIÉN VISTE FANTASÍA? ¿A que es la leche? Fue la primera película que vi de pequeño, ¡podríamos verla juntos!- sugiere, completamente hiperactivo, y yo le miro con una ceja arqueada. ¿En serio piensa este idiota que yo, el gran Sasuke uchiha, emperador del ojo vengador, voy a ver una película de Disney? Y encima con sus comentarios de fondo, seguro que lloriquea incluso… No, debo de cortar esto de raíz…

-Vámonos de una puta vez…

Vaya, pues parece que llegaremos tarde… de nuevo. Porque el dobe, como cada día desde que empezó esta penitencia, tiene que ir a visitar a mi cargante compañera de equipo. En serio, se ven cada día, ¿no se cansan? Yo solo llevo viendo al dobe medio mes y ya tengo fantasías homicidas, pero él no, él no para de suspirar y prepararla sorpresas y planes en su tiempo libre. Podría hacer como yo y pensar cómo mejorar sus habilidades… tiene un chakra capaz de adaptarse a cualquier sistema de chakra aliado, y que puede adoptar cualquier forma… yo ya tengo un par de ideas, como hacerse unas garras de chakra rojo, que serian mortales y venenosas, pero el dobe dice que de momento no le interesa, que tiene cosas más importantes que hacer. Y lo peor es que esa seriedad mal actuada con la que le recibe Sakura esconde que ella está encantada. Le dice que está trabajando, que delante de la gente no puede hacer nada, y luego acaba cediendo siempre. Y Naruto se cree que es un conquistador porque Sakura siempre le despide con una sonrisa, ¡como puede no darse cuenta el uzuratoncachi de que, casualmente, cada vez que va ella tiene un hueco libre! Esta claro que le maneja como quiere… Entramos en el hospital, e intento no tocar nada contagioso e ignorar las burlas de Ino sobre que solo me falta tocar un violín mientras esos dos se dedican a darse besos y carantoñas cuando creen que nadie les mira…

-¿Has soñado conmigo preciosa?- pregunta el dobe mientras abraza a la haruno y frota su nariz contra la suya. Sakura parecía mantener su pose profesional al principio, pero, en cuanto ese dobe se pone así, se sonroja y se dejaba llevar, sin marcarle más límites… y esa es la mujer llevará adelante el programa médico de konoha, vaya futuro nos espera…

-no lo sé…- responde ella mientras entrelaza los dedos en los pelos de la nuca del ojiazul con suavidad y sonríe como una niña.- ¿eres Ryan Gosling?- estupendo, hoy están bromistas… esto va para largo, estoy por desertar de nuevo…

-Si me peino un poco tengo un aire…- continúa el juego el dobe mientras se pone la raya del pelo a un lado, arrancándole una risa a Sakura.- te he traído tus dangos de fresa…- ofrece mientras saca una bolsa de su mochila. Como cada día, el muy pesado se atraviesa la ciudad entera (y me arrastra con él…) y compra esos empalagosos dulces que al parecer le encantan a la pelirrosada… no lo entiendo, tiene un puto supermercado 24 horas al lado del hospital, pero tiene que ser en esa pastelería, que según él "es la favorita de Sakura chan". Según él, a una mujer se la conquista por el estomago, así que se lo toma muy en serio. Y, como siempre, ella responde con más dulzura y sonrisas… en serio, estoy a punto de vomitar con los colores del arco iris…

-Y yo te he hecho tu almuerzo… - declara con una sonrisa, y el uzuratoncachi se lo agradece. SE LO AGRADECE. Pero ¿ha probado lo mismo que yo cuando acepté un poco de ese veneno que prepara mi compañera de equipo? Nunca he estado tan cerca de morir como cuando probé esos macarrones… ¿Cómo podían quemar y estar crudos a la vez? Les veo comenzar a besarse... de nuevo... e intento acelerar las cosas.

-Hmpf hmpf…- pero ambos me ignoran y siguen a lo suyo.

-echo mucho de menos dormir contigo…- le susurra el rubio, creyendo que no lo oigo, ¡mi oído lo capta todo, para mi desgracia!

-Y yo contigo baka… aunque tú puedes abrazarte a Sasuke si la cosa se complica…

-tú tienes a baka kun, que es adorable… el teme no se deja abrazar, ya te lo dije en su día…

-Eh, dejad de incluirme en vuestro ridículo…- interrumpo rápidamente. Ah no, eso sí que no, a mí no me arrastran a este infierno…

-Sasuke, siempre tan… tú…- responde Sakura con una sonrisa sin dejar de abrazar a su novio. ¿Cómo que tan yo? ¿Eso es algo malo?- recuerda que hoy a la noche tenemos la fiesta de disfraces en casa de Ino cerda, y que los tres vamos temáticos.

-sobre eso, mañana tengo entrenamiento, así que no iremos…- intento librarme. Joder, ya estaba siendo todo infernal, como para encima ir a una puta fiesta… odio las fiestas, la noche está para dormir o acechar en la oscuridad, no para beber y hablar de estupideces…

-Lo llevas claro, porque yo ya tengo el disfraz de los dos comprado y voy a ir si o si…- responde el dobe, eliminando mis posibilidades de huir. Joder, a donde va él tengo que ir yo so pena de cárcel… una cárcel que cada vez me atrae más… tres comidas al día no cocinadas por Sakura, tiempo libre… y lo mejor de todo… Tranquilidad…

-Hmpf, está bien… pero vámonos de una puta vez, que vamos a llegar tarde…

El dobe y Sakura al fin me dan tregua y, tras diez minutos y diecisiete segundos de más carantoñas y abrazos con una veintena de pastelosos "te voy a echar de menos" del disfuncional de mi mejor amigo, al fin, AL FIN, vamos a cumplir con nuestro trabajo. Aunque por el camino no puedo evitar fijarme en el dobe. No sé qué cojones le dará Sakura, en serio. Entiendo que debe de estar feliz por haber conquistado a la mujer de sus sueños, pero es que solo le falta levitar. Sonríe, saluda a todo el mundo, se para a sacarse fotos y firmar autógrafos de quién se lo pide, aconseja a los gennin que le preguntan cosas… Al menos a mí ya no intentan pedirme nada. Desde que una de esas niñatas de la academia me pidió un beso y yo la contesté que con lo débil que era debería de pedirme una muerte rápida, nadie me molesta. El dobe dice que soy un bestia y que hay que ser amable, y yo siempre le respondo lo mismo… ¿más amable que ofrecerla la oportunidad de salvarse de una muerte lenta? En fin, no soporto tanta felicidad, y encima tendré que aguantarle cuatro horas en la garita… Sobre todo porque ha decidido aprender a tocar la guitarra para sorprender a Sakura con alguna canción, y no para de ensayar mientras hacemos guardia… le he prohibido usar esa cosa infernal en mi casa, pero en la garita cunde la anarquía...

-Delgaditoooo, ellas no quieren tus besos…- canturrea mientras está recostado en su silla. Yo me pondría unos tapones para los oídos y me ahorraría el suplicio, pero entonces no me daría cuenta de las visitas, como la de la mujer que acaba de llegar. No está mal… pelirroja, unas buenísimas medidas de pecho, piel blanca, no más de veinte años, ojos marrón rojizo… mi fetiche… pero me cabrea que mira todo el rato al dobe en lugar de a mi, y que lo hace con corazones en los ojos prácticamente. No lo entiendo, Naruto solo está recostado en una silla, con su pelo rubio revuelto cayendo por los lados de su cara, una camiseta sin mangas, canturreando con voz suave y sonriendo con los ojos cerrados mientras toca esa guitarra, parece un cantautor de los que piden dinero en la plaza y no un buen shinobi…

-Naruto…- le llamo con seriedad mientras la visitante espera. La atendería yo, pero con un solo brazo no puedo escribir y sujetar el papel… y ella no está por la labor de que la atienda yo. Parece que en cualquier momento va a babear, incluso me mira con molestia por intentar interrumpirle… el uzuratoncachi parece un puto encantador de serpientes…

-… si no les das todo el amor que hay en tus huesoooos…

-¡DOBE!- le grito, ya cansado de lo surrealista de la situación, y tras dar un pequeño bote en el asiento, se da cuenta de que hay que atender a la visita. La chica salta también y me mira con odio, pero antes de que me diga nada interviene Naruto.

-Ah, perdón, es que me gusta mucho la canción dattebayo…- reconoce con un suave sonrojo mientras se rasca la nuca y la regala una inmensa sonrisa, y a la chica solo le falta derretirse… ridículo todo.- Bienvenida a konoha, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

-No… no pasa nada…- contesta la chica mientras toca sus dedos índices entre sí y se sonroja.- Cantas muy bien…- ¿Qué canta muy bien? Si parece que estén estrangulando a un cerdo…

-¡Gracias! Llevo solo unos días, pero me parece que ya le estoy tomando el tranquillo…

-… Naruto…- interrumpo, viendo que este inútil es capaz de pasarse hablando toda la tarde y cargarme con el resto de las visitas. Y eso sería terrible, desde que el dobe se pone a cantar y tocar la guitarra ahí nos visitan el triple de personas, todas ellas mujeres que se dedican a sonrojarse y babear y nos tienen trabajando media hora cuando bastarían cinco minutos en silencio… Hinata hyuuga lleva dejando por error los informes de sus misiones aquí ya ocho veces en una semana… Sé que tiene que ver con el uzuratoncachi, pero no lo entiendo, ¡a las mujeres las atrae el estilo de shinobi misterioso y poderoso, no el de rubio cantautor sonriente! O al menos era así en la academia…

-¿Solo llevas unos días? No se te nota, y a mí también me encanta esa canción…- reconoce ella mientras ignoran ambos por completo mi interrupción. Encima la chica ha decidido inclinarse un poco y ofrecerle a Naruto una vista privilegiada de su escote… ¡y el muy dobe ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta!

-¡Dobe!- vuelvo a interrumpir, y al fin capto su atención de la que se gira a mirarme. Y el de la chica, que me mira como si fuese orochimaru… ya tuve bastante con las fangirls de la academia, como para soportar a las de Naruto ahora…- ofrécela el formulario y que lo rellene antes de que se haga cola…

-Venga teme, no la vamos a tener media hora escribiendo…- otra vez esa estúpida manía de no seguir las normas…

-Naruto, es importante para averiguar si es una posible amenaza para la seguridad nacional…

-Pero cómo va a ser una amenaza hombre…- me responde, para luego volverse a girar hacia la chica y mirarla fijamente a los ojos.- Etto… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-(suspiro)… Midori, Naruto kun…

-Encantado de conocerte midori, dime, ¿no tendrás pensado buscar problemas por aquí no?

-No sé, ¿vendrías tú a poner orden?- coquetea la chica, y yo arqueo una ceja… ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que Izumo y kotetsu no tienen estas conversaciones con las visitas? Y lo peor es que el dobe no se entera y se toma en serio esa pregunta, incluso se sujeta la barbilla y mira al techo mientras piensa…

-Yo solo guardo la garita dattebayo, se encargarían los anbu supongo…

-Entonces me portaré bien si quieres Naruto kun…

-¡Perfecto!- exclama con otra gran sonrisa el dobe, y a la chica solo le faltan temblarle las piernas.- Bienvenida a konoha entonces, ya me encargo yo del papeleo, tú pasa y disfruta, ¡supongo que nos veremos por ahí!

-E… eso espero, Naruto kun… ¿sueles ir por algún sitio bueno para comer?

-Pues… el ichiraku está muy bien, ponen el mejor ramen del mundo dattebayo…

-¡Me encanta el ramen! Si quieres cuando acabes el turno podemos quedar allí y te oigo tocar la canción entera…- me mira con un desprecio infinito.- Sin interrupciones…

-Me encantaría, pero esta noche tengo fiesta con mi amigo aquí presente y mi novia.- contesta sin borrar esa sonrisa, y yo creo que oigo el corazón de esa chica romperse de un golpe. Y lo peor de todo, ¡el dobe sigue sin darse cuenta de nada! Por el amor de kami, hasta yo que paso de todo me he dado cuenta… La chica se excusa torpemente y se va con un claro gesto de enfado, y yo me fijo en que hay otra veintena más pegándose entre ellas para venir a hablar con mi compañero. Miro a Naruto, que en ese momento está rellenando el papel de admisión y silbando la dichosa cancioncita y me pregunto, ¿en serio no se da cuenta de nada?

-¿eres consciente de que por tu culpa tenemos el cuádruple de trabajo no?- Naruto para de canturrear y me mira con un gesto de confusión.

-¿yo? Pero si agilizo los trámites, eres tú el que quiere hacer diez impresos por persona… si fuese por ti estaríamos el triple de nuestro turno Dattebayo…

-Veo que no te das cuenta…- murmuro entre divertido y cansado. Es gracioso ver al dobe sin enterarse de lo obvio, nunca ha sido muy listo y es fácil engañarle… intento darle una última oportunidad…- ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué Sakura te llama a veces así?

-¿Naruto?

-No imbécil, eso es obvio.- exclamo, completamente hastiado.

-¿Oh Kami santo sigue así?

-No… ese tampoco…

-¿Baka?

-Casi…- cierro los ojos y cuento hasta mil.

-¿Asqueroso Baka hentai?- asiento mientras me masajeo las sienes.- ¿tú lo sabes? Porque yo no tengo ni idea, ¿Qué hago mal?

-Nada, déjalo…- finalizo esta conversación absurda y me preparo para recibir al siguiente visitante. Bastante tengo con mi trabajo como para encima intentar sacar al dobe del sótano de su idiocia…

Y, tras un turno agotador y recibir el uzuratoncachi sin darse cuenta una decena de invitaciones a tomar algo en casas ajenas, al fin finaliza mi trabajo. Que no mi tortura, incluso Sakura ha venido a la garita para asegurarse de que vaya a esa fiesta ridícula… He intentado escabullirme usando mis mejores técnicas de camuflaje, incluso barajado el inducir a mis compañeros en un genjutsu… no, no es una posibilidad… prometí que nada de genjutsu asesinos… Así que, a pesar de mis quejas, acabo disfrazado y en la infernal fiesta de Ino yamanaka. Luces, alcohol, humo… ¿Cómo puede pasárselo bien alguien en un sitio como este? Ya me estoy hartando de conversaciones insulsas y de fingir amabilidad, y lo peor de todo… es una fiesta de disfraces, y el tema es ir disfrazado de tu sensei. Veo a Kiba disfrazado de una especie de versión travestida de kurenai junto a Shino y Hinata… tengo que admitir que a la hyuuga le quedan muy bien las vendas, resaltan sus potentes atributos, lástima que este al borde del desmayo por la vergüenza… y de provocárselo a su compañero inuzuka por la pérdida de sangre… sus dos grandes fantasías unidas... También veo al equipo Ino-Shika-Cho disfrazados de Asuma… bueno, Ino de Asuma putilla… Pero, para mi pesar, el centro de atención somos nosotros con nuestro disfraz de…

-Chicos, tengo que decíroslo…- comenta una Tenten completamente sonriente con su spandex verde y peluca de pelo negro a lo tazón.- ¡ME ENCANTAN VUESTROS DISFRACES DE SANNIN!- exclama con felicidad. Si, por mayoría (2 contra 1, adivinad quién votó en contra), el equipo 7 ha decidido ir disfrazado de los tres sannin. Veo a Sakura con un kimono gris y una chaqueta verde junto a una peluca rubia con dos coletas… a mí me parece una pobre imitación, Tsunade cargaba muuucho más por delante, pero, entre que la propia Tsunade ha abrazado emocionada a mis compañeros y declarado que estamos perfectos, y que cuando sugerí ese fallo de diseño corporal Sakura me dio un golpe, prefiero callarme. Al otro lado está el dobe, disfrazado del único shinobi tan tonto como él… con su peluca de pelo blanco, su kimono de guerra rojo y gris y la cara pintada con líneas rojas junto a un protector de cabeza con el kanji aceite, el uzuratoncachi se ha dedicado toda la fiesta ha presentarse como el gama sannin y a perseguir a Sakura… se ha metido muchísimo en el papel. Y, en cuanto a mi… me han alisado el pelo, puesto un kimono beige y ese horrible lazo púrpura que tanto odio… joder, en cuanto maté a orochimaru me lo quité, ¡por algo será! Mi vaso lleno de sake es mi único amigo ahora… incluso le pego un trago para ignorar todo lo demás…- Incluso tú Sasuke lo has hecho muy bien, me encanta tu maquillaje para conseguir ese tono de piel pálido, te ha quedado muy logrado…

-No llevo maquillaje…- respondo con un tono neutro mientras vuelvo a beber para estar ocupado y no matarla. Joder, encima con insultos… ah, y nota mental: entrenar más al sol…- No sé por qué cojones os he hecho caso.- me quejo a mis compañeros mientras Tenten mira hacia otro lado completamente avergonzada y Sakura se aguanta la risa.

-Venga teme, ¡estamos perfectos!- grita Naruto con una gran sonrisa.- Y mira, alguien más ha venido de orochimaru…- deja caer el muy dobe… se debe de creer que no me he fijado en Karin. Tengo que admitirlo… incluso con ese disfraz, puedo notar que sigue teniendo una figura envidiable… quiero acercarme pero, joder, intenté matarla en ese puente… y no se me da bien pedir disculpas, aunque quiera. Naruto tuvo que arrancarme un brazo para lograr una… bebo de nuevo para volver a enterrar esa culpa, mientras el dobe sigue hablando.- Esta elección fue un gran acierto…

-Si… ya veo…- dice con todo el rencor de su corazón un kakashi disfrazado con una peluca rubia y una capa blanca de flamas rojas que acaba de aparecer entre el gentío.

-Kakashi sensei, ¿sigue enfadado?- pregunta Sakura, mientras yo arqueo una ceja. Como para no estarlo, NADIE ha ido disfrazado de él y Gai no ha parado de recordárselo mientras le sigue con su silla de ruedas.

-Noooo… mis tres alumnos a los que crié como si fuesen mis hijos no me escogen para disfrazarse de su amado maestro, estoy muuuuy feliz… ¡Incluso Orochimaru y Danzo tienen alumnos más agradecidos!- exclama, mientras señala a ese chico tan callado que cogieron para sustituirme… Sai… no lo entiendo, ¿Cómo puede caerle bien a alguien? No habla una mierda, tiene un aspecto raro, una piel demasiado blanca… Ino ha cambiado sus gustos para MUY mal… ¿por dónde iba? Ah si, el chico raro va disfrazado con un brazo y media cara vendadas y un bastón de madera. Danzo shimura, no sé si ofenderme, al fin y al cabo fue responsable de la muerte de muchos de mis familiares… de todos menos uno más bien… bueno, supongo que solo son disfraces, al fin y al cabo yo voy disfrazado de un maníaco con ciertas tendencias sospechosas para con los niños… bebo de nuevo para olvidar como ponía siempre el pestillo al ir al baño cuando vivía en su guarida… no porque hiciese algo… era por si acaso…

-Yo quería venir disfrazado de ti…- digo. Y no miento, si fuese de kakashi solo tendría que torcer mi bandana, pintarme el pelo y vestirme normal… pero cualquiera le dice que no a mis compañeros de equipo, son capaces de insistir horas y horas… soy víctima de un jodido secuestro.

-Menos mal que alguien aprecia a su querido sensei…- contesta, revolviéndome el pelo fraternalmente. Bebo más… Odio que me toquen…- peeeero no te vas a librar del mes y medio que te queda con Naruto…- Joder, no ha funcionado… y yo decido dar un trago más a mi copa. Qué remedio, no voy a poder aguantar esta mierda sobrio…

Quizás debería de haberme controlado un poco… Si, debería de haberlo hecho. Creía que mi entrenada resistencia a los venenos me haría inmune, pero a toro pasado veo que no estuve muy listo. Recuerdo poco de esa fiesta, cada vez que alguien me contaba algo que no me interesaba, o que mis dos compañeros se ponían empalagosos entre ellos, yo bebía. Así que bebí mucho. Recuerdo pocas cosas… alguien dijo algo que me hizo gracia, un chiste de humor negro (mi favorito), y mi hmpf preparado de respuesta se convirtió en una carcajada. Todos me miraron raro, era la primera vez que me oían reír, salvo el dobe, que se rió conmigo como un poseso…. Luego recuerdo haberle mantenido una competición de beber al chico perro hasta dejarlo inconsciente… se puso muy pesado tras verme fijarme disimuladamente en hinata con ese corto vestido de vendas… bueno, quizás no fue buena idea hacerlo con el sharingan activo para no perder detalle, el rojo de mis ojos llama mucho la atención… Luego bailar… si, creo que eso era bailar… Subirme a una tarima a intentar mear… ser bajado por Naruto… Competir a beber con él también, aunque él no bebía, solo miraba y negaba… Morder a Kakashi en un brazo por tocar mi bebida… mear de una puta vez desde la mesa de billar mientras Naruto calmaba a una furiosa Ino… todo es confuso. El caso es que el dobe y yo estamos en mi casa ya, me ha traído con su **hirashin** después de que intentase ligar con Karin convocando un meteorito con la forma de un remolino… quizás el que fuese tan grande como la luna no fue una buena idea…

-ARRGGGHHHH…- me lamento mientras vomito como nunca en el baño y el dobe me sujeta el pelo.

-Te dije que la última ronda de chupitos sobraba teme…- me intenta consolar el uzuratoncachi, ¡por supuesto que no fue una buena idea! Estoy al borde de la muerte…- Y que eso del baño era un bote de pasta de dientes, no comida de astronauta…

-No me… argghhh… no me echesssh sermones, la coulpa es tuya… Si… argggh… si nou me hubiesessssh arrastrado a essha misión para salvar a la hija del daimyo…- Joder, ¿Por qué en mi cabeza suena perfecto y fuera suena como si me hubiesen lobotomizado?- Tuuuuu… tú me hassssh arrashhhtrado a essshta vida…

-Si si… -me corta el muy dobe, para luego sonreír.- ¿Vemos fantasía?- pregunta con ilusión. Y mi respuesta va a ser un obvio no, pero…

-Pero rebobina hasshhta la parte de los hipuopótamos…- ¿eh? ¡Yo no he dicho eso!

-Ya sabía yo que si te acordabas de esa parte era por algo…- asiente Naruto con una mirada de pura soberbia… estará inaguantable durante décadas, y yo ahí, apoyándome en él para ir hacia el televisor mientras le cuento que vi esa película con mi madre y que me lo he pasado muy bien en la fiesta y mil chorradas más sobre nuestra amistad…

En serio, no me reconozco…

* * *

Extra: asqueroso baka hentai

No me puedo creer mi suerte, en serio. Nunca he echado tanto de menos a alguien como en estos dos meses, ¡y eso que nos veíamos todos los días! Pero no es lo mismo verlo en el hospital, donde me tengo que controlar y luego tengo que soportar las bromas de Ino cerda, que hacerlo en casa, nuestra casa, donde puedo demostrarle cada segundo lo feliz que me hace. Baka kun no es ni tan cálido, ni tan cariñoso como mi Naruto… Dos meses con mi pobre novio viviendo con Sasuke, pero ya ha terminado todo, al fin. Y me ha vuelto sin secuelas, Ino se temía que lo primero que dijese tras la traumática experiencia fuese "Hmpf". Que no es que no aprecie a Sasuke, pero digamos que es… difícil de tratar… en el día a día. Y cuando se junta con Naruto... digamos que es como si Alien y predator montasen un restaurante... shannaro, ya me está pegando suave expresiones naruto... Pero ya ha pasado todo, ¡y encima mi baka preferido ha aprovechado estos dos meses y me ha traído una sorpresa! Vale que no tiene una voz hecha para el canto… pero no me quejo. Cuando empezó a tocar mi canción preferida con esa guitarra, susurrándome la letra y clavando esos dos zafiros en mi, prácticamente me derrito ahí mismo. Casi no pude aguantar hasta que acabase de cantar para lanzarme sobre él y hacerlo mío de nuevo…

-Ha sido… impre… sionante…- suspira mi rubio tumbado boca arriba en nuestra cama, y yo solo puedo asentir mientras abrazo su torso desnudo. Dos meses sin sentirlo dentro más que de forma furtiva y con Sasuke quejándose desde una habitación cercana… hoy he podido gritar y centrarme solo en él. Mil gracias kami…- no te imaginas lo que te he echado de menos…- me susurra, para luego besar mi frente con dulzura. Adoro ese gesto, en serio.

-Y yo a ti… te voy a prohibir hacer más "misiones de integración de temes"…- le regaño mientras clavo mis ojos en él.

Si, oficialmente, Naruto estaba castigado a soportar a Sasuke… pero la realidad era diferente. Sasuke es una persona orgullosa, terca, y muy solitaria… y eso último no nos gusta a ninguno de sus compañeros de equipo. Y, visto que por su propio pie no iba a volver a konoha a reintegrarse en la aldea y ser uno más, Naruto decidió… obligarle. Kakashi accedió a "castigarles" por fracasar en esa misión en la capital (yo lo hubiese hecho de verdad por dejar con vida a la fresca de la hija del daimyo… esa ofrecida ya lleva asaltando a mi Naruto cinco veces…) y luego Naruto se encargó del resto. Con Sasuke obligado a seguirle como su sombra si no quería quedarse sin ese dinero que usaba para ese viaje de expiación, esa mala excusa para ocultar su miedo a volverse a abrir al mundo, mi Naruto se ha encargado de traerle a la aldea por completo. Le ha llevado a cada fiesta de Ino, obligado a hablar con cada aldeano, y sobre todo ha estado con él cada día. Y puedo decir que ha sido un éxito, a pesar de que yo dudaba que funcionase. Pero mi baka preferido es un experto en sorprender. Tengo que darle un premio extra por ser tan buena persona…

-Fue por una buena causa Sakura chan… el teme necesitaba ayuda para volver a tener vida social. Si te fijas, supuestamente tendría que haberse ido ayer de nuevo, pero hoy le he visto tomando algo con Karin en las afueras de la aldea…- revela mi novio, y yo sonrío mientras le abrazo más. Me alegro muchísimo por mi amigo, y también por mi baka. Mi buen chico, mi novio perfecto, mi caballero zorro…- Además, así pude prepárate la sorpresa sin que te dieses cuenta…

-Y me ha encantado baka…- le confieso mientras acaricio esas marcas de bigotes tan lindas y le oigo ronronear.- Aunque me sorprende que Sasuke te dejase ensayar en su casa, con lo maniático que es…

-Ah no, no me dejo ensayar allí, decía que mi guitarra no iba a entrar en su casa…- me dice, y yo arqueo una ceja. ¿Dónde ha ensayado si no…?- lo solía hacer en las guardias de la garita…- mi ojo derecho tiembla, y comienzo a entenderlo todo. Se rumoreaba que un grupo de busconas enloquecidas se agolpaban en la entrada norte de la hoja cada tarde, y una parte de mi lo enlazaba con mi rubio. Pero no, no tenía sentido, Naruto últimamente no era su objeto de atención, estaban ya muy tranquilas… un par de palizas selectivas, una pizca de intimidación y el que ya tenían muy visto a mi novio había conseguido que se apartasen de mi novio. Lo atribuí a Sasuke… ilusa de mi, Sasuke solo tenía que abrir la boca para espantarlas…- Aunque era un poco raro, siempre aparecían chicas a verme tocar…- mi ojo tiembla más. Ya me lo estoy imaginando… con su piel bronceada, su pelo rubio suelto y largo, su guitarra tocando esos bonitos acordes, su voz cantando canciones de amor, sonriendo como solo él sabe mientras usa esos ojazos azules… Aaaargghhh, un imán de busconas, ¡esa guitarra es un puto imán de busconas! Voy a prohibirle sacarla de aquí, o destruirla… no, si la destruyo no me vuelve a cantar… espera, ¡podría matar a todas las mujeres de konoha! Si, esta última opción es perfecta, la medicina preventiva es la mejor. Las mato a todas y así evito que toquen lo que me pertenece…- Sa… Sakura chan, ¿estás bien? Estás… apretándome… un pelín fuerte…- se lamenta el imbécil de mi novio. Si, le estoy apretando, me imagino que su torso es el cuello de alguna de esas ofrecidas… mi novio baka, estúpido que no es entera de una mierda y que tiene que ser tan encantador con todo el mundo…- Y tu… tu ceja tiembla… y se te ha hinchado la vena de la frente…- murmura aterrado, enterándose al fin de lo que le espera. Le miro con pura furia y solo puedo murmurar una cosa…

-Asqueroso baka hentai…

* * *

 **Y fin por hoy. Es difícil me para mí tratar a Sasuke sin hacerle villano, lo confieso. Es porque no es una persona simpática, cuesta hacerle atractivo al lector... así que he decidido optar por hacer una parodia del Sasuke de la serie. Me funciona en Fjaka, y espero que me funcione aquí. Os ha parecido ooc? A mí me parece que piensa así, y por eso mezcla tan bien con Naruto: Naruto le saca de su propio engreimiento y le devuelve a la tierra xD**

 **y en esta historia ya tengo justificación para que Sasuke vuelva a la aldea y no este en modo vagabundo... me parece un malgaste, y va totalmente en contra de la posibilidad de que tenga hijos con alguien de la aldea... bueno, salvo que seas kishimoto y veas como algo normal obligar a tu mujer embarazada a cruzar ríos y montañas... la señora kishimoto debe de será muy feliz por lo que me huelo xD**

 **y ese final... vosotras (si, va para el público femenino) imaginaros a un chico alto, fuerte, rubio y de ojos azules tocándoos vuestra canción preferida a la guitarra... ¿tiene razones Sakura para revivir nuestro insulto favorito? Si ya Naruto es un ídolo solo comiendo Ramon, imaginaos cantando un poco...**

 **En fin, esuero que os haya gustado, nos veremos en el siguiente!**


	11. Nemesis

Cap11: Nemesis

 **Buenas! aqui un nuevo episodio de nuestra pareja favorita, un poco mas de humor. Hoy tenemos mas narusaku, y una sorpresita en mi explicacion final. Llevo poniendo a la pobre Sakura celosa demasiadas veces, creo que hoy toca que aparezca un rival a la altura de naruto... su Nemesis! paso a los reviews y no os cuento mas, disfrutarlo!**

 **Shoseiki chan:** saludos! espero que te vaya bien! pues si, llevaba un tiempo sin actualizar, pero es que mi mente es bastante caprichosa: tengo tres narusaku en mente, y ninguno encaja en este entorno xD es como si necesitase un poco de espacio para idear nuevos capitulos.

y ya sabes que Sasuke es mi gran cuenta pendiente, mi reto como pj. hacer al uchiha un pj atractivo para el lector y no ese chulo que sale en la serie. Ese capitulo era un ensayo, un proyecto, junto al Sasuke de KnK y al de oscuridad en ti. sasuke heroe redimido/ Sasuke comico/ Sasuke villano. Y si, naruto en version romeo quedaba perfecto ahi, en plan comtraste con el frio y pasota sasume. La eleccion de la cancion no fue casual xD

un saludo y disfruta con lo de hoy, un saludo!

 **Adrit126:** hola! me encanta que adores a este Sasuke, es un pj que le veo muy bueno para parodiarse a si mismo, en serio. Han dado en la serie una imagèn tan artificial de él que agradece mucho ponerlo como un ser humano. Y lo de orinar desde el billar... basado en hechos reales de un amigo xD (yo soy mas de morder a kakashi xD)

Y no hay que ver The last, NO! Esa abominacion ha destrozado medio mundo naruto, ahora ya tenemos que supuestamente hanabi y medio clan hyuuga deberian de estar ciegos (y no es así en boruto), que hay dos kurama sueltos que puede invocar naruto cuando desee (si es asi, momoshiki no necesitaba atacar a naruto), y unas parejas forzadas al extremo de necesitar excusas eštúpidas o genjutsu milagrosos para quererse (es triste que tengas que, literalmente, invadir el cerebro de Naruto para que se fije en hinata...). Lo dicho, esa pelicula es la yoko ono del mundo del anime ninja.

Espero que te guste lo de hoy, un saludo!

 **UzumakiHaruno95:** hola buenas! Pues si, estaba deseando poner a estos dos de compañeros de piso; son como Epi y Blas. A sasuke le hace fakta alguien gracioso al lado, y naruto cumple esa función perfectamente. Y el extra... Salura tambien necesita a alguien como naruto al lado xD aunqur vaya a matarlo despues de lo de la guitarra xD

un saludo y gracias por las felicitaciones! disfruta de lo de hoy, que tienes de todo.

* * *

-aaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **aaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

- ** _aaaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando

Obviamente, los personajes y el mundo Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo aportó la historia y entierro a boruto en lo más profundo del infierno para que no vuelva a salir. No autorizo el plagio de mis obras.

* * *

Konoha. Un mundo en paz. ¿No resulta maravilloso? Años de conflictos, de guerras, dejados atrás gracias al diálogo y a las buenas intenciones… quién no desea eso… konoha, Iwa, Suna, Kumo y Kiri viven una diplomática y tranquila paz, y sus ciudadanos prosperan con ello, pero siempre hay algún factor a tener en cuenta. ¿Qué hacer con la rivalidad entre naciones? Una cosa es vivir en paz, y otra muy diferente no demostrar lo que vales a esos engreídos de la nación vecina. De la rivalidad no resuelta surgen envidias, de la envidia el rencor, y el rencor lleva a nuevas guerras. Si, el consejo gokage había llegado a la conclusión de que, en este mundo sin guerras, era necesaria alguna forma de dar salida a esos sentimientos, y habían encontrado una solución: una liga de fútbol entre naciones. Si, en estadios abarrotados, en lugar de verse batallas a muerte entre niños, ahora se veían partidos del deporte rey. Y, en la temporada actual, dos equipos se jugaban el primer puesto: los pulpos de Kumo, entrenados por el jubilado Yondaime raikage A, y los zorros de konoha, entrenados por el exigente Maito gai. Un equipo brillante: Chouji guardando la portería, Naruto de central y líder del equipo junto a Sai, Rock Lee de incansable lateral, Shikamaru nara de organizador, un recién incorporado Sasuke de extremo habilidoso junto a Kiba inuzuka… pero, aún así, estaban necesitados de un delantero centro, una estrella… y Maito Gai tenía la solución.

-Chicos, para el partido de hoy tenemos una sorpresa.- expuso desde su silla de ruedas un emocionado Gai dentro del vestuario local. Desde la guerra estaba necesitado de retos, y este era uno espectacular.- Si, vencimos a los tiburones de Kiri… y a los armadillos de Iwa a pesar de la rivalidad entre aficiones…- todos asintieron, sobre todo Naruto. La batalla entre los ultras de konoha y de Iwa provocó tres veces la suspensión del partido, acabaron jugándolo en un estadio de un lugar lejano llamado Madrid…- pero hoy nos enfrentamos a los pulpos de Kumo, un equipo muy físico y rocoso. Necesitamos más magia, por eso he logrado hacer un fichaje de un lugar muy lejano, un campeón muy hábil en el noble arte del fútbol… chicos, darle la bienvenida a… Raúl.- expuso el entrenador, mientras un joven de piel aceitunada de la edad de Naruto, pelo castaño algo largo, rasgos latinos bastante finos y constitución fuerte aparecía en el vestuario.

-Hola chicos…- saludó el chico, obteniendo un saludo de vuelta del resto del equipo. A Naruto le resultó curioso que se fijase mucho en él, aunque era habitual… era el héroe del mundo al fin y al cabo, la fama conllevaba eso.

Tras hablar un poco con sus nuevos compañeros, el equipo se dispuso a salir al estadio abarrotado, dispuestos a un partido difícil. Y así fue, un partido trabajado, lleno de táctica y detalles. Y, tras 90 minutos, el resultado fue 8-7 a favor de los zorros, con Raúl de estrella indiscutible tras meter tres goles y dar dos asistencias. El equipo estaba enfervorizado, la fiesta en las duchas atrajo hasta al normalmente frío Sasuke, aunque Raúl resultó ser algo tímido y se fue antes de tiempo, incluso sin ducharse. Naruto, Kiba, Sai y Sasuke salieron tras media hora, comentando detalles del partido animadamente, pero entonces su alegría se vino abajo. Fuera del estadio, rodeado de mujeres, estaba un animado Raúl. No sería un problema en un principio, si no fuese por las chicas en cuestión. Sakura, Hinata, Ino y Karin, que habían ido a animar a sus respectivas parejas (y lo que quiera que fuesen Sasuke y Karin, el pelinegro se negaba a ponerle nombre) y ahora conversaban con ese chico de la que les esperaban. Y lo hacían de forma MUY cercana, incluso Naruto arqueó una ceja cuando Raúl le miró sonriendo, dijo algo y Sakura se mostró algo incomoda. Normalmente lo habrían dejado pasar, pero Kiba se mostró obsesionado con ese asunto en cuanto vio a hinata reír por una ocurrencia del joven, tanto que convocó a sus amigos para una reunión de urgencia al día siguiente.

-Bien, queda constituido este consejo de urgencia…- anunció Kiba con seriedad, iluminado únicamente por un foco del techo en medio de la oscuridad.

-¿Se puede saber por qué nos hemos reunido en un cuartucho húmedo?- preguntó Naruto algo cohibido. La oscuridad lo disimulaba, pero se trataba de una habitación minúscula, con paredes de piedra desnuda y algunas humedades en el techo. Es más, solo había una mesa de plástico y unas sillas plegables como mobiliario. Parecía un cuarto de interrogatorios, y era extraño, no dejaban de estar en el complejo inuzuka…

-Por que Sasuke no ha cedido el complejo uchiha y tú y Sai tenéis a vuestras novias en casa. Además… Es mi despacho shinobi vale…- se disculpó el inuzuka con pesadumbre, obteniendo un gesto de sorpresa de sus tres amigos…

-joder, ¿tu madre te ha asignado este lugar para rellenar sus informes? Es deprimente…- se quejó Sasuke, mientras Kiba se tapaba la cara con su mano derecha, víctima de la frustración.

-Es que mi clan es matriarcal ¿vale? Los hombres somos ciudadanos de segunda aquí, ¿Por qué creéis que apenas hay hombres en el clan? La mayoría huyen en cuanto pueden, yo no he podido porque soy el hijo de la alfa…- explicó Kiba, mientras Naruto asentía… claro, por eso solo había mujeres en ese recinto. Cuando rodeas a un hombre de mujeres, estas se suelen poner de acuerdo y manipularlo como quieren, son mucho más listas… Y era terrible, tanto que incluso el castaño comenzó a sollozar, derrumbándose.- Mi madre, mi hermana, mi novia y mi futura cuñada quedan en la cafetería del centro comercial y me ponen a parir…- comentó entre llantos el castaño, siendo abrazado por Naruto para darle algo de consuelo.

-Te entendemos…- intentó consolarle Sai.

-¡LLEVO VIENDO EL DIARIO DE NOA OCHO VECES ESTE MEEEEES!- exclamó con dolor el inuzuka, para calmarse pasados treinta minutos mientras Sasuke resoplaba.- El… el caso es que tenemos que organizarnos para evitar que ese chico… Raúl…- dijo el nombre con rencor.- nos robe a nuestras novias.

-Alto alto alto… ¿no te parece que exageras? Solo lleva aquí un día dattebayo…

-¿Qué exagero? ¡Ese tío es un puto cliché racial andante!- exclamó un paranoico kiba.- Juega muy bien al fútbol, en las celebraciones de los goles ya demostró que baila bien, y es un puto clon de James Rodríguez, un imán de mujeres…

-Es normal eso último, "pene grande" es perfecto.- intervino Sai, obteniendo un gruñido de Naruto… tras verle en el vestuario, le había puesto justo el mote contrario al suyo.- Su rostro parece esculpido por los mismísimos ángeles…- confesó, obteniendo un silencio incómodo de sus amigos, que miraron al anbu artista con una ceja arqueada.

-Vale, es suficiente…- interrumpió el momento Sasuke de la que se levantaba de su asiento.- No voy a caer en esta tontería. Solo he venido porque me ha obligado el dobe, ni tan siquiera tengo novia…

-¿Y mi prima?- preguntó un interesado Naruto.

-Karin y yo no somos nada… yo no me ato a nadie…- sentenció de la que se aproximaba a la salida.

-Bueno, mejor para ti pues…- habló Kiba con una misteriosa sonrisa.- porque ayer seguí a... Raúl… tras el partido, quedó con todas nuestras mujeres… y fue de compras con ellas. Le dejé con Karin…- Sasuke se frenó de golpe.- …entrando a una tienda de ropa interior… femenina…- finalizó, y tras unos segundos Sasuke se giró, con el rostro contraído por la rabia.

-Cuenta conmigo…- Kiba elevó el puño en señal de victoria, para luego mirar a Sai, que asintió en silencio. Pero, cuando hizo lo mismo con Naruto, este reaccionó con una negativa.

-¿estáis locos? Serán amigos y ya está, tengo plena confianza en Sakura chan…

-Pues te mira mucho pene pequeño, justo como te miraría un tío que se folla a tu novia…- añadió Sai, obteniendo un bufido en respuesta del rubio. Aunque era cierto eso de que le miraba mucho…

-Y Hinata me ha contado que todas han quedado con… Raúl… esta noche en "la Floridita", esa nueva discoteca de bailes latinos… con todo ese calor, ese alcohol… yo voy a ir allí a vigilar…- expuso Kiba, obteniendo el asentimiento de Sai y Sasuke.

-Ya me lo contó Sakura chan listos, iba a ofreceros una noche de ramen y videojuegos… pero déjame hacerte una pregunta, ¿como tenéis pensado evitar que os descubran? Entre el rollo emo de Sasuke, que Sai es tan pálido que brilla en la oscuridad y tú tienes colmillos…- se burló Naruto.

-¡Iremos con un henge de mujer y ya está! Pero a mí no me roba la novia ese tío- gruñó el castaño, obteniendo un suspiro del rubio… iba a tener que ser el cuerdo esta vez…

-Mira, os voy a acompañar para evitar que os dejen todas ellas… y dejaros de henge, en cuanto os rocen os quitaran el disfraz y os descubrirán… tengo una técnica mejor…

Y así, llegada la noche, el grupo de novios celosos (o lo que quiera que fuese Sasuke) y Naruto se encontraron dentro de "la floridita" con su disfraz infalible. Si, un henge habría sido un suicidio, ese lugar estaba a reventar de gente. Pero es que no iban a usar un simple henge… iban a usar la técnica definitiva del rubio, su habilidad más poderosa. Una mujer rubia de ojos azules y piel bronceada con el pelo largo peinado en dos coletas y un vestido color vino que cubría su cuerpo curvilíneo se encontraba a un lado de la pista, acompañada de una mujer de piel pálida, pelo negro recogido en una sola coleta y figura esbelta vestida con ropa holgada. A poca distancia, una mujer castaña de potentes atributos con ojos marrones y vestida con un short y un top intentaba abrirse paso entre el gentío, y otra de piel extremadamente pálida, pelo corto y negro y vestido también negro hablaba animadamente con cuatro chicos. Si, el grupo de hombres había usado el Orioke. La ventaja de esa técnica es que se necesitaba un potente golpe para quitarla, no bastaba un mero roce o emplear chakra… solo tuvieron que vestirse y ya podían ir allí sin ser descubiertos. Aunque no todo eran ventajas… Naruto (o naruko, como se llamaba en ese momento), observaba a su novia con los ojos entrecerrados, enfadado… joder, tenía plena confianza en su novia, pero le estaban poniendo a prueba esa noche. La pelirrosada en ese momento bailaba una bachata completamente pegada a Raúl, casi fundida a él, incluso dejándose tocar las caderas entre risas… todas las féminas se reían, bebían y se abrazaban a ese chico, resultaba inquietante. Iba a intervenir cuando una mano le tomó del hombro.

-Ni se te ocurra, que nos descubren…- le advirtió Sasuke (alias Satsuki) que, aunque no lo admitiese, se encontraba tan furioso como el rubio… en la anterior canción Karin incluso había juntado su frente con Raúl, el uchiha estaba seguro de que se habrían besado si no fuese porque la pieza acabó en ese momento.

-Joder, ¿tiene que arrimarse tanto?- se quejó el rubio, que estaba muriéndose de celos por dentro. Encima Sakura lo estaba disfrutando, estaba totalmente cómoda, como si estuviese bailando con Ino en lugar de con un baboso sobón… iba a seguir despotricando, cuando fue interrumpido.

-Hola guapa, ¿Cómo es que estás sola?- le preguntó un hombre de pelo negro, ojos marrones y complexión atlética, con una sonrisa engreída en el rostro y comiéndosela/le con la mirada.

- _Estupendo, otro baboso…_ \- pensó por dentro Naruko… ya iban cinco atraídos por su pelo rubio y medidas de escándalo, su próximo Orioke tendría mucho menos pecho… Menos mal que ya había acordado una salida con Sasuke/Satsuki…- No estoy sola, he venido con mi novia.- contestó de forma seca, mientras enlazaba su mano con la de Satsuki y la pelinegro se abrazaba a su cintura. El hombre se cortó de golpe, y se retiró sin decir palabra, separándose Naruko y Satsuki con incomodidad. Aunque no pudieron evitar echarse una mirada de arriba abajo sin querer… al fin y al cabo, se habían visto desnudas en el momento de hacer el Orioke…

- _Joder, la versión femenina del teme es bastante guapa…_

- _Puto dobe y su versión femenina con cuerpo de infarto…_

-Aghhh, apartaros ya joder, que no quiero nada y no quiero novio…- chilló quitándose de encima otro baboso Kiba, que había conservado su nombre revelando que en su clan no existían los nombres masculinos y los hombres los llevaban unisex (para mayor lástima de sus amigos… joder, nacer hombre e inuzuka era una mierda…), interrumpiendo ese momento Yuri/Yaoi extraño de sus dos amigos.- Joder, estos hombres no tienen respeto por nada, me miran como un puto trozo de carne…- se quejó el inuzuka a sus amigos con amargura.

-No estás para quejarte, don "voy a marcarte como un alfa"…- dejó caer Satsuki, obteniendo un gesto airado de su amigo.

-Ah no, ¡a mí no me compares con estos babosos! Yo soy sofisticado, un cazador atento al detalle, no entro preguntando si "estudias o trabajas"…

-A la última chica con la que hablaste antes de hinata la dijiste que estaba más rica que una fresa…- corrigió Naruko, recordando que Kiba era famoso por su estilo… agresivo… a la hora de conocer mujeres… pobre hinata, la cantidad de comentarios machistas que tendría que soportar…

-Joder, ¿las fresas les gustan a las chicas no? Es casi poesía, encima de que me adapto a mi público… en fin, ¿sabemos algo de… Raúl?- preguntó con rabia, para luego rugir en cuanto vio que estaba enseñando a bailar a hinata el nuevo tema que estaba sonando… puede que la hyuuga estuviese sonrojada como un semáforo, pero eso no evitaba que estuviese con su mano entrelazada con el chico, pegados sus torsos…- ¡Eh tú, baboso de mierda, suéltala!- gritó con furia, suerte que con la música no seles oyese muy lejos, que si no…

-¿Me decías algo preciosa?- preguntó un nuevo baboso, para desesperación de Kiba.

-No, estaba hablando con mis novias, las dos.- se excusó, abrazando a Naruko y Satsuki por sus hombros, para incomodidad de sus amigos. En cuanto el nuevo asaltante se fue, ambos se separaron asqueados.

-Joder Kiba, ya lo hablamos antes de entrar, para esto tienes a Sai y yo a Satsuki…- se quejó Naruko.

-Más quisiera, vengo de estar con él y no aguantaba ni un segundo más…- antes de que Naruko y Satsuki pudiesen preguntar el por qué, Sai se unió al grupo de "féminas" con una sonrisa.

-¡Buenas noticias amigos! Esos chicos tan simpáticos de la barra…- la pelinegra artista señaló a cuatro hombres fornidos de la barra.- nos invitan a chupitos y luego a una fiesta en el piso de uno de ellos…

-Joder Sai, ¡que están intentando ligar contigo!- gritó un atacado Kiba, mientras Naruko y Satsuki negaban… hasta ellos sabían eso…- ¡Es la trampa más vieja del ligón!

-¿Ah si? Es que en mis libros no dice nada de eso…- se excusó la chica artista, mientras Naruko y Satsuki miraban a, infinito rogando paciencia.- es una pena, Aoki kun me quería enseñar la colección de cuadros de brocha gorda que tenía en su cuarto…- murmuró con tristeza, llevándose la mano a la cara sus tres amigos mientras negaban… lo de Sai empezaba a ser raro…

Al día siguiente, y tras una misión de espionaje completamente fracasada cuando un hombre intentó sacar a bailar a Kiba tras darle un cachete en el culo y Naruko y Satsuki entraron a defenderlo provocando una multitudinaria pelea, el peor grupo de novios camuflados de la historia volvió a reunirse en el despacho del inuzuka. Habían podido seguir a duras penas a su objetivo tras ese terrible incidente, con sus tacones rotos y pensando en la excusa que le darían a sus respectivas cuando se encontrasen sus vestidos manchados de sangre, pero lo tenían claro. Ya habían confirmado sus sospechas, ese desgraciado de Raúl estaba detrás de sus mujeres, DE LAS CUATRO. Hasta Naruto estaba furioso, solo el que tuviese patrulla a primera hora de la mañana había evitado su bronca con Sakura. Únicamente Sai parecía tranquilo, lo cual cabreaba aún más al grupo, toda vez que Ino había bailado con él las más sensuales… Pero, obviando esos comportamientos extraños del artista, ya había acuerdo: Raúl era un problema, un depredador detrás de sus mujeres que debía de ser frenado. La pregunta era… ¿Cómo?

-Bueno, ya visteis que tenemos un problema…- expuso Kiba con furia, asintiendo Sasuke y Naruto.- Un problema aún mayor tras convertirse Raúl en un héroe local por salvar a esa señora de un atraco de la que acompañaba a nuestras mujeres a casa…

-¿Se puede saber qué hacía una puta anciana paseando por el centro de konoha a las cinco de la mañana?- se quejó al aire Sasuke, lamentando su mala suerte.

-Eh, no te metas con la señora Fukushida, ¡madruga mucho para abrir su frutería!- la defendió Naruto, aunque pronto volvió al meollo del asunto.- pero tienes razón, ahora le quieren todavía más…

-Es normal, se enfrentó a los tres asaltantes siendo un simple civil y los venció sin ayuda…- añadió Sai, para luego suspirar mirando al infinito.- Es un auténtico hombre…

-Joder, ¿en serio os pareció que este tío era mi sustituto perfecto?- se volvió a quejar un indignado Sasuke, señalando al artista.- Casi parece una más de ellas con lo de Raúl, me está dando mal rollo…

-Eh, yo voy con vosotros, también quiero a Ino, pero eso no quita que reconozca que Raúl es el hombre perfecto… ¿lo visteis bailar ayer? Es como si Zeus, Thor y Jesucristo se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo para enseñarle...- se defendió el artista, halagando de paso al chico entre suspiros mientras sus amigos se miraban incómodos.

-Obviemos… esto… y discutamos lo importante…- interrumpió Kiba, para luego posar ambas manos sobre la mesa plegable y mirar a sus amigos con una mueca sería mientras el foco del techo titilaba ligeramente… esperaba que su madre no le volviese a cortar la luz...- ¿Cómo matamos a Raúl sin que se enfaden nuestras novias? He pensado en llevarlo al bosque de la muerte y...

-No es mi novia…- interrumpió Sasuke, para hastío de los allí presentes.

-Joder, ¿en serio sigues con eso? Si ayer casi invocas una serpiente para comérselo cuando se tomó la sal de esos chupitos de tequila del cuello de mi prima…- acusó Naruto, obteniendo el clásico Hmpf de Sasuke de "no me voy a dignar en contestarte" en respuesta.- Sea como sea, lo voy a dejar claro: no vamos a matar a nadie, y menos a la estrella de nuestro equipo de fútbol.

-¿Y qué sugieres? ¿Castrarlo?- preguntó Kiba medio en broma, medio en serio, mientras Sasuke asentía conforme con esa última sugerencia.

-¿Hablarlo con nuestras respectivas como personas civilizadas?- sugirió Naruto, obteniendo un gesto de fastidio del inuzuka.

-Agggh, está bien, lo hablaremos con ellas… pero lo lleváis jodido… Hinata por supuesto que obedecerá la orden de su alfa y no se acercará más a ese baboso, pero ni Ino, ni Karin, ni por supuesto Sakura tienen pinta de ser novias obedientes…

-… no me explico cómo has conseguido novia…- contestó Naruto con un gesto molesto… el haber sido mujer una noche le había vuelto muy empático…

-¡Porque las mujeres quieren hombres de verdad Naruto! Lo de la igualdad es una chorrada, donde esté un alfa que las diga lo que hacer y las proteja de otros depredadores que se quite lo demás. Hinata ve en mi el hombre definitivo, y por eso obedece mis lógicas órdenes, iré allí y la ordenaré…- Kiba se quedó hablando solo, puesto que sus tres amigos ya estaban cansados de oír ese discurso misógino una y otra vez… el rubio se dirigió de inmediato al complejo uzumaki, donde estaba Sakura disfrutando de su día libre, la cual le saludó con felicidad nada más verle.

-¡Naruto! ¿Dónde has ido esta mañana cariño?- preguntó la haruno para luego dar un suave beso en los labios a su enfurruñado novio. La ojijade se dio cuenta de ese detalle, pero lo atribuyó a la patrulla del uzumaki, por lo que decidió ignorarlo.

-¿Qué tal… anoche?-repreguntó el rubio, mascando sus celos.

-¡Muy bien! No veas lo bien que está esa discoteca nueva, tenemos que ir algún día…

-¿Fuiste con Ino, Hinata y Karin?- inquirió Naruto, interrumpiéndola.

-Ehmmm… si, ¿te pasa alg…?- iba a preguntar Sakura, pero de pronto su novio estalló.

-Aha, ¡te pillé! ¡También estabas con un tío, que os vi!- acusó Naruto, frunciendo el ceño Sakura.

-¿Me espiaste? Un momento, ¿no habrás tenido nada que ver con esa pelea en el bar?

-Si, un baboso intentó entrarnos a Sasuke, Kiba y a mí cuando estábamos con el Orioke.- Sakura arqueó una ceja. Ya decía ella que creía haber visto a Naruko por ahí suelta…- y no, yo no te espíe, fui a vigilar a estos, que si que iban a vigilar, y te vi restregándote con raul…- se quejó Naruto, enfadando a su novia.- Y si, antes de que lo digas, ¡estoy celoso! Entiendo que quieras salir a bailar, y que hables con otros tíos, pero joder, es que ese sobón estaba muy cerca, está claro que le gustas dattebayo…- se explicó un celoso Naruto, cambiando de golpe el gesto de la haruno de enfado a, primero sorpresa, y después un toque divertido.

-¿estás celoso de raul? ¿Crees que estoy liada con él?- preguntó conteniendo la risa, e indignando aún más a Naruto. ¿Encima se ríe después de lo de ayer?

-Si, está claro que le gustas… que es lógico eh, eres la mujer más hermosa e inteligente del mundo, por eso no voy a rendirme sin luchar, no pienso dejar que él…- intentó insistir, pero antes de que pudiese seguir, la haruno le arrinconó con fuerza contra una pared y le besó. Y no le besó de forma normal, no, lo hizo con hambre, como hacía siempre durante el sexo con su novio. Naruto sintió la juguetona lengua de la ojijade danzar por su boca, vio como la kunoichi le llevaba las manos a su trasero y gemía cuando notó como apretaba sus glúteos con deseo. El shinobi iba a seguir elevándola y llevándola al cuarto, cuando la ojijade rompió el beso.

-Bien, creo que puedo arriesgarme…- declaró la haruno con una enigmática sonrisa, sintiendo como Naruto Junior estaba preparado para el combate… como siempre que la haruno lo buscaba. Naruto la miró con confusión, pero Sakura no le permitió hablar.- No tengo, ni tendré nada con Raul, porque solo te quiero a ti.- Naruto sonrió y se dispuso a seguir con el juego previo de Sakura, pero ella alejo el rostro con una sonrisa.- Peeeero no te vas a librar de un castigo por espiarme. Vas a ir con Raul y le vas a preguntar por lo que quiere. Y, cuando te confirme lo que yo ya sé, me pides perdón. Hasta entonces, se mira pero no se toca.- Sentenció la haruno, para luego volver a lo que estaba haciendo antes de que llegase su novio con ese berrinche.

Pero para Naruto no era un berrinche… en absoluto. Admitía que tendría que haber hablado con Sakura del plan de estos antes, que parecía que no confiaba en ella. Cosa totalmente falsa, en ningún momento había dudado de su novia… no, dudaba de Raul. Lo tenía claro: ese chico de rostro anguloso y piel morena que tanto atraía la atención de su extraño amigo artista no le engañaba, estaba detrás de su Sakura chan. Y seguramente del resto de chicas también, encima no la trataba ni como la única mujer en el mundo, que es lo que se merecía su novia. Ah no, con Raul iba a dejar las cosas bien claras, y demostrarle que a Naruto no le podías tocar tres cosas: su amado naranja, su aún más amado ramen, y su aún más amada incluso Sakura chan. Lo encontró en el campo de entrenamiento, preparándose para la sesión que tendrían los zorros de konoha esa tarde, concretamente en el vestuario, cambiándose. Y, para su suerte, estaban solos, era perfecto. Le sacaría la verdad. Encima le notó muy nervioso cuando le vio entrar y cerrar la puerta del vestuario con pestillo… bien, sería pan comido.

-Tenemos que hablar…- declaró Naruto, para continuar sin darle oportunidad de responder a Raul.- He hablado con Sakura chan… sobre ti…

-So… ¿sobre mi?- preguntó el hombre, ligeramente sonrojado. Encima el muy… se estaba imaginando que su Sakura chan hablaba de él completamente enamorada. Ah no, iba a intimidar más. Para empezar, iba a reducir distancias entre los dos, marcar el territorio.

-Si, y me lo ha contado todo… quiero que tú me lo confieses también…- lanzó el anzuelo el uzumaki, sonrojándose aún más raul. Era simple: raul confesaría lo que Sakura no había querido decirle, que quería follarse a la haruno, y Naruto tendría un arma para contestar a su novia y evitar cualquier castigo.

-No… no quiero hablar de eso, mejor me voy y…- intentó excusarse con un sonrojo aún mayor, pero cuando iba a escabullirse Naruto le paró poniéndole una mano en el pecho y arrinconándole contra la esquina de las duchas. No se le iba a escapar, no señor.

-Ah no, no te vas de aquí sin decirme lo que quiero oír…- dijo el rubio, tragando grueso Raúl mientras le miraba a los ojos. Era el momento de cerrar su astuta trampa.- Puedes decírmelo… si yo te entiendo, hazlo sin miedo…- Si, por supuesto que entendía que a alguien le atrayese su Sakura chan.

-E… ¿entiendes?- preguntó con sorpresa el hombre de piel aceitunada, asintiendo Naruto con su mejor cara de amabilidad. Si, ahora este tío caería, confesaría todo y Naruto confirmaría sus sospechas. Y tendría razón en su discusión con Sakura. Si, ya lo veía venir, pudo ver cómo ese chico se sonrojaba aún más, para luego entreabrir sus labios y… ¿mirar los suyos? Iba a preguntarle qué hacía cuando ocurrió algo terrible.

Joder, su novia era el auténtico demonio. Claro, por eso se rió cuando la acusó de tener algo con raul… antes de que Naruto pudiese hacer nada, ¡Raul se lanzó a besarle! Joder, eso no lo había visto venir, en absoluto. El rubio se apartó, espantado, mientras Raul lo miraba confuso. Y entonces, tras aclararle el malentendido y que Naruto no era gay (ni quería experimentar, como le dejó caer Raul), el chico comenzó a explicárselo todo. Raúl era homosexual, y las chicas lo sabían desde que hablaron con él a la salida del partido contra kumo. Concretamente, porque Raul las había preguntado si Naruto estaba soltero, porque le parecía muy atractivo y estaba pensando en pedirle una cita. Claro, por eso le miraba tanto, y por eso Sakura pareció incomoda esa vez… le querían quitar al novio, no ligar con ella como pensó Naruto en un principio. Y por eso bailaban así con él: las mujeres se relajan mucho bailando con alguien que no siente ninguna atracción sexual por ellas y solo quiere bailar. Tras aclararlo todo y disculparse mutuamente, y una hora de entrenamiento muy, pero que MUY incómoda, un visiblemente enojado y avergonzado rubio puso rumbo al complejo uzumaki. Y cada vez más enfadado, sobre todo porque ese ridículo había tenido un testigo…

- **Bueno gaki… ¿Qué tal tu segunda experiencia homosexual?** \- preguntó el kitsune legendario cuando consiguió parar de reírse del rubio. Naruto gruñó al recordar no solo lo de Raul, si no también el incidente con Sasuke en la academia… Ya iban dos joder…- **Se veía venir…**

- _Si lo veías venir podrías haber avisado…_

- **¿Y perderme el show? Sin contar que ya vas dos "accidentes", no quiero interrumpir tus experimentos con tu sexualidad…** \- Naruto gruñó de nuevo, para extasis del kitsune.- **Yo solo te diré una cosa: se dice que uno de cada diez hombres es gay, y Raul es diez veces más hombre que el resto, ergo… tenía que ser gay…** \- explicó el biju entre risas socarronas de la que Naruto entraba en su casa. Por supuesto, Sakura no se iba a perder ese momento, por lo que estaba sentada en la mesa del salón, leyendo una revista con una risa contenida… sobre todo cuando vio la cara de humillación del uzumaki.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó, casi escapándosele una carcajada cuando al rubio le tembló una ceja.

-Perdón…- se disculpó el ojiazul de mala gana, para luego irse al cuarto con el ceño fruncido. Sakura rompió en risas y procedió a perseguir a su novio para preguntarle los detalles, y de paso darle algunos mimos. Una cosa era darle una lección, y otra cosa era dejarle con ese sabor de boca…

Extra 1: ¿Qué pasó con Sasuke?

Karin entró en su piso con tranquilidad, deseando darse un buen baño para descansar de ese turno de mañana… trabajo tras una noche de fiesta y baile, vaya desgracia. Pero se sobresaltó cuando se encontró al uchiha esperándola dentro, en silencio y a oscuras… el estilo Sasuke, si la permitían opinar. A ver, que no era la primera vez que estaba allí, ya se habían besado muchas veces, e incluso acostado, pero Karin no tenía muchas ganas de verle. La última vez que hablaron, la uzumaki le dejó caer al uchiha que podrían oficializar lo suyo… y obtuvo un maleducado no de parte del pelinegro. Según él, Sasuke uchiha no salía con nadie… y según ella, mientras fuese así, se iba a quedar a pan y agua en lo que se refería a la pelirroja. Ya estuvo mucho tiempo tras él, si Sasuke quería jugar a eso, ella ganaría.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con desdén la ojirroja, posando su bolso en el sofá y dirigiéndose a la cocina a por algo de beber.

-Vengo a decirte que no te quiero volver a ver con Raúl.- declaró el uchiha, parándose de golpe la pelirroja y mirando con un gesto de enfado y una ceja arqueada al portador del rinnegan.

-¿Perdona? ¿Y eso a que se debe?- inquirió con el ceño fruncido, ¿encima daba órdenes después de cómo la trató hace unos días?

-A que no me gusta que te manosee. Dejarás de verle, y punto.- ordenó Sasuke, y Karin vio su oportunidad… así que quería jugar…

-Pues no se por qué debería de dejar de verle… ni que tuviese novio y estuviese celoso…- Sasuke fingió ignorar esa indirecta, así que la ojirroja decidió ser agresiva.- Es más, me parece un hombre muy atractivo… quizás le haga caso si me dice que no te vuelva a ver a ti…- Sasuke respiró profundo, conteniendo su instinto asesino… y sus celos. Se confirmaba que Karin estaba interesada en Raúl…

-¿El problema es que no somos novios? Pues ya no te preocupes más y aléjate de él.- concedió el pelinegro, pero Karin no dio su brazo a torcer.

-¿Insinúas que a partir de ahora somos pareja?- Sasuke miró con orgullo a un lado, negándose a decirlo en voz alta, por lo que la uzumaki continuó.- No voy a apartarme de nadie si no lo pides bien…- dejó caer, y el ojinegro resopló con pesadez…

-Está bien… Karin, ¿quieres ser mi novia?- preguntó con desdén… joder, como si necesitase saberlo, esa mujer se lo había pedido hace unos días… hasta el dobe sabría la respuesta.

-No, gracias.- contestó con una sonrisa Karin, para luego dirigirse a la cocina y dejar a Sasuke con una mueca de sorpresa. Iba a preguntar, pero Karin solo dijo una frase.- De momento he quedado con Raúl para cenar hoy… pero si te portas bien y me llevas a un buen sitio, puede que me lleves tú y le deje tirado…

Extra 2: ¿Qué pasó con Kiba?

En lo profundo del complejo hyuuga, tenía lugar la ansiada conversación entre Hinata y Kiba. El castaño, tras quedar con ella esa tarde después del entrenamiento, había insistido en ver a su novia en su habitación, todo con una mirada seria, y, completamente intrigada, la ojiperla había accedido. ¿Qué querría su Kiba? Estaba raro, sobre todo cuando cerró la puerta del lugar y puso el pestillo en silencio, como conteniéndose. Cualquier mujer se habría asustado, sobre todo por ese aspecto salvaje que ofrecía el castaño continuamente… pero hinata conocía demasiado bien a su novio…

-¡Terroncito de azúcar, no me dejeeeees!- rogó entre lágrimas el inuzuka, abrazándose de rodillas a más piernas de la hyuuga, que ya había sufrido de estos episodios durante su noviazgo varias veces… el pobre Kiba tenía la autoestima destrozada por culpa de las mujeres de su clan, de ahí que siempre fuese un bravucón en público para compensar… dime de qué presumes y te diré de qué careces, pero hinata lo queria asi... fuera de esa actuacion de chico duro, kiba era sensible y atento… El caso es que al inuzuka le aterraba que su novia, a la que llevaba intentando conquistar casi una década, le dejase, y así se lo había saber siempre que temía que la hyuuga perdiese el interés en él. Que la ojiperla no iba a negar que la enternecía que su novio tuviese tanta necesidad de ella pero… joder, es que lo pasaba mal por el pobre, si estaba contenta con su relación y no entendía esos llantos…

-Pe… pero, Kiba kun… si… si no te voy a…- intentó calmarlo, pero Kiba no atendía a razones.

-Sé que Raúl es mucho mejor novio que yo mi cuchufleta, pero puedo cambiaaaaaaar.- sollozó desesperado el inuzuka.- Te prometo que seré mejor novio… te… te llevaré el desayuno a la cama… te daré masajes… ¡iré a clases de baile!

-Kiba kun, si… si me encantaría, pe… pero…- la ojiperla en serio que quería decirle que ni tan siquiera entendía a qué venían esos lloros, pero Kiba volvió a sollozar en voz alta, prometiendo mil cosas… iba a estar llorando horas a este ritmo…

Extra 3: ¿Qué pasó con Sai?

-Cariño, esta noche salgo con unos amigos.- anunció Sai a su novia, que se encontraba leyendo una revista de cotilleos despreocupadamente, sentada en el salón.

-Ah, qué bien, le diré a la frentona que si quiere tomarse algo ya que la vuelves a quitar a Naruto…- comentó con felicidad la yamanaka. Le había encantado ese local de música latina, y contaba las horas para volver a tener otra noche de chicas como aquella.

-Ah no, no salgo con pene pequeño.- la rubia arqueó una ceja, intrigada, ¿su novio tenía más amigos que Naruto y su pandilla?- He quedado con Raúl y unos amigos suyos para ir a tomar unas piñas coladas y daiquiris a un local que me ha dicho que está muy bien…- A Ino le tembló un párpado… con Raul… y unos amigos… a un bar elegido por ellos…- ¿cómo te parece que me queda esta camisa? Es que han dicho que lleve algo florido…- preguntó el artista, con una camisa ceñida rosa con flores.

-Sa… Sai… Si esa camisa es mía…- comentó la yamanaka con un hilo de voz, al borde del llanto. Joder, encima eso… y le quedaba a las mil maravillas, incluso mejor que a ella…

-Ay, lo siento, tienes razón… mejor la camiseta de tirantes ajustada…- anunció Sai, para aún mayor terror de Ino.

-Ca… cariño, ¿puedo ir con vosotros?- preguntó la rubia, temiéndose ya lo peor.

Extra 4: Donde las dan…

-Y Raul le invitó a un bar de ambiente… y lo peor de todo es que Sai estaba contento…- comentó una apesadumbrada Ino a sus amigas, mientras al fondo sus novios calentaban para entrenar. Y, por supuesto, Sakura y Karin reaccionaron como esperaba, mientras Hinata se mantenía en silencio para no reírse también, más por educación que por otra cosa.

-¿Y estuviste con él toda la noche? ¿Tanto miedo tienes?- preguntó entre risas la haruno, continuando Karin.

-Como para no tenerlo, a veces tiene gestos raros…- añadió una divertida Karin

-Que… que Sai mire a otros hombres muy detenidamente no… no es razón para…- iba a defender Hinata a Ino, aunque realmente estuviese empeorándolo, pero la propia rubia estalló.

-¡Que no soy una novia tapadera!- exclamó enfadada la yamanaka, rompiendo en aún más carcajadas sus amigas mientras hinata sonreía tímidamente.- Ya tendréis algún problema de estos con vuestros novios, ya…- refunfuñó la rubia.

-¿Con Naruto? Te puedo asegurar que no tengo ningún miedo, es probadamente hetero…

-Ni yo con Sasuke, incluso me ha pedido salir ya cinco veces… y sigue sin recibir el sí…- se enorgulleció la uzumaki, obteniendo una felicitación de la haruno.

-Kiba estuvo li… literalmente dos horas llorando ayer porque creía que le dejaba… incluso me acompañó a la quedada en la cafetería con su madre, su hermana y hanabi…- comentó Hinata, para amargura de Ino. Pero justo en ese momento, intervino Maito gai para dar un discurso a su equipo.

-Jugadores.- todos los miembros del equipo hicieron un corro alrededor de la silla de ruedas del ninja.- lo estamos haciendo muy bien, somos líderes en la liga, tenemos al mejor jugador, llenamos el estadio… pero podemos hacerlo mejor.- las chicas siguieron burlándose de Ino, este discurso lo habían oído mil veces ya… que si la llama de la juventud, que si tenemos que esforzarnos y bla bla bla…- Señores, es el momento de dar un paso más, y ser también un ejemplo de integración, por lo que vamos a incluir chicas en el equipo, así que hemos hecho tres fichajes…- las chicas pararon de hablar y miraron al ninja del spandex nada más oír la frase "incluir chicas en el equipo", para luego abrir los ojos con horror.- Os presento a Shizuka de la aldea nadhesiko…- la susodicha, un puñetero clon de Sakura pero con ropa más ceñida, pelo negro largo y mucho más pecho, saludó a Naruto con un guiño de ojo y le arrancó una sonrisa, para desagrado de Sakura.- Shion del país del demonio…- esta vez era un clon de hinata en rubio, arrancándole un mareo a la hyuuga.- y Midori, de takigakure.- y, por último, un clon de Karin con el pelo castaño. Y, mientras las tres féminas tragaban hondo viendo venir el desastre, Ino sonrió triunfal… donde las dan, las toman…

* * *

 **Y ya esta, como veis, el capitulo de hoy va de planes celosos rocambolescos. El plan de infiltracion en la discoteca? Era hora de que se solodarizasen con el paoel de una mujer rideada de babosos, sin contar que me hacia gracia ponerles ese rollo yuri xD ahora naruto ya tiene dos traumas yaoi en su vida, todo por no saber leer entre lineas y dejarse liar por kiba.**

 **y por favor, decidme que os han hecho gracia el inuzuka y Sai xD Kiba siempre me ha dado pena, imaginarlo, ser el unico hombre en un lugar con centenares dè mujeres. Una tortura continua XD y en el caso de Sai, siempre le he visto tendencias... sospechosas... pobre Ino.**

 **Y tengo que anunciar que esta historia estara temporalmente parada. la razon? necesito airearme un poco, coger inspiración para nuevos capitulos. Dedicaré el tiempo de inactividad a acabar Fjaka (solo quedan dos capitulos ya), avanzar un poco en la oscuridad en ti, y a estas dos joyas narusaku. Si, el que deje esto pausado se debe principalmente a que tengo muchas ideas para esta pareja en la cabeza... pero para otro entorno. Asi que las voy a dar salida y luego volvere aqui. Os dejo un pequeño adelanto:**

 **Volver a amar:** Tras la guerra, Naruto tiene todo lo que desea. Esta casado con la mujer de sus sueños, es respetado en cada rincon del continente, es un ninja famoso... Pero algo falla. Un acontecimiento y una traición le harán replantearse su vida junto a su esposa, y redescubrirse de paso. Narusaku, drama/romance.

 **Un dia de furia:** Recapitulemos: te has dejado el alma en la guerra, has traido la paz al mundo, le has dado a la mujer de tus sueños todo lo que siemore ha querido... Y ahora estás sin un brazo, sin ascender de gennin, ignorado por tu gente y viendo como la mujer de tus sueños rehace su vida con tu mejor amigo. ¿Jodido no? creo que emtonces entendereis que me tome un dia... libre. Un dia de furia. Narusaku, comedia/romance.

 **Nunca es tarde:** Casado con una mujer que no amas, con un hijo malcriado que se cree que se lo merece todo, una hija secuestrada por tu suegro y un trabajo que te hace morir a cada segundo. Naruto necesita un cambio, reinventarse... y su motivacion llegara por el lugar mas inesperado. NaruSarada, comedia/romance.


	12. Viaje entre dimensiones

Cap12: Viajes entre dimensiones

 **Buenas! puesto que me vino la inspiración, aqui teneis otro capitulo de pasion y color, con muchi equipo 7 y kurama. Dentro de poco me cebtrare mas en otros narusaku, por lo que estamos cerca del final, pero soy tan maniático que no puedo vivir sin completar mis historias, asi que no parare hasta completar esto. De momento, disfrutar, que se acerca algo bonito... voy con los reviews.**

 **Uzumakiharuno95:** hola! me alegra qye te hagan reir, ese es el objetivo ;) y si, todas vosotras os oliais lo de Raul... salvo esos cuatro desastres XD Ahora naruto ya sabe que debe de ir con cuidado... como la pobre Ino xD un saludo y disfruta!

 **Carlos Juan ad:** saludos! me alegra que te gustase, disfruta de lo de hoy!

 **Adrit126:** buenas! Exacto, yo me imagino que, con tanta competitividad, si uno de esos dos fuese mujer sería... raro raro xD Y lo de Sai... la pobre Ino esta peor que tu, sera una novia tapadera? xD ya lo de Kiba es mas por experiencia... a menudo los mas machitos son los que mas se arrastran, y mas si vienen del clan de kiba xD

Cuchufleta es muy tipico de aqui en españa, una expresion de cariño cursi xD disfruta de lo de hoy, nos leemos

 **Shoseiki chan:** hola! siemprebes un placer leerte Shoseiki! A ver, cin lo del amigo gay vosotras cintais con intuicion femenina, nositros somos mas simoles y caemos en esas trampas XD Y si, a mi tb me gusto mucho ese momento SakuNaru, es lo que tiene escribir sobre tu pareja favorita, que sale facil XD

Y veras ese fic en cuanto acabe este, es qye en serio, NO PUEDO VER UNA HISTORIA MIA SIN COMPLETAR. Es superior a mi xD Espero que te guste lo dè hoy, una parte te la comente como una idea en nuestros privados! un saludo!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **aaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

- ** _aaaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando

Obviamente, los personajes y el mundo Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo aportó la historia y entierro a boruto en lo más profundo del infierno para que no vuelva a salir. No autorizo el plagio de mis obras.

* * *

En konohagakure no sato la profesión más reconocida era la de shinobi. Gennin, chunnin, jounnin… era común ver a esos soldados entrenados paseando por sus calles, cumpliendo con sus misiones, o volviendo de ellas. Bandanas, y en el caso de los dos últimos tipos de ninja, uniformes consistentes en chalecos verdes reforzados… un ninja llamaba la atención. Y, como si fuese algo tan llamativo que te acabase afectando siempre, un ninja fuera de servicio, vestido de civil, también llamaba la atención. Sin bandana, sin chaleco… pero sin anonimato. Puede que fuese su constitución atlética, su rostro curtido, la extraordinaria figura y belleza de sus mujeres… o, en el caso de Naruto, que era el jodido héroe del mundo y fuese a donde fuese era reconocido. Pelo rubio, ojos azules, esas marcas en las mejillas, su constitución fuerte… y ese zorro de un metro de altura y nueve colas que le acompañaba en ese momento con un gesto de hastío (salvo cuando se sacaba alguna foto con sus fans, que incluso sacaba unas gafas de sol para posar sonriente como una estrella del rock) junto a un shinobi muy alto, algo pálido, de pelo negro y el ojo púrpura de un Dios… lo dicho, Naruto no tenía la ventaja del anonimato, muy a su pesar, porque hoy necesitaba tranquilidad para pensar. Hoy tomaba una decisión vital, y necesitaba la mente fría. Paseando por la calle de tiendas más lujosa de konoha, mirando cada escaparate, oyó de pronto una voz.

- **¿Falta mucho?** \- preguntó Kurama, andando a su lado con aburrimiento. Él era un biju, un kitsune de poder infinito, ¡no entendía estas ridículas costumbres ningen! Si quieres algo, lo coges y punto. Y si su dueño se resiste, lo matas y te apareas con su hembra. Lo que se complicaban la vida los humanos…

-Ya te he dicho que tardaré lo que tenga que tardar…- expuso con serenidad Naruto, de la que desechaba una opción que había estado mirando unos instantes. Demasiado grande, lo bonito en la combinación era ella, no necesitaba algo tan vistoso para brillar y a Sakura chan le gustaba ser discreta… necesitaba algo bonito pero discreto.

-Joder dobe, pilla uno y ya, tampoco es tan difícil…- se quejó Sasuke, que, como en escasas ocasiones, estaba de acuerdo con el biju de nueve colas. Si algún día tuviese que comprar uno de esos, pillaría el primero que viese y ya está, su tiempo era demasiado valioso para gastarlo en estas chorradas.

- **Exacto cachorro, haz caso a don brazo metido por el culo y vámonos…** \- comentó el kitsune con burla, ganándose un gesto de odio del uchiha.

-Quedamos que no sacaríamos eso… don cola estética…- respondió con dureza Sasuke al biju, temblando de rabia Kurama. Iban a discutir cuando Naruto decidió interrumpirlos.

-Haya paz… y dejar de quejaros, os he traído porque sois mis mejores amigos y me vendrían bien algunos consejos…- Naruto suspiró… realmente hubiese preferido hacer esto con Shikamaru, Iruka y Sai, que era su plan inicial, pero el maestro tenía trabajo en la academia y los otros dos misiones… sin contar su otra razón para traer a estos dos.- Encima de que os saco de casa para que se os pase el trauma de nuestra última misión…

(Flashback inicia)

-Bien, jounin y sennin de konoha…- expuso un tranquilo Kakashi en su mesa de hokage, mientras delante suyo formaban Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura con disciplina. Bueno, el rubio se rascaba la nuca, despreocupado… pero eso, para el hiperactivo Naruto, era un logro.- Como habrán apreciado, konoha y el resto de naciones shinobi pasan por una época de paz sin precedentes…- Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír contento, y con él Sakura al verle de reojo, orgullosa de su novio. La encantaba verlo feliz, tenía una sonrisa preciosa… grande, sincera, contagiosa. Hasta Sasuke ladeó una sonrisa disimulada al verlo.- Pero no podemos relajarnos por ello…

-¿Teme algún atentado hokage sama?- preguntó Sasuke, mientras Naruto fruncía ligeramente el ceño. Pobre del que intentase romper esta paz…

-Por parte de nuestras naciones hermanas no, pero el ataque de Toneri ototsuki nos demostró que El Segundo tenía razón… el precio de la libertad es la vigilancia constante. Así que esta administración, revisando informes clasificados de los anteriores kage en busca de información sobre los ototsuki y sobre posibles fuentes de peligro, encontró el de una misión de la época de godaime hokage… Naruto, Sakura, ¿Qué podéis decirnos de vuestro viaje a otra dimensión?- preguntó Kakashi, mientras Sasuke arqueaba una ceja mirando a sus compañeros. Esa historia no se la sabía.

-Etto… fue bastante raro dattebayo…- expuso Naruto.- Óbito apareció en konoha de incógnito, y nos transportó a una dimensión alternativa donde Sakura era la hija del yondaime y mis padres estaban vivos…- Kakashi arqueó una ceja… por un lado se alegraba porque Naruto hubiese podido verlos en circunstancias relativamente normales, eran una pareja preciosa y estaba seguro de que hubiesen sido unos padres perfectos… pero por otro, era cruel para el rubio volver a su realidad de huérfano después de ver eso. Óbito era retorcido cuando quería…- allí descubrimos que mi versión alternativa era el responsable de la desaparición de los biju, y que planeaba destruir la hoja. Conseguí detenerle tras atentar contra Tsunade oba chan y volvimos aquí…- Sakura asintió… que bien se le daba a Naruto resumir, ella habría necesitado varios minutos más…

-Un momento dobe… ¿me estás diciendo que en esa dimensión, TÚ eras el villano?- preguntó un impactado Sasuke, asintiendo Naruto.- ¿Entonces yo era el bueno, y nos enfrentábamos en un gran duelo final?

-No… tú te dedicabas a perseguir todo lo que llevase falda…- respondió Sakura, reaccionando con indignación el pelinegro. ¿En serio? ¿Él dejaba de lado la vida ninja para… ligar? ¿Qué clase de dimensión de mierda era esa?- Pero, hokage sama, ya arreglamos todo allí, dudo que sean una amenaza…

-Ya. Leí el informe. Pero a esta administración le preocupa la existencia de más dimensiones, y, como bien sabrá usted haruno san, la mejor medicina es la preventiva. Necesitamos saber si hay potenciales amenazas, así que…- Kakashi sacó de una caja cercana un extraño orbe de cristal que Naruto y Sakura reconocieron al instante.- Este es el orbe que usó óbito para transportarlos empleando el sharingan. Su misión será la de observar y evaluar posibles amenazas: uchiha san empleará su sharingan para manejarlo, ustedes su experiencia previa para guiarlo. Entrarán en las dimensiones alternativas y analizarán a sus habitantes, marcando aquellas posiblemente peligrosas para que las sometamos a vigilancia. Según su informe haruno san, óbito no era visible en esa dimensión si no quería, era como un fantasma, por lo que podrán evitar afectar esas realidades. Si encuentran alguna peligrosa, nos advertirán y decidiremos un plan de contingencia. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-Ninguna.- contestaron los tres al unísono, mientras Sasuke tomaba el orbe y preparaba su sharingan.

-Bien, pues marchen, y tengan cuidado. Y recuerden: no hay dos dimensiones iguales, cada una tiene modificaciones con respecto a la nuestra. Encuéntrenlas y tomen la decisión correcta.

Dimensión 102, Primera dimensión peligrosa: la locura de Sasuke

Un vórtice se creó en medio de una planicie de tierra marrón clara, revelando a tres figuras. Un hombre rubio, otro pelinegro y una mujer de pelo rosado, los tres con sus chalecos jounin y con una apariencia fantasmagórica, como disolviéndose en el aire. Realmente, esto se debía a la naturaleza del jutsu: el convocante, y quien él desease, no eran corpóreos, eran seres etéreos, y así evitaba alterar otras realidades o sufrir daños. Solo podía observar, y hablar y tocar a los allí presentes solo si él, Sasuke, quería. Y el uchiha casi lo hace en una dimensión anterior. Habían recorrido casi un centenar, en la mayoría ni existía el chakra y por tanto no había peligro, pero en esa si que existía. Era la que visitaron Naruto y Sakura anteriormente, la de Menma Namikaze. No había amenaza, Menma se había reformado y todos eran felices, pero, en cuanto Sasuke vio a su otra versión algo pasado de peso y con el sharingan apenas sin desarrollar, intentando ligar con una chica con frases ridículas y dándola una flor, casi lo asesina ahí mismo en un arranque de ira. Tanto potencial desperdiciado…Naruto y Sakura consiguieron convencerle de no intervenir, y así habían llegado a la actual.

-Bueno, parece que aquí también existe el chakra…- anunció Naruto, percibiéndolo con su modo sabio.

-Si…- contestó Sasuke, mientras Sakura miraba al horizonte buscando pistas de dónde estaban y en qué dirección estaba konoha.- Y este entorno me suena, pero no sé de qué…- de pronto, una intensa explosión sacudió el entorno, abriendo un inmenso boquete en el suelo y revelando una base subterránea.- Ah joder, ya sé, es una de las bases de orochimaru, ya hemos estado aquí en nuestra realidad…- anunció, atendiendo Naruto y Sakura al lugar. La Sakura de esa dimensión acababa de aparecer entre los túneles, encontrándose a un Sasuke de dieciséis años con su clásica camiseta abierta y mirada fría en lo alto del cráter. Luego llegaron Naruto, yamato y Sai, dando el Sasuke alternativo uno de sus discursos soberbios…

-Oye teme… si vas a hacer lo mismo que con nosotros, quizás deberíamos de detenerte…- expuso un preocupado Naruto, recordando lo peligroso que fue, lo cerca que estuvo el uchiha de cometer una locura…

-¿lo dices para que no te vuelva a apalizar como aquella vez?- le picó Sasuke, recordando lo bien que le quedó la aparición estelar… venció al uzuratoncachi, dijo frases preciosas…joder, daba hasta para ser la primera escena de una serie de anime…

-Lo dice porque esa vez casi morimos todos, y en cada dimensión hay ligeros cambios…- intentó convencerle Sakura, que también fue consciente de lo peligroso que fue ese momento… y no por Sasuke precisamente…- quizás…

-Esperad, que ahora viene mi momento estelar.- la interrumpió el uchiha, tomando una buena posición para verlo todo con sus compañeros. Observó con orgullo como el Sasuke alternativo dejó a todos incapacitados con su raiton, y como, desde el exterior del cráter, se disponía a invocar su mayor orgullo de técnica, el kirin. Le quedó perfecto joder, como jugó con la escena y la teatralidad, como todos le prestaban atención, como demostró su poder… Mientras esa impresionante versión de si mismo hacia los sellos para invocar el gran dragón de rayo, Sasuke dibujó una sonrisa arrogante. Ahora aparecería orochimaru para frenarle y…- un momento, ¿Dónde está orochimaru?- preguntó con preocupación, mientras sus compañeros tragaban hondo. Joder, se supone que el sannin aparecía ahora y evitaba la técnica. Pero no, esta vez no le daba tiempo a llegar, y entonces ese Sasuke haría…- ¡DETENTE GILIPOLLAS!- le gritó Sasuke a su versión alternativa.

-¡KIRIN!- gritó el Sasuke alternativo con una mirada sádica, mientras los reales Naruto y Sakura tragaban hondo. Ya era tarde… Un inmenso dragón de rayo impactó en el cráter, reduciendo a cenizas todo lo que allí estaba… salvo una cosa…

- **GROAAAAAAAARRRRRRR** \- rugió con furia Naruto, envuelto en su manto de cuatro colas.

El kiuby no iba a permitir que su contenedor muriese, y menos frente a un uchiha, por lo que había tomado el mando aprovechando la debilidad y el pánico de su contenedor. Miró alrededor, y vio los cuerpos sin vida de Yamato, Sai… y de Sakura, y su chakra comenzó a burbujear con más fuerza mientras desarrollaba la quinta y sexta cola. Había perdido a su amada pelirrosada, no tenía razones para controlar su ira, quería matar, asesinar… y Sasuke estaba ahí. Pobre necio… acababa de liberar al terror del mundo. El uchiha alternativo miró con horror al kiuby, e intentó defenderse con su espada, pero la bestia era muchísimo más rápida. Pronto, ese Sasuke estaba boca arriba, con Naruto desarrollando la séptima cola. El uchiha intentó domarlo con su sharingan mientras su piel se corroía dolorosamente por el toque de ese chakra tóxico, pero un sharingan de solo tres aspas no era ni por asomo suficiente para domesticar al nueve colas, menos si estaba furioso, y el kiuby lo estaba… y tenía una idea muy clara…

-IAAAAAARRGGGHHGHHH.- gritó de dolor con la voz aguda y desgarrada el Sasuke alternativo mientras el kiuby le destripaba de un zarpazo y le arrancaba medio hombro de un mordisco en un espectáculo tan gore que obligó a Sakura a taparse usando a Naruto. Mientras, el Sasuke real miraba la escena completamente pálido y con una cara de puro horror, ¿tan cerca estuvo de…?

-Lo cierto es que fuiste un imbécil teme… ¿Cómo se te ocurre lanzarme un kirin sin tener el mangekyo sharingan, con tus técnicas de rayo todavía sin perfeccionar y sabiendo que tengo al puto nueve colas dentro?- preguntó Naruto, mientras contraía la cara con asco por otro grito de dolor del Sasuke alternativo… el kiuby le había arrancado la lengua (y varios dientes) con su mano izquierda, quemándole la boca en el proceso, por intentar gritar una nueva técnica…

-Su… supuestamente iba a aparecer o… orochimaru, y…- balbuceó un impactado uchiha, tras ver como el kiuby comenzaba a ahorcar a su otro yo con sus propios intestinos. Todos esos gritos atrajeron además a un nuevo invitado.

- **¡Hola chicos!** \- saludó el Kurama real tras materializarse al lado de Naruto. Estaba durmiendo su siesta y de pronto oyó jaleo, tenía que mirar.- **cuanto grito de dolor y lamento, ¿es la boda de Sasuke?** \- el kitsune abrió los ojos con felicidad al verse a sí mismo en otra dimensión con el manto.- **¡ANDA, SI SOY YO! Y mi amiguito uchiha…** \- comentó con felicidad, mirando a Sasuke con una sonrisa zorruna. Y Sasuke intentó disimular que estaba claramente afectado por verse siendo despedazado, pero de pronto…

-IAAAAARGGGHHHH

-Joder, le ha arrancado el puto brazo…- describió con horror Naruto, aferrándose más Sakura a él para no verlo y palideciendo aún más el uchiha real. Sasuke había intentado en su desesperación convocar un chidori para defenderse y evitar que se le comiese vivo el biju… craso error. El kiuby alternativo le arrancó el miembro sin miramientos y movió al moribundo Sasuke para que estuviese tumbado de lado.- Un momento, ¿no irá a metérselo por…? JODER…- exclamó un asqueado Naruto, mientras Sasuke convocaba en silencio una salida de ese lugar y Kurama le miraba divertido… Sasuke no tenía tantas victorias propias, en muchas ganó solo porque sus rivales no querían matarlo. Allí porque orochimaru le salvó de cometer una locura, contra itachi porque su hermano le quería y se sacrificó, tras la batalla con Danzo porque Naruto le perdonó la vida, igual en la última del Valle del fin, donde Naruto jamás fue con todo contra su amigo… realmente, solo su primera batalla en ese valle, la de Deidara y la de Danzo eran suyas… Por supuesto, una dimensión con el kiuby suelto y furioso era peligrosa, así que entraba en el informe…

Dimensión 147, segunda dimensión… ¿peligrosa?: la familia uchiha.

El trío, ahora cuarteto, de viajeros siguió recorriendo dimensión tras dimensión. Algunas eran ridículas, como esa en la que el mundo Naruto (¿por qué mundo Naruto y no mundo Kurama? Preguntó el biju… al fin y al cabo, él había estado presente en cada suceso descrito desde el tomo 1 al último…) era un anime y su vida era un puto fic… RIDÍCULO, ¿Quién querría leer sobre un rubio idiota, una pelirrosada incapaz de controlar el mal genio, un pelinegro con la empatía de una ameba y un zorro milenario pervertido? Pero la que denominaron como dimensión canónica se llevó la palma. El equipo apareció en una konoha similar a la suya, solo que más moderna, con tanta suerte que se cruzaron con la Sakura de ese mundo, vestida con un vestido largo de color vino abierto en el ombligo y unos pantalones blancos holgados, y peinada con el flequillo a un lado. Sakura no supo si sentirse tremendamente celosa o tremendamente halagada cuando a Naruto casi se le cae la baba al verla… ¡su Sakura chan no hacía más que mejorar dattebayo! Siguiéndola (llevaba anillo de casada, ergo si la seguían encontrarían a Naruto, y si le encontraban a él sabrían donde estaría Sasuke… irónicamente, todas las amenazas para las dimensiones surgían del equipo 7…) llegaron a su hogar. Entraron detrás de ella a una casa elegante, de dos pisos, aunque un tanto oscura para el gusto del rubio y de la haruno… Sasuke en cambio estaba encantado allí. Tenía muy buen gusto para la decoración.

-Kaa san, ya estoy en casa…- oyeron tras estar unos treinta minutos examinando la casa, dejando a la Sakura alternativa en la cocina (La haruno arqueó una ceja… ¿ella cocinando un martes al mediodía en su casa? Que horarios más raros tenía en el hospital en esa dimensión…), la voz de una niña en la puerta de entrada, sonriendo Naruto con fuerza, ¿tenía una hija con su Sakura chan? Ojalá tuviese su pelo, sus ojos, su piel… una mini Sakura a la que mimar, ¡tenía que verla!

-Sarada, voy ahora cariño.- dijo Sakura alternativa, arqueando una ceja Sasuke… la niña se llamaba como su abuela paterna, qué raro… y, cuando vieron a la niña, los cuatro abrieron tanto la boca del impacto que casi tocaron el suelo. La niña era una especie de mezcla de Sasuke (pelo negro, ojos negros, figura esbelta para ser una niña de 12 años) y… ¿Sakura? A ver, la llamaba kaa san, debería de ser su madre y tener sus rasgos, pero tenía más un aire a Karin. Pero eso no fue lo que más impactó al grupo… si Sakura estaba casada, esa Sarada era su hija, y era clavada a Sasuke, eso significaba que…- ¿Qué tal el día de mi uchiha favorita?- preguntó con su delantal la pelirrosada, mientras Kurama se caía al suelo de la risa, Sasuke se mantenía neutro mientras rumiaba su decepción por tener una hija en lugar de un varón, Naruto apretaba los dientes mascando los celos y Sakura… Sakura necesitaba más información, porque estaba al borde del ataque de histeria… si estaba casada con Sasuke, eso significaba que…

-Bien…- contestó con un tono triste la niña, pero antes de que Sakura alternativa pudiese preguntarle, la pelinegra desvió el tema.- ¿Qué tal en casa?

-¡Muy bien!- exclamó una aparentemente feliz Sakura. Aparentemente, porque incluso Sasuke se había fijado en que esa mujer parecía antinatural… sus gestos, su forma de actuar, todo parecía forzado y artificial… parecía una puta ama de casa de los años 50, no se parecía en nada a la Sakura que ellos conocían.- ¡No puedo ser más feliz de ama de casa!- Sakura original se llevó la mano a la boca con disgusto, ¡AMA DE CASA! ¡EN ESA DIMENSIÓN SE HABÍA CASADO CON SASUKE Y ERA AMA DE CASA! No tenía nada en contra de ser ama de casa, su madre lo era y a mucha honra, pero joder, ¡Ella era médico! Una década de esfuerzo por la basura, seguro que porque Sasuke necesitaba una esclava en el hogar…- ¡qué feliz soy teniendo en casa a mi Sarada y a mi amado y adorado Sasuke kun!- el que lo exclamase cada cinco minutos la hacia parecer una lunática.

-Si tou san no está en casa nunca…- la cortó Sarada, a la cual se la veía tan incomoda como el cuarteto espectador.

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Mírale, está ahí, en el salón! Saluda Sasuke kun…- todos, salvo la niña, miraron al cuarto en cuestión, volviendo a estallar Kurama en carcajadas mientras el equipo 7 palidecía del espanto. Esto parecía Psicosis: en la oscuridad del salón, sentado en una silla, un maniquí vestido y peinado como Sasuke reposaba estático. Sakura original estaba horrorizada, ¡su otra versión estaba como una puta cabra! Y más cuando se oyó una voz grabada salir del pelele en cuestión.

- **Eres un estorbo…**

-¿Ves? ¡Te quiere!- exclamó una feliz Sakura alternativa… bueno, feliz… eso era siniestro, y deprimente, Sakura se hallaba soplando aire en una bolsa de papel para contener su ataque de ansiedad…

- **Os habéis dado cuenta de que ese maniquí es igual de expresivo que el uchiha original, ¿no?** \- bromeó Kurama, obteniendo un gruñido de los tres shinobi, que estaban horrorizados… Sakura por verse a sí misma así, Naruto por la familia que le habían montado al amor de su vida, y Sasuke… una niña… ¿Cómo podía ser tan inútil Sakura para darle una niña en lugar de un varón?

-¡mamá! ¿Quieres dejar de actuar así? Me das miedo…- estalló la niña.- ¡eso es un puto maniquí, tou san solo se ha pasado dos veces en toda mi vida por esta casa!

- **Hmpf** …- "intervino" Sasuke maniquí, sorprendiendo a los allí presentes.

-¿ves lo que has hecho? Le has ofendido Sarada, pide perdón a tu padre.- dijo Sakura alternativa como si fuese ese maniquí el auténtico Sasuke, ¡como si fuese un objeto con sentimientos!

-Esto tiene que ser una puta broma…- balbuceó Sakura original, mientras Naruto se quedaba en un inteligente silencio. Como su novia se volviese así con el tiempo, debía de barajar la posibilidad de huir…

-Mamá, déjalo… onegai…- rogó con pesadumbre Sarada, pero la puerta del lugar se abrió en ese momento sumando al que faltaba.

-¿Mi amada amiga Sakura chan me necesita?- exclamó un Naruto alternativo más adulto que el original… pero igual de siniestro que Sakura. Naruto abrió los ojos con horror al verlo…- Ordéname, mi amada Sakura chan, he dejado a mi familia en medio del cumpleaños de mi hija pequeña porque sentí con mi modo biju que en la casa de mi aún más amado Sasuke uchiha alguien discutía.

-Pon los platos de mi mesa y espera en un rincón sin hacer ruido.- le ordenó Sakura alternativa con desdén, obedeciendo Naruto con un sonoro hai. Naruto contempló con una gota de sudor en la nuca como su versión alternativa ponía la mesa, limpiando incluso una mancha en el plato de Sasuke con su sagrada capa de hokage. Estaba igual o peor que la Sakura alternativa…

- **Eres una molestia dobe…** \- dijo de pronto el maniquí.

-¡Gracias teme!- exclamó con un excesivo y deprimente entusiasmo Naruto alternativo, brillándole los ojos de la emoción incluso.

-¡¿QUERÉIS DEJAR DE COMPORTAROS ASÍ?!- gritó Sarada, agradeciendo el cuarteto presente que alguien pusiese algo de cordura en ese espectáculo dantesco.- ¡A ver si os enteráis, Sasuke no nos quiere, pasa de nosotros!- el maniquí emitió el clásico acorde de seis notas de guitarra que siempre acompañaba al uchiha vengador.- Solo le he visto una vez en toda mi vida, ¡y fue cuando intentó matarme!- exclamó entre lágrimas la uchiha menor, pero su madre, en lugar de consolarla, reaccionó con alegría.

-¿A ti también? Oh, mi niña ya ha tenido su primer momento padre hija…

-¿Cómo que a ti también?- preguntó una horrorizada Sarada, recordando el cuarteto allí presente los intentos de asesinato del uchiha a la haruno. O sea, ¿en esa dimensión también habían ocurrido y, aún así, Sakura se había casado con Sasuke? Había renunciado a su carrera, a sus sueños, y todo por contentar a Sasuke, como si hubiese involucionado de nuevo hasta convertirse en la repelente Sakura fangirl de la academia, ¿No tenía dignidad o que? ¿Y por qué ese Naruto no decía nada? Se preguntaba el propio rubio original, al borde de desarrollar el manto con colas de Kurama para darle una paliza a esa mala copia suya… ¡reacciona joder!

-El teme es muy romántico, y sabe que la forma más rápida de llegar al corazón de una mujer es con un chidori…- comentó con los ojos iluminados y una sonrisa de felicidad, gruñendo el Naruto real de la rabia… reacciona, pero no así joder… El Naruto alternativo intentó abrazarse al maniquí buscando algo de cariño de su mejor amigo, pero este volvió a hablar.

- **¡APARTAOS DE MI PANDA DE SALVAJES!** \- gritó el maniquí, apartándose Naruto mientras pedía disculpas al objeto inanimado y Kurama caía en una cosa… era la voz del uchiha, ergo… ¿había grabado cada una de esas frases previamente para que el maniquí le sustituyese? ¿Qué clase de lugar era este?

-Naruto…- regañó la Sakura alternativa al Naruto alternativo.- Ya sabes que Sasuke kun no está acostumbrado a las muestras de afecto espontáneas…

-Ni a las no espontáneas…- murmuró Naruto original por lo bajo, asintiendo una pálida Sakura original.

-¡Ya sé!- continuó la haruno alternativa y deprimente.- ¿por qué no cantamos lo mucho que queremos a Sasuke?

-Ni en broma…- dijeron a la vez Sarada y el cuarteto allí presente. Sasuke real entendía porque no estaba su otro yo allí… como para querer estar en esa casa visto lo visto…- no pienso cantarle nada a un hombre que nos ha abandonado…

-Tú padre está de misión Sarada, una misión vital de doce años, ¿a que si Naruto?- preguntó esa lunática al rubio alternativo.

-Emm, esto… siiiii, una misión…- se excusó Naruto alternativo, reconociendo los allí presentes la mentira a kilómetros… ¿una misión de doce años? Sasuke simplemente no quería ni acercarse a ese lugar… bueno, todos se enteraron salvo una persona que vivía en un mundo imaginario, visto lo visto…

-¿ves? Tú papá es un héroe y se merece una canción… ¿nos ayudas Naruto?- preguntó Sakura alternativa, reaccionando con un entusiasmo inquietante Naruto alternativo.

-¡SERÁ DIVERTIDO! ¡Y he traído la única guitarra de mi hijo para tocar por si te hacía falta Sakura chan! Boruto la necesitaba para su concierto de hoy ante toda la aldea, lleva ensayando meses y es muy importante para él, seguramente quedará en ridículo frente a todo el mundo si no puede tocar, ¡pero Sasuke es mucho más importante!- exclamó un emocionado Naruto alternativo, mientras sacaba una guitarra de kami sabe dónde.

- **Hmpf, no podrás ni rayarme esta bandana…** \- dijo con suficiencia el maniquí, dandole la razón un eufórico Naruto alternativo y agotando ya la paciencia del grupo de espectadores.

-Sasuke, vámonos…- ordenó una traumatizada Sakura, asintiendo todos a la vez. No iban a quedarse ni un segundo más allí… cuanto cerraron el portal para pasar a la siguiente dimensión, pudieron oír cómo Sakura cantaba una horrible canción mientras Naruto tocaba horrorosamente mal la guitarra y Sarada se iba a su cuarto llorando. Definitivamente, había que acabar con esa realidad alternativa, todos votaron a favor.

Dimensión 201, tercera dimensión peligrosa: el amado líder.

-Pues a mí esta dimensión me parece muy buena dattebayo…- opinó Naruto, mientras sus compañeros de equipo y el biju se miraban sin saber bien qué decir.

Habían llegado a esta dimensión tras pasar por otras tantas más sin chakra, y un par de mundos ninja sin mucho peligro para la suya (una donde Sakura murió a manos de Sasuke tras su batalla con Danzo y un Naruto ciego se disponía a vengarla, y otra donde Naruto tenía un extraño romance de dominación con Ino), habían llegado a esta nueva dimensión. Para empezar, les llamó la atención lo tranquilos y apacibles que se mostraban los aldeanos de konoha: todos trabajaban, volvían a sus hogares y lo hacían todo sin peligros ni discusiones. La aldea era mucho más grande, y su cuerpo shinobi parecía mucho mejor equipado, cualquiera pensaría que konoha se preparaba para una guerra, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. De un pregonero en una plaza interior de la aldea supieron que el mundo estaba en una total paz. No había guerras, ni conflictos, ni injusticias, y todo gracias a una sola persona… el amado líder. Mientras Naruto se preguntaba quién sería ese impresionante tio, que según contaban por las calles era invencible, el más guapo, el más listo, con el pelo más sedoso y no necesitaba ir al baño porque eso era de mortales, Sakura, Sasuke y Kurama ya se lo olían. Puede que fuese porque todos los ninja su vestían con un chandal naranja y negro bajo sus chalecos… o porque estatuas de cierto baka en poses poderosas poblasen cada rincón… o porque su cara estuviese pintada en cada fachada junto a un extraño remolino, pero ya se lo olían. Y más cuando llegaron a la torre hokage a tiempo para su discurso.

-¡AMADO LIDEEEEEEER!- gritaba un enfervorizado público, con las mujeres llorando de alegría en medio de la histeria, las madres extendiendo al aire a sus hijos para que viesen mejor a ese dios, los hombres empujándose para ver mejor, todo mientras unas tropas shinobi en perfecta formación realizaban un desfile militar entre banderas rojas con el símbolo del remolino en naranja sobre un fondo blanco. Y, frente a este espectáculo.

-¡CONCIUDADANOS!- exclamó con una voz autoritaria un Naruto vestido con un uniforme militar bajo su capa de hokage, desde el balcón de autoridades de la Torre. Tendría la edad del rubio original, pero aparentaba mucho más poder, con su pelo cortado muy corto al estilo anbu, y portando en sus ojos el rinnegan y el sharingan. Una imagen poderosa que encandiló al rubio real.

-Joder, ¡SOY YO!- gritó el Naruto original, mientras sus compañeros tragaban grueso. Todo esto era… un poco intimidante…- ¡Mira Sakura chan, soy yo, y soy hokage! Y sin hacer el ridículo como antes, ¡aquí molo! Aunque no entiendo por qué llevo el bigote de chaplin dattebayo…

-¡Estoy aquí para felicitaros!- continuó su discurso el amado líder, callándose de inmediato los aldeanos de konoha mientras el ejército formaba chocando sus talones entre si.- ¡Konoha está a la cabeza del mundo! Han sido años duros, años de conflicto, ¡pero aquí estamos! ¡Me llamaron loco, me llamaron demonio, ENFERMO!- el público abucheó ese comentario, disgustados porque alguien hubiese insultado al amado lider.- No les abucheéis, no, COMPADECEROS DE ELLOS. Porque ahora todos estamos enfermos, ¡ENFERMOS DE LIBERTAD!- todos aplaudieron llenos de júbilo, mientras Sakura y Sasuke no movían un músculo.- YO, VUESTRO PRESIDENTE ELECTO VITALICIO, VUESTRO AMADO LÍDER, OS HE TRAÍDO LA PAZ. Os he traído un mundo sin guerras, un mundo lleno de oportunidades, UN MUNDO RACIALMENTE PURO. La grandiosa konoha se extiende desde el desierto al mar, desde los valles a las montañas, de norte a sur, y de este a oeste, CADA NACIÓN NINJA AHORA FORMA PARTE DE NUESTRO IMPERIO. Pero decidme, ¿OS CONFORMÁIS CON ESO? ¿O SEGUIRÉIS A VUESTRO AMADO LÍDER MÁS ALLÁ?- mientras el amado líder continuaba su discurso, Sasuke se dirigió a Sakura.

-Sa… Sakura, ¿ves lo mismo que yo?- La haruno asintió, completamente aterrada, mientras un enfervorizado Naruto alternativo seguía con un discurso sobre superioridad racial, exterminio de los demonios de razas diferentes, pacificación y konohazizacion…- Vale, esta dimensión es peligrosa, cojamos al dobe y salgamos de… ¿Dónde está el dobe?- preguntó un consternado Sasuke.

-…UN MUNDO SIN HAMBRE, UN MUNDO CON JUSTICIAAAAAAA…- gritó el Naruto alternativo extendiendo sus manos, gritándolo todo el público al unísono, incluyendo cierto espectador.

-JUSTICIAAAAAAAAA.- gritó un entregado Naruto, emocionado como nadie, siendo traído de nuevo al grupo por Sakura tirándole de la oreja.- Auch, ¿Qué he hecho mal Sakura chan?

-¿Que qué has hecho mal? ¿Jalear a tu versión de aquí, un tiránico y fascista déspota, te parece poco, pedazo de baka?

-¿Tiránico y fascista déspota?- preguntó Naruto mientras se rascaba la nuca confuso.- ¿Qué es eso?

- **Dice que eres el voldemort de esta dimensión cachorro…** \- le tradujo Kurama, indignándose Naruto de inmediato.

-¿Qué? ¡eso no es cierto dattebayo! Es… es el amado líder, todos le adoran… no puede ser como voldemort, ¡SI TIENE NARIZ!

-Joder dobe, está clarísimo que has pasado a sangre y fuego cada nación del continente hasta conquistarlas…

-¿Qué? No, ya oísteis al pregonero de la plaza, el amado líder les convenció de rendirse con su innegable carisma y envió al "cuerpo militar y armado de salvación" a ayudar a mejorar sus hogares, destinando a los más necesitados a "campos de reeducación" donde aprenderán nuevos oficios…- recitó de memoria Naruto, negando Sasuke con hastío y continuando Sakura con la conversación.

-¿no te parece extraño que todos vistan como tú y que todos los niños se llamen Naruto, baka?

-Eh, ¡mi chandal tiene estilo, el amado líder no tiene la culpa de que no os guste el naranja! Y sobre que todos se llamen Naruto… es un nombre muy guay, no entiendo que tiene que ver eso con un sistema totalitario de lavado de cerebro… ¡Si hoy hay elecciones libres a hokage, encima es demócrata!

- **Cachorro, son elecciones con un solo tipo de papeleta, y con soldados asegurándose de que votes… y de a quién votaste…** \- intervino el biju, viendo cómo un inmenso tanque apuntaba a los asustados votantes más indecisos.- **ademas… en el monte hokage está tu rostro siete veces en lugar del de los kage…**

-A lo mejor se quedaron sin presupuesto y tuvieron que hacerlo todos con el mismo molde…- Sakura, completamente superada por lo ingenuo de su novio, decidió dar el dato definitivo.

-Naruto, por el amor de kami, ¡una mujer se equivocó en la letra del "Kami salve a Naruto" y se la llevaron a parte! Y luego se oyó un disparo y nunca volvió…- describió con horror.

-¡Se la llevaron al centro de reeducación, que lo dijo el amado líder! Y lo que oísteis seguro que fue un globo o un petardo…- intentó justificar un ignorante de todo Naruto…- pero mira, os voy a demostrar que no es voldemort, vamos a la casa del pueblo y de la libertad…

-¿Te refieres a ese enorme palacio de oro rodeado de soldados, no?- preguntó Sasuke con dejadez, intentando que Naruto viese lo obvio.

-Claro, es la casa del pueblo, ¿Cómo quieres que quepa todo el pueblo allí si no es grande, dattebayo?

El cuarteto entró en el palac… digo, la casa del pueblo y de la libertad, con Naruto emocionado a la cabeza y sus compañeros detrás negando con la cabeza. Todo el enorme palacio, una mastodóntica construcción de diez pisos, estaba dedicada a Naruto alternativo: un museo con sus hazañas, cuadros con el uzumaki posando en poses autoritarias, esa bandera del remolino por todas partes, un inmenso cuerpo de sirvientes… Y eso sin contar algo que tenía a Sakura con la mosca detrás de la oreja: lleno de mujeres hermosas en picardías. En cada rincón, de todas las edades, de todos los colores de pelo… todas con un collar naranja al cuello sospechosamente parecido a una correa… Cuando llegaron al último piso, el de la residencia del amado líder, Sasuke y Sakura ya decidieron hablar.

-Joder dobe, ¿estás convencido ya? Si aquí solo vives tú, tus sirvientes y tus concubinas…- dijo el uchiha, gruñendo Sakura como un jabalí salvaje con la rabia con ese último comentario y dirigiéndose directa a revisar el dormitorio principal para confirmar una sospecha.

-Sasuke, el pueblo está en la plaza escribiendo su redacción diaria de "por qué el amado líder es el más guay", es normal que no haya nadie más aquí que el amado líder y sus secretarias…

-Son concubinas Naruto, no secretarias libremente contratadas… si se escapan el collar emite una descarga… Kurama, convéncelo tú que yo no puedo…- se rindió el pelinegro, pero Kurama, que estaba distraído, solo pudo contestar una cosa.

- **Pues a mí me cae bien el amado líder, me mola su estilo…** \- confesó el biju demoniaco, mientras se fijaba en su versión alternativa, que en ese momento descansaba reclinado en un sofá con su metro de altura mientras dos atractivas pelirrojas le rascaban la espalda y le abanicaban y una explosiva rubia le alimentaba con uvas cuando el biju lo solicitaba.- **El amado líder si que sabe respetar al grandioso Kurama…**

-¿Ves? Kurama ha visto que tengo razón, a que sí Sakura ch…- Sakura le miró con una ira falta de compasión ni humanidad tras regresar del dormitorio, haciéndole tragar con terror.- Sakura chan, ¿estás bien?

-Cierra la boca, asqueroso baka hentai…- le gruñó la pelirrosada.

-Pero, Sakura chan, ¿lo dices por el amado líder? Si aquí tú y yo estamos juntos, y somos felices… MIRA, ahí está el amado líder con tu versión alternativa…- todos miraron con curiosidad a una pareja que entraba en la planta. Por un lado Naruto alternativo, quitándose su traje lentamente… por otro, Sakura con un picardías rojo de encaje y ese dichoso collar.- Ya se me ha ocurrido tu próximo regalo de cumpleaños…- confesó Naruto con una mirada lasciva, mientras Sakura miraba horrorizada la escena.

-Uzumaki sama… tengo ganas de que me castigue…- confesó Sakura alternativa con una voz inocente, agitando sugerentemente su trasero, sonriendo con malicia el amado líder de vuelta.

-Tú y todas… entra a la habitación con las demás, que me apetece relajarme…- la ordenó, dándola un pequeño azote que hizo gemir a la fémina.

- **Ahí va chiquilla, a ella también le gusta que…** \- el biju no pudo completar la frase, puesto que Sakura le dio tal puñetazo que lo hundió en el suelo de mármol.

-Sakura chan, no te enfades, mira, ¡somos una pareja feliz y vamos a expresarnos nuestro amor!- anunció un ingenuo Naruto, mientras veía a Sakura entrar en el cuarto principal obedientemente… y a Hinata… y a hanabi… y a Ino, tenten, yugao, Anko, Kurenai, Shizune, Ayame, hana, tsume, una mujer muy parecida a Sasuke llamada mikoto, a ba chan, a su propia madre (¿Qué hacían su ba chan y su kaa chan en picardías también? Cualquiera podría pensar algo raro…), Temari, matsuri, Kurotsuchi, Mabui, Karui, Samui, Mei… y a una treintena de despampanantes mujeres más en picardías.- Waw, ¿A dónde van todas esas mujeres? Nos van a molestar a Sakura chan y a mí mientras hacemos el amor… ¿Y por qué solo hay una cama muy grande en esa habitación? Eso tiene que ser incómodo a la noche ¿Dónde duermen ellas?- preguntó con inocencia el rubio, mientras Sasuke negaba y Sakura enrojecía de la rabia y se contenía sus ganas de chillarle… a ver si iba a averiguar lo que era eso e iba a tener… ideas para su dimensión…

-Como te atrevas a hacer eso en nuestra dimensión te castro…- le amenazó con una voz gélida Sakura, asintiendo Naruto con temor… no sabía lo que era eso, pero quedaba claro, enfadaba mucho a su Sakura chan. Así que nada de camas grandes en palacios.- Votos a favor de catalogar esta dimensión como peligrosa y borrarla de la faz de la existencia…- Sakura y Sasuke levantaron la mano, y Kurama su pata desde dentro del cráter tras gruñirle Sakura… para el biju, ese lugar era claramente hostil tras recibir ese puñetazo…

-No entiendo por qué os ponéis así… podríamos hablar con él teme, podría ser una gran ayuda para nuestro mundo con su sharingan y rinnegan…

-¿estás loco? Yo no le doy pistas de nuestra existencia a ese psicópata… sin contar que DUDO MUCHO QUE LE HAYA PRESTADO MIS OJOS DE BUENA GANA COMO DICE "El cantar de mi amado Naruto"…

-Aggghh, estás muy irascible, ¿has ido bien al baño?… si fueses como el amado líder y no necesitases ir al baño otro gallo cantaría…- dijo Naruto real, para luego dirigirse a Kurama.- Kurama, ¿puedes hacer eso conmigo? Sería la leche…

- **Claaaro, solo tengo que poner un poco de chakra y… ¿TÚ ESTÁS LOCO? ¿ME VES CON CARA DE SER LO CONTRARIO A UN PUTO YOGUR CON FIBRA?** \- rugió un furioso biju.

-Vaaale, vale, solo preguntaba… esta dimensión no os gusta, está bien… paso antes por ichiraku y nos vamos…- anunció Naruto, siguiendo su principal motivación de esta misión… probar el ramen de cada dimensión y decidir cuál es el mejor ramen de todos los tiempos. Estaba entre el de su hogar y el de los del universos 65 y 98. El de la familia uchiha estaba fuera de competición, no iba a volver allí aunque le pagasen… Salieron del palacio mientras Sakura enrojecía de rabia al oírse a sí misma gritando "SI AMADO LÍDER, DEME MÁS FUERTE" entre el espectáculo de gemidos de ese grupo de ofrecidas, hasta llegar a la calle del amado restaurante del ojiazul. Pero, en lugar de encontrarse una calle apacible, se encontraron a un montón de aldeanos enfervorizados, gritando y festejando alrededor de una hoguera enorme.

-¡EL AMADO LÍDER ORDENA QUEMARLO, QUEMAR ESTE PLATO DEL DEMONIO!- Naruto se temió lo peor… ¿por qué la hoguera estaba llena de envases de ramen?- QUEMAD EL RAMEN, QUE NO QUEDE NADAAAAA

-NOOOOOOOO.- gritó Naruto con horror, al ver cómo arrojaban decenas de envases de delicioso ramen a la hoguera. Cayó de rodillas entre lágrimas, extendiendo al cielo sus puños.- LO HAN DESTRUIDO TODO, MALDITOOOOOOOOS.- se lamentó al aire, mientras Sasuke arqueaba una ceja tras ver a su amigo actuar exactamente igual que el protagonista del planeta de los simios, y su novia se apresuraba a abrazarlo para consolarlo… ver cómo extinguían el ramen en una dimensión era algo muy duro para su baka favorito, ya le gritaría por ser un asqueroso baka hentai en otra dimensión luego.- Sácame de aquí Sakura chan, el amado líder es un monstruo…

(Flashback fin)

-Todo ese ramen… en llamas… todavía creo oír esa hoguera cuando me quedo en silencio- murmuró por lo bajo el uzumaki, mirando hacia el horizonte con la mirada sombría propia de un veterano de guerra que ha visto cosas horribles.

- **No puedo creer que sea eso lo que te traumatizase y no que tu versión alternativa de otra dimensión sea Hit…** \- confesó Kurama, pero Naruto le cortó en mitad

-¡NI LO MENTES! Seré el primero en ir allí a liberar a esos aldeanos oprimidos y llevarles ramen cuando Kakashi sensei lo autorice…

-Bueno, cortando este momento… tan tuyo uzuratoncachi… ¿te quieres decidir ya?- intentó meterles prisa el uchiha.- Que me prometiste algo de entrenamiento y llevamos aquí toda la mañana… si no te gusta ninguno no sé qué hacemos perdiendo el tiempo…- Naruto tuvo que asentir… ninguna de las opciones le valía, ninguna le decía nada. Y era importante que dijese algo bien claro. Quizás la culpa era suya, que buscaba algo muy concreto, como si los artesanos fabricasen cosas es…pe… cíficamente para él…

-Tienes razón teme… no me gusta ninguno… así que tendremos que echarle imaginación…

Ending: vuelta con la familia uchiha

Un eufórico Kurama decidió volver a esta dimensión ya marcada con una única idea: ¿Dónde estaba el más grande y poderoso de los biju en esa realidad? Todas sus versiones alternativas eran puro carisma, y allí no se había visto. ¿Habría crecido? Seguro que era alucinante. Buscó a Naruto, que se encontraba en ese momento en el hogar que compartía con Hinata uzumaki, leyendo unos informes e ignorando a su pobre esposa que le rogaba alguna migaja de atención con su mirada, y concentro su chakra para acceder a su paraje mental. Pero allí no estaba el biju. ¿Dónde podría…? Entonces, un niño rubio muy parecido a su padre pasó por allí, y Kurama pudo percibirlo… le portaba a él. Concentró de nuevo su poder y entró esta vez en el paraje mental de ese chico, dibujando una mueca de horror. Ya no estaba en una alcantarilla, no… estaba en un puto museo en honor a Sasuke. Estatuas de Sasuke uchiha, cuadros, fotos… Incluso había una foto en la que el chico había arrancado la cara de Naruto y puesto la del vengador. Mira que odiaba esa alcantarilla de Naruto, pero, joder, eso era MUCHO peor. Y ya, cuando se vio, casi rompe en llanto.

-¡Zorro esclavo!- gritó el niño, apareciendo en el lugar, y Kurama original gruñó… ¿como que esclavo?

- **¿Si, boruto sama?** \- contestó un servicial Kurama alternativo, apareciendo del interior del lugar. El original rugió de espanto, ¡Naruto alternativo lo había sellado en ese niño repelente! ¡No puede ser!

-He decidido que, como sirviente fiel que eres del alucinante Boruto uzumaki, debes de ser más molón…- Kurama original tragó grueso. Eso sonaba terrible.- así que, a partir de ahora, dejarás de llevar tantas colas, no quedan bien estéticamente y las serpientes de Sasuke solo tienen una… así que, quítate ocho colas.

- **Como ordene, Boruto sama, todo sea por dejarle bien a usted y Sasuke en el canon…** \- obedeció el biju alternativo, comenzando a deshacerse de las colas mientras el original solo podía hacer una cosa… tirarse al suelo y gritar…

- **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

* * *

 **Como veis, el viaje entre dimensiones ha dejado traumas. En lo referente a la primera... en serio, la cantidad de veces que kishimoto ha salvado a Sasuke... veia esa esvena y me decia "como lance ese kirin, esta muerto", y decidi desarrollarlo aqui. Gore como ninguno xD**

 **En la segunda... a alguno le suena esa realidad? canon puro, no tengo problema en ponerlo. Fuera de la broma de que puedas representar al Sasuke canonico con un maniqui sin problemas, es muy triste esa Sakura. Para mi ese engrendro JAMAS sera canónico, es un bashing como una catedral de grande lo que le han hecho en boruto, y quise ponerla aqui como la presentan alli... solo la falta servirle de silla a sasuke cuando llega a casa. Las pocas veces qye va... Y naruto... otro que tal baila, me llego al alma que sea incapaz de ir el mismo sin clones al cumple de su hija, pero pueda dejar la aldea a cargo de un clon en cuanto sasuke le llama...**

 **Y la tercera... como reaccionaríais si en una realidad alternativa vuestro yo fuese un sanguinario dictador? El pobre naruto se lo ha encontrado de lleno, y es una pequeña parodia a esos fics de naruharem masivo con un naruto oscuro. Y sobre kurama... la curiosidad mato al zorro. Nos vemos en el siguiente, un saludo!**


	13. Bimbo y Zeus

Bimbo y Zeus

 **Buenas! como dije, en esta historia los descansos me vienen muy bien. No sigo un guion, dependo de la improvisación, de ideas que apunto en mi movil y luego pongo aqui, como la de hoy. Hoy tenemos un capitulo kuramacentrista en su mayoria, y por tanto DE PURO HUMOR ABSURDO. Me encanta este estilo de humor, mis pelis de humor favoritas son las de Will ferrel, con eso digo todo. En fin, disfrutarlo, paso a los review:**

 **Adrit126:** Hola de nuevo! ya echaba de menos contestar a tus comentarios XD Pues si, me encanta escribir sobre el zorro, asi que hoy tienes cucharada y media del biju, espero que te guste! un saludo!

 **CristobalMonroy1999** : saludos! Pues si te soy sincero, estoy mirando como acabar esta historia. Es que esta bloqueando un monton de historias narusaku que querria publicar, y que no hago porque no doy a basto (Oscuridad, Eres mia, Satsuki shinden, la luz de, poder y esta activas... un infierno). Aun asi procuro darle una cierta continuidad, hoy hay muchas referencias al capitulo de nemesis, por ejemplo.

En cuanto a Sasuke, te lo repito: el sasuke de "la oscuridad en ti" te volveria loco, sobre todo por su final. Sobre esa segunda dimension... que me vas a contar, no soy capaz de verle el sentido al ultimo capitulo de shippuden. Esta serie lo tenia todo para ser de culto, pero esta mancha negra la llevara siempre: un final acelerado, cambiado sobre la marcha, sin sentido... joder, vuelvo a decirlo: puedo aceptar un naruhina, pero bien desarrollado. Y el desarrollo era descaradamente narusaku. Y en cuanto a la tercera dimension, a mi tampoco me vuelven loco esos naruharem masivos, solo los leo por lo que hace naruto fuera del harem. En muchos casos incluso creo que hacen harem por ganar followers, no porque lo pida la historia...

Y si, tengo ganas de hacer algun fic en el universo boruto, pero claro... antes debo de acabar con las cinco activas -.- Bueno, disfruta del capitulo, un saludo!

 **Uzumakiharuno95:** hola! Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones, y me alegra que te guste xD Si, de ahi saque la idea de la grabadora xD Sasuke ironicamente puede encajar con solo 3 frases, indica que es un pj poco desarrollado. Podrian haberlo hecho bien sin ser muy hablador, tipo AfroSamurai o Gutts en berserker, pero ya sabes...

Aqui tienes este capitulo, espero que te guste, un saludo!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **aaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

- ** _aaaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando

Obviamente, los personajes y el mundo Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo aportó la historia y entierro a boruto en lo más profundo del infierno para que no vuelva a salir. No autorizo el plagio de mis obras.

* * *

En konohagakure no sato, la vida continua tras la gran guerra. Los aldeanos disfrutan de un buen periodo de paz y hacen su trabajo dentro de su rutina diaria, los ninja patrullan las calles y se encargan de que la ciudad sea segura, los comerciantes anuncian sus productos ante un público activo… todo ello presidido por el monte hokage, con sus seis rostros vigilando el horizonte; y la torre hokage, donde el hokage se encarga de que todo les vaya bien a los ciudadanos de la nación del fuego. Pero, lejos de la luz, de todo lo bueno antes dicho, se está formando una alianza terrible. En un cuarto oscuro de paredes irregulares y grises, con goteras y humedades, iluminado por un tenue foco y espantando a visitantes no deseadas gracias a su olor a cerrado y a suciedad, tiene lugar una reunión vital para el destino de muchos. Sentada en una silla de plástico barata comprada en un mercadillo, una joven pelirroja con lentes observa alrededor con cierto asco vestida con un albornoz púrpura y el pelo todavía mojado; mientras una pelirrosada de ojos jade observa de pie y con los brazos cruzados al tercer miembro con una ceja arqueada, vestida con su bata de doctora. Y, como tercer miembro del complot y presidiéndolo todo tras una mesa de madera a medio romper, se encuentra un zorro de nueve colas de metro y medio. Karin, Sakura y Kurama se encuentran reunidos en un lugar secreto, pero… ¿para qué?

- **Bien…** \- Comenzó a hablar el zorro.- **os preguntaréis por qué os he reunido aquí…** \- la primera en hablar fue Karin, que se incomodó ligeramente al ver la luz del techo titilar.

-Pues si, pero más por el lugar que por la razón… esto es más deprimente que un escondite de orochimaru…- se quejó la pelirroja, sabiendo perfectamente de lo que hablaba. Puede que estuviesen llenas de gritos e impregnadas de olor a muerte, pero las guaridas del sannin al menos tenían fuentes de luz estable y estaban limpias…

-¿No encontraste un sitio mejor Kurama?- preguntó Sakura, también asqueada.- ¿Se puede saber dónde estamos por cierto? Nos has traído aquí con el hirashin de Naruto, sin decir nada más ni darnos la oportunidad de hablar… yo estaba trabajando, y Karin incluso estaba saliendo de la ducha…- afirmó Sakura, mientras Karin asentía con su albornoz cubriendo su cuerpo, visiblemente indignada. Fue MUY violento que, en cuanto salió de la ducha, apareciese un zorro parlante de metro y medio en su baño, la tirase a la cara un albornoz y la pusiese una de sus patas encima para luego desaparecer ambos en un relámpago amarillo mientras ella gritaba de terror…

- **Deja de quejarte Karin, llevo siglo y medio viendo cuerpos desnudos de mujeres uzumaki, te puedo asegurar que lo hice todo con total normalidad y que ya estoy cansado de ver pelirrojas explosivas… y en cuanto al lugar, ¡Es vital guardar el secretismo!** \- exclamó Kurama con furia, mientras karin no sabia si indignarse o sentirse halagada.- **Si Naruto o el uchiha nos descubren en nuestro complot, será nuestro fin… el enemigo ha tomado nuestras casas, y es de vital importancia que contraataquemos, por eso he escogido para reunirnos este lugar: es tan deprimente, tan horrible, tan dejado de la mano de kami, que ningún ser humano con un mínimo de dignidad se atrevería a…** \- mientras hablaba el biju, la puerta se abrió, revelando a un impactado kiba, que miraba a los tres intrusos con una mueca de asombro.

-Pero, ¿Qué coj…? ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACÉIS EN MI DESPACHO?- preguntó con incredulidad, reaccionando con asombro las féminas presentes.

-¿Este lugar es tu despacho?- preguntó Sakura con asco. Si ella tuviese que trabajar ahí, desertaría al instante de la aldea…

-Yo creía que estábamos en algún centro anbu de detención clandestina…- añadió Karin, mirando al suelo con vergüenza el inuzuka.

-Es… es el que me asignó la líder del clan, ¿vale?- se intentó disculpar el inuzuka, generando aún más asombro en las kunoichi sin quererlo.

-pero, ¿la líder del clan no es tu madre? ¿Y te ha asignado esto?- cuestionó Sakura, asintiendo kiba con los ojos a punto de romper en llanto. Ambas féminas se apiadaron del pobre castaño, al que tenían por un misógino… quizás su vida fuese más terrible de lo que parecía…

- **Si, tanto que os quejáis de la misoginia y en el complejo inuzuka se da exactamente lo contrario: la misandría. Kiba no es más que una pobre víctima, un pelele usado como un trapo por su propia familia por el hecho de nacer con testosterona en un mundo de estrógenos…** \- explicó Kurama, sollozando ligeramente kiba mientras Sakura y karin le miraban con pena.- **Pero, volviendo al tema que nos atañe, escogí este lugar después de la reunión del gaki con los demás chicos para confabular contra raul, hace ya dos capítulos, es perfecto para reuniones clandestinas. Así que, kiba, ve a darte una vuelta de la que lo uso, o se lo digo todo a tu madre…** \- dejó caer el biju, reaccionando con terror el inuzuka, que salió de allí de inmediato. Como para darle a su madre más razones para criticarle en sus tardes de cafetería con hanna, hinata y hanabi… Ambas féminas necesitaron unos segundos para asimilar lo que acababa de pasar.

-Vaya… si siempre anda fardando de que es un alfa y que nos va a marcar a todas, shannaro…- dijo con asombro Sakura, comenzando a comprender a su compañero de academia.

-A lo mejor es por esto… busca compensar su humillación diaria en casa…- contestó Karin a Sakura, resoplando el biju.

- **Si si, pobre kiba, ya le dedicaremos el capítulo 15 de este fic si hay tiempo, ahora a lo que nos atañe… ¿Cuándo y cómo matamos a los invasores? He pensado que con algunos narcóticos del hospital podemos simular una muerte natural, y las dos tenéis acceso…** \- sugirió con una mueca sádica el biju, reaccionando con una ceja arqueada ambas invitadas.

-¿no te parece que estás exagerando un poco Kurama?- intentó mediar Sakura, reaccionando el biju con más ira.

- **¿exagerando? ¿EXAGERANDO? Nos está pasando como a los romanos con los germanos, o a los aztecas con los españoles y las sequías, o a los shooters con esa puta mierda de juegos multijugador online, ¡UN INVASOR HA LLEGADO A NUESTROS HOGARES Y NOS ESTÁ DESPLAZANDO! Es de vital importancia que reaccionemos ahora antes de que sea tarde, ¡BIMBO Y ZEUS DEBEN DE MORIR!** \- exclamó con tal vehemencia que sus llamas naranjas iluminaron su lomo y chamuscaron una pared cercana.

-Estupendo, lo único que le faltaba a este lugar era una marca de quemaduras…- comentó Karin con desidia.

- **Si lo quemo le hago un favor al chico perro, a peor no puede ir este lugar…** \- reconoció el biju, mientras la luz del lugar volvía a titilar y les dejaba unos segundos a oscuras. Cuando la luz volvió, el biju estaba a unos centímetros de ambas féminas, que retrocedieron del susto con un grito.- **¡céntrate Karin! ¡Y tú también Sakura! Pensad un poco en vuestra situación, seguro que estáis de acuerdo conmigo… es más, al ser dos, podrías cada una matar al problema de la otra y así tenéis coartada…**

Porque si, el motivo del miedo de Kurama eran Bimbo y Zeus… los nuevos perros de Naruto y Sasuke. La pesadilla de Kurama comenzó hace una semana, cuando un alto dignatario del país de las llanuras llegó con su corte a konoha. En un principio solo venía a negociar unos tratados comerciales con Kakashi, pero, como todos los demás, aprovechó para reunirse con las grandes celebridades de la aldea. Y, entre ellas, se encontraba el afamado equipo 7. Todos querían congraciarse con los mejores shinobi de su generación, aquellos que vencieron a kaguya y salvaron el mundo, así que solían hacerles presentes. Normalmente eran cosas sin mucha importancia, y en el caso de Sakura y Kakashi se podría decir que fue así. A la haruno la regalaron unos vestidos de exquisita y fina seda, unos que provocaron un chillido de emoción de Ino y que tuvieron a la yamanaka persiguiendo a la ojijade por días hasta que consiguió que se los prestase. Al hatake, una edición Icha Icha platino con el doble de lemmon y 5000 críticas positivas que arrancó un chillido nada varonil en él. Estaba pensando en enviar a Naruto a buscar un ejemplar a las naciones secundarias, camuflándolo todo como una misión de rango triple S con licencia para matar y asesinar... Pero, en el caso de Naruto y Sasuke, el dirigente decidió innovar, y regalarles aquello por lo que era famoso su país: unos perros.

Kurama todavía recordaba la cara de horror de Sakura al ver a Naruto sonreír como un niño pequeño cuando un golden retriever se acercó a él con una expresión feliz, moviendo el rabo de un lado a otro con alegría. Naruto siempre quiso tener un perro, pero las circunstancias de su vida nunca se lo permitieron: de pequeño, el pobre can habría sido asesinado por algún aldeano sediento de venganza como forma de joder al niño demonio; de adolescente, pasaba tan poco tiempo en casa que habría sido una crueldad tenerlo en el piso solo, y no tenía a nadie con quien dejarlo. Así que el uzumaki se había resignado… hasta ahora. Ahora tenía tiempo y amigos para cuidarlo, ¡era perfecto! Como no podía ser de otra forma, lo llamó bimbo, un nombre tan idiota como el propio Naruto, y la expresión feliz del perro indicó que estaba contento con el nombre. En cuanto a Karin, en un principio, no se preocupó cuando Sasuke recibió un precioso mastín negro purasangre. Sasuke era frío, insensible, no atendería al animal y acabarían dándoselo al clan inuzuka. Pero tuvo que tragar hondo cuando el uchiha sonrió de lado, satisfecho, cuando el animal acudió con su nuevo amo en silencio y se sentó a su lado con disciplina. Era un animal purasangre, precioso, de color negro como su cabello y claramente de caza, ERA DIGNO DEL REY DEL SHARINGAN. Si, irónicamente, Sasuke siempre había querido tener un perro también… Y así acabaron ambas con un nuevo problema en sus respectivos hogares, problema a explotar por Kurama.

-A ver Kurama… creo que te estás confundiendo si crees que voy a matar al perro de Naruto…- anunció Sakura, reaccionando con asombro el kitsune.

- **¿Cómo? Pe… pero, si le dijiste que no querías un perro en casa chiquilla…** \- arguyó el biju, sintiendo un pinchazo de culpa Sakura. Era cierto: en cuanto llegaron a casa, Sakura habló seriamente con Naruto sobre que no podían hacerse cargo de un perro. A ella no le gustaban mucho, nunca le habían llamado la atención, y a eso se unían numerosos problemas… ambos trabajaban y no tenían ninguna experiencia previa, un perro era mucha responsabilidad. Pero la principal razón era obvia: no veía a Naruto lo suficientemente maduro para atender a un perro. No, se imaginaba lo obvio: estaría emocionado un par de semanas, y pasadas estas, se olvidaría del pobre can y tendría Sakura que hacerse cargo de él. Porque la haruno se veía incapaz de regalarlo después de estar en su casa unas semanas. En muchos aspectos, el uzumaki era como un niño pequeño… pero, en este caso, tuvo que tragarse sus palabras.

-A ver… si que es cierto que lo dije…- reconoció la haruno, sonriendo con confianza Kurama.- Pero veo que me equivoqué… no está tan mal tener a bimbo por casa, me ha descubierto un dato… interesante… sobre Naruto- reveló con un ligero sonrojo la haruno. Porque, como siempre, su baka la había sorprendido. Se esperaba un Naruto pasota, y al pobre animal sin recibir ningún cuidado, pero fue todo lo contrario: Naruto se reveló como un dueño atento y muy cariñoso. Compró todo lo necesario para atenderlo, se informó gracias a hanna inuzuka de todo lo que podía necesitar bimbo, y jugaba con él siempre que podía. El perro estaba encantado, no podía tener mejor dueño, y Sakura irónicamente también estaba feliz. No solo por la obvia compañía que le hacía cuando su baka se iba de misión: toda duda que le quedase sobre la capacidad de Naruto para asumir responsabilidades se disipó en los primeros días, incluso la representó una imagen que provocó el sonrojo que tenía ahora… Si Naruto cuidaba así de su perro, ¿Cómo lo haría de un hijo? Sería un padre maravilloso… y en su mente, apareció Naruto acunando a un bebé rubio de ojos verdes…

- **Vale, veo que te has unido al enemigo…** \- declaró Kurama con rencor, arrancando una mueca indignada a Sakura.

-Eh, eso no es cierto, aquí no hay enemigos…

- **Nada nada, me guardo este acto de traición en mi corazón de biju… y yo que he dejado de insistirle al gaki con que se haga un harem por ti…**

-¿Cómo que "insistirle en hacerse un harem"?- preguntó con una vena marcándose en la frente la pelirrosada, pero Kurama simplemente la ignoró.

- **se ve que tendremos que actuar solos Karin, yo me encargo de Zeus y tú de…** \- comentó el kitsune, esperando un asentimiento de la uzumaki. Pero esta, en su lugar, se removió incómoda en la silla.- **¿Karin? Vamos, no me jodas, tú eres la que más tiene que ganar con esto, si el uchiha te hacía poco caso antes, ahora menos, ¡si hasta se lo comentaste a tu primo!**

-Esto… si… no voy a negar que en un principio me sentí… amenazada…- Amenazada era un eufemismo. La realidad es que contempló aterrada la llegada del perro. Sasuke, el hombre de hielo, el enemigo de todo contacto físico, se mostró cercano con Zeus. Joder, lo llevaba a pasear a menudo, lo limpiaba todos los días y siempre hablaba de lo perfecto que era su can, que se llamaba además como el dios griego del rayo, un nombre perfecto para el perro del mejor usuario de raiton del continente. ¡Incluso lo dejaba dormir a los pies de la cama! A ella le costó meses convencerle de dormir juntos, y ese perro lo logró en un día… y por eso acudió a su primo, porque creía necesitar ayuda para afrontar esa situación.- Pero Naruto me demostró que quizás estaba… exagerando…- informó. Si, su primo la hizo ver la luz: Zeus la favorecía, no la perjudicaba. Porque, desde que el perro había llegado al complejo uchiha, Karin y Sasuke hacían mucha más vida juntos: solían sacarlo a pasear, Sasuke pasaba por casa aunque tuviese misión en el extranjero para verlos a ambos, e incluso se mostraba más empático… ese perro le estaba ayudando a abrirse, y eso le gustaba mucho a la ojirroja. Sin contar un detalle: como Zeus era igual que su dueño, aborrecía al género femenino. Toda lagarta fangirl que se acercase a su Sasuke era espantada por los ladridos del mastín, mientras Karin miraba todo con satisfacción. Ya se había ganado la lealtad de ese perro gracias a darle comida a escondidas de su novio, así que ella no tenía ese problema…

- **¡No me lo puedo creer, os habéis vendido! Sois peores que el alcalde de la película de tiburón…** \- acusó el biju, reaccionando con indignación ambas féminas, sobre todo al ser comparadas con ese puto monstruo que fue capaz de ignorar la muerte de un niño devorado vivo por un gigantesco escualo en plena playa con tal de hacer dinero. El auténtico monstruo de esa película era ese desgraciado, y no el propio tiburón…

-Kurama, no lo entiendo, si bimbo te respeta, ¿por qué estás tan…?- intentó mediar Karin, pero el biju la cortó de inmediato.

- **Silencio, no oiré una palabra más de vosotras… veo que tendré que encargarme del problema…** \- declaró con una sonrisa zorruna. Tendría que emplear el plan B…

-Kurama, me da igual que estés enfadado, ¡nada de matar al pobre bimbo ni a zeus!- ordenó Sakura, obteniendo un chasquido de lengua del biju. Tendría que ser el plan C entonces…

Porque Kurama, a diferencia de esas traidoras, tenía las ideas claras: había que librarse de ese invitado indeseado de pelo dorado y expresión de idiocia (hay que aclarar que se refería a bimbo y no al propio Naruto). Y también de Zeus, o Sasuke picaría a su gaki con que él tenía perro y Naruto no y el rubio se compraría otro… Pero su plan A había fracasado: Sakura y karin no habían accedido a hacer el trabajo sucio… cobardes, si podían hacerlo sin consecuencias: Naruto se arrancaría un brazo antes que renunciar a su Sakura chan, y karin tenía bien atado al uchiha gracias al sexo… las castigarían unos días y ya como mucho… Pero no habían accedido, así que tenía un plan B, que era matarlos él mismo. Peeero tampoco era viable, esa amenaza de Sakura era muy clara: si algo le ocurría a bimbo, ella lo confesaría todo, y el gaki si que podría castigarlo seriamente… encerrándole de nuevo en el sello, o aún peor, decorándolo todo con una temática uchiha en su paraje mental. Así que tuvo que optar por el plan C (Kurama era el biju más fabuloso y espectacular, SIEMPRE TENÍA PLANES DE RESERVA): acabar con el amor de Naruto y Sakura por el pequeño bimbo.

Si el perro se volvía una carga insostenible, sería entregado al clan inuzuka y se libraría de ese problema. Sin embargo, bimbo se empeñaba en ser un puto perro adorable: no manchaba nada, dormía en su cama, no hacía ruido de noche, esperaba pacientemente la comida en lugar de acosar a Naruto, hacía compañía a la chiquilla mientras ella leía sus libros de medicina… Así que Kurama decidió tomar el toro por los cuernos: si Mahoma no va a la montaña… Bimbo, en ese momento asomado desde una esquina del pasillo principal del complejo uzumaki, contemplaba con la cabeza ladeada y completamente confuso la situación. Frente a él, ese extraño ser con forma de zorro y nueve colas, se encontraba con la espalda arqueada y una expresión de esfuerzo, preparando su malvado plan. Tras unos minutos, consiguió al fin su objetivo: echar un gigantesco excremento en medio de la alfombra favorita de Sakura. Porque si, había leído que los perros solían hacer esas cosas en las casas de sus dueños, así que había decidido aprovecharlo: si convertía ese hogar feliz de la pareja en un lugar inhabitable por culpa de bimbo, no tendrían más remedio que librarse de él. Y jamás podría ocurrírseles la auténtica autoría de esas travesuras, era obvio quien era el culpable: ese can al que le quedaban las horas contadas…

- ** _Hahahaaaa, perfecto._** \- se dijo el biju, para luego mirar con sus dos rubíes rojos brillando por pura malicia al confundido perro.- **Has hecho cosas terribles bimbo… cosas terribles…** \- Kurama cambio su expresión a una de fingida indignación, incluso carraspeando un poco para aclarar la voz.- **POR EL AMOR DE KAMI BIMBO, ¡OTRA VEZ! ¿ES QUE NO RESPETAS NI LAS MÁS MÍNIMAS NORMAS DE CONVIVENCIA? NARUTOOOOOOOOO** \- rugió el biju, para acto seguido aparecer el uzumaki, que estaba practicando fuinjutsu en su despacho; y Sakura, que estaba ensayando recetas en la cocina (sin mucho éxito, todo hay que decirlo).

-¿Pero qué se supone que…?- la pareja se quedó helada al ver la escena, mientras el kitsune seguía hablando.

- **Ya veis, ¡OTRA VEZ! Este perro es un psicópata, ¡no respeta la más mínima higiene!** \- se quejó el biju, mientras Naruto arqueaba una ceja y Sakura negaba con hastío.

-Kurama…- intentó interrumpirle Naruto, pero el biju siguió hablando.

- **No Naruto, ¡no puedo permanecer impasible ante esta ignominia! Quiero a este perro como si fuese un hijo, pero la situación es insostenible…** \- Sakura resopló con cansancio.

-Venga bimbo, vamos a la cocina, que te he cocinado algo…- ofreció la haruno al can, que con una expresión feliz siguió a su dueña. Resultaba que ese perro ADORABA los platos de la ojijade… ni Naruto ni el biju lo entendían, pero Sakura estaba encantada…

- **¡ESO, LLÉVATELO LEJOS! Oh, Naruto, ser o no ser, ¡ESA ES LA CUESTIÓN! Enfrentarse al mar de calamidades que este perro nos trae con sus defecaciones…**

-Kurama, ya vale…- intentó interrumpirle de nuevo Naruto, pero el biju seguía a lo suyo.

 **-… o soportar los latigazos de esta indecente fortuna con forma de golden retriever y…**

-Kurama, sé que has sido tú…- nada más decir esto, el kitsune se frenó en su monólogo adaptado de shakespeare.- ¿Quieres hablar?

- **¿Cómo?** \- preguntó tras unos segundos de incertidumbre Kurama, manteniendo su fingida indignación.- **¿Insinúas que yo, que he aceptado totalmente a ese perro como uno más de la familia, estoy haciendo esto? ¡Si ni tan siquiera tengo aparato digestivo! ¡Oh Naruto, tus acusaciones me duelen como si fuesen espadas en mi…!** \- Naruto interrumpió el nuevo monólogo del biju con una observación muy acertada.

-Kurama, tu excremento ha desarrollado manto de chakra rojo con cola…- avisó Naruto, quedándose mudo el kitsune. Efectivamente, su excremento trampa se encontraba en ese momento rodeado de un manto de chakra rojo, con una cola ondeando al viento e incluso dos diminutas orejas zorrunas. El biju chasqueó la lengua con frustración… tendría que haber hecho caso a su hermano songoku sobre los fallos de su plan, ¿Quién iba a pensar que era tan difícil fabricarse un sistema digestivo de cero usando su chakra demoniaco?- Y no es la primera vez… ya hice ayer la vista gorda con esa meada en la pared del salón… la hiciste arder entera, Sakura chan tuvo que invocar su suiton y todo…- El biju bajó las orejas, avergonzado… en ese caso, calculó mal la influencia que su fuego demoniaco tendría en su sistema urinario falso…- …o como hace tres días, cuando me encontré todo mi ramen saqueado y dijiste que fue el pobre bimbo…

- **¡Eh, ahí no deje prueb…!** \- el biju se tapó la boca tarde para evitar su confesión, negando Naruto…

-Por si no fuese poco lo que acabas de decir… dudo mucho que bimbo, si hubiese llegado a los estantes donde lo guardo, lo hubiese podido ABRIRZ, CALENTAR EN EL MICROONDAS Y COMERLO USANDO SUS PALILLOS Y TODO…- Kurama gruñó con desaprobación… en ese caso, tenía claro que debía de comérselo para incriminar a ese chucho, pero joder… era repugnante comerse ese ramen crudo… ahí le venció la comodidad…- te lo repito, ¿quieres hablar?- volvió a insistir el uzumaki, al que ya había avisado del problema Sakura. Había decidido esperar a ver si se le pasaba la rabieta a Kurama, pero veía que no… y, como siguiese con esa progresión, lo siguiente sería dejar un cadáver en la cama del perro para incriminarlo o algo así… Como el biju no soltaba prenda, el ojiazul decidió ir al meollo de la cuestión.- No tienes por qué estar celoso Kurama…- el kitsune reaccionó esta vez con indignación de verdad.

- **¿celoso yo, el grandioso Kurama, de un chucho pulgoso que no puede vivir sin acaparar vuestra atención y no dejar nada para los demás? No me seas ridículo…** \- espetó con veneno en la voz el kitsune, suspirando Naruto de vuelta… vale, identificado definitivamente el problema.

-Kurama, no debes de estar celoso de bimbo, no te va a quitar el sitio…- explicó con paciencia el uzumaki, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados por la sospecha el biju a su jinchuriki.- ¡Si tú eres mi mejor amigo, no mi mascota!

- **Ya, y por eso últimamente solo tienes ojos para bimbo…** \- gruñó el kitsune, para luego imitar torpemente la voz del rubio.- **"que si bimbo esto, que si bimbo lo otro, ¡que guay es bimbo dattebayo!"**

-Kurama… no te voy a negar que estoy emocionado por al fin tener un perro… pero eso no quita que tú seas mi preferido…- reconoció el uzumaki, ablandándose un poco su compañero biju.- ¡llevamos juntos toda la vida! No te imaginas lo que habría fardado de pequeño por tener como amigo a un zorro mitológico gigante si no hubieses sido tan gruñón…- Comentó entre risas, arrancándole otra al biju. Cierto, si no hubiese sido tan arisco con el Naruto de niño, seguramente habría tenido al uzumaki defendiéndolo mucho antes… quizás este arranque de celos era infundado… bimbo tenía su espacio, Kurama el suyo… aunque mejor aclarar las cosas…

- **Entonces… ¿no me vas a sustituir por ese perro?** \- Naruto rió ante ese comentario.

-¿Estás loco? Bimbo no puede darme chakra, ni regenerarme, ni acompañarme como tú en mis aventuras, ¡tú eres el gran Kurama no kitsune, el biju más poderoso!- exclamó, regalándole un poco el oído al biju, que asintió complacido. Si, esa explicación le valía, quizás debería de darle una oportunidad a bimbo… no hacía todo tan mal además, le traía el periódico por las mañanas, era un subalterno obediente… Viendo el problema solventado, Naruto decidió abordar el siguiente.- Bien, solucionado esto, a ver qué hacemos con tu… regalito…- dijo, observando como la mierda de Kurama literalmente comenzaba a derretir el suelo y a intentar moverse. Joder, era asqueroso…

- **Nah, tranquilo, la tiraré por el retrete…** \- anunció el biju, mirándole con una ceja arqueada Naruto.

-¿Estás seguro? A ver si va a cargarse las cañerías…- murmuró el rubio, viendo a esa horrenda creación del biju como algo peligroso, pero Kurama reaccionó con desidia.

- **Tranquilo, entre tanta agua no la dará tiempo a romper nada… y una vez llegue al alcantarillado, se acabó el problema… ni que fuese a ser devorada por las ratas del lugar y crear una nueva raza de ratas mutantes hiperfuertes que sembrasen el terror por la villa…** \- comentó con dejadez, preparándose para tirar el excremento. Como se notaba que Kurama no había leído fjaka, o el arte de no hacer nada…

Una vez aclarado este problema, y quedándose Kurama en el complejo uzumaki para desactivar las trampas que había colocado en nombre de bimbo, las dos parejas protagonistas quedaron en el parque central de konoha para pasear a sus perros juntos, como cada domingo. Mientras las dos féminas charlaban animadamente sobre esa última ocurrencia de Kurama, los perros seguían a lo suyo. Bimbo era un perro muy cariñoso y sociable, el rey del parque, y era común verle correteando de un lado a otro con su pelaje dorado, ansioso por jugar con quien fuese. Mientras, Zeus era un perro más retraído, siempre contemplaba todo con indiferencia y apartado del resto (incluso Karin juraría que oía un acorde de guitarra cada vez que miraba al mastín…), siempre con esa pose de perro purasangre que parecía superior a todo y todos, salvo cuando se le acercaba bimbo, que conseguía siempre provocarle para jugar un rato. En ese momento, ambos canes jugaban a un lado del parque, viendo quién vencía a quien entre ladridos y amagos de mordisco… y provocando la enésima competición de sus dueños…

-Tu perro no tiene nada que hacer contra el mío, dobe…- anunció con una expresión confiada Sasuke, mientras su mastín por un momento conseguía tirar a bimbo al suelo.- Zeus es un perro de pedigree, un príncipe entre los mastines, no sé porqué pierde su tiempo con un perro pulgoso como el tuyo…

-Eh, ¡no te metas con bimbo!- defendió Naruto a su amado can.- puede que Bimbo no sea tan grande y famoso como Zeus, ¡pero nunca se da por vencido! No parará hasta vencer…- anunció, mientras bimbo se reponía y rodeaba al mastín negro de Sasuke.- ¡Ves! Ya le tiene por la retaguardia y se prepara para atacar, seguro que…- Naruto se cortó al hablar mientras Sasuke primero arqueaba una ceja y luego ponía una mueca de asco e indignación.- Etto… Sasuke, ¿por qué mi perro se ha subido encima del tuyo por la espalda y está moviendo la cadera así?- preguntó un confuso e inocente Naruto, mientras incluso las féminas allí presentes miraban con sorpresa la escena.- ¿Y por qué parece que Zeus lo está disfrut…?

-Maldita sea dobe, ¡está claro que tu perro se está follando al mío!- exclamó con indignación Sasuke, entendiéndolo todo Naruto… y dibujando una mueca feliz.

-¿Ah si? Qué bonito, al fin unimos familias Sasuke, me alegra que nuestros perros hayan encontrado el…- anunció el uzumaki, intentando tocar el hombro del uchiha, que se apartó con un enfado notorio.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡La culpa es de tu perro, que no ha dejado en paz al mío hasta que ha caído! ¿Qué le costaba dejarlo en paz y vivir su vida?- exclamó el pelinegro, viendo su plan de cruzar a su mastín genéticamente perfecto irse al traste.

-¡Eh! Zeus es el mejor amigo de bimbo, y bimbo le quiere, ¡TIENE DERECHO A LUCHAR POR SU AMOR! Si lo piensas, es una historia de amor preciosa, bimbo ha salvado a Zeus de la soledad…- repuso el ojiazul, hinchándose la vena de la frente del uchiha.

-¡La culpa es tuya, que eres demasiado permisivo! Siempre andas consintiéndoles, y yo al final quedaré como el malo cuando tenga que separarlos…- se enfurruñó el uchiha, ablandando a Naruto.

-Sasuke, yo solo quiero lo mejor para nuestros perros, podemos hablarlo y…- intentó acercarse de nuevo Naruto, pero Sasuke le respondió con un aspaviento y se apartó de su amigo.

-¡NO EMPIECES! Y no me abraces en público, sabes que no me gusta…- Naruto puso una mueca herida.

-¿por qué eres tan hostil conmigo? El psicólogo al que nos envió juntos Kakashi sensei nos dijo que teníamos que hablar de nuestros problemas juntos, de forma civilizada, y tú siempre te pones a la defensiva…-se enfurruñó esta vez el ojiazul, suspirando con cansancio Sasuke y decidiendo tener más tacto.

-Dobe, no me montes una escenita delante de todo el mundo, que sabes que me da vergüenza… lo hablamos al llegar a casa…- continuó discutiendo el uchiha, mientras al fondo Zeus y Bimbo seguían a lo suyo. Y, a todo esto, las dos espectadoras contemplaban la escena con una palidez sobrenatural, sintiendo escalofríos desde que sus novios se pusieron a… hablar… así…

-Sa… Sakura… ¿te has dado cuenta de que nuestros perros son copias de nuestros novios, y han acabado…?- balbuceó Karin, obteniendo un seco SI por parte de una aterrada Sakura.- Y que, discutiendo así, parece que nuestros novios son…- Sakura contestó con otro si, mientras barajaba mil opciones para alejar a Naruto un tiempo de su amigo, no fuese a haber problemas y se cumpliese su temor de ser la punta sobrante del triángulo amoroso del equipo 7… Pero, para su desgracia, en ese momento apareció Ino, que lo había visto todo de la que se paseaba con Sai y se acercaba a las dos mujeres con una sonrisa cruel…

-Vaya vaya… y el otro día hablamos de novias tapadera…- dejó caer, pudiendo al fin devolver el golpe tras esa noche infernal con Sai y los amigos de Raul. Y hubiese sido perfecto si no hubiese aparecido su novio en ese momento…

-¡Ino!- exclamó Sai, con un adorable pero nada masculino Lasha Apso de pelo largo y blanco peinado en coletas con lacitos rosas en sus brazos, perro que se compró en cuanto su mejor amigo le hablo de lo bonito que era tener perro. Y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el artista estaba emocionado, adoraba a ese perro, perro que no tragaba en absoluto a la yamanaka por cierto...- Voy a dejar a "Algodón" jugar con Zeus y Bimbo, que ha sido verles jugar y querer unirse…- anunció, ignorante también por culpa de su inocencia del espectáculo yaoi de los canes de sus amigos, mientras Ino suspiraba derrotada y Sakura y karin la miraban con una ceja arqueada. Lo peor de todo es que era Sai quien había escogido la raza de perro, el nombre y le había peinado así, aunque ella se lo atribuyese a sí misma para evitar más habladurías de sus amigas…

* * *

 **Dedicado a esa bola gorda de pelos marrones que tengo por perro, que ahora se dedica a roncar al lado mio. Anchon, eres una pesadilla... y un cojín muy comodo.**

* * *

 **Y fin. Si, puro humor absurdo, es mi humor favorito. Como veis, kurama no esta muy contento con Bimbo, pero ya se ha solucionado. El despacho de kiba sigue siendo un infierno, y la historia de los perros de naruto y sasuke es preocupamtemente parecida a la original... es la gracia del capitulo. Espero que os haya gustado, ya tengo una idea para otro mas. Un saludo y hasta entonces.**


End file.
